A new face after the race
by cleopatra1
Summary: Sequel to A new face out of the race. Lucky and Emily's relationship progresses with a few obstacles in the way and other relationships appear. Luckily,Liason,L&L,Skye&Jax. LizJasonmystery person, SaraMarkLuckyEmily. Now complete.
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: Hey everyone. I hope you liked my ending of a new face out of the race. And I said the next story would be out, but I wanted to give you new information on the major characters, new characters, and the minor ones before I post the first chapter. I will have the first chapter up whenever I'm able. I have a small case of writer's block, so bear with me.  
  
Minor characters:  
  
Jasper "Jax" Jacks: Lucky's boss, married to Skye.  
  
Skye: Jax's wife. She is not a Quartermaine in this story and has no biological relations to them either.  
  
New/major characters:  
  
Elizabeth Webber: Dating Jason and works at Kelly's along with Emily. She and Emily are good friends, and has a sister named Sara. As for age, just think she is about Jason's age! She has no interest in Lucky, and she was never raped.  
  
Sara Webber: Elizabeth is her sister and will stop at nothing to get Lucky as her boyfriend.  
  
Mark Anderson: Newcomer to Port Charles and has taken an immediate interest in Emily.  
  
Jason: Dating Liz, father to Melissa and Emily (adopted).  
  
Melissa: Father is Jason, mother Brenda, Sister Emily. Look for her to rebel against Jason's and Liz's relationship among other things.  
  
Emily: Works at Kelly's. Sister is Melissa, adopted father is Jason. Dating Lucky and is good friends with Liz.  
  
Lucky: Works for Jax. Dating Emily.  
  
Luke, Lulu, Laura and rest of Spencer family: Supporting characters, unless I come up with a storyline that really connects them. Suggestions welcome.  
  
(This is all brief information. Things are subject to change and more characters will be added as story progresses.)  
  
Couples: Liason, Luckily, L&L, Skye&Jax.  
  
Love triangles: Liz/Jason/mystery person. Lucky/Emily/Mark/Sara.  
  
Stay tuned for the first chapter of the story! Reviews are appreciated, not necessary. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Okay, I hate these so I'm making this short. I don't own any characters except Mark. He is my creation. Keep this in mind!  
  
Also, I forgot the timeline in the information chapter. This story takes place around two or three years after a new face out of the race. So Emily and lucky are eighteen or nineteen, and Melissa would be six. All other ages are irrelevant as of now, so don't worry about those. Hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
A new face after the race Chapter 1  
  
It was just another day at Kelly's. The usual customers came in and a few new faces were present. The men and women were in private conversations until the door opened and someone ran noisily through them, disrupting their meal and catching their interest. The person who barged in didn't even know they were watching and listening to her.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I left early, I swear! It's just my alarm clock didn't go off and my car broke down, and then the traffic was so heavy!" The person ranted as the young woman at the cast register laughed.  
  
The person finally stopped talking as they caught their breath and looked around the place. She felt a blush grow on her cheeks as she realized she had just made herself a spectacle. She turned to look at the young woman behind the counter and then flew to the back of the café like restaurant to get her apron.  
  
The woman behind the counter that held the cash register studied the customers as they went back to their own conversations. The other woman came from the back with an apron in her hand and walked over to the young woman.  
  
"My apology wasn't needed, was it?" She asked as she looked around the tables where the people tried not to look back at her.  
  
"Nope. Bobbie had to go out and left me in charge." She said as she studied the other woman. She had brown hair that was disheveled and blue eyes that was envied by many.  
  
The blue-eyed woman groaned and rubbed her temples. "I tried being here on time, really I did!" She looked up and saw two brown eyes watching her. Her friend Emily also had brown hair that was currently held up in a ponytail.  
  
Emily smiled and placed a hand on her right shoulder. "I know you did Liz. It just didn't work this time around."  
  
Elizabeth Webber was a new citizen to Port Charles and had just begun working at Kelly's. When they met, they were instant friends and got along well even after finding out each other's flaws. She was currently living with her grandmother Audrey in a two-story house with her older sister, Sara.  
  
"It never works out!" Elizabeth protested. If her sister Sara hadn't spent an hour in the shower she would have been here early even with the traffic.  
  
"It has to." Emily responded as the door opened again and a man appeared. He had black hair that was a little messed up by the wind coming from outside. Emily looked back at Liz. "Do you want to take him or should I?"  
  
Liz put on her apron and grabbed a notepad. "I will, I mean I owe you that much, right?" She replied as she walked over to the table where he took a seat at.  
  
"What could I get you?" She asked as the guy looked up at her.  
  
The man picked up the upside down coffee cup. "Coffee and some orange juice." He answered while studying her articles of clothing. His waitress was wearing blue jeans that must have gotten through a couple dozen washes and a blue shirt with the brand "American Eagle" on it. He couldn't see her feet, but he was guessing there were white tennis shoes on them.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute." Liz responded as she walked back to where Emily was.  
  
They shared a few words and the unnamed waitress went to the back. This left the other one standing at the counter and waiting for more customers to arrive or come up to her to pay their bills. She was another brown haired woman, but a few years younger than his waitress. She was wearing a red tank top with a denim jacket over it. He couldn't see her bottom half so he was clueless about what was there. But all in all, he knew two things. She was very attractive and that he had to find out her name and everything about her he could.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Lucky was typing furiously on the keyboard when the door opened to the small office he was in. He stopped typing and looked up to see his boss, Jasper Jacks, studying him. Jax, as he liked to be called walked in further and closed the door.  
  
"How's it going?" Jax asked as walked around the crowded desk and stood next to where Lucky was sitting.  
  
"Good, I'm almost done." Lucky responded while typing some word and phrases and clicking the mouse a couple of times.  
  
"What was the problem?" Jax asked, interested. One of his employees was complaining about his computer being slow, and freezing up on him when he was on the net.  
  
"You wouldn't even believe me if I told you." Lucky said as he finished the job and stretched his arms.  
  
"Try me." His boss replied and leaned against the edge of the desk.  
  
"The only reason why your employer's computer was slow was because he had a bunch of viruses and spy ware. You need to tell him to update his Norton antivirus more and clean his spy ware with that cd you gave him when he got here." Lucky said with a smirk.  
  
"I don't even know if he has the cd Lucky. I mean, look at his desk and office! It's a pigsty!" Jax exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.  
  
"Why don't you threaten to fire him if he doesn't clean it up?" Lucky suggested. His boss was too soft sometimes. He liked that, really, he did, but sometimes being soft didn't work. Some people needed to be told something many times, or with force, anger, or threats.  
  
"I'll think about it. I mean I don't know what to do with the guy. He has a master's degree and yet he can't clean his office or even his computer!" Jax said with frustration. Lucky felt for him, but this was one of those times that he was glad he was only a computer specialist. Firing or hiring, or even all that paperwork, he couldn't do.  
  
"I would hate to see his apartment." Lucky joked. Jax looked skeptically at Lucky, but started laughing moments later.  
  
"I know." Jax said as he recovered from his laughing fit.  
  
A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. "Come in." Jax called with his Australian accent slipping.  
  
Skye, Jax's wife entered with her purse in hand. "Here you are. I have been looking everywhere for you. Your secretary said that you would be in office number hundred thirty five, but he said you left. I had to ask others and interrupt their time just to find you."  
  
Jax rounded the desk and walked to his wife with a smile on his face. "Well, here I am now." He responded as he gave Skye a quick peck on her lips and a hug.  
  
Lucky sat back in the leather chair and watched their silent exchange of love. His boss and his wife Skye had been married for nearly a year and yet they still acted like newlyweds. Everyone expected them to act like that at least until Skye got pregnant and gave birth to a child.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jax asked as Lucky continued to watch the married couple.  
  
"I was thinking we could go get something at Kelly's for lunch and have a picnic. It's a beautiful day outside, why spend it inside some office building." Skye said as Jax placed his hand on Skye's waist.  
  
"That's a great idea, but shouldn't you be watching the construction workers?" Jax asked. Skye borrowed some money from her family in Pennsylvania and some from him to start a new business. A restaurant to be exact. It was still in its construction stage and she was having a hard time coming up with a name.  
  
"Betsy is doing that, besides they will be taking their lunch breaks soon anyway." Skye answered.  
  
"Okay, sounds like a plan then. Want to come along Lucky?" Jax invited. "We could pick up Emily and make it a double date thing."  
  
Skye, who was oblivious to Lucky, looked at him. "Lucky! I didn't even see you!" She exclaimed.  
  
"That's pretty obvious." Lucky commented with a laugh. Jax laughed along with him and kissed his wife's forehead.  
  
"So?" Jax asked as the laughing stopped. "That is if it's okay with Skye." Jax turned to face his wife. "Do you mind if Emily and Lucky join us?"  
  
Skye smiled. "Of course not. Emily is a great person, besides the more the merrier as they say."  
  
"Nah, I would hate to interrupt." Lucky declined the invitation graciously. He probably would stop by Kelly's though. Emily was supposed to be working as far as he knew.  
  
"You wouldn't be." Skye insisted as she nudged Jax to insist as well. When he didn't do just that, her high healed shoes stomped on his.  
  
Jax stifled the pain and grinned. "Skye's right. You wouldn't be. Besides you have been overworking yourself and there is no more work to be done. Why don't you take the rest of the day off? Spend some time with your girl and your boss and his wife." Jax said and Lucky resisted the urge to mention to Jax he had just thought himself in the third person.  
  
"I appreciate the offer, but I must decline. As for the day off, I'll probably take that. I need to make right with Emily." Lucky said as vaguely as possible. He had Emily pretty steamed at him.  
  
"Problems with your girlfriend?" Jax questioned. It was all been there, done that to him. He had learned from them too. And look where he is now. He had been married to a woman he loved for almost a year.  
  
"You could say that." Lucky agreed. Though problems might be vague, really big problems would be the complete answer.  
  
"Better make right then, I find hiding from them doesn't help. Come on Skye, why don't we go before the lunch crowd comes? I hate those." Jax insisted. Skye quickly agreed and they left the office. "Good Luck with Emily." Jax called as the door closed.  
  
Yeah, he needed plenty of that and none was around. Lucky thought. Lucky didn't even know if he and Emily were in speaking terms. He had text messaged Emily and called her a million times in the last few days, but Emily had ignored them. He couldn't blame her for that, he deserved it. He was being a crummy boyfriend and both of them knew it. Most of all him. Ironic, isn't it? If you know you're being a crummy boyfriend you usually fix it, but yet he's hiding just like Jax said. Well, he's not going to hide anymore. He's going to confront it and Emily, no matter what Emily will say or do. And do is more probable in his case.  
  
Determined, he got up from the chair and grabbed his car keys and coat. He quickly closed the door to the office and headed to his truck with no stops in between. He would just hesitate more, and then his relationship would really be screwed. That was the last thing he needed.  
  
Author's note: Hey, the first chapter! I finally got it finished! I'm so happy. Thanks for the review and further feedback on a new face out of the race. I will have chapter 2 up when I can, so more reviews will be appreciated. 


	3. Chapter 2

A new face after the race Chapter 2  
  
Lucky parked his truck in the parking lot near Kelly's and gained the courage to face a very angry Emily. An angry Emily is bad, but a very angry one was worse. But if she loved him she would give him the time of day right? He hoped so. With a prayer he opened his door, closed it and started walking towards Kelly's. He didn't stop because he knew he would just stall the confrontation more. It was a good strategy if you wanted the relationship to slowly disappear, but he didn't want that. He needed the relationship he and Emily shared. He looked through the window before entering and saw that the crowd was gone. That was good. Emily could have her break and they would talk. Or was it argue? He didn't know, but he knew that if it turned that way he would be glad that Emily was at least talking to him. The little victories, Lucky thought. He lived off them. With a deep breath Lucky opened the door and entered the small food business.  
  
Liz looked to the door when she heard it open. She smiled when she saw it was Lucky. "Hey Lucky." She called. She didn't know if she could handle more lunch crowds.  
  
"Hey. Is Emily here?" He asked as he got to the counter.  
  
"Yeah, she's in the back doing dishes." Elizabeth answered and waved him to the door that led to the back of the business.  
  
"Thanks." Lucky called as he went through the doors. He quietly closed the door, so not to get Emily's attention just yet, and get kicked out already. He needed to have his say before that happened. Lucky didn't have to look too hard for Emily; her red tank top she wore made her look like a target. His target to be exact.  
  
Emily was standing at the sink washing the dishes, as she heard Lucky try to be inconspicuous. Go ahead, Emily thought, think that. She had determined silence to be a deadly weapon with Lucky. He always cracks under the tension of silence.  
  
Lucky himself was trying to think of what to say. Should he go dive in and apologize or just greet her like nothing was wrong? Lucky decided to try the latter. The conversation would reach the apology soon enough.  
  
"Hey, Em. How's it going?" He asked neutrally. His answer was silence. Damn, he thought, she was using the deadly weapon of silence that always worked on him. What was he going to do now? Provoking her to talk was a thought, but in the past Emily waited for him to crack before saying anything. So be it, he was going to crack. He expected to anyway.  
  
"Would an apology make you say something?" He asked as Emily continued to ignore his existence and wash the dishes that laid in the left part of the sink.  
  
Lucky realized he was being a coward from backing away from her and the anger that was boiling inside. No, he decided, the anger will be let go. He was going to try another strategy. He would take whatever she was doing and put it aside. Chances are Emily would just give him a cold stare, but at least he would be able to see her face and eyes.  
  
Lucky did just that. He marched over to where Emily stood and grabbed the rag from her hands as soon as she finished with the last dish she held. He didn't need to break innocent glass in the process of his relationship problems.  
  
Emily did as he expected she would. She gave him a cold stare, but did something unexpected. She walked away from him and toward the door that led to the alley.  
  
Lucky started panicking at that thought. Bad things happen in alleys. Lucky followed her as she opened the door and started to step out. Then Lucky found himself outside with a door slamming in his face moments later. He couldn't believe it! Emily tricked him by making him think she was going out that way and then went back in and closed the door on him! He considered knocking, but Emily would never open it and he knew it had an automatic lock from the outside. Defeated, Lucky stalked away and back to his truck. He had chores to do at home, so why not do them if he found himself tricked by his girlfriend who was giving him the silent treatment and had the rest of the day off.  
  
Emily didn't feel so happy at the thought of she just tricked a Spencer though. She felt so miserable and wanted to forgive Lucky, but couldn't find herself doing that. All she had gotten from her boyfriend was apologies, greetings, and tricks to make her talk. But she was going to stand her ground. She wouldn't stand for those anymore. If Lucky thought he could hide for a few days, cancel dates at the last minute for the hundredth time in the row, and get by with just apologies, he was wrong.  
  
Up in front of Kelly's, love was treating one couple right though. Liz was waiting for more customers, while drawing on a note pad when Jason and Melissa walked in. Liz brightened immediately and met Jason, giving him a quick peck on his lips while Melissa snarled.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Liz asked as she made sure no one was watching. She had made enough of a spectacle of herself for today.  
  
"Melissa was hungry after her play date and I thought it wouldn't be too bad to see you in the process." Jason answered, oblivious to Melissa's glares.  
  
"How sweet." Liz said and gave another quick kiss to Jason. "Emily's in the back, Melissa. Why don't you go tell her what you want?" Liz asked, looking down at Melissa. Melissa bit back the cold look and quickly ran back to where Emily was. Her sister was a much better person to be around than her father's evil girlfriend, in her opinion.  
  
"You could have taken her order too." Jason noted as he took a seat at one of the tables.  
  
"I know, but we need to talk about Emily." Elizabeth replied and sat in a seat across from Jason.  
  
"What about her?" Jason asked a little confused. "Is she okay?"  
  
"Depends on your definition of okay." Liz noted and watched a person walk by the window.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jason asked. "Emily is okay as far as I know. I would know if she wasn't alright." Jason said. He lived in the same penthouse as Emily, and she seemed fine, no exhaustion, no anger, and no nothing. He would have known if she was, right? He was no expert with girls, but he saw nothing wrong.  
  
"I'm not so sure about that Jason. Emily is good at hiding her emotions behind a mask. You told me you didn't even notice she wasn't sleeping a few years back until it was almost too late." Elizabeth responded. Jason was quiet about that time, but he told her a few things about it. She wanted to know more, but knew Jason would tell her when he was ready. She respected that.  
  
"That's true, but I was dealing with Brenda too. That was a handful in itself." Jason stated, being vague about his estranged wife. He could never talk too much about Brenda, not even around Melissa. He had chosen not to tell Melissa too much about Brenda and her condition because it was too much for a young child to know.  
  
"Yeah, but Brenda isn't here and hasn't been for a year or so." Liz said. She wasn't too happy when she found out Jason was married, but understood when he explained the whole situation and learned to respect the situation.  
  
"I know that, and Melissa doesn't like it anymore than me, but were supposed to be talking about Emily." Jason said, feeling the need to change the subject. Brenda was always a sore spot in their relationship. It always led to an argument with no answers.  
  
"As I said Emily isn't as okay as she seems. Physically she's fine, but mentally that's a different question." Elizabeth said, taking in the subject change. It did no good to go down that road.  
  
"Emily has never been too good mentally." Jason argued. Everyone knew Emily was a little off the top when it came to that department. Few knew the reasons too. Emily didn't want all the pity. She had faced her past years ago and accepted it, letting her move on with her life.  
  
"Yes, but more than usual I mean." Elizabeth protested. She needed to find a different angle on this subject. "Have you seen Lucky?" She asked out of the blue. That's what was wrong with Emily anyway. Not that Jason would know. He was too busy dealing with Melissa.  
  
"No, but I expected as much. I mean if I kept canceling dates at the last minute, would you be happy with me?" Jason asked, knowing the answer.  
  
"Of course not." Elizabeth objected. She didn't want Jason to start either. Look at what happened to Emily and Lucky's relationship.  
  
"We're agreed then. But what does Lucky have to do with Emily's mental capacity?" Jason asked, clueless.  
  
Elizabeth refused to scream. Jason was a guy after all! He didn't understand about relationships and love. "Everything. Think about it. Emily needs to be okay with Lucky to be at full mental capacity. If Lucky keeps canceling dates and acting as he is, nothing will be okay between them. Lucky is learning to regret it now, but Emily is at her wits end. She wants to forgive him, but can't. Lucky has thrown too much at her to let her." Elizabeth calmly explained.  
  
"Makes sense, but what can we do about it? Tell Lucky he's being an insensitive jerk? I mean hasn't he figured that out already?" Jason suggested.  
  
Elizabeth frowned at Jason's reply. They couldn't do anything about it. It all depended on Emily and Lucky. Hard reality, she thought. She was supposed to be Emily's friend, and all she can do is sit and watch the relationship go down in smoke?  
  
Jason sensed Elizabeth's thoughts and grabbed her hand. "I know you want to help, Liz, really I do. I wish I could too. But we can't do anything more than listen and watch."  
  
"I know, but it isn't fair. Emily and Lucky belong together. There has to be a reason why Lucky is being a jackass, but he isn't telling." Elizabeth said sadly. At least Lucky realized he was being unfair and was trying to do something about it, but Emily had had it, for all good reasons too.  
  
"I know they do, but they have to come to that realization themselves. As for Lucky, I don't know what's happening with him. All I know is he's bringing Emily down with him subconsciously." Jason justified. He hated to watch what was happening, but he was just trying to be a good father and boyfriend.  
  
"Can't you talk to him?" Elizabeth said desperately.  
  
"I could try, but it's not going to do any good. Like you said he's not talking." Jason said, even though he wanted to please his girlfriend and do as she asked.  
  
"I guess your right." Elizabeth agreed. "I just hate this, Emily's my friend. Friends help each other."  
  
"You could always lend an ear if Emily wants to talk, but we are powerless beyond that." Jason said and looked at the door that led to the back. What was taking Melissa so long?  
  
"Melissa is probably eating back there." Elizabeth replied and Jason hid his shock. How did they do that? Did they read each other's minds?  
  
"That's another issue. I love Melissa, but she's being so needy, always requiring my attention. It's driving me crazy! She has never been like this." Jason noted as he thought over the situation.  
  
"My money says it's me. Melissa just thinks I'm going to replace her mom. I don't know how to help the situation besides the obvious." Elizabeth said and thought of "the obvious". It wasn't a good thing.  
  
"Don't even think about it. I'm not going to break up with you, even for my daughter. Just give her a few more days to get use to you." Jason stated. He loved his daughter with all his life and would do anything for her, but breaking up with someone for her was not one of them. Melissa needed to get use to the facts that her mom won't be around for another year or so. That left him free to date, but not marry or get engaged, which was fine for him at the moment.  
  
"I hope she does. I don't want what's happening to Lucky's and Emily's relationship to happen to ours. I prize it too much." Elizabeth commented with a small smile of hope.  
  
"It won't, I promise. As for Lucky and Emily, they'll be fine. Just give it time. Their love is stronger than you think." Jason said as he clasped Elizabeth's hand in his.  
  
"For a guy, you know a lot about love." Elizabeth observed.  
  
"Been there, done that." Jason stated and conversation from there was stopped.  
  
Author's note: Hey everyone! Hope you liked the chapter. The liason was a little difficult, but I got it done! Anyway, thanks for the reviews. More reviews would be appreciated. 


	4. Chapter 3

A new face after the race Chapter 3  
  
Lucky sat on the bench located at the docks, heavily in thought. He didn't know what to do anymore. His relationship was quickly going down the drain and he couldn't do anything about it. And it was all his fault! He knew Emily was starting to lose her patience with him, and that was saying a lot because Emily had a lot of it, but he hid when he could make right. Flowers or candy or some other kind of gift was out of the question. Emily hated those unless it was a special day as her birthday, their anniversary, or something. Which none of those were near. That he knew of anyway.  
  
So where did that leave him now? Waiting for the words "It's over" to come from Emily's mouth. Wait, not mouth. Emily would probably do the "dear john" letter or email. Both ways it would hurt, and then where would that leave him? He and Emily would lose their friendship along with it too! He couldn't lose that!  
  
So he just came to the conclusion that he had to fight for their relationship. Which led him where at the moment? He tried talking, but that just left him with a slamming door in his face.  
  
A ring woke him from his deep thoughts. He looked over at his watch, but it wasn't its alarm. His pager wasn't going off, so that left? His cell, Lucky realized. He quickly got it out of his pocket and answered it.  
  
"Hello?" He asked, not knowing who was on the other end because he didn't look before he answered.  
  
"Took you long enough." The other person remarked. Lucky immediately recognized the voice. It was his dad.  
  
"Sorry I was lost in thought." Lucky apologized.  
  
"Figured as much. Where are you?" Luke asked, sounding a bit worried.  
  
"I'm at the docks." Lucky answered, as he just noticed how dark it was getting.  
  
"That's a bad spot to get lost in thought." Luke warned him.  
  
"I know it is. I was just leaving." Lucky said and watched the area. The dock at night could be scary alone or not. Anything might happen, even if it is a popular area even at night or day.  
  
"Good." Luke agreed. He had enough to worry about than his son staying at a popular place of crime, especially at night.  
  
"Okay, if that's all..." Lucky stopped as he grabbed his things and made his way toward his truck that was in a parking lot to a small shop near Kelly's  
  
"No, no. There's more." Luke said as Lucky continued his walk, watching around him for safety purposes.  
  
"And the more is?" Lucky asked, getting impatient. Usually his dad was direct when it came to why he called. And there was a why. Lucky could sense one.  
  
"Your mom wanted to know when you were going to come home and if you wanted any dinner saved." Luke said, once again using his direct ways, much to Lucky's liking.  
  
"I'm not too sure when I'm coming home. Besides I'm over eighteen, there's no curfew for me." Lucky stated, uncertain and certain at the same time.  
  
"Your mom knows that, she just worries. As does your sister and rest of the family." Luke said, hinting to something. Family might be over and he has wanted to spend sometime with Lulu, he remembers.  
  
"I know, and I appreciate it. But mom needs to get I'm not a child anymore." Lucky said, knowing his mom was having real trouble doing that.  
  
"Give her some more time; she still isn't use to you having a job, truck, and a life of your own. Even though I believe she should be already, but don't tell her that." Luke explained, with some fear of getting a dish thrown at him for that last comment.  
  
"I doubt it will come up. Now did you want something else?" Lucky said, hinting to his father that he had to get off his phone. You can't drive and talk at the same time, even though he probably could, but he wanted to be safe.  
  
"Yeah, there was something else." Luke started, and stopped to think what it was. "Oh yeah! What about dinner?" Luke asked.  
  
Lucky's stomach growled at the thought of dinner. He was too depressed to eat at lunch time, and he had skipped breakfast to get to work, and he just remembered it was well past dinner time. He really needed to work on his eating habits. "I doubt there's too much left." Lucky commented, knowing his sister probably ate a lot of it. She was having a feeding frenzy lately.  
  
"You're right about that. Your sister had a time with the chicken your mom cooked." Luke said, proving his thoughts correct.  
  
"Just let Lulu have the rest, I'll grab something at Kelly's." Lucky said, dreading the fact that he had to wait for the food.  
  
"Okay, where will you be heading after that? You said you didn't know when you were coming home." Luke commented, repeating his words.  
  
"It depends on how it goes with Emily. If it goes bad I'll be home in less of an hour. If it goes good try in a few hours." Lucky stated. He had just decided a moment before to try to talk to Emily one last time. He had nothing to lose and little to gain.  
  
"I thought she wasn't talking to you." Luke said. "I mean you sent her a dozen or so text messages that she has yet to answer, and is refusing to answer when you call."  
  
"I said I was uncertain if she was or not. I found out later today she wasn't." Lucky said briefly, as he approached his truck.  
  
"I sense it didn't come out as you planned." Luke observed with a hint of curiosity.  
  
"You could say that. The one sided conversation ended up with me getting a door slammed in my face." Lucky said vaguely, not wanting to tell the part where he got tricked. His dad would throw it in his face all week or more.  
  
"You going to tell me how you got the door slammed on your face?" Luke said, more like a request, than a demand.  
  
"And have you throw it in my face, forget it." Lucky dismissed. "Is that all? I have things to do you know."  
  
"I of all people know that. But that's it." Luke stopped because Laura yelled something. "Your mom said to be careful. Good lucky with Emily, I'll see you whenever you get home."  
  
"Alright, bye." Lucky said as the connection was cut off. Lucky leaned against the seat as his stomach once again screamed feed me! Getting out of the car and locking it he walked toward Kelly's. When he checked his watch he saw it was closing time, but figured Emily would probably be locking up. Hungry or not, Emily was worth more than food. As he walked around the corner he saw Emily doing as he suspected. But then something happened he didn't like. Someone approached her as she was to begin walking home. He stayed where he was and watched Emily and the figure talk. They soon walked together the other way and Lucky quietly followed.  
  
"You really don't need to walk me home. I can take care of myself." Emily remarked as Mark continued to walk with her. Mark was passing by when he saw Emily closing up Kelly's. This was his chance to get acquainted with Emily so he offered to walk her home.  
  
"I know you can. I would just feel better if I did; besides I'm new here. I feel like an alien who just arrived on Earth." Mark answered.  
  
Lucky heard the masculine voice and started to follow closer. So he was jealous. Mark was walking with his girl that was reason enough.  
  
Emily gave a small laugh. "I don't see your spaceship nor do you look like one unless you have a good disguise. Though I doubt you could hide green skin, a big head and very small body with small antennas on your head."  
  
"Is that how you see aliens? I always thought they were green, big head, small body, but no antenna." Mark said, as he started liking this girl more every minute. She had imagination, something he prized.  
  
"You're the alien. Why don't you tell me?" Emily said as she was beginning to feel more relaxed with Mark.  
  
"Okay, so I'm not an alien. I just feel like an outcast. Like I don't belong." Mark stated, revealing his current feelings. It was easy for him to tell her them. She was someone who could be trustworthy and would listen to your ranting and find it comforting instead of annoying. Another of his favorite qualities in a girl. They talked way too much back at home.  
  
"You'll get over it." Emily said. "Besides how do you really know you don't belong?"  
  
"You have a point there. Port Charles is still relatively new to me. I mean I came from the big city of Boston to the small rural place of Port Charles." Mark said with a sense of wonder.  
  
"You're from Boston?" Emily asked with excitement present. She had read about the city in a travel book she got from the library. It sounded like a wonderful place to raise a family and do business.  
  
"Yeah, you've been there?" Mark asked, interested. He bet she wasn't from there. Boston girls were obnoxious, and Emily was far from obnoxious.  
  
"No, I would like to visit it one day though. It sounds like a wonderful vacation spot. Historical spots, famous authors' houses, museums. Not to mention the beaches. I bet watching the sunrise on the beach could be breathtaking. The water is also said to reflect the sun and expand the colors." Emily said in a dream like state.  
  
"There are a lot of tourists." Mark agreed. "I wouldn't know about the beaches though. I didn't go too often, my mom was always working, and it would have been quite a walk to them."  
  
"What about your father? Wasn't he around?" Emily asked cautiously. The father issue could be deadly at times, she knew that from experience.  
  
"Nah, he's one of those love them and leave them kind of guys. He got my mom pregnant then ran out of town with the excuse of going to tell his friends the 'good news'. That's what my mom says anyway." Mark said. His mom had never said that to him, but he found it in some letters she wrote to her mom, his grandmother that passed away a few years ago.  
  
"Do you know where he is now?" Emily asked, curiously. Emily knew what it was like to have a useless father.  
  
"No, last I heard I had a couple of half-sisters and brothers though." Mark said, evident he was speaking the truth.  
  
(This is a true story, except for the excuse and letter, I made those up. One of my best friends has/had a father like this. Don't know too much about it, so I made it vague.)  
  
"I take it they have no idea you exist." Emily commented and continued to walk.  
  
"I assume as much. But can we change the subject? I'd rather not speak of the person who assisted in my creation." Mark said, finally admitting the conversation was turning too personal.  
  
"Of course. Can I ask why you left Boston and came here?" Emily asked, spotting Harberview Towers.  
  
"I needed a change of scenery." Mark said vaguely. Emily sensed another reason, but didn't push it.  
  
"I presume it was. Big city to small town." Emily commented.  
  
"Yeah, but I like it. In Boston it seems everyone is too busy to care about other people, unlike here where they do and try to help all they can." Mark observed. And the fact that everything was pretty much in walking distance.  
  
"Yeah, I liked that as well when I came here." Emily said truthfully. It had been quite a change as well. Coming from a place where no one cared to here where everybody suddenly did.  
  
"How long have you been living here?" Mark asked as he sensed he was starting to get more info on her. That had been the main reason to walk her home.  
  
"About six years." Emily said as she crossed the street to the other side.  
  
"Is that considered normal around here?" Mark asked, revealing that he wanted to fit in.  
  
"Not really. Many people have lived here most of their lives." Emily told him.  
  
Mark's jaw almost dropped. All their lives in a small town like Port Charles? It was hard to imagine.  
  
Emily saw his shock and tried not to laugh. She had seen people in shock, but this was crazy. "Hard to imagine, I know." Emily said as Mark shook of his shock and composed him.  
  
They approached a big apartment building and Emily stopped. She looked over at Mark. "This is where I live. Thanks for walking me home." She said as she turned.  
  
Mark heard her, but didn't remark immediately. "Wait!" He called when he gained his voice again.  
  
Emily turned expectedly and looked over at him and waited for him to say something else. "What's your name?" He croaked out. He had been talking to her for a couple minutes and didn't even ask her name? He sure felt like a heal.  
  
"Emily" She called out and started for the doors of the apartment building.  
  
"Mark!" He called to her as she reached the doors and opened one.  
  
Emily smiled and looked over at him, half standing in the door and outside. "Welcome to Port Charles Mark!" She said as she walked in the lobby and the door closed.  
  
Mark stared at the doors for a moment and then turned to go. Emily, he thought. What a pretty name for a pretty young woman.  
  
Emily exited the elevator as the door opened. She searched through her purse for her keys and unlocked the door. She opened the door and closed it as she looked around. It was too quiet. She walked to the kitchen and saw a note on the refrigerator. She picked it up and read it.  
  
Emily, Took Melissa to movies. Be back later.  
Jason  
  
Emily shrugged and threw the note in the trash. She walked up the stairs to her room and took off her shoes.  
  
"Who was that guy?" A voice asked, startling her. She looked up and saw Lucky sitting on her bed with a strange look on his face.  
  
"What guy?" Emily asked, recovering after her scare.  
  
"The guy you were walking with." Lucky answered, with anger in his voice.  
  
"You were following me?" Emily asked, enraged. How dare he stalk her!  
  
"You didn't answer my question." Lucky commented and watched Emily.  
  
"And you didn't answer mine." Emily said stubbornly. Screw the silent treatment, she thought. She kept her anger in check for too long.  
  
"Yes, I was following you." Lucky said and waited for her response. It wasn't an answer to his question.  
  
"I want you out of here right now." She demanded and walked to her bedroom door.  
  
"I can't do that." Lucky answered and stood from the bed.  
  
"Why not?" She asked as she leaned against the door.  
  
"Because I want answers." Lucky said coolly as he placed his hands near Emily's head on the door, so she was trapped and couldn't run.  
  
"Answers to what?" Emily questioned innocently while trying not to look in Lucky's eyes. She couldn't handle the anger that they held.  
  
"My questions." Lucky answered. "And I'm not leaving until I get answers" Lucky threatened.  
  
"And who said I had to answer them?" Emily said as she struggled to get away.  
  
"Me. Now who was that guy?" Lucky asked. "A replacement boyfriend?" That small phrase felt bitter coming from his mouth.  
  
"It would serve me right, wouldn't it?" Emily said as she escaped from the trap and walked to the other side of the bed. She was still trapped in her room because Lucky was standing in front of her door, but she it was better than being close to him and his anger.  
  
Lucky gave her a confused look. "Okay, I've been a bad boyfriend, I know that! I don't see why a couple missed dates would lead to the silent treatment though!" Lucky said, trying to keep his distance.  
  
"You think a couple missed dates led to the silent treatment?" Emily said, with shock present. She had been mad they were canceled, but that didn't lead to silence.  
  
"Yeah, isn't it?" Lucky said as he lost his anger and now was lost in confusion.  
  
"No! I was mad, I give you that, but that is not the thing that made the silence between us happen." Emily said, glad the anger was gone. She had too many bad moments with it.  
  
"Then what did?" Lucky asked, still lost in confusion. What was Emily talking about?  
  
"You don't know?" Emily said, her grin falling into a frown.  
  
"Would I be asking if I did?" Lucky exclaimed. He was so frustrated. They just kept going around in circles!  
  
"How could you forget what Monday was?" Emily said, tears coming to her eyes. She made no attempt to hide them. Tears of sadness or anger, she didn't know. She felt so angry he forgot, but was also sad that he didn't remember.  
  
"And Monday was..." Lucky said as he waited for an answer with a motion of his left hand.  
  
Author's note: Oh, another cliffy! It was tempting to continue, but I wanted to give a chance to the reviewers to guess what Monday was(in my story, if you didn't figure that part out). Anyone who gets it gets the gift of an honorable mention! Feel free to guess or not to! Anyway, thanks for the reviews. More positive feedback felt good. More reviews/guesses would be appreciated. 


	5. Chapter 4

A new face after the race Chapter 4  
  
Luv2rite, you are right! Congratulations for figuring it out! applause  
  
Anyway, to the story...  
  
"And Monday was..." Lucky said as he waited for an answer with a motion of his left hand.  
  
"Our anniversary." Emily stated and watched Lucky's jaw drop. Yeah, serves him right. Emily thought.  
  
Lucky stared at her in shock. Monday was in their anniversary? Since when? Since you first started dating you idiot! Lucky thought. It made sense. Emily would have been mad that he canceled the date, but the fact that he canceled their date on Monday, their anniversary, she would have been more than mad. So the question was what to do to make it alright between them. The first step was an apology; he knew that, along with guilt that he was already feeling.  
  
"Oh, Em." Lucky said and sat on the bed heavily, all anger or other emotion gone. All was present was heavy guilt. How could he forget their anniversary? Did their relationship mean nothing to him? "I'm so sorry. I didn't think, I didn't know." Lucky confessed.  
  
"I figured as much a few minutes ago." Emily said, emotionless. She was so tired of being angry. She was so tired of them not talking. She missed him, and a part of her said to forgive him, but a part of her said not to. That'd he only mess up again. But the truth is that she loved him. She hated to lose him. Everything would be lost. She couldn't survive without Lucky. He was her rock.  
  
The silence between them was tense. Both were reveling in emotions of guilt, indecision, and love.  
  
Lucky broke the silence as he asked the question that was bothering him, and probably her. "So where does that leave us?"  
  
Emily thought about it for a second and hesitantly told him her thoughts. "I don't know. I don't want to lose you. I want to just forgive you and put it behind us, but I just don't want to go through this again. I can't live with the thought that you would pull something like this again. It hurts too much."  
  
Lucky listened and hesitated to say something. It had to be the right thing. Emily just said there was still hope. If he could only turn her mind to the forgiveness thought, he could have saved their relationship. He just had to assure her he will never pull this kind of thing again. But how? With words of course.  
  
"You have no idea how sorry I am Em. If I knew and remembered we would never be having this argument. And that is my entire fault. I don't know what to say other than that. I could promise never to forget again, but then there's a chance I'd break it, and I'd hate you cause you pain again." Lucky revealed, mellowing in guilt.  
  
"That's the risk you have to take when being in a relationship. We knew that when we first started dating. We were just too young to think it would hurt this much years later." Emily said and Lucky felt a little comfort from her words. She was right. Getting hurt was a risk they took when they started dating.  
  
"Yeah, but it doesn't help the situation any. So here we are in the middle of breaking up and reconciling and now we're just realizing how oblivious we were at sixteen." Lucky observed. He knew he wasn't a genius at the age, but two/three years difference?  
  
"It's ironic, isn't it?" Emily asked as she walked to the bed and sat down next to Lucky on it and let Lucky wrap his arms around her. She laid her head near his shoulder and gave a deep sigh.  
  
"Yeah, it is. But you know what?" Lucky asked as he felt some tension leave him as he gathered Emily in his arms. It was almost all gone as Emily laid her head on his torso. He stopped for a second and appreciated the feel of Emily against him again. He had missed her and her touch so much it was unbelievable.  
  
"What?" Emily asked sleepily, but not because she was tired, because she was tired of fighting. It did no good. It just tortured them so that they couldn't sleep or eat.  
  
"The love is still there. And I have a feeling it's stronger than ever." Lucky said and felt Emily's mouth turn into a smile. He loved her smile and everything about her. She was his whole world, which was why he was working a lot. He had a special gift he wanted to give her. The problem was it wasn't cheap.  
  
"I know. I can feel it. It saved us once again." Emily said and a small laugh. She couldn't break up with Lucky; it would just drive her into madness.  
  
Lucky smiled as he realized what she meant. They weren't going to break up. It's true that love reigns over all. He didn't know what to say so he just told her how he felt. "I love you Em."  
  
"I love you too." Emily murmured as she fell asleep in his arms. Lucky's eyes started to droop as he heard her. He should call his parents to tell them he was staying here tonight, but couldn't. All that was important at the moment was the woman lying in his arms. Lucky looked down at her once and studied her. She looked like an angel. Her hair was crossed at the oddest angles, her eyes closed, and the lips slightly open, as air traveled through them. That was the last thought as he fell asleep himself.  
  
Author's note: its short I know, but I couldn't add anything. It just seemed so perfect with just the luckily segment. Anyway, that's just my thoughts. Thanks for the reviews and as I said last chapter, the special mention was in the beginning. Please continue reviewing. And someone mentioned updating it could take years to find you, I'm going to try. It's hard to write with all the crap that is happening between Nem these days. But I am going to try, I promise.  
  



	6. Chapter 5

A new face after the race Chapter 5  
  
Lucky woke up the next morning by his stomach growling at him. That's what he was supposed to be doing last night. He remembered. He tried getting up, but something was holding him down. Then it hit him. The paperweight was Emily. He smiled at the realization that they were okay. Then he slowly peeled Emily off, even though it pained him to do so. He could lay there and stare at Emily's sleeping form for a couple more hours. But once again his stomach kept their greeting going. As he got up and straightened up his clothes that was disheveled from his sleep, he made sure Emily was comfortable. Then after making sure he looked fine and Emily was still sleeping, he left the room and quietly closed the door, as to not wake up Emily. She needed sleep as it was.  
  
He walked down the stairs and to the kitchen and saw Jason sitting there at the table, reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. "Have a good sleep?" He asked without raising his eyes from his newspaper.  
  
"Yeah, about that..." Lucky said, approaching the subject cautiously.  
  
Jason waived away his caution. "There's nothing to talk about. You are both adults; just know I won't accept anything other than kissing, nothing more." Jason said with some demand present in his tone. He didn't' want his daughter to see anything she didn't need to know yet.  
  
Lucky caught his meaning and reassured Jason. "We aren't doing anything of the sort, I promise."  
  
"Good to know." Jason said as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.  
  
"Good to know what?" Emily asked curiously, still in her clothes from yesterday as he was.  
  
"Jason was just making sure we weren't doing you-know-what." Lucky answered as a greeting to her.  
  
Emily glared at him for a second before understanding what he was saying. "Oh, well. He has nothing to worry about then." Emily said and entered the kitchen and left Lucky standing at the door way to the kitchen.  
  
Yeah, Lucky thought, nothing to worry about. Nothing to worry about, he thought again as he walked into the kitchen to look for anything to eat. Lucy, Jason's cook had made scrambled eggs earlier, so that was his meal. The three of them shared a small conversation until Jason had to leave for work. Melissa was sleeping over at his house, he remembered. His parents were supposed to drop off her here later in the afternoon, so that left him alone with Emily until then.  
  
As they finished their breakfast, they placed their dishes in the dishwasher and Emily excused herself to take a shower. Lucky, kept himself busy, looking for the laundry Emily did for him. As he found it, Lucky heard the shower stop and Lucky shook his head from imagining Emily getting out of the shower. He couldn't or else his interest in doing the thing Jason mentioned would be present in an interesting way. He respected Emily wasn't ready for the next step, but face it, he was a guy! He had a need to do that, but he couldn't tell anyone that, especially Emily. He willed away his thoughts as he changed his jeans and took off his shirt. It was then that Emily made an appearance. She was dressed in a black miniskirt that showed her legs and a white blouse that covered her cleavage.  
  
"Find everything?" Emily asked as she walked to her desk and started to put a minimal of make up on.  
  
"Yeah, you have anything planned today?" Lucky asked, grabbing a clean shirt and put it on. He needed to change the subject, because that skirt did nothing good to thoughts of the next level of their relationship.  
  
"No why?" Emily asked, putting on some lip gloss.  
  
"I was thinking we could spend the day together." Lucky stated as Emily finished her make up and messed with her hair.  
  
"Sounds good, but don't you need to work?" Emily asked as she turned to face him.  
  
"I'm on call if anything happens, but I doubt anything will come up. I have been working hard for the last few days and I got the day off yesterday because the work was done." Lucky said as he grabbed his coat and keys and slipped on his shoes.  
  
"Okay, sounds good. Just let me grab my purse and shoes." Emily said as she did just that.  
  
Lucky stood at the doorway as she did that and waited for her without a glance to the bed. It was better that way.  
  
"Ready?" Emily asked as she passed him and walked into the hallway.  
  
"Yeah." Lucky said as he closed the door as he left and they went down the stairs.  
  
A few hours later Emily and Lucky were walking through the park, and stopped for a break. They sat on a bench that faced the playground where the children played. They sat for a few minutes and Emily leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Could you imagine coming here again sometime in the future, but watching our children?" Emily asked, and Lucky didn't know how to answer.  
  
"I guess." Lucky answered, uncertain. Surely she was thinking hypothetically.  
  
"You don't think it's possible?" Emily asked a frown on her face as she looked up at him.  
  
"That's getting a bit far, isn't it Em. I mean we haven't even done the process that continued the human race." Lucky said, trying to forget the issue.  
  
(A/n: "the process that continued the human race", sounds funny, doesn't it?)  
  
"I guess, marriage would come first too. "Emily realized and another silence befell them. Lucky was lost in thought. She was thinking all that? I mean she hadn't even finished college. She had two years to go. Guaranteed, he had the thought of marriage swimming in his mind lately, but her too? And kids? He hadn't even thought of that prospect!  
  
His thoughts were soon interrupted by a ring. Shaking himself to attention he checked his cell. It wasn't his. Emily checked hers and found where it came from. She pushed some buttons. "Hello?" She asked as Lucky stared at her.  
  
After a few words, Emily shut it off and put it back to where it was before.  
  
Lucky waited for her to say something. Moments later she did. She gave a big sigh. "That was work. Phoebe called in sick, Bobbie asked me to take her shift."  
  
"What about Liz?" Lucky asked with a little disappointment.  
  
"Liz said she couldn't do it. Will it be okay if I go?" Emily asked cautiously. Lucky had cancelled plans on her, but to cancel plans on him?  
  
"Go ahead. I have things to do at home anyway." Lucky insisted. So this is what Emily felt like when he cancelled.  
  
"Thank you." Emily said as she picked up her purse. She gave him a small peck on the lips, said she loved him and walked away.  
  
Lucky sat there for a moment, and then decided to go home and get his chores done. As he was standing to leave someone spoke to him.  
  
"Leaving already?" The voice asked as she rounded the bench he was previously sitting on. She was an attractive blond who wore tight jeans and a top that showed way too much cleavage.  
  
"Oh, hey Sara." Lucky said as he turned quickly to go. She caught his elbow, so he couldn't go. "Can you let go please?" Lucky asked, trying to be sincere, even if he wanted to throw her off.  
  
"Answer my question and I will." Sara said sweetly. A little too sweetly, if anyone asks him.  
  
"Home." Lucky answered and walked away as she let go. But she didn't go away as he hoped.  
  
"What are you going to do there?" Sara, asked as she tagged along unneeded.  
  
"Chores." Lucky answered, hoping Sara would go sleep with a stranger.  
  
"You don't need to do those. Why don't we spend sometime together?" Sara insisted as she once again, grabbed his arms.  
  
"Actually, Sara, I do need to do my chores. And secondly, I don't want to spend sometime together." Lucky said as he tore Sara's grasp away. She fell back a couple steps, but Lucky could careless.  
  
"Why not? I mean your girlfriend left and you want to go do chores? I don't even do those." Sara whined, catching up to him.  
  
"Well, Sara, we're not all as lucky as you." Lucky said, meaning the pun, but doubting she would even catch it. She was a model for the beauty over brains type.  
  
"Can't you at least tell me why Emily left?" Sara asked and Lucky started to lose his patience. She resembled a baby, no?  
  
"To work. You know, to earn money to spend unlike you." Lucky said with a drop of insult, not that she would know.  
  
"Work?" Sara's face scrunched up as if it would kill her. Wouldn't that be great? He wondered. Not having a puppy like herself follow him around all the time.  
  
"Yes, work. Something not related to you." Lucky said as he quickened his pace. His patience thin because of her puppy-like ways. How could anyone stand her?  
  
"Of course not. Can you imagine me actually serving other people? It's so dirt and greasy, and there's a risk that I might break a nail!" Sara exclaimed with horror, and Lucky rolled his eyes. God forbid if the puppy broke a nail!  
  
"If you put it that way, no." Lucky said as he made his retreat, but his puppy continued to tail him.  
  
"Slow down. I'm in heels you know!" She yelled and Lucky bit back a laugh. That was very lucky for him, pun intended.  
  
Steps later, Sara was by him. Three inch heels in hand. "Your fast you know that?" She murmured as she stepped closer to him. Lucky would have stepped farther away if it wasn't for the couple aside him, walking the opposite way.  
  
Moments later Sara was in front of him somehow, her too close for comfort. "We could go to my room. Grandmother has gone to work and Liz is doing something else. We could be alone and do you know what." Sara insisted trying to get him to bed and destroy his relationship with Emily. It was pretty obvious she had a thing for him.  
  
"Thanks for the offer, but no." Lucky said, stepping around and saw his truck in the parking lot and nearly collapsed with relief.  
  
"Why not? I know Emily is not giving what you want and that just happens to be 'the act'." Sara said, proving once more she was the puppy who wouldn't give up and go away.  
  
"It is none of your information if Emily and I are doing that Sara. It's between me and Emily, and your not her." Lucky said, losing all his patience. Forget about trying to be sincere!  
  
"I could be! I can act like her and color my hair and get contacts!" Sara continued, the list going on and on.  
  
Lucky got his keys out of his pocket as she continued. Sara didn't even notice the door almost hit her. Shame? I think not. Sara continued to rant as he closed the door and started the car, quickly driving away from her. All he heard from her was a hey as she finally realized she got ditched. Lucky gave a sigh of relief as she was out of sight. Geese, she was such a pain. She could never get it out of her head that he wasn't interested and that he was seeing someone. Someone he loved very much. She knew how to get him though. The prospect of the next level wasn't happening with him, but he fought the urge. He only wanted to sleep with Emily, whenever she was ready. If he had to go through torture until then, fine. It would be worth it in the end. He truly believed that.  
  
(Please read below information, important information.) Story notice/Author's note: Hey, another review too cool! Thanks a lot! Okay, I some things to say about this chapter. Sara is a really unpleasant chick, no? Or should I say puppy? You will see her more, so don't worry. Mark will turn up more as the story picks up too. For the important information on this chapter. Yeah, there's a lot of pressure with Emily and Lucky to make love. I have the rating at PG-13, so I am trying to keep it vague. This might be considered a storyline, but this story is still in the planning process. Creepy, I know. But back to the subject at hand. Tell me if this bothers you. I put it in here, because that's what some relationships go through. I'm trying to make this relationship be more real than fantasy, you understand. Bring out more relationship steps and problems. I think that is why I put in the cancelled dates and the forgotten anniversary. Who knows where that really came from? Certainly not me. Anyway, they can happen. If you read my rant, I am thankful you did so. I am also trying to increase my word count. I know, sad. More reviews would be appreciated. 


	7. Chapter 6

A new face after the race Chapter 6  
  
Liz looked up from her work as she heard a door slam open, hitting the wall. Seconds later her sister Sara, walked through it, her heels making loud sounds as she stomped across the room. It was clear she was angry.  
  
Elizabeth just sat back, not wanting to get herself involved. She didn't really care either. Her sister was such a drama queen. She would get upset over nothing. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sara place her coat on the coat hanger and waited. She was bound to say something.  
  
"Aren't you going to even ask?" Sara said, thinking she might even care.  
  
There it is, Elizabeth thought and answered Sara with: "It's none of my business." But you'll tell me anyway, Elizabeth realized that long ago. She wouldn't care, but then Sara would just tell her either way.  
  
"Of course it isn't!" Sara said in her snobbish poorly-sophisticated way. "But I need to talk to someone." Elizabeth almost scoffed at that. Not really, she doesn't need anyone to talk to. She just needs to get laid. "Besides maybe you could talk some sense into Lucky. I'm willing to give him what he isn't getting and he is standing by the fact that whenever that happens with Emily is fine with him! It's all about Emily. She isn't even worth it. I don't see anything at all in her!" Sara ranted.  
  
Elizabeth let Lucky seem like a bad guy, but the fact that Sara is dissing Emily was the last thing that dismissed her anger. She stood up and stalked over to Sara, enraged she had the dignity to insult Emily. Insult Lucky, anyone else, she doesn't care, but when someone does that to Emily, that was the bottom line.  
  
"Listen here you little slut!" Elizabeth exclaimed screw being nice; the truth was bound to come out. "Insult Lucky, go ahead, because he can handle it, but the fact that he didn't want anything from you means he's a noble guy, unlike some I know." Elizabeth justified. "But if you insult Emily or say something bad like that, even in front of her, I'm going to throw you out a two story window. I don't care if Gram is angry or I can get arrested and spend time in jail, it'll be worth it. So let me tell you. You know why Lucky doesn't like you? It's because you're a tramp. You can't be trusted! You sleep with other guys!" Elizabeth continued, noting the hurt look on her face. She didn't care though. She would gladly take Emily's friendship over one with her dimwitted sister. "You don't know anything about Emily, so you have no right to make such accusation anyway. Let me tell you I see why Lucky picks Emily. She's nice and actually cares about other people. She doesn't flaunt her figure to get guys to sleep with her. Besides she's smart. You couldn't even pass 5th grade math! Emily is getting straight A's in her college classes! You couldn't even get into college, even if you slept with every single teacher! She doesn't lie either, and let me tell you even an extra cup size that you don't have doesn't make your chest seem real or bigger." Elizabeth finished, mentioning her fake bulging chest.  
  
(I was going to wait to have this insulation, but why not have it now? It couldn't hurt anymore than to have your own sister call you a slut/tramp. I didn't pay attention to the Sara on GH, but what I got was what you have here.)  
  
"How dare you insult my chest? You have no idea what this extra cup cost!" Sara exclaimed and Liz lost her anger and started laughing. She just insulted her and she is standing up for her torso! (OMG! I made such a stupid character! Kill me now!)  
  
"Your right, I don't know, but I know you should have spent more." Elizabeth commented and Sara finally had it and ran up stairs, fake chest and all.  
  
Elizabeth sat down heavily on the couch. That was tiring as she lay down on the sofa, Elizabeth thought, forgetting about her term paper for English literature which was due Monday.  
  
She laid there in silence until the phone rang. She picked it up. "What?" She demanded, not knowing who was on the other line.  
  
"Did I call at a bad time?" Jason's voice asked at the other side of the line.  
  
"Oh, Jason! No, no you didn't. Sara was just being a female dog." Liz said and relaxed on the sofa gain.  
  
"Isn't she always?" Jason said, knowing fully well Sara always acted like that unless it was around a cute guy or family, unless the family was around was Liz.  
  
"Yeah, just more today. She came in and started ranting how Lucky wasn't interested and then had the balls to insult Emily." Elizabeth said, wanting to forget about it for a few minutes. It made her want a cigarette, and seeing how she stopped years ago, that was bad.  
  
"I take it you straightened her out." Jason commented and waited for an answer.  
  
"Yeah, big time. But Sara didn't care until I insulted her chest." Liz said, rolling her eyes at her sister's stupidness. How were they related, she really didn't know. It certainly wasn't biologically.  
  
"She really thinks they look real?" Jason asked. Her torso was as fake as it went. Any guy who didn't see that must be as stupid as Sara, herself. And that was saying a lot.  
  
"Let her think that, she's not going to get Lucky with them." Elizabeth said, even though if she told Sara they were, she wouldn't believe her. There was an example of the thought just moments ago.  
  
"I doubt she is going to realize that either, Sara is just going to try more and more. And the more she does that Lucky is still not going to be interested." Jason said some hidden doubt present. She caught it though.  
  
"You're not worried that Lucky is actually going to take her offer, are you?" Elizabeth asked, curious herself for his opinion.  
  
"I can't help it. I know Lucky loves Emily and respects that Emily isn't ready for that, but he's still a guy. He is going to have a need to do that." Jason said, fully understanding. He was a guy after all.  
  
"Yeah, but he has good control. But let's not talk about this. Do you know if Emily and Lucky have made up yet?" Elizabeth said, needing that subject to be dropped. There was enough sexual tension between Jason and her in that regard.  
  
"Yeah, they did last night. When I came home last night I checked on her and she and Lucky were cuddled together fast asleep." Jason said, smiling at the picture they made. It did his heart good to see them like that. Emily was happy again. Lucky, probably, too.  
  
"Really? That's great! Did you ever figure out why they weren't talking except the forgotten dates?" Elizabeth said happy to hear something good was happening with them.  
  
"No, not really. I was hoping you would be able to tell me. I think it was something about Monday's date though." Jason said. He heard Emily screaming in her room after Lucky had called to say he was working and that he couldn't make it. She had calmed down a minute later, and silence was heard. Though he suspected she was silently sobbing.  
  
"Emily did say something about that date to me, and then she just kept shut about it when I asked the next day. I suspect it was something special, for the way Emily held back. It could have been their anniversary for I know!" Elizabeth said and waited for Jason to answer, when he didn't he called his name again.  
  
"That's right. It was their anniversary! That explains things. Emily was upset when Lucky cancelled their other dates, but that day it had affected her more." Jason said, as he remembered when they first got together.  
  
"You serious? Lucky forgot their anniversary! How could he do that! I would have kicked his butt if he did that to me!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Lucky had some real issues to do with now. It would be forever remembered and brought up.  
  
"Is that a message for me not to forget?" Jason asked, slightly panicking. He would be screwed if he did that.  
  
"You bet it is! I might just have a word with Lucky to make sure it doesn't happen again. No one hurts Emily like that, purposeful or not!" Elizabeth said, ranting away her threats. Elizabeth would be a good friend to have. She was loyal, protective and deadly at the same time. Volatile things when mixed.  
  
"I feel for Lucky then. I have to go though. I'll see you later. Are we still on for tomorrow?" Jason said, leaving the conversation at the right time. When she got angry she was far from reasonable.  
  
"Yeah, Emily babysitting Melissa?" Elizabeth said, a bit calmer. Though not for long, she had to have a word with Lucky, and then she would be far from calm.  
  
"That I know of. Bye." Jason said as his boss called for him.  
  
"Bye." Elizabeth said and heard the dial tone and went to look for Lucky's cell number in her address book. When she found it she dialed another number and waited for the person to pick up. After a short conversation she hung up and dialed Lucky's cell number and waited for him or someone else to pick up.  
  
Lucky had just walked into his room after he finished the dishes as his cell rang. Lucky closed the door and picked it up, checking his caller id. It was Liz, which was strange. They could be considered friends, but weren't that close that they talked on the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Lucky asked, thinking Sara might have stolen Elizabeth's phone. It was a direct possibility. She had a real interest in him, though she was never going to get the interest in return.  
  
"Hey Lucky. It's Liz." Elizabeth said on the other line. Lucky breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Hey Liz." Lucky said uncertain what to say. "I don't mean to sound rude, but why are you calling?"  
  
"I was hoping to talk about Emily." Liz said, thinking it best to cut to the chase. Lucky was suspicious enough.  
  
"Why? Is she okay?" Lucky said, sounding a bit worried.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah she's fine. I just talked to her." Elizabeth reassured him. She had just called Emily and made sure all the information she knew was true. No reason to make a fool of herself over untrue information.  
  
"Okay, why did you call then? We don't have much a relationship beyond Emily." Lucky pointed out. The only reason they really knew each other was Emily and Liz were friends, and he was just the boyfriend. Another factor was the thought that Liz and Jason were dating, even though Melissa wasn't too happy about that.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I wish it wasn't like that, but what can I do about that? Still the reason I called is to talk about Emily." Elizabeth said pointedly.  
  
"Okay, so talk." Lucky said as he sat on the bed and waited for Liz to speak. He had no idea what she was so worried about. Emily and his relationship still had a few bumps, but that was just between them. No one else knew about them.  
  
"You had an encounter with Sara today, right?" Elizabeth asked. She knew, but who could trust Sara anymore? Certainly not her.  
  
"Yeah, you could call it that." Lucky said, needing to forget that 'encounter'. He didn't like having a needy puppy following him anywhere.  
  
"You are positive you have no interest in her right?" Elizabeth said, making him feel more confused by the second.  
  
"No, Liz. You of all people should know that." Lucky justified after Elizabeth started making him seem he was under questioning for a crime.  
  
"I know, but I don't want Emily hurt. I know it's none of my business, but Emily's my friend." Elizabeth said, reassuring him why she was asking him such questions.  
  
"I know, and I bet Emily appreciates it. But I don't see what this has do with the questions." Lucky said feeling like his privacy was being reached.  
  
"Jason and I have been talking about your relationship. He knows there's some pressure to get to the next level and we know Emily isn't ready for that and we also know you are waiting. But then Jason mentioned it's different toward guys than girls." Elizabeth ranted and Lucky couldn't believe what she was saying.  
  
"Liz, not to be mean, but that is between Emily and me. I know you're her friend and Jason's her legal guardian but that is none of your business unless I or Emily make it your business." Lucky said he couldn't believe they were talking about him and Emily doing that behind their back.  
  
"I know, but it has to do with my sister too. I mean she is offering to do the one thing Emily isn't giving and were afraid you're going to take it! Then Emily would be heartbroken." Elizabeth continued to argue.  
  
"Let's get some things straight Liz. One, you could care less about your sister. Two, yes she is offering, but I have no interest of doing that ever. I wouldn't ever do that with Sara if she was the last woman on earth. Third, I don't want Emily heartbroken. I will not do anything to hurt her like that; especially take Sara up on her offer." Lucky justified, wanting to tell her to mind her business, but felt he needed to assure her of her doubts. He knew where she was coming from, but they were just making the situation much worse.  
  
"You already did! Wasn't the reason why you were arguing was because you forgot your anniversary?" Elizabeth said and Lucky felt the wind get kicked out of him. He expected Emily to throw that in his face, but not Elizabeth.  
  
"I know, and I will be forever in debt because of that, but I'm doing all I can to make up for that mistake. It's all I can do. It's not like I can turn back time." Lucky said his temper loosening. Elizabeth had just cut the line of overdoing.  
  
"No one can, I'm just saying I'd hate for history to repeat." Liz, insisted, but she had stepped over the line minutes ago.  
  
"I'm going to go okay? If I don't I'm going to say something I am going to regret more than forgetting my anniversary." Lucky said as he shut off his phone, stuck it in his pocket and left the house.  
  
Author's note: Drama, don't you love it? I don't know if it was good to put the Lucky and Elizabeth conversation though. It seems out of place with the chapter. Irrelevant information, I know, it's just me as an author thinks stuff like this. But nothing that you have to deal with, so once again I appreciate the reviews and once more I will appreciate more. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. 


	8. Chapter 7

A new face after the race  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Lucky walked across the docks, trying to get rid of the frustration and anger after Elizabeth's phone call. He really shouldn't care what she said in most areas, it was strictly between Emily and him. Jason and Elizabeth shouldn't be included unless necessary. Which they were not in this case. But why did the conversation they shared seem right.  
  
He appreciates Elizabeth; she was Emily's only girlfriend. Emily usually befriended people of the opposite gender. Which got him jealous sometimes, but he couldn't help it. Friends or not, he was a guy. Besides the fact that Emily was too nice for her own good, and turned too many heads. That was a good thing in his case, he considered himself lucky, pun intended, to have her as his girlfriend. But to know others are attracted to her, he wasn't too happy about that.  
  
Emily was his girlfriend, not theirs. It drove him crazy, and Emily didn't even sense the stares or his jealousy. She was oblivious to them and certainly not interested, which made him luckier. She could have left him and be seeing other men who prized her more than he did. He certainly didn't do that. He just pushed her anger, forgot how she would feel and treated her like crap. She shouldn't be treated like that, she was to be treasured. Nothing her biological father figured out.  
  
But that was another story. A story they didn't go in depth about. Emily had lived and confronted her past, so now it was really in the past. And the past was forgotten, but however, it still hovered there. Probably for ever. It will never be fully forgotten. All Emily could do was block it out, though that only worked for too long. But as for other people knowing, few did; only Jason, himself, a few close family members and her. When people asked, they just told she had a traumatic childhood and that resulted in a few mental issues along with small violence, anger and trust ones. All other answers were up for them to make up. Emily wouldn't like the pity if they knew all the truth, Lucky figured.  
  
So here he was again at the docks, the sun sinking into the horizon, stuck in thought. Talk about history repeating itself. Tuning his mind into the present he heard footsteps coming from behind. He turned around to see a figure approaching him. He stared as they came closer and he noticed the person. He sighed with relief, he got freaked for nothing. It was just Emily, the person who was constantly on his mind.  
  
"Hey Em." He greeted her as she got closer. She shouldn't be walking in this area, but didn't tell her so. She was a grown woman and she knew what she was doing.  
  
"Hey. Is everything all right?" Emily said as she was close enough to see the confused expression on his face.  
  
Lucky bit back the lie he was going to say, instead answering with one in between yes and no. "Depends on your definition of all right."  
  
Emily gave him a strange look then led him to the bench. "Why don't you tell me what's going on and I will give you one."  
  
Lucky hesitated. Emily would hate to see Elizabeth and Jason be talked about badly, but she needed to know. "I got a call from Elizabeth today." Lucky started.  
  
"Why?" Emily asked. Elizabeth and Lucky weren't that close.  
  
"Apparently she and Jason were talking and she felt it was her duty to express her concerns and issues that were strictly between us." Lucky said, not wanting to directly say the words of "getting into our business."  
  
"So you're trying to say they are invading our privacy and sticking their heads into something that didn't concern them?" Emily said, noting his meaning either way.  
  
"Exactly. And let's say I wasn't too happy about it." Lucky said, thinking he might as well tell the full story. She was involved too.  
  
"I'm not either, but I'm more worried about what you did after that." Emily said, giving a heavy sigh. She knew Elizabeth meant well, but Lucky was right. It was none of their business. It was only between her and Lucky, at the moment anyway.  
  
"Don't worry. I told her I had to go before I said something I'd regret and then I just went on a walk to walk off my anger, and here I am!" Lucky said, finishing the explanation.  
  
"That's nice to know. I don't know what to say though. I appreciate Elizabeth's thought, but I'm not too happy about it either. Our private issues are embarrassing as it is." Emily stated, still unsure to how to look at the phone conversation.  
  
"Our problems are embarrassing? How so?" Lucky asked. Many adjectives could describe their issues, but he didn't think embarrassing was one of them.  
  
"Do you see other couples talking that much about the act? Of course, most of them get it from Sara." Emily reasoned and noted the sudden paleness of Lucky's complexion. "Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"No, no, of course not." Lucky said hoping to wave the issue away. The last thing Emily needed was to learn about Sara's groveling and offer.  
  
"Don't lie to me Lucky." Emily said seriously. She knew Sara had a thing for Lucky, but knew Lucky would just sincerely not share interest, but she wasn't so sure anymore. If he lied that meant he might have been lying before as well, she probably didn't see it.  
  
Lucky saw Emily was at the edge of anger. Trust was a big thing to Emily. He shouldn't have lied in the first place.  
  
"I had an encounter with Sara today, okay. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would overreact." Lucky said as he got a cold glare from her.  
  
"Any reason why I shouldn't?" Emily said, keeping the cold glare on her face as she spoke.  
  
"I guess not." Lucky agreed reluctantly. This whole conversation was doomed from the start. Maybe it would be better to have it stop now, rather than later. He hated for them to be fighting already. They just made up after his mistake of forgetting their anniversary. Stupid thing on his part, as Elizabeth stated before.  
  
"Lucky?" Emily said, the cold glare gone, and a concerned one on now.  
  
"Huh?" Lucky asked as he realized he got lost in thought.  
  
"You okay?" Emily said, not knowing what made Lucky doze off like that.  
  
"Yeah fine under the circumstances." Lucky said as he realized he had lost his anger and the guilt was now present.  
  
"Circumstances? Having Jason and Elizabeth questioning our relationship is a circumstance?" Emily asked, confused. Lucky was acting so strange lately.  
  
"I see it as such, but it isn't important. I mean they are just outsiders. Outsiders always question people's relationship. But it's harmless unless the people in the relationship start questioning it." Lucky said, his jaw just about dropping that he was sounding like a psychiatrist. Lucky caught Emily's strange look. "I have no idea where that came from I swear!"  
  
Emily answered him with a laugh and Lucky smiled. It was good to hear her laugh again. There was so much tension between them lately. As Emily laughed Lucky couldn't help look at Emily. Her eyes were shining, her hair disheveled because of the wind, and her mouth in a smile.  
  
"What?" Emily said as she finished laughing. Lucky was looking at her strangely.  
  
"You're beautiful." Lucky commented and watched a small blush form. He felt like he was falling in love with her all over again. And what a wonderful feeling it was.  
  
"Thanks." She said and watched the sky. The sun was slowly falling from view. "We should be getting home." She observed.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be a good idea. I kind of left without a word this afternoon." Lucky said as he stood and he helped Emily up.  
  
"Are you being a bad boy again?" Emily teased and gave a smile.  
  
Lucky pulled her close. "You know it, besides you know you like it." Emily nodded and Lucky kissed her, seconds later Lucky pulled away and Lucky put his arm around Emily's shoulder. "What do you say about coming for dinner tonight? Lulu has wanted to see you. Though I have to warn you, she's been on an eating frenzy lately."  
  
"Sounds like fun." Emily said and started walking with Lucky to his house.  
  
A figure stood in the shadows and watched Lucky and Emily converse. It made him sick to see how happy the couple was. If he wasn't so attracted to Emily he would be happy for them, but he always got what he wanted, and Emily just happened to be something he wanted.  
  
He was about to interrupt their conversation as they shared a small kiss and cuddled as they stood up and started walking somewhere. It wouldn't hurt to see where they were going. As he followed them he heard some laughs and dialogue, though he couldn't hear what they were saying. It all came to him as mumbles. They finally came to where he assumed they were heading. It was a quaint, not too small or large house. It had a small porch in front and a few cars were parked in the driveway to the right of it. He watched as Emily and Lucky walked up the stairs, now hand in hand. They stopped to share another kiss and some talk in front of the porch. A minute or so later, they walked up the porch stairs and Lucky being the gentleman he was opened the door to the house and Emily walked through, followed by Lucky. The door closed with a quiet creak and all knowing of what was happening was lost. With one last look at the house, he slipped away in the shadows.  
  
Author's note: Hey everyone! No reviews, but I'm not complaining. I'm having fun and am getting a sense of accomplishment with the series and this story. I think you can figure who the mysterious character was. He was fun to write about. That's all I have to say, but I'm going to put a preview for the next chapter just for the heck of it.  
  
Next chapter: A father-son chat, and the mention of the special gift and the future. 


	9. Chapter 8

A new face after the race

Chapter 8

Lucky sat on the top porch stair and watched Emily's form disappear around the corner with a smile. He had offered to drive her, but Emily said she needed the exercise. That she needed to walk off the weight she gained from the dinner his mom had served. Lulu had eaten a lot, as he said, but left that there was enough for Emily. Lulu had been so happy to see Emily again, she made Emily tuck her in and say good night instead of his parents or him. He had to make sure she came more often.

Luke watched from the doorway as Lucky sat there and daydreamed. He had done that too when he and Laura was dating. And here they were married blessed with two kids; a grown-up son and a beautiful, intelligent, young daughter. Who could wish for more?

Laura walked up behind Luke from where he was standing at the door. Lulu was sleeping peacefully and the dishes were done, from help by Emily. She would make a wonderful mom and housewife one day. With that thought she wrapped her arms around Luke's waist and laid her head on his left shoulder. "Everything okay?" She murmured.

"Yeah. Just look at Lucky. He's so protective and in love with Emily, it brings back so many memories." Luke said dreamily.

"Makes sense; I mean were his parents. He may look like me, but he's your son beyond that." Laura said, stating the obvious. They had a wonderful son sometimes it was unbelievable.

"Too true." Luke agreed and continued to watch Lucky. He was still sitting on the top porch step looking into the darkness.

"I think he needs to talk to someone." Laura observed. She sensed he was preoccupied a few days ago. Had been for a while.

"Is that a hint for me to speak to him?" Luke joked and looked over at Laura. She had a look that screamed yes!

Laura unwrapped her hands from his waist and walked away as Luke opened the door and approached Lucky.

"She gone yet?" Luke asked as he took a seat next to Lucky.

"Has been." Lucky answered as he still stared out into the darkness.

"You miss her already." Luke commented. He saw the look in Lucky's eyes, even if they weren't making eye contact at the moment.

"Am I that transparent?" Lucky asked as he turned to look at Luke.

"Nah, you're just in love." Luke stated. And a great thing it is, he thought.

"It's a great feeling isn't it?" Lucky said with a happy sounding sigh.

"I can't disagree." Luke agreed. It felt good years beyond first falling in love. Sometimes it may hurt, but somehow it was always worth it.

"I didn't think you would. I mean you and moms have been married for years." Lucky noted and turned to stare into the darkness again.

"And we have two kids to show for it." Luke said, and watched as Lucky fidget at the mention of kids. "Something wrong?"

Lucky bit back a lie. His dad was only trying to help. "I and Emily were in the park today and she mentioned going there with our kids, I assume she meant our kids anyway."

"What's wrong with that? It doesn't hurt to think about the future. Besides your mom would love a grandchild to spoil." Luke, commented, not seeing the problem.

"Mom has Lulu to take care of first, and that a handful in itself." Lucky observed. He loved his sister but she was an attention seeker. Food seeker was another possibility.

"True enough, but your mom loves it. You never said what was wrong with the future and children though." Luke noted not dropping the subject. He was interested in what he had to say.

"I never said there was nothing wrong with it, but let's look at the present. I have a steady job which pays well enough to have a family and I am in a serious relationship." Lucky started but his dad interrupted him.

"I sense some buts." Luke stated not sure if he wanted to hear them. Lucky can be too reasonable sometimes.

"But I still live with my parents! Besides I would like to marry before children even start being in the picture. I don't have an interest in having illegitimate children." Lucky argued, what turned out to be a lovely one turned into a confusing one. The thought of a future between them kept prodding his head, but there were limitations and doubts.

"That's your choice. We never made you stay here. You're free to go rent an apartment or get your own space." Luke said, even though the option felt sour in his mouth. He enjoyed Lucky living with them still.

"I know, but I couldn't leave. I wanted to be a good brother and son; mom has enough chores to do around the house." Lucky murmured, but finding that need now seemed childish. It didn't last year though.

"Your mom would be fine, and you could stop by and see your sister anytime you'd like. Money wouldn't be a problem, you just said your job was paying fine, and considering you have been working a lot, you should have plenty. This makes me suspicious." Luke said, thinking out loud.

"Why's that?" Lucky asked, now confused. Why did him working more than lately go under the genre of suspicious?

"Because you don't need to be saving, unless you have your eye on something you want." Luke answered. He had no idea where Lucky kept it either. It wasn't in a bank; Lucky learned long ago that they were unreliable.

"And if I do?" Lucky asked vaguely. He hated to admit it, but he was caught. It made him wonder if anyone else had figured it out as well.

"Then that's your business, but let me tell you, I'm interested to find out what it is." Luke said, obviously happy with his answer, but also catching his interest more.

"Emily had her eye on something when we went window shopping, and after doing what I did, I figured I owed her." Lucky explained, still speaking vaguely. He didn't want anyone to look anymore into the issue. He couldn't share anymore either.

"What did you do?" Luke asked, still looking into the issue, as Lucky figured he would.

"You remember last Monday?" Lucky asked in return knowing his father would use this as blackmail.

"Vaguely, but I remember you getting a call that evening, something about an emergency from work." Luke answered. And if he was mistaken he was suppose to have a date with Emily that night as well, but he didn't say that.

"Yeah, I also had a date with Em, which I had to cancel, which may I note was a bad thing to do." Lucky said, more to himself than Luke.

"Why's that? I mean you cancelled several dates before that." Luke said, he admits it, he was eavesdropping, but he couldn't help it. He liked to know what was making Lucky tick at the moment.

"Yeah, but apparently it was our anniversary, little did I know." Lucky stated and Luke's expression showed surprise.

"You forgot your anniversary?" Luke asked, not believing it for a minute. How could a guy, any guy, including his son do that? Lucky usually had good memory.

"Yeah and boy do I regret it." Lucky admitted sheepishly, running his hands through his hair.

"You should." Luke snorted. His boy could be an idiot at moments. "So what I'm getting is you are saving up to buy Emily this thing to make things better between your selves." Lucky nodded. "It doesn't make sense to tell you the truth. I mean you and Emily seemed fine tonight."

Lucky frowned. "We were I barely lucked out. I cornered Emily in her room and we had a heart to heart and the only reason we didn't break up was she was tired of arguing and getting angry. So now I'm doing my best to make up for my forgetfulness. And that thing Emily wants is part of it, I guess." He explained, the guilt still lying heavily above his head. He hated to partially lie about the gift he was long in planning in getting it. Now it was just more needed.

"It's a good thing your name is Lucky." Luke said. "Or you would have been dead by now."

"Thanks, dad for the kind words." Lucky answered sarcastically. It's so nice to hear such words from your father.

"No problem." Luke said as he dusted himself off and walked up the porch steps. He opened the door, closing the conversation. "Lock the door when you come in." He called as he entered the house and Lucky went back to his place on the porch.

His mind went back to the night he and Emily had the heart to heart. It was one of the hardest conversations of his life. He had been angry about something as well; he just couldn't remember it like their anniversary.

A big mistake on his part. He would be sure to never do that again. He could only imagine what Emily felt at that knowledge. Probably betrayal, hurt and who knows what else. He certainly wasn't going to ask Emily. He wasn't going to bring it up until he knew Emily and him were okay. He had a feeling that they were fine, but after his mistake who knows? He wouldn't be surprised to see Emily leave him without a thought.

Bad thought. But Emily had all rights to do just that, and he was comforted that Emily wouldn't. They needed each other, they were connected like that. If he was happy, she was happy. If she was sad or angry, he was. It was strange, but he found that connection comforting. He hoped it was that way until his death, but who knew what would happen between that time? He had plenty of time and youth on his side, as did Emily. They would have a lifetime together and nothing could stop it. Not Sara and her interest, nor Elizabeth and Jason getting into their personal issues. Their love was stronger than that, thank god, or else they would have been over years ago. That thought was sour, but very true. But he would do all he could so that didn't happen. Within reason of course. Reason was needed in this time of day, too needed sometimes that it was scary.

Author's note: Hey, more reviews! You have my thanks and appreciation. I wanted to continue, but I had nothing to say anymore, but it should be fine. Not a bad number of words either. I updated It could take years to find you, so I have done as asked. Next update: sooner than later? Depends really. As for this story, I need to get an idea for the next chapter, so that's another question. No preview this time, sorry. Hope you liked the chapter though. I had some trouble, but here it is! More reviews would be appreciated.


	10. Chapter 9

A new face after the race

Chapter 9

Emily was just a few blocks from Harberview Towers as she heard someone call out her name. She turned to see Mark and waited to say anything until he was closer. Moments later, when he was approaching her she greeted him. "Hey Mark. Going home?"

"Yeah, I was just coming from a job interview." Mark said in greeting. It was sort of a lie, yes he was going home, and yes he just came from a job interview, but the timeline was a bit off. He was waiting for her to be walking home to talk to her though. He enjoyed having her around.

"Isn't it a little late?" Emily asked as she resumed her walk home. Mark walked beside her.

"Yeah, but the guy who interviewed me was busy until tonight." Mark said and caught his breath. He almost didn't see her until she had a good lead on him.

"Oh, how did the interview go?" Emily said, a little suspicious. Mark's explanation was possible, but still slightly suspicious. She quickly hid her emotions and concentrated on listening to Mark's answer.

"I believe I got it in the bag." Mark said happily. The job interview was really short and to the point. He was expecting the call very soon. It was considered as meager pay, but hey it was a job! He would work himself up the ladder step by step.

"That's good to hear." Emily said as she crossed the familiar street she crossed daily.

"It is, isn't it?" Mark said dreamily. He would be working up the money ladder very soon. "So anyway, I thought you would be home sooner. I didn't think you had to work late today." Mark said, making small talk.

"I didn't have to work at all today until Bobby called and asked me to fill in for a co-worker." Emily answered and Mark soaked all the information up.

"That's nice of you to do so. I mean you took your free time, which I take you rarely have, and spent it helping out someone else." Mark said. He didn't think waitresses had too much time off anyway.

"I don't, but I need the money to pay for college among other things." Emily said as she neared closer to home. Today was brutal; she was on her toes all day. Crowds came and went, but she was still constantly doing something.

All she wanted to do was run a bath and soak all those tense muscles, will away the pain. Then slip into bed and fall into a dreamless sleep and sleep until late tomorrow. She would have to do a few chores, watch Melissa and she had to finish some homework she didn't finish Friday afternoon, but she didn't want to think of those things just yet.

"What are you majoring in?" Mark said, rejoicing the thought inwardly that he got the conversation concentrated on her again. It was time to soak up information again.

"Journalism, I find writing is relaxing and can be informative at times." Emily said, explaining why she chose such a major. She enjoyed the subject immensely.

"I take it you have to write a lot of papers then." Mark said grimacing at the thought. He could never write that much, even though he had a small interest in writing, as long as it was free-spirited.

"Yes, but I love writing every one." Emily said and nearly fainted with relief at the sight of Harberview Towers. Her feet ached more than you could imagine.

"It's a good thing you do, seeing your major." Mark commented.

"It is, isn't it?" Emily replied, repeating what Mark said minutes earlier.

Soon Emily was walking towards the doors of her apartment building. "See you later Mark." She called as she stepped closer to the doors and opened them. She walked through them; the door slid back to its original place, and soon was of sight. (It sounds like I reused this scene huh? Sorry, it just turned out that way.)

Mark just stared back at the doors and bit his lip. It took all he could not to ask her out. He didn't know if she had a boyfriend or not for sure. (Or does he? Wink, wink.) Either way he didn't want to know. He hated getting rejected.

With one quick glance at the doors of the building, Mark turned to go, but didn't get far. He was face to face with a blonde with clothes that screamed slut. She wore a slinky blue bikini top and way too short shorts. Mark kept his disgust at ease and greeted the blonde. "Can I do anything for you?"

"I believe so. Do you have a thing for her?" The blonde said and gestured toward the glass doors that Emily passed through moments ago.

"I don't see how that is any of your business." Mark remarked and walked away from her. He didn't go for those kinds of girls. He liked his to be modest to their looks and body parts hidden for the most part.

He knew the blonde was still following him by the click of her heels on the pavement. He didn't look back but guessed they were about three inches high and assumed they were bluish to match her trampish looking clothes.

After a few minutes of the noise of the heels on the pavement, he turned and saw she was keeping up nicely surprisingly. "You have two choices. State whatever you wanted to say immediately or leave me alone."

Sara stood back and inwardly flumed. She was rejected again! Not for long though, Lucky would be hers shortly. "Emily has a boyfriend." She simply stated.

Mark stared at her surprised. She followed him to say that? "I assumed as much, but now that you have said what you wanted, go away." Mark said, hoping dearly she would get the message he was leaving, alone.

"Wait!" She called yet again and Mark felt his patience slipping. He wondered if that happened with everyone the Blonde talked to.

"What?" He growled, his patience growing incredibly thin by the second.

"That can be changed!" Sara stated the obvious. Well duh, Mark thought. A lot of things could be changed. Like your clothes and the idea of not using the brain which isn't present either way. Sick of the obvious and the stalker with heels, Mark ignored her protests and quickened his pace. Yet she kept up, so Mark turned on his heels and faced her. Sara barely knew what was coming, but yet stopped in time to not bump into him, accidentally tripping on her heels. She landed on her butt and waited. Thinking Mark was the gentleman, she waited for him to help her up. After a few seconds when he made no effort to do so, she got up herself and dusted herself off. That was then Mark spoke.

"I suggest you get lost or I will have you arrested for stalking and put a restraining order on you, are we clear, Mrs. Blonde?" Mark threatened, not caring anymore. He was starting to dislike the whore wearing heels even more by the second.

"Ms. Webber actually. Sara Webber." Sara said with spunk. She held out her hand for a handshake, but Mark would rather die than touch her. It was far from a pleasure to meet her.

"Thank you for that information. Expect a copy of the restraining order soon." Mark said smoothly and desperately hoped she would get the message, even for a second. He turned to go but the blonde grabbed his wrist.

"Wait! Aren't you even interested in my idea?" Sara pleaded with a pout, but Mark just stared at her with cold eyes.

"I doubt that there is even a brain in that little head of yours, so I think not." Mark insulted her, and waited for her to say something back, but then Sara proved his point by staring at him strangely with confusion present. She couldn't understand when she was just insulted? He has met many stupid characters, but he had to say, this was the stupidest one he had met, and that was saying a lot.

When Sara made no moment to let him go, he grabbed her by the wrist and flung her off. Unstable with the three inch heels she fell once again, this time in a small puddle of water. Sara pointedly got up and noticed one of her nails was broke, as she tried to catch her fall.

"You broke my nail! How dare you!" Sara protested and Mark just didn't know what to say. She was complaining about a broken nail? Give me a break, he thought, and turned finally to go. He hoped he didn't need that restraining order, but if she approached him one more time, that hope would be gone. The first call he made would be to the Port Charles Police Department and he would feel joy in doing so. A night in prison would suit the princess well, no doubt about it.

Sara watched as the unnamed newcomer walked away and nursed her broken nail. Today was just not a good day. She had been rejected not once, but two times! And the only thing they had in common was both people had the hots for her enemy. She would fix that soon though, Lucky was patient and had good controls, but she knew how to drive men to bed. Then Emily would be out of the picture and Lucky would be all hers. She couldn't promise she would stay faithful though, but Lucky would have no problem with that. (Isn't she disillusional?) She knew only one thing though. Lucky would be hers no matter what. She would make sure of it.

Author's note: Evil little female dog Sara once again rejected! Yes, and along with almost broken heels, a restraining order, stalking claims, and a broken nail and wet clothes! Life is good! Anyway, I wrote this chapter faster than I thought. It's a good one too. I'm so proud of myself. Thanks for the million reviews Am21, it's nice to know I have a dedicated fan and the ideas you gave led to the Sara rejection too! Hope you liked the chapter. Keep up those reviews everyone else! It is much appreciated.


	11. Chapter 10

A new face after the race

Chapter 10

Emily sat at the kitchen table, hard to work on a term paper due next week. She had finished her other work and she figured it was better to get work due in a few weeks done so if the professor added on she wouldn't be so pressured and overworked. She would also get more time to rest and hang with Lucky along with her work and school schedule. It would make up for her ditching Lucky and their plans yesterday afternoon. She hated to do so, but she hated asking for money too. Her tuition was paid with scholarships, there were no costs of boarding or bills, her books were long in paid, and she didn't have anything she wanted to save up for, but saving money for next semester's books couldn't hurt. It could only come back to save her.

A hard knock on the front door of the penthouse interrupted her train of thought and she got up and put her pencil down. She walked toward the door and opened it. Elizabeth was standing in the doorway dressed in a black and white spaghetti strap dress that fell to her knees. A pair of black heels with a decent heal matched the dress and her brown hair was in a stylish ponytail.

"Hey Liz. Nice dress." Emily greeted and stepped away from the door to let Elizabeth through.

Elizabeth walked through and closed the door. "Thanks, I found it at Black and White at the mall last week."

"They do have good prices." Emily agreed and walked to the kitchen to clean up her work. She would have to finish later when Melissa was in bed.

"Yeah, they are having a sale this weekend. We should plan to go shopping Saturday. I'm not working, are you?" Elizabeth said, making herself at home.

Emily finished gathering her papers and answered. "I don't think so. I was scheduled, but Phoebe is supposed to fill for me because I took her shift yesterday afternoon. At least that's what Bobbie said."

"What Bobbie says is usually right. So is it a plan?" Elizabeth said and mentally put it in her mind. She tended to sleep late on the weekends.

"Seems like it. I'll give you a call if it isn't." Emily responded and put her papers in her backpack lying on the kitchen tile floor.

"Okay, sounds good." Elizabeth replied and stood from the chair she was sitting on as she heard footsteps that she assumed was Jason's.

"Ready to go?" Jason asked as he got to the bottom to the stairs and entered the kitchen.

"Yeah just chatting with Emily." Elizabeth walked over to where Jason stood in a button-down shirt and slacks.

"I have no problem with that." Jason said as he and Liz kissed and pulled away, a wide smile on his face. He turned to Emily. "Melissa is still napping, but she should be awake soon. She'll want something for dinner too. Think you can handle that?"

"I got it all Jason. You and Elizabeth have fun. Everything is under control." Emily said reassuring him. With a couple byes, Jason and Elizabeth left and Emily started to look what she could make for dinner that Melissa would eat. She is a very picky child when it came to food. She soon found some macaroni and cheese and decided to make that. Melissa usually enjoyed it.

As she got the water boiled and the noodles in, Melissa came down the stairs. "Emily, what's for dinner?" She asked sleepily and sat down in the chair Elizabeth sat in minutes earlier.

"Macaroni and cheese. Is that okay with you?" Emily asked as Melissa rubbed her eyes of all the sleep.

Melissa didn't disagree and Emily served two bowls of macaroni and cheese. As they ate they made small chit-chat. Talking about school, work, and other topics of interest.

As they were almost finished Melissa asked something out of the blue. "Is Lucky coming this evening?"

Emily looked up from her meal and looked at Melissa. "No, he had to work." Emily answered simply and as they finished, put their dishes in the sink.

"What does he do?" Melissa asked curiously and helped Emily clear the table.

"He is called a computer specialist. He works with computers and figures out problems when they misbehave." Emily explained and ran some water and added some soap. Bubbles formed and Emily put in their dishes. No need to do a dishwasher. There wasn't enough to do that.

"Does he like doing all that stuff?" Melissa continued her questions a little too eagerly.

"I assume he does. Would he be doing all that stuff if he didn't like it?" Emily answered, and ashamed she didn't exactly know the answer. But there was stuff Lucky didn't know about her, so they were in a similar boat.

"Daddy is doing that." Melissa said out of the blue. Emily looked quizzically at the dishes and water. What did Melissa mean by that? She didn't know, but it was causing Melissa some pain. She could tell.

"How so?" Emily asked as she turned to face Melissa. Melissa was twisting her bottom of her dress nervously.

"By seeing that woman." Melissa answered and Emily raised a brow. Melissa was mistaken for the most part. Jason wanted to see Liz and he enjoyed her company. If he didn't like seeing Liz, they would have broken up or else he would have never asked Liz out.

"Jason likes seeing Liz, Melissa." Emily stated, not knowing what to say. Melissa wasn't old enough to understand really. She was already six and probably felt like she was in a soap opera.

"Daddy liked seeing mommy too." Melissa said.

Emily's face fell at Melissa's comment. She couldn't deny it. It was hard to say though. Emily didn't know what to do. She was obviously in turmoil about her dad dating Liz, while legally married to her mom. All she could do was explain the situation, but she didn't know what to do beyond that. She would have to talk to Jason later.

"Melissa, let me explain the situation a bit." Emily said, ditching the dishes and sat on a chair. This would be a long conversation. As Emily settled in the chair, Melissa sat on her lap.

"Your mom, as you know, is sick. Has been for a couple years, but that doesn't mean your dad can't see other people. Your dad will always love your mom, but he has to move on. While your mom is hopefully recovering her marbles, Jason needs to be happy and Elizabeth does that." Emily explained, as easily as she could. There was much she didn't know herself.

"What happens when Mommy comes back with her marbles?" Melissa asked, using Emily's words, which now seemed odd. Melissa was thinking the literal thing. The game she played with Lulu often.

"Well," Emily started. "Jason would have to break up with Elizabeth, but that is only for sure that they could stand each other. I don't have any answers beyond that. It is up to Jason and Brenda. We could only watch and see what happens."

Melissa's face fell. "If I ask daddy about it, do you think he will say the same thing?"

"Chances are, but you are free to do so." Emily said, being very vague. Melissa had every right to ask, but it really had nothing to do with Emily. Her explanation was a bit of a lie though. Much to Jason's, Melissa and sometimes her hopes, Brenda wasn't making progress. The doctor's reported that she wasn't getting any better, despite therapy and medication. But that didn't mean she wasn't getting worse either. Jason took that as a good thing.

Emily herself, stayed out of it. Brenda was hard to explain. They weren't exactly close in the first place. Brenda just looked at her more as a responsibility besides anything else. No one even knew what made her get depressed in the first place. Everyone just supposed it was biological, which put Melissa in danger. A hard concept to swallow. Melissa was a delightful child, to think she had potential to turn like Brenda scared Jason and her. A few other people too, but it was really none of their concern just yet. Melissa was just six years old after all. Almost seven.

A tense silence fell between them and Melissa, taking all what Emily said in, excused herself. Not feeling like doing homework, Emily just lounged on the sofa and lost herself in a romance novel she got from the library. She gave anything not to be in the present at the moment. She had just crushed a six year old's heart while trying to not do just that. Lost in thought and her book, Emily barely heard the phone ring. With a heavy sigh, she answered it.

"Hello?" Emily said, sitting back on the sofa.

"Hey, Em. Something wrong?" Lucky asked from the other line. He could tell something was wrong they were too close not too.

"Yeah, I just had a joyful talk with Melissa about her mom and in the end broke her heart unpurposely." Emily said sarcastically. My as well come out with the full story. Maybe Lucky would make her feel better. He usually lifted her spirits, and after that conversation, she needed some lifting of spirits.

"Ouch, how did you even get to the topic?" Lucky asked, feeling for her. That must have been a hard conversation if she is being sarcastic.

"She was asking about Liz and Jason's relationship." Emily answered, and closed her book. No need for the binding to get ripped or pages ripped out.

"She has a right to." Lucky commented looking around. He was on an unofficial break. He still had a lot of work to do, but his mind is overloaded and he couldn't stop thinking of Emily. He needed to hear her voice.

"I know, but I shouldn't have tried at all. Just told her ask Jason." Emily said, listing her options. Any would be better than the option she chose.

"You were just trying to help, Em. No one can blame you because of that." Lucky remarked, trying to comfort her, but it was hard over the phone. He wished he could be there, but he couldn't.

"Yeah, but I still feel bad." Emily said, feeling a little better. She could try to talk to Melissa again, but she had a feeling it would do no good.

"No one expected you not to." Lucky replied. He needed to get back to his work, but he needed one last minute with Emily.

"Okay, change of subject. What are you doing?" Emily insisted. She needed to forget that conversation for just one second.

"Taking a break. There was a small virus going around the offices and I had to go all around getting rid of them. Took forever." Lucky exclaimed desperately.

"All the viruses gone though?" Emily asked, now comforting Lucky.

"Yeah, just have to mess with a couple of things with each computer. Recover documents and other important things." Lucky said, grimacing at that fact. It was going to take all night. This was one of those times where he hated his job.

"So I take it you're not going to be home anytime soon?" Emily asked and inwardly moaned at all the work Lucky had to do. Poor Lucky.

"No, and caffeine and sugar isn't helping any. I'm exhausted." Lucky groaned and prepared to say goodbye. He didn't want to, but he had a job to do.

"I wish I could help." Emily said, speaking her thoughts and almost fainted that she spoke those words.

"You have by just the sound of your voice." Lucky spoke, too speaking his thoughts.

Emily felt a blush grow. "If you say so, glad I could help. You should get back to work though." Emily didn't want him to go; he was too much of a comfort. Then remembered she had dishes to do. She had to go do those.

"I know, I was just thinking the same thing. Bye, love you." Lucky said and stood up from the comfy chair he previously sat in.

"Love you too. Bye." Emily reversed Lucky's last words. Moments later she put the phone back to its previous place and made way for the kitchen.

The evening passed quicker than she thought. She did the dishes and checked on Melissa, whom she found fast asleep. Emily put an extra blanket on her because the days were becoming colder, and quietly stepped out of the room. Finding some inner peace, Emily set to work on her term paper and finished it as she heard the front door open. Jason was home. He happily trudged up the stairs and Emily looked at the clock. It was time for bed she had an early class tomorrow. Even though she still had much work to do, Emily fell into an exhausted sleep. She would have to finish tomorrow or another day. Right now all she wanted to do was sleep under warm blankets with a fluffy pillow under her head on a comfy mattress. Things she didn't have when she was Melissa's age.


	12. Chapter 11

A new face after the race

Chapter 11

Lucky grabbed his things and slowly left the office building, even though he wanted to run out of it. He had enough of it for the moment. He had worked his butt off trying to get all documents and such restored on each computer. He did some extra work on them, just because ironically he had energy to burn. That sugar and caffeine finally worked its magic. The only thing he wanted to do was sleep in a bed with blankets and a stuffy pillow, as Emily was doing at the moment. She would have to get up in a few hours to get ready for her early class, he knew she took. Emily thought the earlier you got up, the more the day started and sooner ended. The afternoon would be when she would be doing all the homework she got that day and the homework that was due a few weeks later. Emily was like that. She liked to be ahead of the game. She worked after class on Tuesday though, so that left her little time. That would probably be an all-nighter for her. The teachers were beginning to throw more homework on them and that meant with his and Emily schedules being mixed up. Him work, which was often, and her school, homework and work which left very little free time no matter what Emily did. That put a small strain on their relationship, but it would be worth it. It was only two more years of college and they had their breaks too. That small strain pulled them though the first year, the years following would be fine as well.

As Lucky was on his way out he heard some racket a few feet away, and unable to resist finding out what it was, he walked toward the way the sound came from. A few seconds later Lucky saw a figure messing with a mop and the yellow water holder. It must have been the new janitor Jax hired. The office women were all talking about him. The figure obviously didn't know what he was doing, so Lucky walked over to see if he needed any help. My as well try to be neighborly.

"Need any help?" Lucky asked a safe distance, to not scare the man.

The figure looked up and studied him. "No thanks, I almost got the thing figured out. Thanks for the offer though."

"Okay. Perhaps I'll see you another day." Lucky turned to leave until the man called him back. Lucky turned and saw the man clearer.

He had black hair and was wearing messy clothing, fit for the job. "What are you doing here?" He asked, leaning against the wall with a mop in hand.

"I was working with the computers all night. I'm the computer specialist." Lucky answered and felt the need to retreat. This guy was starting to creep him out. Something about the guy rubbed off on him, for some reason.

"Oh. I expected someone older." The janitor murmured.

"I get that observation a lot. Better let you get back to work though." Lucky said and waited to see if the janitor had anything else to say. He had a feeling that he did.

"I didn't mean to be rude. My name's Mark." The man that had just introduced himself said. A hand was out for him to shake.

"Lucky." Lucky said shaking his hand to be respectful though he had a feeling meeting this guy was far from good.

"Interesting name. I'm the janitor if you didn't know." Mark said, feeling he needed to state why he was here. Though he wasn't working, he didn't want to. He already started and already hated the job.

"I figured as much." Lucky said as the sun started setting, letting light through the windows. The light rays let Lucky get a glimpse of the guy's features except the hair he had already figured out. As Lucky saw them, he remembered seeing him before. He was walking with Emily a few days ago.

Mark's brows rose. What was this guy named Lucky staring him like that? It was kind of creepy. Had he met this character before? Shaking his head, he decided no, he didn't. Lucky would be more familiar to him. Mark cleared his throat loudly to get Lucky's attention.

Lucky blinked surprisingly. He was staring again. Darn that habit, it wouldn't go away. "Sorry, I just remembered you were walking with Emily a few days ago." Lucky explained. My as well, he was acting pretty rude.

"You were there?" Mark asked, curiously. He didn't remember anyone else walking that night. Of course his face was stuck on checking Emily out and he blocked anything but her out. He felt a need to talk to her and get information on her, he remembered. He was still on that mission.

"I saw you on the way home." Lucky said and bit back using the phrase I was in the neighborhood. Mark was already suspicious from his staring, though he thought he cleared that up.

"Oh, it was pretty dark, so I wouldn't know. You know Emily?" Mark said quizzically. He could probably find some good information about Emily from this guy. Who was the boyfriend, age, where she lived in that building, what floor.

"Yes, Emily is my girlfriend." Lucky explained. He better understand that too, he saw Mark looking Emily over. He didn't like it either. So it was jealousy speaking, he had a right too. Emily never mentioned the guy either; of course she was too worried about them to bring it up. His fault of course.

Mark's brows once again rose. This guy was the boyfriend? He was surprised. He thought Emily would go for muscular types who could protect her, not a stick who could say he was fit. If he had ideas to go after Emily, this guy would be no problem.

"See something you don't like?" Lucky asked with a righteous smirk. He should have said my with more emphasis.

Mark gained back his composure. "Oh, no. I just thought Emily's boyfriend would look differently." Mark explained, uncertain on how to describe his dislike. It may be that he was jealous and attracted to Emily for all he knew.

"I see you don't know Emily that well." Lucky said, eyes growing narrower. No matter what his denial, this guy was bad news. He knew that well.

"It's entirely possible. I have only talked to Emily a few times since my arrival." Mark said, trying to act cool. This Lucky was on to him. That meant no good can come from him.

"I suggest that it stay that way." Lucky stated, not trying to hide his suspicions and obvious jealousy that Lucky felt was justifiable. Without waiting for an answer, Lucky turned and left the building.

Mark stared back at Lucky's retreating form. The boyfriend's suggestions fell on deaf ears. He wondered how Emily would like to hear her boyfriend was trying to rule her life. He sensed Emily's valued virtue was independence. So it would cause a small hole in their relationship, wouldn't it? With an evil grin planted on his face he reluctantly went back to work.

Outside the building, Lucky fumed all the way to his truck that was parked near the end of the parking lot. That Mark had a lot of nerve. He knew Emily less than two days and he has the guts to assume what Emily's boyfriend would look like, him nonetheless. He suggested that Emily and Mark's talking stay with only those small conversations, but he doubted it would stay that way. Mark wasn't one to back off, he knew that. As for Emily, he couldn't tell her to stay away from the guy. That would just cause problems and she would insist it was none of his business, even if Lucky told her that he sensed that this Mark was bad news. Emily was an independent person; she wouldn't take his instinct to mind. She needed to find it out for herself, which is good he guesses, but what if she found out too late? He couldn't imagine surviving without her. She was his whole life, contrary to the idea he has been working a lot.

Maybe he could talk to her and try to convince her of his suspicions. Maybe she would not spend too much time with Mark or none at all. He didn't know anything until he talked to her. He could call her, but Emily was probably busy getting ready. Another possibility was to drive her to class, but he didn't know if he was up to it. The conversation can't wait too long either. The sooner she knew, the sooner she would do whatever she wanted to do. If Emily wanted to talk to him still, he would just have to watch out for her and accept that Emily wanted to get to know him.

Or maybe he shouldn't mention it at all? It would be hard not to. Emily might just say he was acting jealous, which was a direct possibility. There was only one way to find out though. He would have to talk to her about it and have to face the consequences. It was the only clear option he knew.

Checking his watch, Lucky saw Emily would be leaving shortly to catch the bus to the Port Charles University main campus. He could drive her there and they could talk. His mind made up, he got in his truck and started it up. After they talked and he got Emily to the main campus he could go home and sleep for a few hours.

That was a wonderful thought. No matter what happens with Emily and the discussion, he could forget about it for a few hours in the depth of sleep.

When he got to Harberview Towers he shut off his car and walked to the entrance and leaned against the bricks, waiting for Emily to go through them. Indeed, a few minutes later Emily walked through the doors with her green and black messenger bag that held her books and homework.

As Emily took a deep breath of the outside air, she looked over to her right to see Lucky leaning against the brick building.

"Lucky, what are you doing here?" Emily asked, surprised to see him. She thought he would be sleeping after the night he had.

"Waiting for you." Lucky said obviously. He got off the bricks and walked toward her.

"That's pretty obvious, but I expected you would be at home now." Emily commented.

"Obviously I'm not." Lucky said with gestures to his surroundings. "I needed to speak with you though." Lucky stated, getting to the point. They both had things to do. Him a bed, her school.

"Can't it wait? I have to catch my bus." Emily said and looked around to make sure it didn't leave without her. She couldn't be late. Her early class was an important one.

"No, it can't. I thought I could drive you to school and talk at the same time." Lucky said, waiting for an answer, he hoped she couldn't refuse. Emily complained the bus was always too crowded, and with her touching issues it didn't help any. She survived though, but barely.

"That's true, but you should be sleeping." Emily argued. It was obvious Lucky was exhausted, but Lucky was stubborn.

"I'll sleep after I drive you to school. It isn't that long of a drive." Lucky confessed.

Emily checked her watch, arguing wasn't helping any. She needed to get to school early to talk to the professor of her early class. "Okay, let's get going. The faster I get there, the faster you get to bed."

With a smile Emily and Lucky walked to the back parking lot and were soon on their way to the main campus of Port Charles University.

"Okay, so you wanted to talk about what?" Emily said, and Lucky thought of how to approach the subject.

"That newcomer Mark something." Lucky remarked, seeing it safer to cut to the chase.

"How did you meet him?" Emily asked curiously. She hasn't mentioned him to Lucky.

"Apparently he's the new janitor Jax hired." Lucky commented and kept his eyes on the road. He was distracted as it was.

Emily looked at him strangely. That was the job Mark got interviewed for? She thought it was something better than a janitor. "Oh, what about him then?" Emily was confused of why he was talk able in the first place.

"You two have talked have you not?" Lucky asked, being vague.

"Yeah, he kept me company on my walk home the last few nights." Emily answered, not seeing where the questions were going.

Lucky held back a snort. Coincidence, I think not. "Did you even tell him about me?" He asked pointedly.

"You never came up. The only thing we have talked about is school, Port Charles, Boston and him. But I don't really see if that is any of your business." Emily said stubbornly. If Lucky wants to act like the betrayed boyfriend, fine. He won't bait her into admitting she had done anything wrong though.

"I'm your boyfriend, so it is my business." Lucky argued, this was getting them no where, but if Emily was going to be stubborn, so will he.

"You knew about him, so I didn't have to tell you about him. Remember? Stalking me all the way home?" Emily pointed out. She still wasn't happy about that.

"I remember clearly." Lucky clarified. What he did was fine, in his book. For all he knew Emily was playing him. They weren't talking at the time.

"So I'm in the clear, unlike you." Emily argued. She felt like groaning. They were fighting again! All because Lucky again! Him and the green color of jealousy.

Lucky opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it. She had a point. And here they were quarreling again. This conversation and vagueness was not helping. As he saw the beginning of the campus buildings, Lucky decided to just say what he wanted. "I just want you to stay away from the guy. There's something about him that isn't right."

"There's something about everyone not right." Emily commented and breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the sign that said "Port Charles University". She needed to get out of this truck and away from Lucky for the first time in her life.

Lucky parallel parked his car and turned to Emily. "Well, then more than usual then. I just don't want you near the guy when that 'more' shows up."

"You don't want me around him at all, which is my decision. Not yours." Emily said, angrily grabbing her messenger bag.

"I know that." Lucky assured, not wanting to leave her angry. As Emily opened the door and was going to walk out he grabbed her wrist. "Emily, just listen to my reasoning..." Lucky started, but Emily wanted nothing of it.

"No." She interrupted. "You can take your demands elsewhere. There is nothing wrong with Mark. You're just jealous, so you can take your jealousies and leave. You can do whatever you want with your jealous reasoning but I hope you take it to the opposite of heaven. Better yet, I hope you join them there." Emily said, pulling her wrist out of his grip, loudly slammed the door and walked away to where her early class was.

Lucky just leaned back into the car seat and groaned. That was a joyous conversation. He approached that real well. It started smoothly and ended up with Emily telling him and his jealousy to go to hell. Just wonderful considering he was still making up for forgetting their anniversary. That, he had to say, was the way to do it.

Author's note: Wow, wonderful ending, no? Now what to do now? Read or write the next chapter. Considering I would rather write than read that book, write the next chapter. More reviews would be appreciated, as you know. I'm thankful of the ones I'm getting though. Stay tuned for the next chapter, which will be out as long as I keep procrastinating reading that novel, lucky you I'm doing so.


	13. Chapter 12

A new face after the race

Chapter 12

Lucky tossed and turned, trying to get a few more hours of sleep. With all effort of sleep gone, Lucky groaned and stuck his face in his fluffy pillow. Just one more hour, that's all he asks! He thought. He wanted this for two reasons. One, to catch up on his sleep he missed last night because of that stupid virus. Two to escape reality for just a moment more. To wake up and find that Emily wasn't angry and they never had that talk. To find that it was just a nightmare! Finally realizing that he isn't going to get anymore sleep and find that all that happened with Emily earlier wasn't a nightmare, he got up out of under the covers.

Grabbing some clothes to wear Lucky walked to the bathroom across from his room and closed it. After taking a quick shower and changing into the clothes he bought Lucky exited the bathroom and went to his room again. He played with his hair and did the daily routine he usually does earlier in the day. With his stomach growling, he exited his room and made way for the kitchen. Surprisingly finding leftovers from last night's dinner, he put them in the microwave and sat down in a chair and waited for the microwave to tell him the time is done. After eating, he put the dishes in the sink, and looked around to find that he had finished all his chores. A wonderful thing if you want to keep busy and forget about your problems.

With a sad and tired sigh, Lucky made for his room to find something to do. A few hours later, indeed Lucky had. After reluctantly cleaning his room and rounding all his laundry together, he then decided to surf the net for a while. Maybe he would get tired from staring at the screen for so long. It didn't work, but Lucky continued to browse the net lost in his world until the mail slot squeaked. Finding himself distracted from the internet, Lucky gave up on that plan and turned his computer off.

Making his way, toward the mail pile on the floor Lucky saw an envelope with his name on it on the kitchen counter. Stopping to read it, Lucky sat and opened it. It was from his mom saying that leftovers were in the refrigerator for him to eat, as he figured out for himself. After placing it in the trash, he picked up the mail and sorted through it. Finally turning to the last letter, he saw it was addressed to him.

Studying it closer, he found it was from Jax and Skye. Opening it, he found two tickets to the grand opening of The Sleeping Ape. With a laugh, Lucky figured out it was the restaurant Skye was opening. She had finally figured out a name, and what a name it was. He also figured out that the second ticket was for Emily, who just happened not to be talking to him and was seriously angered with him. The grand opening was planned for next Friday. It was a bit soon to send the invitations, but Skye and Jax must have done that to give the invited citizens plenty of time to get ready. Though there was a big chance of forgetting too.

Making a mental reminder to not forget and to mention it to Emily when they are in neutral ground, he put it on his billboard, so as not to forget. A note might be good too, but he would do that later.

Making way into his room, he made sure his computer was off, so not to waste energy, he was on his way out, when he heard his cell ring. Finding it in his coat pocket he answered it with a hello.

"And here I thought you would be sleeping after the night you must have had." The masculine voice greeted, with his Australian accent showing.

"Hey, Jax." Lucky said, praying there wasn't another computer problem. He loved being needed and messing with computers, but after the virus took apart the systems last night, he was fed up with them at the moment.

"Hey. I wasn't sure you were going to answer. I would have been out like a light given the circumstances last night." Jax commented on the other side of the phone.

"I, um, am a light sleeper." Lucky explained wanting to go right and ask why he was calling, but not wanting to be rude, he kept his mouth shut.

"Imagine that. Have you got your invitation to the opening of The Sleeping Ape?" Jax asked, trying not to laugh about the name. Skye wanted it unusual and if she likes the name, he wasn't going to fight it. It wasn't his restaurant, and he certainly didn't pay for the building. Skye did all that on her own.

"Yeah, I did, but I have got to tell you that the name was definitely a surprise." Lucky noted and lay on his bed that had yet to be made.

"To me too, Skye and I were talking about the invitations and she just came up with the name. She was going for a name that was memorable, and I had to agree that The Sleeping Ape was definitely that." Jax explained, and glimpsed at his wife, who was studying the menu one of her employees made up.

"I doubt anyone could with that name. It's next Friday, but I really didn't think that the construction workers could be done that the opening would be a little more than a week away." Lucky said leaning against the fluffy pillows that he slept on for most his life.

"The workers surprised Skye, they are currently finishing the inside, leaving Skye to move up her plans and such." Jax answered, and frowned as Skye looked strangely at the menu. Something must be wrong. He wanted to ask, but he needed to finish his phone conversation with Lucky.

"That can be a good thing. Is that all you called about, I think I am going to go back to bed." Lucky said, feeling a yawn come. Sure enough he gave a long yawn and rubbed his eyes.

"No, just making sure you got the invitation. Skye especially added another ticket for Emily. She finds your girlfriend to be good company." Jax noted and caught Skye glance at him when Emily's name was mentioned.

"Yeah, a lot of people say that." Lucky answered, uncertainly. Jax just had to mention what he wanted to forget for the past hour.

"More problems?" Jax asked, as he caught Lucky's tone.

"Yeah, I had a jealous episode and Emily was far from happy about it when we discussed it." Lucky said, vaguely, extremely vaguely with the real ending.

"Give her a few hours and try to smooth it over. It worked when I had problems with Skye when we were dating." Jax suggested, and smiled as memories of that time flew into his mind. It was a glorious time in his life.

"I don't know Emily isn't like that. She has held a thing over my head for days at a time, without saying a word."

"That's saying a lot for a person like Emily. She usually has a good head." Jax observed. He had met her only a few times, but from those few meeting showed she was a generous, pretty, intelligent young girl who had everything going for her.

"She hides her emotions pretty well." Lucky explained. He knew that most of all with all the crap he had pulled in the past years.

"Well, it isn't my problem, maybe you could go do some damage control pretty soon considering that Skye is going to throw you out if Emily isn't with you at her opening." Jax hinted, pushing Lucky to make up or else.

"I don't doubt it, but the only way I can do damage control is to get some sleep." Lucky said, his eyelids growing heavy.

"Oh, right. See you at work tomorrow." Jax said, excusing Lucky to do as he said. It wouldn't do any good to have Lucky sleeping on the job.

"Yeah, I'll be there." Lucky said, and hung up, placed his cell on his night stand, and crawled under his blankets for some long needed rest.

Jax hung up his own phone and looked toward his wife, who was chewing on a pen still looking at the menu. He walked over to Skye and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Skye, you okay?" Jax said, and Skye came back to the present with a scare.

Recovering her composure Skye answered. "What? Oh, yeah fine." Skye stated and Jax looked unconvinced. "Really I am. What am I doing that shows I'm not?" She asked and waited for Jax to answer.

"You're chewing on your pen you only do that if you're nervous about something?" Jax said and motioned to the bite marks on the pen.

"It must be about the restaurant. I'm stressed and big things are supposed to be happening with it." Skye stated her excused though Jax wasn't buying it.

"Skye," Jax started. "Don't lie to me. I know you better than that." He finished and waited for a response.

Skye opened her mouth, but no words came. Jax was about to do the same, but the phone ringing interrupted his thoughts. He went over and picked it up. He spoke a few words with the person on the other end and called to Skye. "Skye, it's for you."

Skye looked at Jax and the phone with hesitation. Slowly she stood up and picked it up. "Hello? Yes, this is Skye Jacks. You do? Yes, I would. Hmmm... thank you, yes I'll do that." That was how Skye's conversation went within his hearing. He watched Skye carefully as she said all this and Skye hung the phone up with a frown on her face.

"Who was that?" Jax asked, started to feel concerned because that conversation didn't sound good.

"The doctor I saw yesterday afternoon." Skye said, making her way back to the desk to continue studying the menu mindlessly.

Jax stopped Skye's procession toward her desk by grabbed her hand. "You saw a doctor? When? Why? What'd they say?" Jax asked, as he flung these questions at her.

Skye waited for Jax to stop his questions to answer. "I saw the doctor yesterday afternoon as I said before. As for why, isn't it obvious? I haven't been feeling all that great lately. You know as much." Skye explained and skipped the last question. It was hard to bear everything the doctor had said as it was than to answer her husband.

"Okay so useless questions. What'd he say? Are you okay?" Jax said, now getting really worried. He knew Skye wasn't feeling the best, but a doctor's visit, that worried him. HE couldn't lose Skye. She was his whole world.

"I..." She stuttered. "I'm not too sure how to explain what he said." She confessed and bowed her head in confusion.

"Okay, so just tell me what you can." Jax insisted and tipped her head so their eyes met.

Skye stood there unsteadily, eyes locked with her husband. "She said that..." She stopped and controlled her emotions for a second. "I'm..." She said, stuttering again.

"You're what?" Jax said, waiting for an answer. He was starting to get worried with the fact that she couldn't say it herself.

"Pregnant." She blurted out and Jax's jaw fell and he stepped away in shock and Skye frowned. That wasn't how she wanted to tell Jax, really. This was a mind blowing; world changing thing and she just announced it like that?

Jax let Skye's answer revolve in his head. Skye's pregnant? He's going to be a dad? After the shock wore off, Jax composed himself as best as he could and saw Skye's frown. "How...long?" He croaked out unsteadily. Obviously he was still in shock.

"Dr. Meadows said three months." Skye answered calmly. She needed to stay calm for the child. She crossed her hands over her stomach and abdomen. There was a child there, in her, needing her, she realized.

After another minute of silence Skye broke the air. "Jax, say something." She begged, hoping he didn't think the news bad. The child and she needed him.

"Wow." Jax said unexpectedly, fully gaining his composure and stalked over to her and gave her a passionate kiss.

Skye broke away. "You're not happy." She observed and tears came to her eyes. They had never talked of children too much, but knew they were wanted.

Jax went to his wife and washed away her tears. "It may look that way, but I'm completely the opposite. I'm ecstatic, I'm joyous, I can't wait, when is he due?" He answered and Skye gave a big smile

"Who said it was a he?" Skye grinned and asked. Jax was happy for the child. Their child. That was the important thing.

"Who said it was a she?" Jax asked back and they laughed. Their family will be complete in a matter of months.

Jax and Skye kissed again and the thoughts of looking over the menu fled from Skye's mind as they celebrated Skye's pregnancy.

Author's note: Touching news, no? Happy endings for this couple. Sniff, sniff. I got some more reviews, so the reviewees, you have my thanks. More would be appreciated as usual. Nothing else to say, but I need to know other people beyond Am21 is reading this story. Please inform me everyone else! It's a matter of life and death. (Okay, I'm exaggerating a bit).


	14. Chapter 13

A new face after the race

Chapter 13

Lucky woke up that afternoon by his sister screaming his name and jumping on him.

"Lucky, Lucky! Wake up!" Lulu yelled, while jumping on the edge of his bed, making the bed tip.

"I'm up, I'm up." Lucky said grumpily, putting his pillow over his head to block out his sister's demands.

Lulu got off the bed and walked to where Lucky's head lay. "No you aren't!" She argued grabbing his pillow away from him and Lucky opened his eyes to see his sister's face waiting for him to get up in front of him. Lucky just stared at Lulu for a second before leaning up and giving up a big yawn. "I'm up, now what do you want."

Lulu smiled even though Lucky was grumpier than usual. She crawled up on his bed and sat near her brother. "Mommy was supposed to take me to Melissa's, but something came up and daddy said he's busy so he said you would, besides the fact that you and Emily need to talk."

Lucky looked at his sister strangely and then groaned, grabbing his pillow from the floor and once again hid his face underneath it. Lulu just had to bring up Emily. That's the reason he was sleeping! Hiding from his problems again, but he didn't care. He just wanted to forget them and get lost in fantasy, not reality for the moment.

Lulu sat by Lucky still and watched him as he did this. Discouraged, she got off the bed and ran out of the room to find her dad. Luke was in the kitchen, reading the newspaper, when she called for him. "What is it Lulu?" Luke asked, putting his newspaper down and concentrating on the little girl in front of him.

"Lucky's awake, but he is really grumpy and he won't get up to take me to Melissa's." Lulu said, impatiently, wanting to go to Melissa's sooner than later.

Luke stared at his daughter who had lost her patience. He could have brought Lulu to Melissa's but after seeing Lucky's room clean, meaning that he wanted to forget her or a problem, he assumed Lucky would want to see Emily. Apparently he was wrong and whatever happened was bad enough that Lucky was hiding.

Getting up reluctantly, Luke pushed the chair in and stopped by his daughter. "I'll talk to him and he will be up in a matter of minutes, go get ready and when your done your brother will be up to take you."

Lulu smiled at her dad and ran to her room to get her shoes and everything she needed. Luke trudged toward Lucky's room and opened the door to Lucky's room. Lucky still had his head under the pillow, his blanket fell to his waist and his bare back was visible. Walking through the room, Luke momentarily thanked the fact that Lucky was in enough trouble with Emily that he cleaned up his room to forget it. His room was starting to look like a pig sty for all he knew there was a family of rats living in it. He could barely walk without stepping on something too.

Luke sat on the edge of the bed, away from Lucky. "You need to get up and put on some shoes and a shirt. Your sister has wanted to go the Melissa's for what feels like centuries." He said patiently.

Lucky came up from hiding under his pillow. "Why can't you take her, you aren't doing anything." Lucky said, running his hand through his hair, leaning against the top frame of the bed.

"I'm not, but you can't hide from your problems." Luke argued, realizing he might have to use his fatherly voice that screamed "take your sister to her friend's place, NOW!"

"I've done it before, I'll do it again." Lucky said stubbornly and continued stay in bed, making no movement of getting up and taking his sister to where his really ticked off girlfriend was.

"Yeah, and if I remember correctly you got a door slammed in your face and your relationship was only saved because Emily was tired of fighting." Luke answered, reminding lucky barely had a relationship now. More time would only make it worse and closer to the idea of no relationship; nothing that would be good for either of them.

"It's a good thing I didn't tell you how." Lucky remarked, starting to think about actually taking his sister and talking to Emily. Let's hope Mark wasn't there.

"Your right about that, but I can still use it to my advantage." Luke replied, realizing Lucky was skipping around what he was to do.

Lucky shrugged, indifferent and continued to sit there at the top of his bed.

Luke thought to what to say as he heard another door open. It was probably Lulu's because Laura had a crisis at the printers and would be home much later.

"Look Lucky." Luke started and Lucky waited for him to continue. "The only reason you aren't taking your sister is because you don't want to see Emily. Isn't that a little selfish? Sacrificing your sister's happiness for yours which you won't get seeing that if something is wrong with Emily something wrong is with you." Luke stated, trying to use the guilt, though he doubted it would work. Some remorse showed on Lucky's face so he continued. "Besides you don't have to see or talk to Emily. Just drive your sister and to the doorway and leave. Then you can come back and hide some more."

Lucky listened to his dad's little speech. He was right on all counts. Guilty for destroying Lulu's happiness for the non-existent happiness that won't happen because all isn't right with Emily and him. He also didn't have to see or talk to Emily, though he guessed she would ignore his existence. Good or bad thing, he didn't know.

Lucky got out of bed and grabbed his shirt. "Fine, I'll take her, but don't expect me to pick her up."

Luke smiled he didn't even have to threaten to kick him out of the house, which would be an empty threat. Lucky would just lounge somewhere else. As he left Lucky to his duty, Lucky finished putting on his shoes and fixed his hair a bit, though there was nothing wrong with it in the first place. He made his way to the kitchen and heard Lulu happily pounce around with saying things that she and Melissa were going to do. Lucky grunted in response, but Lulu continued talking as if she didn't hear Lucky or even sense him near. A door closing told him that he finally had some peace to read the paper.

Lucky drove while half listening to Lulu sing happily at the songs that were playing. If Lulu was happy with the music fine, but if he had to listen to it one more time, he suspected he would scream. He nearly sighed in relief at seeing the apartment building ironically. He usually loved coming here and surprising Emily like he did earlier this morning. That wasn't the case this time.

Soon, Lucky was in front of penthouse number one. He knocked on the door reluctantly while Lulu jumped around excited to see her friend. The door opened after some click of heels padded across the wood floor that was so familiar. They stopped and the door was pulled open. Emily stood there and accessed the adult standing there. She gave him a scowl and then looked down to see Lulu smiling brightly. Emily smiled too, just not as bright.

"Hey, Lulu. Melissa's waiting for you in her room. "Emily said as a greeting. Lulu continued to smile, brighter if possible and ran across the room, up the stairs, and out of view; leaving Lucky standing in the entrance doorway nervously. As soon as Lulu was out of sight, Emily gave one last cold glance at Lucky and prepared to close the door. Subconsciously Lucky's hand reached out and stopped the door from fully closing. After this, Lucky realized what he had just done and nearly groaned. The idea was to not see or talk to Emily, and yet here he is. Keeping the door open by his hand!

Clearing his throat Lucky spoke up. "I don't get an invitation in?" He asked and nearly kicked himself. How dorky was that response?

Emily shrugged as if indifferent and walked away, heading for the kitchen, where he guessed her homework was. Following her, Lucky stopped at the open doorway. His eyes widened in surprise. Emily usually wasn't this messy. The kitchen looked as if a tornado blew through. Resource book lay on the counters while countless papers were scattered on the table, some falling on the floor.

Looking to Emily, who was sitting on a chair and staring at a stack of papers. She caught his attention as she groaned and a deep frown was plastered on her face. Lucky hesitantly entered the kitchen slash tornado damage area and went to her side, knowing something was wrong and couldn't resist asking. He cared for her too much not to. He walked up behind her in the chair. "Something wrong?"

Emily, wanting to keep silent, but yet couldn't answered. "Other than you being here and all my homework being done?" She asked theatrically. She stood up and scooted the chair back from the chair, making Lucky back up. Without waiting for a response, she started to clean up her homework that was laying around everywhere.

Lucky stared as Emily did this. Having your homework done was a bad thing? As far as he knew it was a good thing. He couldn't help but act about what he was confused about. "And that's a bad thing?"

Emily looked over at him, and some of her mask she kept up fell. This gave him a view of what she was feeling. He could see tiredness and exhaustion present, seeing as how hard she had been working since coming home he supposed. She looked a bit pale and he guessed she didn't eat lunch. He didn't get to see anything else because Emily quickly built up the mask again.

"Did you not hear the first part of my answer?" She asked, annoyed.

Lucky took a minute and thought to Emily's answer. Something about him and being here, he remembered. He knew right then that Emily had been busying herself like him. It seems it worked to a point, much like him. His point was his ecstatic sister and overbearing father. Hers, he didn't know.

"Is that a way to tell me to get lost?" Lucky asked, though he doubted he would follow it.

Emily waved around her hand uselessly. "Take it as you will." She responded and finished organizing her papers finally.

Lucky cocked a grin. "Does that mean I can stay?" Lucky asked, cockily. He gave a small smile and Emily just rolled her eyes.

"You could, I mean your sister is upstairs, so I have no right to kick you out." Emily said calmly, too calmly to be true.

"Lulu's staying the night so I don't have to stick around." Lucky replied, though he knew he would regret it later.

"Then you have no reason to stay." Emily stated, stuffing her papers in her messenger bag. She picked it up and made her way to the stairway, passing him in her wake.

Lucky followed. "You call yourself no reason to stay?" He questioned her. He hated how she never stood up for herself sometimes.

Emily stopped herself at the bottom stair. "Your words, not mine." She said dismissingly and resumed traveling up the stairs until Lucky grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"We need to talk. We can't go and try busying ourselves and try to forget each other and our problems. It isn't working; just torturing everyone around us. Too much has happened between us to do that." Lucky said, and frowned. That sounded like a lecture. He always hated them and now here he is saying one.

Emily heard him and closed her eyes for a second before turning around and looking at Lucky warily. "There isn't anything to talk about and as for keeping myself busy, that work needed to be done sooner or later. And yes too much has happened to us, but what can we do about that now?" She said and marched up the rest of the stairs after Lucky subconsciously loosened his grip.

As Emily walked up the stairs Lucky thought about what she said. Emily agreed that too much had happened, but he just said that, and he hadn't expected Emily to agree. As for the homework part, it was half-true. That work needed to be done if Emily wanted to pass. He just thinks that she didn't have to do all that work that soon. If he remembered correctly, they were due next week and the week had just started. Emily had been using it as a distraction as Lucky did with his room and computer. As for the nothing to say, she was dead wrong about that. There was plenty to say. Coming back from his thoughts, Lucky saw Emily was out of sight and heard the click of heels on the wood floor in the hall. More determined than ever he ran up the stairs to catch up with Emily. HE was going to run no more. As he got to the top, Emily was just passion Melissa's bedroom door. Giggles and the talk of what Barbie was going to wear to the swimming pool were heard. Emily paused, however, with her back to him. She had her head down sadly. Cautiously, he walked to where she was standing. "Emily." He called and laid a hand on her shoulder.

A moment later she spoke up. "I thought you were leaving." Her tone was not too high that her anger was showing and it wasn't too low that she would be sad. It sounded not indifferent, just emotionless with some pain that Emily couldn't hide.

Lucky said nothing, but turned to face Emily, with his hand still on her shoulder. "Why would I leave if I keep arguing the fact that we need to talk?" He asked.

Emily looked at him and then at his hand. She snatched it away. Calling her strength that was failing to show, she looked at him with controlled anger showing in her brown, sparkling eyes that Lucky loved. "And like I said there is nothing to talk about."

"That's where you're wrong. There is plenty to talk about." Lucky said stubbornly, not standing down on this issue. They were settling this now. The fight and arguments, even the small disagreements were quickly forgotten, but this was not something to be forgotten. It was about something big and Emily needed to know, wanting to hear it or not.

"Define plenty." Emily remarked and struck Lucky dumb for a moment. Lucky quickly waved it away. He needed all his concentration for probably the biggest fight of their relationship.

"Plenty means a lot. Mark, me and you, and me being jealous would be the details needing to be discussed fully." Lucky said sharply, even to his ears.

"I recall I told you and all bull to go to hell." Emily pointed out, too deciding not to back away. If Lucky wanted to mess with her words and mind and her beliefs, she was just going to do the same.

"You did, but haven't you heard of the saying 'I have been to hell and back?'" Lucky stated, almost smiling at the thought he said something intelligent even though he felt he was far from it at the moment. He thought and waited for the come back that was bound to happen.

"I believe I have." Emily replied, surprising Lucky again by agreeing.

Lucky nearly screamed. How did Emily do that to him all the time? It was annoying. He was a Spencer, a quick thinker with boundless intelligence when it came to most things. And here he was, getting outwitted by his girlfriend, who had a tough life and was trying to make up for it while putting it out of her mind. Getting back the first subject, Lucky decided what to say and found he couldn't speak. Sure, she had ways to outwit him and she was good with it. Probably how he was tongue-tied at the moment. H was not going to be the unintended victim though, not this time around.

Letting lose some anger he finally got his tongue moving and his thoughts moving. "Stop that, would ya?" He demanded.

"Why should I?" Emily challenged him stubbornly, forgetting they were standing outside in the hall, by Melissa's door and not even seeing that it would catch the two little girls' attention away from their Barbie's.

"Because it's annoying!" Lucky said, his tone raising more than he wanted. He knew it sounded weak, but he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Am I?" Emily replied, a smirk on her face that screamed triumphant. He was losing the argument and he knew it, but wouldn't admit it. He still had time in between the beginning and ending of the disagreement.

Lucky's brows rose. She was trying to test his patience, or something else, he figured out. He could play that game as well, but decided to state what she knew. "You're testing my patience." He spat out.

"Not intentionally." Emily responded, the triumphant smirk still on her face. She still continued to act calm even though they were getting at each other's throats.

For another moment, he was speechless. What could he say to that response? He wondered. After a minute or so of wondering, Lucky finally gave up. He couldn't so he decided to change the subject, just as a door opening caught his attention.

"Stop it!" A voice screamed. Emily and Lucky quickly looked around to where that came from and whom. Looking down, they saw Lulu with Melissa hovering nervously behind her. Lulu looked upset, while Melissa just looked down at the wood floor.

Lucky and Emily gave each other questioning looks and then turned to Lulu again as she started to speak.

"Stop fighting." She said and then continued. "People who love each other don't constantly fight. That's all you have been doing! No one is mentioning it, but it's hurting us too!" Lulu finished, and Emily and Lucky frowned. Lulu was right. His mom, dad, sister, and Emily's adoptive sister and possibly Jason have kept silent, but they were starting to think the worst. They both realized that now. Just how to explain what was happening to Melissa and Lulu, that was hard. Emily made no movement to do so, so he took it upon himself to do so.

He knelt by Lulu, who now had some tears falling. "Lulu, were sorry about hurting you and Melissa, me and Emily didn't know. We have been caught up in our own lives to notice it."

Lulu sniffed. "So stop fighting and notice it!" She protested, taking his explanation.

Lucky thought of how to explain a 'rough patch in a relationship.' "Lulu." He started. "We notice now, but that isn't going to stop our fighting. Mom and dad fight all the time, and us noticing doesn't help."

"Yeah, but they don't have screaming matches like you and Emily! You just throw challenges and such in each other's faces." Lulu said, contradicting the point he was trying to make.

Emily stood by and watched Lucky try to explain their rough patch in their relationship and found he wasn't doing it. So she would have to.

Emily walked up to Lulu and Melissa and walked with them to their bed while Lucky watched now standing. She swiped some small doll clothes away and set them on each side of her. "Lulu, have your parents ever stopped talking to each other and possibly forced someone to sleep elsewhere?" She asked, though she was thinking Luke being kicked out. Laura had some real strength when it came with Luke.

"Yeah, but that hasn't happened recently." Lulu agreed, and Melissa silently nodded.

"That's good, but what has happened in those situations is the two people in a relationship have something called a rough patch." Emily explained, and Lulu's face scrunched up in confusion, while Melissa continued to be quiet, though she was also confused.

"A rough patch? I thought a patch is something covering clothes or where vegetables grow." Lulu said, and Emily bit back a laugh. They were cute when they didn't seem to know what was going on too well.

"Those are literal meanings. A rough patch in a relationship is an oxymoron phrase. It just means the people in the relationship get at each other's throats because of the littlest things. No relationship is perfect. They disagree and bicker, but in these times, they do it a lot and only the people in the relationship can do anything about it." Emily explained the best that she could. She didn't know how to describe her and Lucky's problems.

"Then why don't you or Lucky just forgive each other?" Lulu continued her questions while Melissa stayed silent.

"It goes deeper than that. Lucky and I have let too many things pass not being forgiven and its starting to come back and haunt us. That's pretty much the basis of our problems that provoke the fighting." Emily said, vaguely. She didn't have ideas of what their fighting was about really. Everything they talked about led to a fight. It left her wondering herself what had happened and why it was coming back now to haunt them and hurt the people close to them.

"Then face them and be forgiven!" Lulu demanded, she wanted her brother to be happy again. She was tired of him moping around even though he was out a lot more and she didn't see him often expect for the few times Lucky had dinner with her mom and dad.

"It's not that easy. Your brother and I tend to hide our feelings and let them pass, which you know is not working anymore." Emily said repeating the explanation for Lulu to fully understand, Melissa too, if she was listening.

"What if you and Lucky talk now? Would things be better?" Lulu said, keeping her questions coming while Melissa said not a word even though she and Lucky's problems should have been bothering her. Melissa was a mystery these days and neither she nor Jason could figure it out fully.

"I doubt it, besides your brother was just leaving." Emily justified, and the thought of sleeping sounded more than pleasant. It sounded glorious. That reminded her why she was heading towards her room with her backpack, which probably lay on the hall floor as she spoke.

"That's not what Lucky said. Lucky said he wanted to talk." Lulu protested fully.

"And we all know how that turned out." Emily said and got up, tired of the life she had once thought was great and now turning out to be a disaster. Her schooling was fine, and her grades were still high and her teachers loved her and how determined she was. Her relationship with Jason and Melissa was fine, could be better. She had great friends and a good job that paid well. She lived in a penthouse and had quite a few belongings more than she probably needed. All that was bringing it down was Lucky and their-so-called relationship that was falling apart. Great news for everybody! Sara could have her way; she could be miserable and put up her mask that she was starting to lose control of. Live her life without romance and love and attention that she needed too often.

Lucky saw how Emily tried explaining, succeeding a bit more than him, but Lulu's questions still came and demanded answers that she couldn't answer anymore than him. What to do? Stay and argue? Or go home and mope around until he was sleepy? Hard choice.

Lucky cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention. "Well, me and Emily have much to talk about, why don't you continue playing with your dolls?" Lucky suggested and Emily gave him a cold glare for a moment, then it fell. She was much too tired to do or say anything than sleep and forget reality until her alarm screamed, calling for her to go to school and then work.

Lulu, now surprisingly quiet, nodded and she and Melissa started to pick up their dolls as Emily left. The door closed and Emily bent to pick up her backpack that she found laying at the wall's edges. She quietly made her way to her room and Lucky followed.

Emily searched around for her necessities in the room as Lucky closed the door, but made no sound. She took it as such, with some relief. Finding them all, she quickly made her way for the attached bathroom and closed the door with a slam that she hoped didn't go out the hallway. The last thing she needed was a provoking Lulu at the moment.

Lucky stood in Emily's room, which was clean, not surprising. She was always a clean person and liked to keep things tidy; one of the good things that he loved about her. She had tried to get Lucky to be like her, but Lucky didn't care enough and just randomly placed things unless they were important, which were around often enough.

His dad should be happy now though. He could actually walk through the room without making it an obstacle course. Wouldn't be like that for long though. He was bound to mess it up again, or Lulu would think "Let's play in my big brother's room!" In English, let's invade my brother's privacy and throw everything around. She had done it before, but he hardly noticed. All he cared was about was the fact that nothing was placed on the bed, he needed to sleep with out throwing things off of it mindlessly. Nothing good could become of it.

He sat heavily on the bed and gave a sigh and looked over on the nightstand. There was a picture of them, Emily smiling and him giving a happy grin. It was taken at the park where his family and Emily's adoptive one gathered together for some fun on a Saturday. It had been at least a month ago. They were so happy, life was good; wonderful girlfriend, no problems in between them, good job and a wide future shining on them. Apparently it was only the sun, because everything was looking down and definitely not shining. The future was now going down the drain. Who knew if they were going to be a couple tomorrow? Certainly not him.

He would give anything to be back to that day. Everything was simple and great. There were no problems, except heavy thoughts and realizations. Nothing Emily knew of and he didn't think she should know just yet. Maybe she should, now that the relationship was falling apart and he felt worthless and miserable, though he tried his best to hide it. It must have fallen, and now he was in Emily's room debating whether or not to tell her something that might even shake up the relationship more; nothing that was needed. Their relationship was the basis of his life, without Emily, girlfriend or not, angry or happy, it was nothing. He needed Emily to survive.

Giving another heavy sigh, he looked at the door that led to the attached bathroom. He checked his watch worriedly. She should be out by now. He knew girls spent more time in the bathroom than necessary, doing their make up, making sure everything looked okay, but Emily wasn't like that. She did the minimum, checked the results quickly, grabbed everything necessary and fled to her destination. Did she run away and climb out the window? Was there even a window? Who knew but it didn't matter, something was wrong he could feel it. He and Emily had a sense of knowing if something was wrong or something was bothering each other. It usually was spoken of and both of them felt better after that. Usually anyway

The present was doing disastrous things to their relationship or what was left of it. All he knew that it was falling into pieces into a jigsaw puzzle. The master of the puzzle filling holes in an unbelievable speed an swiftness. And when that puzzle was full, Lucky was afraid, when the maker and piece holder put it away, along would go with their relationship among things. Their friendship and soon Emily and he would find that their lives were now good in things, worse than imaginable in other things, and their lives would never be full.

There would be an empty void in their hearts. There were other guys and girls who would go for each of them, but the rebound people and those who tried catching their attention would give up. They would compare each boy and girl and say is he or she like my ex? Nothing that the girl or guy would like, and then they are single once again! The cycle would continue on like that for their whole lives, or they'd bury themselves in their work, and have no social life and hide the many emotional and physical scars they carry. Emily had too many as it was.

He shook his head of his thoughts. Think of the now, he commanded himself. He stood up and marched to the door and knocked, calling Emily's name at least for ten seconds. Lucky turned around, more worried than ever. His mind thought of all the possibilities. She could be hiding, but it was too quiet. What to do then? Melissa and Lulu was playing in their rooms, oblivious to the drama happening here, within him.

A few more seconds passed no answer and the silence was too much for Lucky to handle as he thought to what to do. Then it hit him! The door might be open Lucky quickly drove for the handle and found it locked. He swore nervously under his breath and saw Emily's hair clip on her dresser. Emily would hate for him to play with the lock, but what other choice did he have. Retrieving the pin, he played with the lock and he heard it click open. He pushed the door open, but it only went so far, something must be in front of it. Squeezing through the small opening, he saw what he dreaded to see. Lucky immediately felt his heart stop beating.

He had found Emily, but unconscious in a strange position. Lucky came out of shock and quickly ran the small distance to Emily's side. He checked her pulse and gave a small sigh of relief. She had a strong pulse, but it didn't explain her being unconscious. There was no blood, so must have fainted, Lucky figured. Nothing fatal, but the reasons of why scared him. The possibilities were endless with the medical terms these days.

He was no doctor, but fainting wasn't normal, he knew that much. He picked up Emily from the floor cautiously and placed her on the bed, trying to wake her, but Emily continued to be unaffected.

He quickly fished around for his cell, he knew he would sound desperate, Emily just fainted, but she wasn't waking up. That scared him more than he could say. Making the call to the hospital, he sat by Emily and waited by Emily's side. He grabbed her hand and held it tight, saying a silent prayer, hoping she would be okay. Soon the sounds of sirens were heard.

Author's note: Hey, sorry for the long wait. School and the work itself are getting piled upon me and no time for writing, unless I want to sacrifice my very important internet time. Can't happen, sorry, too many things need to be checked. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I can't say when the next chapter will be up, just be looking. Hope the very long chapter was enjoyed, reviews are always wanted!

p.s. If I mentioned things more than once or repeated some things, sorry. I wrote this in pieces, my mind half-asleep and exhausted.


	15. Chapter 14

A new face after the race

Chapter 14

Lucky sat in a chair that was placed near the hospital bed that Emily lay on. All was silent except the sound of the machines connected to her. She wasn't considered serious, so he didn't see why half these machines were connected to her, but what was he to say? He was no doctor, though he took health class back in high school.

That was how Lucky figured out what happened to Emily. Though it wasn't that difficult, really. His thoughts flew back to when he saw Emily unconscious on her bathroom floor. He knew what happened. He checked her pulse, picked her up, placed her on her bed and called the hospital. The Emergency Medical Technicians, also called EMT's, quickly approached them and took Emily to the hospital. He didn't ride with them though, he remembered Melissa and Lulu and he took them to his house and then came here to find out Emily was just fine, though he knew that.

The doctor mentioned exhaustion and the word mal-nutrition, which he knew. Though he suspected the mal-nutrition was because she hadn't been eating as much as she should and the exhaustion was exactly why Emily was heading to her room. He had stopped her and demanded to talk, but he could have saved Emily the trip by just letting her by. But no, he needed to talk, even though he knew Emily was exhausted, even with her mask up.

The exhaustion was half his fault too. The only reason why she was exhausted was because he drove her to her limits too fast, too soon. More reason to make right. Their emotional problems were driving him mad, but drove Emily even faster, and this is what happens.

He's sitting in the hospital, waiting for Emily to awaken, though he doubted she would anytime soon, but he couldn't leave her side. He knew she would be fine, but he didn't want to replay when his heart stopped beating when he first discovered Emily. He knew right there, if anything happened to her, especially death, he would die inside. His whole world revolved around Emily and if anything happened to her, his world would stop spinning. For that to happen it would just be monstrous.

It's sad that Emily having a small health scare was what enlightened him to this fact. People are right to say to live every day till you die and not to take anything for guaranteed as he had done. He had ignored Emily and problems had grown from there.

This realization and scare enlightened the factor to their problems too. It was staring at them into their faces, but they overlooked it. Emily might have felt it, but didn't notice it was the base of their problems.

What was the basis? Lulu asked in different words and phrases. The answer was obvious. Emily was getting lonely, they had got too used to each other's presence that they never thought of what distance would do. All this fighting was Emily's subconscious attempts at attention and it worked well and the opposite at the same time.

What to do now, though? That was the question Lucky thought as he got up from the chair and paced impatiently. He definitely needed to pay more attention, but in order to do that and get along they had to face their problems. And considering Emily's condition, that couldn't happen in the next few days. He couldn't risk it. Emily's health was the number one factor in it all.

But the burning question was if he could wait? School and work was off limits for Emily at least until Wednesday, so they had time tomorrow. Jax would understand if he called in saying he had pressing details to deal with and couldn't make it. That was one of the things he loved about Jax, he was flexible as long as you did your work and did it well.

Many companies had offered him well-paying jobs after many spoke of his mastery of computers and their systems. He had a hard-time picking, but Jax had come in first. He got some great benefits too, and the flexibility was one of those. It worked out for the best, he knew that now. He should have used them before though.

Lucky willed those thoughts away and went back to the seat he was occupying before. He couldn't think of past regrets, the past had passed. He had to concentrate on the now and the now included Emily and making sure she is physically and mentally fine. All issues between them can wait.

With all impatient thoughts gone, Lucky settled down by Emily and took her hand and squeezed it. He didn't expect anything back from Emily but it let him know, really know, that she was okay and will be fine.

His thoughts were clear from there and he studied Emily. She looked so peaceful and angel-like. She was a bit pale, but that was expected. Her hair fell across the pillow gracefully. He had the urge to touch the silk-like texture, but didn't. He didn't want to ruin the picture of her innocence and beauty.

The silent solitude was disturbed when the door burst open. He turned to see Jason and Elizabeth standing there, in formal clothing. Jason in a nice shirt and black slacks and Elizabeth in a ruby spaghetti strapped dress with matching heels.

"What happened?" Jason coughed out as Liz made her way toward Emily and grabbed her other hand, studying Emily. A look of relief and worry was present though Jason's was more concerned.

"I found Emily passed out in the bathroom." Lucky said simply, though he knew details were going to be pounded on him. He just couldn't say them out loud just yet. They hurt as he thought them, to say them out loud seemed to be fatal to the peace that lay beside him. He wanted to keep the peace a little longer, for Emily's sake.

Jason wanted to bombard Lucky with details, but one look at the sleeping Emily with the innocence surrounding her and Elizabeth watching her dearly, he hesitated and gestured to Lucky to go outside, not to disturb either woman.

Lucky nodded and followed Jason out. He quietly closed the door and prepared to answer the questions that were obviously about to be asked.

"What did the doctors say?" Jason asked calmly, wanting to get to the tough questions later. The doctor's orders were better than details at the moment.

"She is exhausted and has a small case of mal-nutrition." Lucky replied and looked around he wanted this conversation not to be heard beyond the two of them.

Jason nodded, expecting the answer. It wasn't the first time something like this had happened. "I didn't know you were coming tonight. I didn't get to ask either Emily was a little preoccupied with her work." Jason commented, exaggerating the "a little." The truth was she was working furiously trying to forget and get lost in her work. It worked, Jason thought and now she was in the hospital.

"I wasn't going to, but my dad and Lulu provoked me to take Lulu for their play date and sleepover." He noticed some slight panic at the mention of Melissa in Jason's eyes. He quickly soothed it. "I dropped her and Lulu at home on the way here." Jason breathed a sigh of relief and ignorance and nodded. Lucky took this as a way to continue his explanation. "Emily answered the door and let Lulu in and I couldn't help but try and make conversation, which quickly turned into an argument." Blocking Emily's way to her room to get some sleep before she collapsed, he mentally added. He didn't know at the time, but that didn't help his rising guilt.

"A lot of those have happened between you two." Jason commented and nodded toward the door.

"I know, and Lulu said as much. I and Emily's explanation only went so far." Lucky replied and rubbed his temples.

Jason bit back before asking for the details. "What happened from there?" He asked, trying to remain cool. Lucky didn't need anymore guilt dumped on him as it was.

"After the talk Lulu and Melissa continued with their dolls and I followed Emily into her room. She excused herself to wash up and went into the bathroom and after a few minutes I got worried and found her as such." Lucky said, gesturing toward the room that his girlfriend lay in surrounded by a peaceful aurora.

"I see." Jason said, not sure of what to say anymore. All the details were lost, but it wasn't between them. Unsure of what to say, silence resumed. Out of the blue Jason asked the question burning on his mind and lips. "How long has she been out?"

"A few hours at most. The doctors said not to expect Emily to wake up anytime soon." Lucky repeated the doctor's words.

Self-conscious, Jason shifted and checked his watch. About time for Liz to get home and he would have to stop by and see Melissa. Luke would also want to know how Emily was and how long Lucky was going to stay. Lulu wouldn't mind either information too. He told Lucky as much and went into the room and shared conversation with Liz. She let go of Emily's hand and gave a weak smile, as Jason wrapped a hand around her waist and guided her out the door and down the hall.

When they were down the hall, Lucky looked through the glass window of the door used for observation. Emily was as she was before. Elizabeth's presence didn't numb the innocence and tranquility.

Frustration, worry, and guilt overcame him and he leaned his forehead against the glass and a few tears fell from his eyes. He knew it was weak, but he couldn't exactly scream it out. This was a hospital. Where Emily shouldn't be, but was. Because of him and his demands of talk even though he suspected Emily was exhausted, not enough to collapse though.

He was innocent in those reasoning's, but that did nothing to help the guilt. They were beginning to be piled on him more and more on him these days. This was the top most though, he couldn't hide it anymore. He said it out loud and in technical terms he was forgiven, but he needed to hear it from Emily, who wasn't exactly responding at the moment and wouldn't be until at least tomorrow morning.

So that left him with too much time to spare. He could go home and sleep, but he knew he wouldn't. He was exhausted with worry and staying up the night before late, but his worry would overcome his rest and keep him up all night, again. He could drive around, read, and do anything available at this time of day, but couldn't. He wouldn't be able to concentrate.

So here he was with nothing to do in hospital no less. He could continue to sit beside Emily and watch her, but he couldn't sit no more. He would go stir-crazy if he did that. The hospital was unusually empty, but he wouldn't have noticed anyway. He was stuck in his own world.

Giving up on staying busy, Lucky strode into Emily's room where she still lay sleeping. He reluctantly sat in his chair and looked out the window. The sun was going down and the moon was starting to be more visible, soon to be extending their rays of light.

Lucky sat by Emily's side for much into the night, until he finally fell asleep in the chair.

A hooded figure passed through the halls mindlessly with a black haired man guiding her to the exact room. After a quick study of the situation on a certain patient's door and a look or two to see if it was true, they left through the back way to the hospital to an unknown location mysteriously.

Author's note: Here is the next chapter. I have had some relief on the homework weight, so I got this done and used up my internet time for you. You are special people, I rarely do that. Anyway thanks for the other review. More would be appreciated. I have a preview for you readers this chapter. Lucky you!

The next chapter will be up when I can, just to inform everyone this is what is happening with my schoolwork that I know of: Big euro test on Tuesday, and count on math and physics homework; Big mythology presentation on Wednesday. Don't know beyond there expect another physics test soon. Now that is done, read what is going to happen next chapter/update!

Preview: An unexpected encounter and question.


	16. Chapter 15

A new face after the race

Chapter 15

Emily reluctantly opened her eyes as the sun from her window shined on her. It was too bright and she was still tired, but she had to get to school. It was too important for her to miss.

When she studied her surroundings though she started to panic. She wasn't in her room. Her bedroom walls were a light blue, and the walls here were white. She looked around some more. It was bigger too and there was no desk, so where was she? The last thing she remembered was walking to her room and getting ready to get to bed because she was tired and emotionally stressed.

Lucky was there to, but she just ignored his presence and closed the bathroom door in his face. How did she get here, whatever here was, then? She must have done her duty in the bathroom and went to bed, not a word to Lucky. Lucky must have taken it as a dismissal and left, but that didn't explain where or why she was here in this unknown place.

Lucky had heard the rustling of clothing and opened his eyes and worked a few kinks out. Falling asleep in a chair wasn't the best thing to do. He was sore in many places, but felt refreshed. He needed the rest he got.

After doing all this, Lucky concentrated on the sound of rustling clothing. Emily was awake and looking around the room with slight panic, he noticed. Lucky extended his hand and touched hers that were laying on the right side of the bed. Emily jumped up in surprise at his touch and looked over at him. She gave a confused look and calmed down a bit.

"Lucky?" Emily said, and rubbed her eyes, her mind rolling with questions with no answers. Nothing was making sense. She was in an unknown place with Lucky next to her. She felt safer with Lucky near and was calmer, but she still had a million questions. Such as where she was, what he was doing here, and what happened topped the list.

"Yeah, it's me." He said biting back a yawn. He wasn't awake just yet so he just stayed silent until he was. Emily needed for him to be strong and awake to answer her soon-to-be unrelenting questions.

Out of the blue Emily spoke. "I've seen this place before." She observed and looked around the room to make sure she was correct. She then stared back at Lucky who was just about awake.

Lucky answered seconds later. "Should." He stated, now feeling awake. "You were here before."

Emily's brows rose in confusion. "I have? When?" She asked interested. The answer would help her in her journey to find out the answers to her questions she wanted.

"A few years ago when we got kidnapped by Helena." Lucky answered, not sure of what to say. Emily knew what happened but didn't want to talk about the Zander part. She felt too much guilt and confusion in that compartment. He felt it wise not to tell her what happened to him when she was asleep. It would have only added to her problems, which she didn't need. She had enough trouble to prepare to face her painful and broken past that she had tried hard to forget.

"This isn't the compound. It was much too furnished and colored." Emily stated, comparing the places.

Lucky thought to what to say. So that wasn't the best way he could tell her the when. He decided how to answer. He would have to mention the after. It was a painful time in Emily's life as well as his. "After we got rescued Em." He said, knowing Emily didn't mean to sound like a fool in her confusion.

"I was in the hospital." Emily said catching Lucky's meaning a little later with the answer to where she was. "I'm in the hospital?" She asked him sharply.

Lucky nodded and braced himself for the bombardment of questions. It came. Emily asked two questions in one small sentence. "Why, how?" She stuttered. She got an answer to one of her many questions, but that just led to more.

"I called the hospital because I found you passed out in the bathroom." He explained, answering the why and how, but knew more whys were coming.

"I passed out? When?" Emily said, playing a fool for once. If it was the best way to get answers, so be it. She would regain her wits later.

"Yesterday afternoon, don't you remember?" Lucky asked, now confused. How could Emily not know she fainted? He had never done that himself, but thought the person who did the act would know.

"I remember finishing my work, ignoring you, talking to Melissa and Lulu and walking into my room and the bathroom." Emily said, inclining him to his own answer to his question.

Lucky bit back a question of what happened, but from Emily's answer, he knew he would get an I don't know. She apparently doesn't remember her fainting episode. Instead he said nothing. What was there to say after a response such as that? Emily cleared the silence moments later.

"If I'm in the hospital after fainting, what are you doing here?" She questioned him. This was the last question to her once endless ones.

Lucky gave an amazed look? Surely she knew that answer or was he that bad of a boyfriend? Lucky let his question pass, knowing the answer. Yeah, Emily was entitled to ask such a question. His boyfriend skills of late were nonexistent.

"I fell asleep in the chair after I brought you in." Lucky gave the simplest answer he could find expect I was worried, which would be good to hear, but was too obvious. Emily must have figured that out at least.

Emily frowned. "Oh." She said sadly and looked around the room with understanding now.

Silence fell between them and let Lucky think. What did he say? Emily was fine until he gave his explanation. He should have said I was worried sick, or even something more reasonable. Emily must think he only brought her here out of duty. He opened his mouth to say something of the sort, but the door opened and he looked behind him to see the nurse. She must have been here to check up on Emily, so he quickly excused himself and left the room.

He took a stroll down the hall to clear his mind. He had all these thoughts of what to say and not to and now here he is outside and away from Emily speechless. He didn't even ask how she was, which was typical for someone to be in a hospital.

Familiar voices distracted his thoughts and he looked to see Jax and Skye come out of an office. They were smiling, and seemed almost ecstatic. At least something good was happening with them. And considering it was a hospital, that was good. Usually hospitals meant something bad was happening. He hated for that to happen to the newlywed, happy couple.

He quickly turned to head back to Emily's room and stepped away before his name was called. It was Jax, so Lucky forced a smile on his face and turned to them. "Hey, imagine seeing you here." He said what he hoped was pleasantly. He wasn't exactly doing pleasant at the moment.

"Yeah, same about you." Jax said, still smiling brightly and Lucky bit back a frown. He didn't want to dampen Jax's mood. Someone deserved to be happy and it was obvious Skye and Jax was.

Nervously, Lucky checked his watch. He was supposed to be at work. He meant to call in and say he had something he had to do and couldn't come in, but he fell asleep before he could. Happy for the change of subject Lucky said, "I'm supposed to be at work, huh?"

"Yeah, so am I, but more pressing business came into mind." He stated and gazed lovingly at Skye, who was also glowing.

Lucky felt like sighing. That was how Emily and him used to be and now they just gave each other glares or cold looks. "I assume this pressing business is something good." He replied, wanting to get his mind off his own problems, if not for a second.

Skye spoke up and gathered Jax close. "Yes, it is. More so if possible." She answered as if floating on air.

"Well, don't walk around the bush, what is it?" Lucky asked and waited for a response.

Skye and Jax debated whether to tell him just yet. It was shown on their faces. They looked at each other as if making a decision and looked at him. Jax wrapped a hand around Skye's waist and gathered her closer. "Skye's pregnant." He said content.

Lucky's eyes widened in surprise. He certainly didn't expect such a response. But that explained their bright reflections. Gaining his composure he said "Congratulations."

Skye continued to smile and leaned her head on Jax's shoulder. "Thanks, you're the first person we told and the first congratulations we received."

"Are you off to call your parents then?" Lucky said, knowing the expecting couple would want to tell their guardians that they were going to be grandparents. It was happy news, and Lucky was happy for them, but couldn't find joy for them. His own problems were weighing down on it.

"Actually just said she was hungry, so we were going to do that. The call would be next though." Jax said and rubbed his hand absently across Skye's stomach that found itself not so alone as one would think.

"Yeah, I would assume that as well. Skye is eating for two now." Lucky commented absently. Everyone said that kind of thing giving the circumstances, so it fit.

"Too true, would you care to join us?" Skye offered, though Lucky knew that Skye and Jax wanted some more time alone to celebrate the announcement. Skye was just trying to be gracious.

"No thanks, I believe the celebration should be between the to-be- parents." Lucky replied softly. He was hungry though; he hadn't exactly eaten anything since brunch yesterday. He needed to though; Emily didn't need him to be in the hospital too.

Jax and Skye gave each other another questioning look. "Actually, we were hoping for you to be part of this child's life too." Skye said vaguely, with an uncertain reflection.

"How so?" Lucky asked lost in what Skye was saying. They weren't family so technically he wouldn't be a part of the life of the child. He would pass them and see the child, but would be a stranger in all terms.

"We were talking and hoped you would be the godfather." Jax asked, hopefully. He trusted Lucky and wouldn't mind him being a stand-in father. Lucky was trusted, worked hard, and if worse comes to worse, would be able to take care of the child.

Lucky's jaw almost dropped. They were serious? Sure all three of them were far from acquaintances, but they wouldn't be considered close friends either. "Are you sure about that? I mean what about Jerry?"

Jerry was Jax's brother and one of his best friends besides the relation.

Jax fell silent for a moment. "Well, we talked about it, but found we wanted godparents who lived in the same town. And so that led to you." He explained and Lucky understood.

"I would be happy to be godfather if that is what you wish." Lucky answered with some enthusiasm he hoped was real. He cleared his throat to get his thoughts on track. "And the godmother would be?" He asked curiously.

"We were hoping Emily would. She's great with kids I hear and you and Emily have a big future ahead of you. Perhaps marriage would be in your future and the child wouldn't be fought over." Skye considered her thoughts and stuck Lucky dumb and his face fell involuntarily. This conversation was leading too personal for the moment. He didn't want to be reminded of his many problems in one simple conversation. He was trying to hide from them and figure out to handle them for his and Emily's sake. Emily's mostly, she didn't need another health scare. He didn't need another to-be heart attack.

Lucky's sullen mood was noticed and Jax and Skye gave him a worried look. "Is everything okay? It isn't Emily is it? Did something happen?" Jax asked in a hurry so much that Lucky barely caught his questions. They were appropriate though. They were talking in the middle of the many halls in the hospital. Questions should be asked.

Clearing his throat, Lucky answered in a reassuring voice. "She's okay she just had a fainting spell and I panicked and brought her here." He said trying to keep his eyes from hovering elsewhere but them.

Skye and Jax gave a sigh of relief each. Skye placed her hand on her heart that must have sped up. "That's good to hear. When did this happen? Earlier this morning?" She asked, more questions coming, but more slowly.

"Uh no, yesterday afternoon. They kept her for observation through the night." Lucky said and heard a heavy sigh fall from his lips. All his troubles were falling on his shoulders.

"Is she getting out then? Maybe we should let the brunch invitation fall and let you take her home. We assume you are taking her home anyway. Why else would you be here?" Skye rambled nervously. Jax put a stop to it and gathered her close since she stepped away in the shocking news.

"Calm down sweetheart. Emily's fine and the child don't need the unnecessary stress." Jax said soothingly and acted as if he wasn't around. Taking his leave, so that they could have a few minutes, Lucky trotted toward Emily's room.

He stopped at the door and looked into see that the nurse had left. He hesitantly opened the door and Emily turned to see Lucky come in. She stayed silent as he closed the door and went to sit on the chair he had slept in the night before.

"She's getting my released papers." Emily said, toning down the silence.

"Are you going to let me drive you?" Lucky asked, though he knew he wouldn't take no for an answer. It was a long walk to the towers and he didn't want to find out she had went to see her professors. Besides she was too weak to walk all that way, especially by herself and the possibility that Mark might catch up with her.

"It's you or Jason and I don't want to call him." Emily said, as if she had no choice. "Besides you would need to go to work and wouldn't rest until you knew I was at the penthouse." She said continuing her reasoning.

Lucky simply nodded and the nurse walked in and Emily signed all the necessary forms and they left the hospital with no words spoken. The drive was also in silence and Lucky walked with her in and made sure she was situated and left, but not to where Emily said. He went elsewhere; he didn't feel like going to work. He had too much on his mind and he would fry whatever he worked on. No, he needed all concentration needed when it came to computers, the most unpredictable things happened with them when not paying attention to your codes or commands. Much like relationships. He had taken that for granted, but it wouldn't happen again. If there was much of a relationship left in his case. He didn't know anymore.

Author's note: Yeah, not one of my best chapters, but it's half-good at least. I have no idea where this is going anymore, so that is going to add on the updating time. I have an ending planned and something big is going to happen, but I'm not sure when that is going to pop up and the ending is too far off to do with really. Then I have homework, the complication of one computer which my brother is on most the time, and other things needing my immediate attention. Anyway, you have my thanks on the reviews. I hope more will show up, but sometimes hope is lost. Remember that.


	17. Chapter 16

A new face after the race

Chapter 16

As soon as Emily heard the door close and stay close for a few seconds, she went to her room. Melissa was at Lulu's and Jason was at work, so she was alone. Something she didn't want to be at the moment, contrary to her actions. She purposely stayed quiet during the ride though she wanted to ask Lucky to stay with her. He wouldn't have stayed anyway, he always had something better to do.

Sitting on her bed Emily finally felt her tears fall. She made no movement to wipe them away, she just let them fall. She could hide her tears no more. Feeling a sob coming on and the tears increase, Emily hid her face in her pillows and let them soak up her tears and misery.

When she was calmer, Emily sat up and leaned against her pillows and turned to stare at her night stand. She found herself looking at the picture of her and Lucky at a picnic a few months ago. They were so happy and carefree. They were celebrating the end of her first year of college and getting past the finals that she worked so hard to pass.

Now here she was in the second year of college with good grades and marks, more knowledge, and too many problems with her boyfriend and best friend. Soon to be ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend if their relationship didn't get any better.

She knew she should have dumped him after he cancelled all those dates and when she learned he didn't remember their anniversary, but she couldn't. She couldn't let him go. She would never survive the heartbreak and it would always pain her to see him with another girl. It would all be too much.

But what would be the difference? She was hurting now and it was killing her. Lucky could barely look at her, nevertheless talk to her. He didn't even want to be near her unless necessary, which wasn't all that much anymore.

A sudden urge of anger and sadness came and Emily took the picture frame and threw it against the wall. The glass broke loudly and fell into small pieces on the floor. Emily stared at the mess. That would soon be her heart if she didn't do anything.

Carefully Emily walked to the transparent pile of broken glass and found that the frame was intact and the picture still in there. The only thing that broke was the glass cover. Wiping her traces of tears Emily looked around for a broom to clean up the mess.

When she found one, she cleaned up the pieces and placed it in the trash can and stared at the pieces and saw them as the broken pieces of her life. She picked up the biggest piece and looked at it. It would be so easy to use it to her advantage and leave all the pain that the world makes. Her reflection stared back at her and Emily put it back to where it was before.

No, she decided. She wasn't going to let the world win. She was stronger than that. She wouldn't prove her father right. He always said she would never survive the outside world as she taunted him about his abuse and when she was gone he would have no one to take his anger on. He had only laughed and said she would never make it in the world. She promised right there and then she wouldn't let the world and her father rub it in and would survive even if she had to do some desperate stuff.

She had gotten farther than that though. She was in college, learning to be successful. She had a steady job and people that cared. She had money to use if necessary. She was loved.

Then why was she here moping around, taking her pain out on a helpless possession that screamed you were happy once? Oh yeah, love was playing its tricks. She had always said that a broken heart was nothing compared to what she went through and she would survive it. It would be no problem to handle.

That belief blew up in her face. She had stupidly fallen in love, with her best friend nonetheless. Then they thought that nothing would happen for them to hurt this much and their friendship. They were so young and stupid.

Then reality hit and blew them off the okay line. She had read The Diary of Ann Frank and something Ann said was always fresh in her mind. She was talking about reality and how much it hurts your dreams and defeats your goals. Considering what Ann went through and what happened to her, it was too true. She truly knew how she felt now.

She and Lucky had felt that they would marry, have children, face troubles and live to tell their tales to their grandchildren. That vision was quickly disappearing from future views.

And there was nothing she could do about it. She could try to do something about it; had tried to do something about it, but Lucky just hid, so she hid. She had never been good with confrontation anyway.

So all was left up to Lucky, but there was no hope there. So all she could do was sit and watch her heart break and them split apart painfully and then have to face Lucky with another woman.

Maybe it'd be Sara. She had always wanted Lucky, but there was a strong hold between her and Lucky he hadn't felt the same. When the hold would break, he would just try to make her jealous and why not use her rival? It was a perfect plan and he would get what he has wanted to do, though he tried to hide it, since he had started to really have those thoughts. The process that continued the human race.

He would lose his virginity and she would be the one hurting. He'd be happy and she would be passing tears. He would be moving on and she would never. She would never have faith in another man. The only men she really trusted were Jason, Luke and Lucky. Beyond them, she was nice to the ones who was interested, but never got too personal. It was better that way.

She learned that years ago but got close to Lucky and this is where they are! Her in unseen pain and Lucky hiding as if nothing is wrong

Willing all these thoughts away, Emily went onto the internet to get the notes she missed. There was no homework, every professor already had a term paper out that was due in a matter of days and gave the students some relief to work on those and she had finished those yesterday.

She was also supposed to work, but the hospital called Bobbie and said she wouldn't be in. Even if they didn't call and she showed up, Bobbie would shoo her away, so no reason to do that.

The notes weren't posted yet, so Emily shut down her computer and decided to get some rest. She had a long day tomorrow so it's best she get more sleep than usual. Feeling her eyelids falling she made her way to her bed and got in. She wrapped herself in the blankets and imagined Lucky's arms around her; protecting her, holding her, giving her undying support. Minutes later Emily was fast asleep, escaping the world as she knew it.

Lucky, however, couldn't. He made his way to his favorite thinking place, the catacombs. He knew there were dangerous and criminals lurked around, but he didn't care. They left him alone along with his thoughts. The catacombs were special to him because they symbolically told him it could be worse.

That was true. He could have a meager-paying job, but he didn't. He could be living in the streets, but he wasn't. He could have no family, but he had plenty to go around. Emily didn't have all his luck. She had no family, well not biologically anyway. She wasn't living in the streets but with a broken family trying to make it through. She had a decently-paying job while trying to get a degree in journalism. She had a future he had a future that he once thought tied in together. Apparently that wasn't so true anymore.

They had so many views of the future, and to be frank, this wasn't it. Them hiding from each other, hiding their feelings, doing nothing until it was too late. Well technically that wasn't true, Emily tried, and it was him who screwed up. So it was his turn to go farther and get them on the right track. How was the question? He had screwed up so much he didn't even know if the biggest thing or the smallest thing would do the trick. It was sad really, but he would make up for it. He valued Emily too much to let go.

But the problem was they were just words. Actions spoke louder than words, it was said and it was then he got his answer to his problems. If he couldn't say them, why not write them?

With a big smile on his face and a plan in mind Lucky walked to his truck, to start his plan, praying it would work. Too much counted on it.

Much later Emily woke up drowsy and stiff, but refreshed. When she looked at the clock she saw she had only slept for a couple hours, but knew every extra minute of sleep helped her. When she really came into attention she saw red. Originally she didn't like the color so she didn't really have anything that color in her room so it came as a surprise.

Standing and stretching Emily found a beige envelope with a red rose on top. She picked it up, being careful of the thorns, and smelled it. It smelled wonderful and brought a smile to her face. With a broad smile, she picked up the rose and envelope and made her way to the bed. Sitting down she set the rose down next to her and opened the envelope. A plain but nice stationary paper was in it. Opening it fully she read it, the words flowing through her mind.

_Emily,_

_I didn't know how to say all the things I wanted to say orally, so I did the next best thing. I wrote it down. You could say it was the cowardly thing to do, but you would have every right to think so. I have been pretty terrible to you and hiding. It seemed like a good idea at the time. I know now that it wasn't. It's better to face your troubles head on, no matter what you say to yourself._

_What I wanted to say was I'm sorry. The root of all our arguments and problems were because you wanted attention. I was ignoring you, putting all my strength in my work. You just hid in your homework and job while trying to tell me you were feeling alone and neglected. I didn't get the message and it was sad what opened me up to it. It was your fainting spell, and when I found you unconscious I feared the worse. I felt my heart flop, my whole world falling at the thoughts running through my head. I took you for granted and that was a rude awakening, People say to never do that, but that was what I did._

_Everything else doesn't matter. The truth is I love you and haven't been showing it and despite your thing against gifts I got something to show it. They say actions speak louder than words. I will know if that is true if I manage to get through to you. It has been hard to in the past, but that was how you grew up. It was all you had and I would like to show you just how much you mean to me if you just give me a chance. I will make no promises, because I know the possibility that they won't be kept is there. I would like a chance however, if you let me._

_Lucky_

Finishing reading Lucky's note Emily wiped the happy tears that were falling. Those words meant so much to her that Lucky wouldn't ever know. Glancing at the rose by her side Emily really felt that she could take Lucky's apologies and embrace his attention. It would be nice to be dotted on again. His attention meant a lot to her, and that discovery was new. She had always liked being inconspicuous, but when it came to Lucky it was different. She enjoyed being the center of his attention. It completed the love they both shared and she now knew all the pain in it was worth it.

Emily sniffed and gave a small frown with the notation that she was being emotional. She always hated emotions it showed too much and hurt to know how vulnerable she really was.

Only then did she feel another presence in her room and found Lucky leaning against the open doorway to her room. She felt her smile come back and her heart start beating faster. It was always that way with Lucky. He had that reaction when it came to her. Without a word, she ran into his arms and hugged him, leaning her head against his shoulder.

It was that way for sometime. They just held and comforted each other, and soon fell asleep in each other's arms getting the rest they both needed.

No words were shared, but Lucky knew he had his chance and he wouldn't waste it. Not when it came to Emily. She meant too much to him and he would do all he could to satisfy Emily. He wouldn't put her off anymore too much rode on this chance. He wouldn't get another one, so it had to count. But he suspected it was going to be harder thanks to exterior forces.


	18. Chapter 17

A new face after the race

Chapter 17

A continuous beeping woke Lucky from his peaceful sleep. He opened his eyes reluctantly to see Emily's alarm clock. It must be Emily's alarm so she wakes up and gets to school. The clock next to it read six o'clock and Lucky moved to turn it off, thinking it was too early to wake up considering her earliest class was at nine. It allowed Emily at least another hour of sleep. However when he reached too far, something stopped his movement. It was Emily's sleeping form.

He paused and settled his hand away just as the beeping stopped. Lucky nearly groaned with stupidity. He should have known that, but he hadn't used an alarm clock in the last year, so he guessed it was excused. He leaned back against the pillows and looked at the ceiling with little interest and found he was wide awake. Stupid alarm, Lucky thought. He could have at least slept twenty more minutes.

A moment on his left caught his attention and he found Emily in a troubled sleep. He tucked a lock of her hair away from her face and Emily calmed under his touch. She stopped moving as if something was bothering her in her sleep, and fell into another deep sleep.

Lucky was surprised at how much safer Emily felt when with him. She always said she could handle herself and kept her independency, even though when he was near she was always more dependent on him. It must scare her to see how dependent she was on him, she always grew to be dependent and then the person died or left her, another reason of why she valued her independence. She found you could never be dependent of them and that if you did they would just leave you alone, desperate for something to hold on too.

That was how Emily felt when he was neglecting her and Lucky told himself to never do that again. She risked trusting him, knowing he would be there for her, and he had let her down when he pushed her aside. He needed to totally regain her confidence in that region, but how?

Lucky supposed he just had to be more ready and attentive and everything would fall in place. That was the only thing to do with Emily. She had to find everything okay with them to do so and there was no direct way to do that, so that was all he had. He just had to try a few paths to get to the end. He expected unexpected curves and stops though, and there was nothing he could do to get past them except face them head on and expect the unexpected.

He worried about the unexpected though. It might be too big of him to face without help and support, worst of all he didn't know if Emily could. Emily was too fragile at the moment. She was having mental problems, but that was expected considering the anniversary of the murder of her father was approaching soon.

She wouldn't pity him or think much on it, except she would on what he did. She may have gotten past it, but she wasn't over it. She would never be. It would always be painful no matter what. It would be a pain for the rest of her life. All he could do was stand by her and help whatever way he could. Which wasn't much, but he would do as much as he can and keep Emily in good standing; an important thing considering the fainting spell that happened lately. She tended to forget everything except her pain and get lost in it.

More movement broke up his thoughts and he turned to see Emily waking up slowly. She was leaning up and rubbing her eyes. She smiled at him when she spotted him. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" She asked and looked at him.

Lucky leaned up as well. "Yeah, but that evil alarm clock of yours interrupted it." He said, hoping for a laugh. Hearing one of her laughs would definitely brighten him and his thoughts that were getting too dark.

Emily gave a small laugh as he wanted. "It's not evil considering that's what it's supposed to do." She explained and got up from the bed and stretched a little, working the kinks of sleep out.

"Yeah, well it woke the wrong person." He said and didn't move to get up as Emily did. He wanted to live in this moment for a few minutes more. Emily was happy and the future looking clearer than before.

"That's not the clock's fault. That would be the computer that makes the whole thing work." Emily said, done stretching and preparing for the day.

"How about I destroy the computer and get some sleep with my favorite person next to me." He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her down next to him.

"You could sleep, but I have to get ready for school. And I suggest you get to work. You have been absent for a couple days straight." Emily said pulling away from him and going through her drawers.

"Jax is cool with it. He told me as much yesterday though he was too happy to really get angry even if he was like that." Lucky explained looking around her room for the last bag of clean clothes she did before they got at each other's throats. It did no good to come anywhere with the clothes he had on yesterday. He also considered asking to use the shower, but he would stop by his house on the way to work. Clean clothes would be good, however.

"Why's that? I have seen him happy, but too happy I haven't seen." Emily stated grabbing the last of her necessities.

"Apparently Skye's expecting a child sometime next year." Lucky commented and gave a sound of praise as he found some clean clothes.

"Really? That's wonderful news. Jax will be a wonderful father and Skye will be a wonderful mother. I know it. She has nurturing care in her grasp." Emily said happily from the bathroom where she has set down her clothes and such for after the shower she was about to take as soon as the conversation was done.

"Yeah, Jax and her ended up asking me to be godfather and wanted to ask you to be godmother, but don't tell them that last part." Lucky said quickly, hoping to hide what Skye and Jax were supposed to tell her.

Emily stopped all movement. "Me? Godmother? I don't know. I'm not the best person to ask."

Lucky frowned and looked at her. "Why not? A couple days ago you were telling at the park how our kids would play there."

Emily stayed silently in thought. "I did, but I don't know if I truly meant that, really. Like you said it's a little early to think such thoughts." She said honestly and walked to the bathroom, hoping to signal end of conversation.

Yeah, too early to think such thoughts, Lucky thought as the bathroom door slammed and he heard water running. He quickly changed his clothes and stuffed the dirty ones with the clean and sat on the bed to wait for Emily to finish.

Lucky didn't know why, but the thoughts of kids with him as father and Emily as mother surprisingly sounded nice. A few days ago he was totally freaked out with the idea and now he wasn't. It was a strange occurrence.

Soon Emily was out of the shower and when he offered to drive her to school, she gladly took the offer. Emily gave him a hug and then she was out of his truck, running to catch one of her professors that had a free period and was free for questions.

Lucky pulled away from the curb and drove home to take a shower and freshen up before work. His dad was at work, his mom was probably on one of her chases of a good story and Lulu was at school so he had the home to himself. Everything thing seemed normal, but it felt nice to be home. He had only been gone a two days maybe, but it felt nice to be somewhere he felt comfortable, not that he didn't at the penthouse. It was just strange place with strict rules that only paid attention to Emily and him.

His family home where he had been raised since he was ten maybe eleven wasn't big like the mansions that rounded the ends of Port Charles, but it was quaint enough. There was enough room for a family of four with reappearing friends. Pictures of him, Lulu, his close relatives, and his mom and dad cluttered the room, but made the room feel fuller; more personal. The pictures of him were old, but his mom kept them up anyway; made her remember that he was once that kid. Now he was an adult, still living with his parents, but that was common in the small town of Port Charles. Lulu was becoming the more centralized child, but Lucky had no problem with it. He was there once, it was her turn.

He quickly took a shower and grabbed all his necessities. He grabbed an apple to go and found him staring at the backyard. It was there, in the bushes that he was abducted. He should have not cared for the memory, but he did. He was almost glad it happened. He met Emily in that bad but good situation. He didn't know where he would be if Emily was in his life. It was possible they could have met anyway, but he would never know. He could almost thank Bowen for kidnapping him and subconsciously matching him with Emily. The abuse however stopped him he had no right to do such things to Emily. She was only an innocent child in the mess he had created for himself. It made her stronger and world-wary though and those were the only good things that came from it. Everything else was bad, disastrous possibly.

That was Emily's area though. All the stuff was bound to come up though, but he regretted it had too. If word got out, everyone in Port Charles with sympathy and pity and Emily wouldn't be able to stand it. It would be too much and her tough exterior would crack and she would run screaming, maybe go momentarily insane.

Neither would be good though, so he didn't think anything of it. He made his way towards the front door, noting the time. He really needed to get going. He assumed he had much to do today since he hadn't been in for a couple days. He didn't know if Jax would be in, but it didn't really matter. He would just check his email and small office for notes or messages saying what he would need to do. Emily had work today so he wouldn't be able to see her tonight and that would be alright. He had excuses, good ones, so he wouldn't be included in the bad boyfriend list. Besides he dotted on Emily this morning and made her laugh and that was all that was needed to make him feel better.

For once the near future, it was looking brighter. He and Emily were getting closer again and no problems or arguments have come up, which is a miracle seeing how they were having spats constantly the last week or so. His job was going well, the pay was good and he was happier than he could say he had been for the last month or so. There were the small things, but they didn't have power to bring him down.

Lucky didn't know it just yet, but the bumps would come quicker than he knew. Whether he would be able to handle them was another question. No one could know the answer, not even him. He knew they were coming, not when, not how, not what, but he would find out soon enough. The hard way or the easy way? No one knew the answer to that until _it _occurred.

Author's note: Hmmm, what will happen? You don't know, and I don't even know! It's still in planning in other words. Anyway, got a review and the reviewer once again has my thanks. Reviews speed up the updates, wink, wink.


	19. Chapter 18

A new face after the race

Chapter 18

Later that day, the trouble began. Emily had just arrived for work and was sitting behind the counter, looking over the essays and homework she finished a few days ago. They weren't due until next week, but she wanted to be sure it had no errors and didn't know if she would have time to look over them again. She had time because it was slow at the moment, but the dinner rush would come soon and would busy her, but until then she was free.

The bell on the door told someone entered and she looked up to see Jason and Melissa beside him. Something was wrong though. You could see it in Jason's eyes, but Melissa didn't know by the looks of things.

"Hey." She greeted lightly.

"Hey Emily. The crowd not here yet?" He asked, looking around the deserted place.

"No, not yet. What brings you here?" She asked, knowing this wasn't a social visit. Jason was much too tense for it to be. And he usually was relaxed when around Melissa.

"Melissa needs to use the bathroom." Jason said absently. Melissa nodded her consent and made her way to the ladies room, leaving her and Jason alone in the small café.

"And the real reason you're here?" She asked when Melissa was out of sight. If Jason didn't say what he wanted to say around Melissa, it must be serious.

"I got a call earlier today." Jason started and sat himself on the chairs near the register.

"I take it wasn't good by the look and sound of it." Emily observed and waited for Jason to continue.

"No it wasn't, not at all. It was from Ferncliff." Jason answered, and his answer gained her full attention. Ferncliff was where Brenda was and if they called it meant death or something possible worse.

"What happened?" She asked, making sure Melissa wasn't around yet. She didn't need to hear of her mother. It was for her safety that Melissa was kept in the dark about her mother's condition.

"She's gone." Jason revealed though not heartbrokenly. She wasn't dead, Emily deduced, so that meant one thing; lunatic on the loose.

"You mean gone as in disappeared?" She said gasping. She always thought Brenda was safe at Ferncliff, apparently she was wrong.

"Yeah, apparently she is gone and they tell me this, her husband, two days later." Jason said anger showing at the doctors. No wonder why he said nothing to Melissa. One, she didn't need to know. Two, Jason didn't want to show anger at her. Good judgment on his part.

"Two days?" She said amazed. "Please don't tell me that the doctors didn't tell you sooner because it just slipped their minds and they had enough to do." She exaggerated.

"That's exactly what they said. 'I'm sorry Mr. Morgan, we just have been busy with the other patients' were the exact words. As if a crazed maniac on the run isn't important and life threatening?" Jason said, the words becoming more unbelievable by the minute.

"I take it you didn't take that nicely." She noted, sensing his unreleased anger.

"No, I told them I'd be there to speak with them and threatened to sue them if anything happened to Brenda and if her disappearance wasn't reported immediately." Jason said gravely. Not lying and she didn't blame him. He trusted the doctors and administrators and then this bull comes and it isn't happy news.

Emily said nothing, but shook her head and thanked the fact that Melissa had a full bladder. She didn't need to be hearing this stuff especially the missing part. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm heading there now to talk to them and was going to ask you to watch her until I come back. What to do beyond there, I don't know. I'll know when we can come back. We'll talk then, I have to go. I said I'll be there at five at the least." Jason explained and grabbed his coat. "Tell Melissa I had an emergency and that I love her, okay?" He asked and Emily agreed as he left.

Melissa came in seconds later. "Where'd daddy go?" She asked and climbed onto the stool in front of her.

Emily placed a smile on her face to show nothing was wrong. "He got a call about an emergency at work. He left but said to say he loved you and that I was going to watch you until he came back."

"Okay, can I go color in your books?" She asked taking everything in stride.

"Go ahead, but don't color over the wording." Emily said as Melissa skipped to the back. Emily normally didn't like it when Melissa did so, but she didn't care at the moment. She wasn't going to sell the books anyway. She wanted them for future reference and as long as Melissa didn't cover the text, she would be fine with the 'colored' pictures.

Soon the dinner rush came and she was too busy to think about the current occurrences. Melissa was still happily coloring in her psychology book and she arranged for a meal be set aside for her when asked. Other coworkers came in, but all were busy nonetheless. Elizabeth wasn't coming in, and being the fastest worker, the food took more time than usual to come, but all survived. By closing time everyone was exhausted and all was done and Emily volunteered to finish up cleaning since little was left and the others complained of all the homework they needed to do. And having it done, why not? Besides she was hoping Lucky would come so she didn't have to carry Melissa home. She wasn't heavy but the idea of carrying her and her book bag wasn't pleasant.

True enough as she finished and was putting everything back into its place, the bell rang and Lucky entered.

"Hey, done here?" He asked and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Yeah, just need to get my things and lock up. Though I have a small favor to ask." She informed him and went to the back and Lucky followed her as she expected.

His brows rose when he saw the sleeping Melissa. She was resting peacefully and using her bag as a pillow. Crayons were scattered and her school books were as well, just not as bad. Lucky voluntarily picked up the crayons and put them in the plastic bag they were stored in while Emily collected her books. Emily tugged Melissa off and put the books and crayons in there and made sure all was present.

Lucky said nothing when she handed him her bag and picked Melissa's sleeping form up.

"I take it you want a ride?" Lucky guessed as Emily pulled the key out of the lock while struggling with the extra weight of the sleeping for on her shoulder.

"I'd appreciate it." Emily said and stored the key in her pocket.

Lucky guided her to his car and drove her home silently, assisting her up to the penthouse. It wasn't until Melissa was tucked in her bed asleep like a log that Lucky asked why Melissa was with her at work.

Emily motioned for Lucky to close the door on his way out and went down the stairs heading for the kitchen. She hadn't eaten since lunch and was hungry and why not break the news with a good meal? She found some lunch meat and decided to make a sandwich as Lucky came down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"What's to eat?" He asked though he wanted to know why Melissa was with her at work more. He wouldn't push though she must have wanted to tell him when Melissa wasn't around.

"I found some lunch meat. Want a sandwich?" She asked as she fished in the refrigerator for some mayonnaise and lettuce.

"Yeah, sure, I haven't eaten all day." He said, pulling out a chair and sitting on it.

"Why not? Surely your work wasn't that heavy." Emily replied as she grabbed a knife to spread the mayonnaise and the bread from the bag.

She made the sandwiches while he answered her question. "It wasn't surprisingly, but this one problem was so complicated it took much of the day."

"Computers are complicated, you knew as much when you took the job." Emily said, bringing him his meal and returning with hers when all the ingredients were replaced to their original places.

"I did, but that doesn't mean I can't complain. Where's Jason?" He responded, appreciating his meal.

"He had to do something and left Melissa in my care, which answers your first question." Emily said returning to the original question.

"Are you going to elaborate or do I have to ask to do so?" He asked patiently, but his curiosity was getting the best of him.

"I will, I just need to get something to drink so I won't croak during the explaining. Want anything to drink?" She asked and made a triumph noise when finding her bottled water that she kept in the refrigerator. She had something against tap water and didn't drink much else.

Lucky requested a glass of milk and she brought it with her. Emily explained how Brenda escaped and the doctors procrastination of information. Lucky could barely believe what he was hearing, but Emily wouldn't joke about this matter. That also explained why it wasn't told around Melissa. To know that her mom was missing and had problems wouldn't mean much to her, but she was still young and didn't know the real truth; wouldn't until a couple more years if luck had it.

"I don't understand how Brenda could escape without help. Sure she can leave on her own, but with her condition and being heavily medicated. Something's fishy and I don't like it." He said, his Spencer instinct tingling, which hadn't happened until that encounter with Mark.

"I don't know what to think." Emily revealed and put their dirty dishes in the dishwasher, set it, filled it with soap and started it. "Won't until I hear the full story from Jason and given the threats Jason already gave the doctors, they won't lie. He's much too intimidating."

"And knowing the anger that will steam from his ears, an incident like this never happens again." He said, knowing Jason's anger when you pushed him too far was volatile. He pitied the doctors, but they had it long in coming.

"Yeah, considering the direct possibility of them being fired is good when word of this goes around. Can you imagine one of them coming to his work and asking for a job?" Emily shook her head with sympathy.

"Yeah, they'll be lucky if they don't get security called on them." Lucky said, seeing the picture run through his mind.

"That'd be entertaining. Seeing someone literally thrown out of someplace." Emily said giggling at the thought. Lucky joined in the laughter and gathered her close. Emily snuggled into him and leaned against him for support while he gathered his arms around her, holding her close.

Lucky loved holding Emily. She fell into him like a puzzle piece, especially made for him and him only. He also felt an extra reassurance she was here and in his arms. Everything fell away when she was near and in his presence. It was just them alone in the harsh and unfair world.

"Shouldn't you be heading home? It is late and your parents would be worried." She asked, enjoying their time spent together.

"Are you kicking me out?" He asked incredulously.

"No, I just thought you should make an appearance seeing you haven't been there for a couple days." She murmured happily.

"They know I'm here. Besides dad called this morning to see what was up." He informed her.

"You have more to tell him later then." Emily commented and lifted her head from his chest.

"Let's not think of that anymore. All I want to do is cuddle with my girlfriend and sleep." He said smiling and kissed her soundly on the lips. It wasn't a passionate kiss nor a little peck, but it wasn't overmuch either. He pulled away reluctantly as the thought of sleep sounded more and more pleasant.

"I think that can be arranged." Emily answered as she and Lucky made their way to her bedroom for a good night sleep, lying in each other's arms.

Author's note: Brief break of inspiration. Still on hiatus, but you have an update mysteriously. Thanks for your comments Am21, your ideas for this story will be appreciated if you do happen to give any. Want to put up a chapter of my other story, but fictionpress is being evil! Grrrr....


	20. Chapter 19

A new face after the race

Chapter 19

The days flew by fast. Emily was kept busy with work and school while Lucky found himself in much of a mess with the company computers. She didn't know the specifics, not that she would understand if he went too much in detail, but she knew it kept him on his feet. But that was a good thing considering she was too busy for him at the moment.

Jason also was running on low energy and was especially patience thinned with the current mess. His visit to the doctors gave him nothing, but Brenda was being looked for, not as much as he liked though. The police officers he spoke with outwardly seemed concerned, but after not much found, he found them saying they had better things to do.

Melissa knew nothing and continued happily with her life. She visited Lulu much and she had a birthday party a couple days ago which she came home with cake, some party favors and a bright smile that even Jason returned even though he wasn't feeling happy at the moment.

Yeah, life seemed like it couldn't go wrong, but that never lasts. Emily knew that too well, but she kept quiet. If someone didn't know that by now, they would never. Melissa was still too young to understand the concept, but a good childhood was needed. Emily wanted her to have the childhood she didn't. A happy, social time that people would want to play over and over again.

It made her sad sometimes to think she would never have good memories to look back to, but she didn't let it bother her too much. She concentrated on creating good memories now, because they said the best years were the college ones. She found out as much so far, so that said something.

It wasn't until Friday night she sensed something wasn't right. She closed up after a busy evening and decided to go by Jax's business location, perhaps Lucky would be there and they could talk. She missed him more than she wanted to admit.

She slung her bag on her shoulder and walked to where Lucky might be for all she knew. She could always use the excuse she was looking for her boyfriend, which was the truth.

She made her way to the building and found the doors open. It was strange, but she assumed one of the janitors just forgot to lock the doors. It was common enough. She heard some sounds coming from a hall that led to the left, so she went to check it out.

She found a janitor messing with the large, square yellow bucket that contained the dirty water they used for moping the floors. The man looked up from his job when he heard the noise of heels coming from down the main hall.

Mark was immediately suspicious at first but saw who it was. It was Emily who was no doubt looking for Lucky, the boyfriend. It tasted bitter when it came to his mouth silently. Emily was much too good of a woman to be wasting her time around Lucky Spencer. He didn't deserve her. He constantly took her for granted and from what he saw, spent much of his current time working and staying away from her. No, Emily needed a much supportive boyfriend, one who would dote and spoil her and spend as much time with her as possible. Lucky or Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Jr. he found out, needed to step away and let a real man take care of her the way she needed to be treated. He didn't voice these thoughts though he had more control than that. Lucky Spencer was a loved citizen, so he couldn't speak out, if he did he would be shunned and he was new as it was.

"Hey Emily." He greeted, glad for a reason to pause in his work. He needed the money, but he hated he had to clean up for those slobs Jax called employees, especially Spencer. He had snuck in and found his office a mess, but stopped to look at a picture of him and Emily in the park. She was smiling and was dressed in a spring like white dress with red roses. It helped her glow become more radiant. Her figure was emphasized and no one could deny she wasn't attractive. He had definitely seen bigger chests and waists, but they were overrated anyway. Emily's torso and waist was just right, making her look like a prom queen, perhaps even a supermodel.

"Hey Mark, I haven't seen you around. I know why now." Emily said pleasantly, not looking down at him for the job he had. Most did and gave him glares. He was happy to see Emily not do that, but he expected that, Emily was much too polite to point out he was working minimum wage.

"Yeah, the works not glorious, but it keeps you alive and well." He said, a bit ashamed for making the job seem bigger than it was.

"Yeah, I have to agree. Waitressing isn't all that more glorious but I'm doing alright." Emily said, comparing his job to hers, which she enjoyed if the work wasn't all that demanding; which was often even though they lived in a small town.

"You do a good job though, I can't even figure out how to use this contraption!" He complained, gesturing to the water holder.

"It's not that difficult if you ask for help, surely the others can help you." She suggested, blushing at his comment. It was good to hear she was doing a good job, sometimes she felt like the worst waitress possible.

"I tried, but they're too bitter and into their own lives to do so. I asked and they walked away." He said, thinking of his nasty co workers.

"Well, perhaps I can help. I don't know how to exactly work this thing, but maybe I can try to if you tell me what you know of it." Emily offered, bending down to study the yellow object.

"I'd like any help I can get." He said and stole a glance at some areas that became clearer in her current stance before looking away before Emily noticed even though she was busy studying the contraption.

"What if you pull this latch?" She suggested and Mark tried it and to his amazement, it worked. Emily got up and smiled. "See it wasn't that difficult."

"Yeah, thanks." Mark said even more embarrassed considering a female knew how to work it and he didn't. Now where was the male dominance?

"You shouldn't be ashamed; some things come easily to females more than males." She explained politely, sensing his embarrassment.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said, gaining his composure. A silence followed, but he found it got to him. "Yeah, so, what are you doing here?" He asked, knowing she was looking for Lucky.

"I'm looking for Lucky, but I was curious about the sounds coming from here, so I came to investigate." Emily replied, finding his company suddenly uncomfortable.

"Not that I don't mind you being here, but being alone at night can be dangerous especially in a dark building like this." Mark warned, a warm growl threatening to come from his mouth, but he didn't want to scare Emily, at least yet.

"I appreciate your concern Mark, but I can handle myself, besides I came here hoping for a ride from Lucky, that is if he is here." She added, hoping he was. He would protect her if anything happened when around at least.

"You'll be wasting your time asking me. I've been doing my job." Mark said innocently, knowing he had to get back to it if he wanted to get home and get some sleep.

"I expected as much, but I should leave you to your job, I have taken enough of your time." Emily said, excusing herself before she got anymore bad feelings from his presence.

"Don't think nothing of it, you helped but can I ask you something first?" He said gaining the courage to speak his mind. He just might have a chance with her if her response was good enough.

Emily wanted to say no and retreat, but manners came into motion despite what she was sensing. "Sure, but its getting late as you said so make it fast so I can get home before it gets too dark." She requested.

"So I assume Lucky is your boyfriend." He commented, knowing what she would say.

"Yeah, he is of a couple years too. I'm sorry if I led you on or anything, but you never asked if I had one or not." Emily apologized.

Mark waved the apology away. "You didn't, don't worry. And I expected you too anyway."

"You did, how's that?" Emily asked, not seeing how he can tell she was taken. She had no promise ring or anything to show of it and she and Lucky weren't together that much in public.

"It's kind of hard to see a pretty face like yours without a boyfriend." Mark explained, causing an instant blush from another comment. She hoped he didn't notice. She hated to make it look like she was that embarrassed. She just didn't like comments unless they came from a fatherly, sisterly, brotherly, or motherly person, and Lucky, who had every right to do so. But comments from an acquaintance that she barely knew and felt suddenly uncomfortable around, was different. He could be flirting for all she knew, but she wasn't interested and Mark knew that, or at least she thought so.

"That judgment can be wrong at times. During high school I was single until senior year, when I and Lucky started dating." She said, not revealing the why. She always got uncomfortable around strong dominant men, if you discount Lucky who doesn't look it, but was. She knew he wouldn't do anything to her unnecessarily, but that knowledge was the only reason she was comfy and safe around him. She thought he would die for her at times.

"Well, it's a shame I wasn't around then." He joked, knowing he wouldn't stand a chance even then. Guys must have been pinning for her, but knew Lucky wouldn't like other guys acting interested. That must have scared them off, and sent the guys looking for a second choice.

A silence fell, but he quickly filled it again. "So yeah back to my question. I was wondering how you felt about Lucky cause what I have seen is anything but a boyfriend. He works often and doesn't exactly spend much time from the looks of it." He observed.

Emily was taken back from his observation. It seemed a little personal, but she would answer politely and then say she was off to find Lucky. Just cause she was a little scared and freaked out doesn't mean she could be rude. "It looks that way, I know, but it really isn't that way. We don't get out often together, were home bodies and usually at night he comes to my place and we hang out, or occasionally I go to his home. But I'm happy with the arrangement and with my work and school schedule, we don't get to see each other as much as we like. I love him though and we had some hard times because of it, but were on the track to being better." She said full heartedly, breaking Mark's hopes. He didn't know a lot about relationships, but he knew love was not something to be fought over. It was an internal thing and the way Emily talked, any chance of them breaking up was low even if as Emily said, they had hard times.

"I see, well I guess there's more than meets the eye between the relationship you share." He said as if defeated, though he was everything but. Lucky hadn't left yet, he knew that much. He had been watching him for the last few days and he knew Lucky didn't notice. He probably was thinking of seeing Emily no less. She had said he usually came to the penthouse at night. He was busy at the moment though and that bought a few stolen moments. Maybe he could steal a kiss or two. Lucky wouldn't be happy to hear about it, but one kiss from the beauty would be enough to hold him, at least for the moment.

"Yes, you have that right, now if you excuse me..." Emily proposed, a bit rudely, but his grin was scaring her. She prepared to leave his presence, would have if he didn't grab her wrist to pull her near. He grabbed her other wrist to keep her in his grip securely even though she could kick him with her feet, but she was too fearful to even think of that.

"Mark, what are you doing?" Emily asked scared and tried backed away from the danger he possessed but found herself too tight in his grasp, unable to get away.

"Stealing a bit of your time if you don't mind." He said evilly, pulling even closer to him. She fought his grip, but found him too strong; much like Lucky. Strong though not visibility that.

"I do mind, now let me go!" She ordered, trying to figure out what to do. She could kick and scream as she liked, but no one would hear and the way Mark was, stuck in adrenaline shock, he wouldn't feel the pain even if she kicked him in a rather inappropriate area.

Mark had her up close, face to face forcefully, leaning to give her a bruising kiss when someone interrupted his plan.

"What do you think your doing?" The person asked interrupting Mark's wanted intimate moment and Mark turned to see Lucky, Emily's boyfriend. Mark said a silent curse, questioning why he wouldn't stay where he was until he was done with Emily.

Mark's grip lessened subconsciously with the arrival of Lucky and Emily slipped away when she had the chance. She went to Lucky quickly, feeling the need of his protective streak for once. She stepped behind Lucky, finding safety in that area. Lucky barely noticed, he was staring angrily at his adversary he found forcefully forcing himself on his unwilling girlfriend.

"About time you showed up, that girl of yours was flirting with me." Mark said innocently, acting as he did nothing wrong. Those obvious bruise marks on Emily's wrists would say otherwise though. Besides Lucky saw all he needed to know Mark was the one flirting, violently too.

"Don't blame this on Emily, she did nothing wrong other than try to be a friend following your new arrival." He said angrily, grabbing Emily's hand to tell her he wasn't going to let him near her, especially after this episode.

"And she was she just extended the lines of friendship." Mark said, continuing to call blame on Emily.

"Or maybe it was you." Lucky replied, still not believing Mark, a small look of fear passed across Mark's face as he noticed the anger seething from Lucky.

"I always say the most innocent were the guilty party." Mark responded, flashing a humorous grin.

That was the last straw for Lucky though; he stalked up to Mark, grabbed him by the collar and hurled him so that he and Mark were face to face. He wanted to send a warning out of Emily's hearing. "And the guilty one is right here. Besides the tight hold and no doubt bruises will show will tell otherwise. Even if they weren't any would I believe a little vermin like you over my girlfriend who would never betray me?" Lucky challenged Mark. Mark stayed silently, trying to get loose from Lucky's steel grip. Mark had underestimated him, something he would never do again he promised.

Lucky turned his voice into a whisper. "Thought so, now let's make something clear. You stay away from Emily or else I'm not going to be happy and when I'm not happy bodies pile up." Mark paled at his threat, to hear or else is bad enough, but to hear the phrase 'bodies pile up', that just would scare even the most intimidating person.

"Got this?" Lucky asked and Mark nodded as he couldn't speak. Lucky lessened his hold and let him down, but didn't let go until he sent Mark sailing to the wall with a violent and bruising punch to the face.

Lucky seethed with anger still, but took a deep breath and calmed down for Emily's sake. Mark was out cold from the look of things. He turned to Emily who was staring at Mark's unconscious form.

"He's alive, I promise, just had to assure a message was understood." Lucky told her, leaving out the details of his threat. He expected Emily to question him, but knew better surprisingly.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Lucky insisted and held her close as he led her to the parking lot, not looking back.

Mark watched them leave blurrily and touched his eye painfully. No doubt a bruise would form and he would have a black eye in the morning. I'll get you for this Spencer, he thought threateningly, before the blow he received finally got to him and he fell unconscious.

Lucky stopped in front of his truck and pulled Emily into a hug. "You okay?" He asked, putting his hand on the back of Emily's head.

Emily nodded into his chest and found herself calming down in his presence. She waited to speak though, until she knew she wouldn't stutter.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you about him before. I just couldn't see the evil in him earlier." She said still keeping him close.

"It's okay Em; sometimes you need to see things for yourself." Lucky soothed her, continuing to hold her close, assuring himself that she was okay and safe in his arms.

They stayed like that for a few more seconds until Lucky offered to take her home and Emily readily took the offer. They wordlessly climbed in his truck and drove away.

Please review, they are appreciated.


	21. Chapter 20

A new face after the race

Chapter 20

Lucky stayed after he dropped Emily off, seeing she was still a bit shaken from Mark's attack. During his threat Lucky wanted to do so much more than give him a black eye, but barely strained not to do so when he really realized how scared Emily was already. He bit back the urge and went to Emily, who really needed his support.

He inwardly gave a sigh of relief when she was safe in his arms. Emily took to his protective side surprisingly, but he didn't mention or think much of it. The truth was she went through a horrific experience and didn't need to hear it, much think of it.

Lucky didn't sleep much that night, a little piece of him saying that this was just one event to a start of many more dangerous ones. He didn't know if he would be there to protect Emily next time though. Emily could protect herself, but against a powerful male, she was defenseless. She knew that and that's why she took to his protection for the moment.

He held Emily that much closer that night, thinking of the knowledge that he almost lost her over and over again. Lucky didn't know if Mark would murder, but he wouldn't say he wouldn't with his latest stunt. He had a powerful grip that made Emily's wrists seem like a plaything. That scared him. He tenderly reached for her wrists and gently rubbed them. They must hurt because Emily made a small sound of pain in her sleep. Lucky quickly touched away from the area and settled them where she wouldn't feel the pain and Emily again settled into a deep, dreamless sleep, or so he thought.

Emily may have looked like she was in a dreamless sleep, but it was quite the contrary. She was reliving some past memories, some rather painful ones if you look into the nightmare. Want a look? Okay, if you say so, but don't say I didn't warn you...

_A five year old Emily leaned into an open door and peaked in, hoping to find her mommy. She had a nightmare, but it was better than the sight she would see. Emily timidly entered, knowing her father was angry as he always was, but even with that knowledge, she had a hard time understanding what she saw when entering. She knew her dad kicked her around, but not the way he did to her mom. Emily thought her father had more feelings for her mother than to hurt her like he did her._

"_You little ungrateful woman!" Her father roared. "I told you do one simple and it isn't done!"_

"_Scott, there are reasons..." Paige tried to explain, but the man just named Scott didn't want to hear it. He threw her around and kneed her in the stomach. She gave a sound of pain._

"_I took you and that brat in, and this is how you show me appreciation?" He accused, and Emily took in the meaning. She gave a gasp and caught Scott's attention._

_Scott stalked toward Emily and lifted her by her dress's collar. He gave her a push and she was sent crashing into the wall. Emily just fell to the ground like a rag doll._

_Paige watched Emily's motionless form fall. She looked at her daughter laying there, showing no sign of waking. "No! Not my baby." She cried like a broken record. _

_Paige looked up at Scott and felt anger. Hurt her, she didn't care, but no one hurt Emily her one and only child now. She got up and attacked Scott and he forcefully flung her off. Scott gave a disgusted look to both females and walked from the room._

_Paige gained all her strength and crawled to her daughter's unconscious form. She picked up her and cradled her in her arms as she did when Emily was a young infant. She cried in earnest and prayed her child was okay._

(Sniff, sniff. Sad isn't it? I'm going to get a tissue....)

Emily awoke with a start, scaring Lucky who was holding her mindlessly. He immediately awoke after her and held her close, knowing she just remembered some of her father's abuse. He silently cursed himself, how dare he open her memories again even if he was angry and needed to extend the warning. Emily clung to him like a lifeline, and let out a sob. Lucky just rubbed Emily's back and held her as she cried out her fear, despite the event happening some time ago. Emily calmed down and fell asleep again, holding him tight. Lucky didn't care though, he didn't feel it. When he knew Emily would be alright, he felt himself fall asleep as well.

Across town.......

"I don't understand it Lizzie! What does he see in that friend of yours? Definitely not looks, I mean how could you pass me up?" Sarah complained, motioning to her face, which she considered part of her attractiveness.

"Easily if that was what he did." Liz remarked, snickering. Sarah came by Lucky again today when he was on a lunch break. She flashed her chest and all she could despite being in public and had no response and was telling her out of all people.

Sarah continued her revelry. "I'm offering all I can get, but nothing seems to faze him. He just sees me as a repulsive being not worthy of his time!"

"That should tell you something then." Liz said, not really listening, more like ignoring Sarah's presence as she usually did.

"He's got to be interested. He's a guy and I know guys have needs and he's not getting that need. Besides no one has passed me up, I'm irrestible!" Sarah continued, showing her conceited self over and over again.

"Not that irrestible if Lucky passes you by, besides you only think that because the guys you picked up said so to get some and if I'm not mistaken they leave minutes later after they got their fill." Elizabeth noted dully, sick of her sister's complaining when she couldn't get the guy she was pinning for. She wouldn't understand not interested and taken; even though it wasn't that hard of a concept to do so.

"You only say that because you're not getting any." Sarah said snidely, hitting a point Elizabeth wasn't comfortable with.

"Maybe that's better, or else I would be moaning and complaining about not getting laid from your dream guy like you." Elizabeth replied, hiding her pain and the truth that was hurting her at times.

Sarah stuck up her nose selfishly. "I don't have to take this from you. Ryan called." The princess responded and strode out of the house, or at least tried to. When she opened the door, she came face to face with her grandmother, not looking happy. Sarah assumed it was Liz's doing, besides she was the favorite grandchild.

"Grandma, how are you? How'd your day go?" She said brightly and stepped aside so her grandmother could enter.

"It was fine until I had a conversation with someone you would know." Audrey remarked, the anger not leaving.

Sarah backed up and resumed her innocence. "Someone I would know?" She repeated, as if she didn't know, but she couldn't fool her grandmother.

"Yes, apparently were all good friends, you remember Dr. Meadows, don't you?" Audrey responded not falling for her innocent act though Sara continued to do so.

Sarah paled a little and didn't notice Elizabeth eavesdropping. "Yes, I saw her a few days ago when she stopped by Kelly's." Sarah lied through her teeth.

"That's not what I heard, she told me congratulations. Do you have any idea why?" Audrey steered relentlessly.

"No, why?" Sarah asked as if clueless.

"She told me I was going to be a great-grandmother. Imagine my surprise." Audrey remarked, not very happy, not at all.

"Elizabeth is pregnant?" Sarah assumed openly.

"Stop the innocent act Sarah!" Audrey snapped and gave Sarah and deadly slap. Sarah's head flung away by the force. Sarah was in shock.

"Grandma, what was that for?" Sarah asked, knowing the favored grandchild wouldn't get abused.

"That was too get some sense into your head! I'm a nurse and have told you countless times use protection, but no, you didn't listen and now I hear you're pregnant, unmarried and too young!" Audrey roared as if no one was around except them.

"There are many single mothers grandmother." Sarah offered sweetly.

"Yes, but I bet they know who the father is! I have heard you slept around and pranced around looking for more, but no, I didn't believe it. But I see it now. Those clothes! You look like a prostitute for goodness sake!" Audrey lectured on and on.

Sarah gasped and told the biggest lie that could get her kicked out of Port Charles. "That's not true; I know who the father is!" She retorted.

"Really, who is it then and no lies or else you are going to be kicked out of her despite the child you carry." Audrey threatened to the extreme.

"The father's name is, um......" Sarah thought and spit out the first name that came to mind.

Author's note: I didn't do that, did I? Oh well you have to wait for the next chapter to find out. I appreciated the reviews, keep them coming. They are inviting.


	22. Chapter 21

A new face after the race

Chapter 21

A loud impatient knocked woke Luke and Laura from sleep late that night. They slipped on some suitable clothing and sleepily answered the door. Luke opened it and saw Audrey pacing around on their doorstep. He opened the door, inwardly hoping he could be the opposite of neighborly but didn't. When Luke made no moment to say anything Laura did.

"Hello Audrey." Laura said and without an invitation Audrey charged into their household without a word. Luke closed the door and stood by his wife.

"Audrey, not that I don't appreciate your visit but what are you doing here; especially at this time of night." Laura said politely. Luke just gave a quiet snort.

Audrey stopped pacing and looked at them, finally seeing how she was acting. She tried being as polite as she could and called some patience. "Yes, I apologize for that, but this must be addressed immediately." She said staying firm.

"Okay, if it's that important you have our complete attention." Laura said and guided her to the living room for a seat. She asked if Audrey needed anything to drink or eat, but she quickly declined. Luke followed like a zombie.

"Well, we have no idea what you're so upset about, so you better tell us." Laura replied and gave a dirty look to her husband who was misbehaving as usual.

"I'm upset about a lot of things. My granddaughter for one, you'd think she'd know better than to do this." Audrey ran off, shaking her head. Luke and Laura stayed quiet and let her rant her obvious anger off. "I'm a nurse and have told her a number of times, but no and now I'm stuck in this situation! I don't know what to do!" She revealed and left Laura and Luke giving her blank faces of confusion of what she was talking about.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" Audrey asked, much calmer and down to earth.

"Laura said that earlier." Luke remarked, and got an elbow in the gut.

"Ignore him; he's just tired and so am I. So could you please share your knowledge of whatever this situation is that it has you going off like this?" Laura said, as pleasant as ever.

"Of course, I'm just a little rung up. You see, I just found out Sarah's pregnant, and not from her. I had to hear it from Dr. Meadows." Audrey informed them.

"Pregnant? Are you serious? Sara isn't even married, nonetheless seeing someone." Laura said, knowing because she ran the town newspaper.

"Yes, I'm dead serious. I thought better of her. I should have known better. She dressed in all those revealing clothes and I heard all those rumors, but I ignored them. Now where am I?" Audrey said dramatically. "With a single and pregnant granddaughter!"

Laura felt for her. That was a hard position to be any. Not impossible though. They can make due, but the kind of mom Sara would be scared her.

"I'm sure, everything will be fine." Laura comforted her.

Luke raised his hand as if asking to speak like they did in school. Laura agreed. Luke cleared his throat. "As sorry I am to hear of this, why come here and tell us? Laura tends to print what she hears." Luke had to add, getting another elbow in his gut.

"Because your son is the father of my great-grandchild!" Audrey screamed and Luke and Laura's jaws literally dropped to the floor in shock.

Elsewhere...

As soon as Elizabeth heard what Sarah said she sneaked out the back door and ran towards the penthouse. No doubt her grandmother would head there at sometime this evening and Emily and Lucky would have to know the truth. If Emily heard the news not knowing it was a lie, it would tear her up and she wouldn't take it well.

She had a boyfriend who cheated on her and the pain she felt was unbearable. But to know the boyfriend cheated and impregnated, Emily couldn't take that; especially since she loved Lucky so dearly. She would do something rash and it wouldn't be good.

Possibly break up with Lucky, and god knows what would happen to either of them. And she couldn't let that happen if she could and had the power to do so. And with the knowledge Lucky was a virgin and despised Sara was that power. They saw knowledge is power. It was in this case.

Elizabeth charged up the stairs and knocked on the penthouse door loudly. It must have echoed in the penthouse. The door didn't open up until what felt like an hour. It could have been for all she knew.

A ragged and tired Lucky stood there, fully dressed, but tired and exhausted. His knuckles were a bit bruised, but that was a question for later.

"Elizabeth? What are you doing here? At this time of night too?" Lucky asked, rubbing his eyes from the sleep still present.

"Good, you're here! I need to talk to you immediately!" Elizabeth rushed into the penthouse. Lucky made a gesture of invitation with annoyance, but she didn't care. He needs to know.

Lucky shut the door behind him. He gave a big yawn. "Okay so talk." He said rudely, but what did she expect when he woke him from his sleep, this late at night?

"Sara's pregnant!" She exclaimed, getting straight to the point. Lucky did nothing, just stared at her and blinked occasionally. "Didn't you hear me? Sara's pregnant!" She repeated.

"Yeah so what do you want me to do? Say congratulations, your going to be an aunt?" Lucky joked, though Elizabeth saw no joke in it. But he didn't know the seriousness of it, so that explained it.

"No, it gets worse! Don't joke, this is serious!" Elizabeth continued, almost hyperventilating

"Elizabeth, breathe. It can't be that serious that you collapse and stop breathing." Lucky said in all seriousness.

Elizabeth took a deep breath that would cost more than her whole perfect life as she knew it. "The baby, Sara said you were the..." Voices outside stopped her. Oh no! Just one more minute, she prayed as Lucky headed for the door. "No! Lucky, not yet, let me finish" She begged.

"I will when this noise goes away, it'll wake up Emily and she needs her rest." Lucky said, passing her by without a thought. A thought that could destroy everything he had.

As Lucky swung open the door, Audrey and his parents came into view. Which was highly suspicious, they rarely hung around together and why were they up this late? His parents were usually asleep, unless something was wrong with Lulu, but it wasn't about her. A part of him said so strangely. It was about him? What did he do to get on Audrey's bad side except refuse Sarah, but that wasn't enough to tell his parents on him. So why was she so angry? He wondered and found out soon enough.

"Lucas Lorenzo, how dare you!" His mom scorned him, poking him in the chest sharply with her nails she had just gotten done while Lulu was getting a haircut.

"Excuse me?" He asked clueless to what his mom was meaning.

"Don't act all innocent, you got yourself into a big mess!" His dad said, surprisingly angry.

"And this big mess would be..." Lucky drifted off, patiently waiting for an answer.

"What is happening down here?" a voice demanded. Everyone looked to see one of the innocent victims in this mess coming down the stairs, as tired, no maybe even more tired than Lucky. Emily came to Lucky's side and Lucky pulled her close for comfort.

Everyone became quiet with Emily's presence surprisingly. Before Emily came down they were screaming at him for some present unknown reason.

Audrey, Luke and Laura stared at each other. This news would hurt Emily most of all considering she was the trusting girlfriend and to hear he not only slept with another, but impregnated her, would be heartbreaking. Elizabeth was thinking much the same thing, but she was too late and Audrey or the rest of adults didn't notice her presence. They were all concentrating on the couple who were the ones most connected to the situation.

Lucky broke the silence. "Would you tell me what you're angry about already?" He insisted impatiently.

"Sarah's pregnant." Audrey announced, not happily as it should be. She was more serious which led them to believe it was more detailed than Sarah expecting a child and becoming a mother in the soon to be future.

"I know, Elizabeth told us." Lucky said gesturing behind them. Elizabeth gave a small wave of greeting uncomfortably.

Audrey gave a small nod of greeting, not being in the mood of happy greetings.

"Not that I'm not happy for you and Elizabeth to be extending your family, I am really, but why come here in the dead of night with this information, with Lucky's parents out of all people?" Emily spoke up, curious and confused at the same time.

Luke and Laura gave each other strange looks of pity, she guessed. Her curiosity was more attentive now with the emotion she didn't like to see or receive.

"The father of the child is Lucky." Audrey said with a heavy heart.

Lucky subconsciously pulled away from Emily in immediate fury. "What?" He roared, obviously surprised to this information.

"You're going to be a father Lucky." Laura spoke up uncertainly, almost cowering away.

"Says who?" Lucky challenged. "Sarah? The favorite granddaughter that dresses like a prostitute? God knows how many guys she had slept with within her conceiving date."

"Lucky, this is the mother of your child were talking." Luke responded still somewhat hiding anger at his son's denial. If he was in such a jam, he would take responsibility for his actions. That was how Lucky was taught to do as well.

"I'm not the father! I'm in a relationship for goodness sake; do you think I'd chance that for a one timer with Sarah, the town slut?" Lucky replied angrily, spitting out the information that everyone knew and heard and trusted its truth with her clothes and conceited behavior.

Speaking of relationships, Lucky thought and turned to find Emily fighting tears with her arms crossed in shock. He took one step towards her and Emily took one step back. "Me, I swear she's lying, I would never..." He approached her and grabbed her hand, but Emily quickly pulled it away from his grasp.

"Don't touch me." Emily spattered and turned away from him.

"Why would Sarah lie about this Lucky? I threatened to kick her out for goodness sake if she told me she didn't know who the father was!" Audrey got into the fight, pointing out the specifics of the threat.

"You answered your own question." Lucky sputtered and turned to Emily again, hoping to explain, who found she couldn't hold on to her tears and ran upstairs. Lucky charged to the stairs hoping to catch her before she reached her bedroom and shut it, shutting him out which wouldn't be good. Emily was up at the top of the stairs and entrance to the hall when he called her back. Emily ignored it and continued on her way. Lucky would have run up the stairs after, but his dad's strong grasp stopped him.

"Lucky, don't leave, this is serious!" Luke responded, as Lucky struggled to get away from his father's grasp but stopped when he heard Emily's bedroom door slam. The door blocked any attempt in saving his relationship because Sara lied about her baby's father, destroying his life dramatically.

"I know this is serious!" He snapped, finally cracking under the pressure. "A woman that I have pushed away numerous times has finally got what she wants. Me single by a lie of me being her babies father, whom I repeat, I am not!"

"Obviously you are if she says you are going to be a father! There's no proof that you're not the father either!" His father argued, wanting him to take responsibility of the child that wasn't his.

"Proof? You want proof? Its right here! How do I know I'm not the father? I know I'm not the father because I never slept with Sara. She offered enough, but I never took it! Elizabeth knows of this because she had to sit around and listen to Sara's complaints of me not being interested in her offer, which was in her mind a rejection that could be followed by payback, which is this lie she has fed to her own grandmother!" Lucky spoke angrily, steam literally coming from his ears.

Audrey spoke up in all this anger and accusations. She turned to her other granddaughter, Elizabeth for assurance. "Elizabeth, is this true? Did you have to sit by and listen to your sister complain of Lucky's rejection?"

Elizabeth nodded quietly until she could find her voice. "Yes, she was doing it just before you came home and dropped the bombshell. She did it before this pregnancy came known as well." She reassured Lucky's rejection statement.

"Do you know for a fact that Lucky didn't sleep with her?" Audrey continued her questions and this question led to Elizabeth giving Lucky a questioning look. Lucky nodded sullenly as if he knew her answer wouldn't help him any.

"No, but I know for a fact that Lucky would never betray Emily like this. He loves her with all her heart and he has done some stupid stuff like forget their anniversary, but sleep with Sara wouldn't be one of them, I know it." Elizabeth insisted relentlessly, standing up for him and em's relationship that could be no more for all he knew because Sarah's lie.

"That doesn't mean that it never happened so I'm going to side with your sister, despite the truth of Lucky's statements. Sarah could have slept with countless men around the child's conceiving time given her wardrobe and reputation, but until I know for sure that Sarah is lying, I'm going to stand with the fact that Lucky is the father." Audrey told everyone stubbornly, especially Lucky and Elizabeth.

Lucky knew by that statement that no one would believe him, so he would have to go to the source of the lie and tell her to admit she didn't know who the father of her child was. There was no promise that she would, but he had ways if it didn't work the first time around. He was a Spencer after all.

Author's note: Interesting chapter no? Here, read what I wrote during my brief writers block!

Pillow, where's my big fluffy pillow?

In my bed, all the way upstairs.

With my blanky and my monkey and my bear.

My monkey is fat and velvety soft my bear in overalls with a red heart on the pocket.

They make good friends at night and are mistreated during the day.

Good, bad, or in between? Anyway, reviews as always will be received thankfully, and thanked later.

I know what is going to take place next chapter so here's a preview.

Wait to see: Lucky confronts Sarah! (As if you didn't figure that out)

Hoped you enjoyed the chapter!


	23. Chapter 22

A new face after the race

Chapter 22

Lucky ran from the penthouse in a hurry, surprising everyone including himself. He was all for standing your ground, but face it; he was overpowered and outnumbered even with Elizabeth on his side.

Luke didn't take Lucky's retreat seriously though and quickly caught up with him as Lucky was half down the stairs even at a run.

"Lucky, wait, you need to go back and accept responsibility." Luke still insisted though Lucky wouldn't unless it was his child and his father should know it wasn't. This was his father for goodness sake! No one knew a person more than their parents. Obviously Luke didn't as Lucky thought before as he wouldn't let this go.

Lucky stopped for a moment to speak his mind to his father who Lucky would never have a good relationship again. "No." Lucky simply said stubbornly.

"Why not? This is your child Lucky." Luke responded as stubborn as Lucky.

"No, it isn't but you won't understand that. Let me spell it out for you. I never slept with Sarah therefore I can't be the father. How do I know I wasn't drugged or something?" Lucky said predicting his father's next question then answered it. "Because I stay away from Sarah whenever I can. I'm patient when it comes to the act and with Emily nonetheless who won't speak to me because Sara as well. So my final proof that I can give is my word that I'm a virgin. A twenty year old virgin, uncommon I know, but it's the truth. I am waiting for Emily to be ready for that, but the way that relationship is going down a tube, I'll be a virgin forever because if I can't have Emily, I won't do that at all." Lucky said finally with triumph and ran down the rest of the stairs, leaving his father point blank shocked. He didn't think any of it though and continued on his mission that Luke interrupted earlier.

Lucky could have sworn someone else called his name but he didn't stop and see who it was. Whoever it was didn't deserve to face his anger anyway. That was purely for Sarah the town tramp. He made it to the Webber household quicker that he thought and was soon at the door, knocking loudly and impatiently.

The door opened moments later. Sarah was standing there obviously happy to see him as if nothing was wrong. Lucky pushed past her and into the house without an invitation. He turned to Sarah and eyed her warily, wishing he wasn't here, but it was necessary. Unfortunate for him considering he couldn't stand being around her. It was a shame this was important and badly needed.

"Lucky! You came to see me!" Sarah said as fake as ever. Lucky gave her a cold glare, one that could kill if looks could.

"This isn't a social visit." He growled, barely containing his anger and violence. He wanted to strangle her then and there, but held back with much difficulty.

"So you heard? Isn't it great?" Sarah said excited as ever, giving another bright smile that Lucky wanted to slap away, but again he held back. She would deserve a slap of awakening, but he wouldn't hit girls, no matter how witchy and how deserving they were.

"That depends on your outlook on the current news." Luke said gravely, but Sarah didn't notice. She was too busy in her fantasy of him being the father of her child. Keyword: fantasy.

"You aren't happy to hear your going to be a father?" Sarah asked, not letting his mood affect her. Probably for the child's sake, Lucky supposed.

"One misconception in that news Sarah: I'm not the father and you very well know it." He said, not backing down one bit.

"True, but can you imagine you acting and saying you are? We can get married and raise it as if it was. We would have the perfect life! A nice house, two story preferably with a yard for the child to play in, me a stay home mom, the dad, which would be you, working and bringing in the money. And your parents would think they were grandparents and your sister an aunt! Doesn't that sound pleasant?" Sarah said almost making him cringe. (Author: If he isn't cringing, I am. I'm this close to throwing up myself and I wrote the fantasy! Anyway, continuing...) He couldn't imagine even one date with her and she's talking a family and marriage. He couldn't stand her as it was. Any future including her would leave him miserable and lead him to an early death! He would take a gun to his head after one year of anything including a relationship with her! Besides there was no proof she would be faithful and trusting. Nope, definitely not Sarah Webber, the town whore.

"How about, no?" Lucky said flatly and didn't even mind Sarah giving a frown as the innocent victim though she was far from innocent. She lost that innocence since she lost her good reputation. Emily, however, still had it. Which was one of the reasons why she was so attractive to him, he thought.

"Why not?" Sarah pouted, her bottom lip falling and she tried the begging look that usually caught all guys. Not him though, he knew Sarah's true form and it wasn't angelic, her latest stunt proved as much.

"Hmmm......lots of reasons. One, I can't stand your presence. Two, I point out again, I'm not the father, as you admitted earlier. Three, I would rather jump off the empire state building than have anything to do with you. Four, I don't like you, but can you blame me? You just proved you're a manipulative, lying, prostitute dressing, untrusting witch that needs to go back to the past and get burned at the stake like the others." Lucky replied, not leaving out the insults that he knew wouldn't pass her ears; it was quite effective considering she wouldn't understand he didn't like her. Never would, considering her obsession and infatuation with him. Oh yeah, add stalker to that insult he noted himself.

"How can you say that to me? I'm the mother of your child. Don't you have a care for your unborn son at all?" Sarah begged, but he would have none of it. He barely raised an eyebrow at her and if he did, it was not confusion, rather annoyance.

"I have a care for the unfortunate child you carry, having you for a mother." Lucky shook his head solemnly, sadly. "But I'm not the father, so he's not my child and I don't have to worry about it. That's for the other possible fathers to worry about, which you should contact." Lucky suggested not cold, but not warm either. Perhaps lukewarm.

"Why should I? Those guys are just one-timers, or at least most of them are. They have no room for a child, anyway. Which is why I said you were the father, I thought you'd gladly take care of the child and treat it as your own." Sarah reasoned.

"Well if that's what your logic is, you obviously don't know me that well." Lucky remarked, almost scoffing at Sarah's logic, it was so wrong it was past the milky way by now.

"I wanted to, but you wouldn't let me close enough." Sarah accused him, switching the blame, unsuccessfully though. She wasn't going to get off that easily, Lucky would make sure of that.

"I ask you again, can you blame me with your latest stunt and all?" Lucky repeated and noted the anger flashing, but all he did was smirk.

"I want you out, right now! You can't come here and insult me!" Sarah demanded, but he made no movement. He had a right to be here if anyone came, he was thought to be the father and who wouldn't go directly to the mother of the child when he was excused to be such a thing.

"Not until you tell your gramps the truth." Lucky insisted, still not moving a step.

"She'll kick me out!" Sarah argued, but Lucky didn't care.

"Not my problem, you got yourself into this mess, you can get yourself out of it. Even if that means contacting the men that could have impregnated you, though I can..." Lucky drifted off his threat, knowing Sarah caught the meaning even if she wasn't the smartest crayon in the box.

"You wouldn't dare!" Sarah spat angrily and Lucky grinned to see anger flare in her eyes. He was winning, he could feel it. This was going to be a sweet victory!

"They're going to find out one way or another." Lucky shrugged absently.

"Sarah! What is happening here?" A voice demanded, and they turned to see Audrey standing in the doorway. She had her hands on her hips impatiently.

"Lucky's insulting me!" Sarah pouted, pointing her finger at Lucky's indifferent form. Lucky didn't even raise a brow and seemed unaffected.

"Lucky has a point, there are other possible fathers." Audrey reasoned, making a strong point on Lucky's behalf amazingly.

"Grandmother, how can you say that to me?" Sarah asked shocked at Audrey's theory.

"I don't have to say that Sarah, your clothes and reputation speak for yourself." Audrey motioned at her current state of dress that was a very short skirt and a bursting chest coming out of the blue top she just bought.

Sarah stayed quiet knowing she was beaten at that. For one moment she wished she didn't have such a rep, but Sarah found herself proud of it, unusual she knew. She decided to retreat when she had the chance and quickly excused herself with she was tired and considering her condition, it couldn't be denied.

Lucky inwardly screamed out in frustration. He almost had Sarah cracked, but Audrey had to come. He was getting no where anyway, he supposed and said goodbye, knowing he had to strategize another way to get her to crack. But how, he thought taking his leave.

It had to be publicly, probably at Kelly's and Sarah couldn't tell him to go away, considering he was thought to be her child's father. That would make her look bad, but not bad enough. He wanted to get her real good as she did him.

It was late and he was tired, but he didn't care, too much was on the line for him to stop now. He couldn't go home considering his parents didn't trust him enough not to screw up like this. He really thought they would know him better than that. He thought his dad trusted him, but he was going along Sarah's deception, something that shocked him. Out of everyone, he would know better and that hurt. He could do nothing of it though until Sarah confessed publicly she was a lying witch. All could be fixed after that and everyone realized Sarah was the no gooder.

Everyone would apologize and he would give all dirty looks and tell them their apologies meant nothing to him. Rude, but deserved and he hoped Sarah would get her just dessert as well. She had it coming for a long time and somehow escaped fate. Not this time though, he would make sure of it.

Lucky sat down on the ground frustrated, leaning against the stone wall of a separate house. Lucky searched around for his keys so that he could sleep there as he grew tired and restless, but hit his head on the bricks so that it wouldn't hurt when he couldn't find them and realized where they were. At the penthouse, Emily's room in his coat pocket. Great, he thought.

He felt a small tear fall surprisingly down his face from his eyes, but he didn't wipe it away. It was said men didn't cry, but the speaker didn't go through what he was. He didn't know where it came from, but he didn't stop it. It came only when Emily was mentioned, so he must be hurting from that.

Emily had every right to be angry and run away, what Sarah said he did was heartbreaking, but it was breaking his heart too. Emily could barely look at him, much let him touch her, and she wouldn't speak to him either. He had gotten himself in one hole that he didn't know he could get out of and if he lost Emily, god knows what would happen. He didn't know if he could handle life without her, any future without her in it, he couldn't see it. Emily was his world, the reason he got up in the morning, the reason why he survived this long. It was all because of Emily. If he lost her-no he thought, stopping the thought. He would get her back no matter what.

He treasured Emily too much. There was no future without them. They would get through this, they had gotten through worse things, and he thinks so anyway. But the idea of the boyfriend fathering another child was a hard one, he had to admit, but not impossible. He and Emily were meant to be, it was written in the stars, and he could feel it.

But once again the how got to him. He had no idea what to do and he blamed it on little sleep, the only thing he had at the moment keeping him company.

He silently sat there, not caring if someone came up to him and robbed him or even called the cops on him for trespassing. He didn't care, at least there would be a bed and shelter and he would have time to think, maybe dream of Emily. It was the only thing he would get from her at the moment.

Elizabeth walked to her house, giving up for the night. She needed sleep to go through another day of Sarah. She had tried making the situation better. She ran and almost told Lucky, but was too late. Audrey and Lucky's parents came and what amazed her more was the Audrey was standing by Sarah. She knew her reputation and wardrobe and everything supported Lucky except her sister's word, which was useless.

She wasn't going to get away with this though, Sarah was her sister, but she stepped over the line. She would rather keep Emily as a friend that have Sarah as a sister. She hoped she would be able to save Emily and Lucky too. They loved each other so much.

She didn't know where Lucky was. She assumed he confronted Sarah, he was mad enough to do so. She assumed as much, but she also assumed that Sarah faked being tired after he got to her.

Sarah thought he was everything and that he would stand by a child that wasn't his and a mother he despised even more now. Lucky wouldn't though, but Sarah didn't know that, she didn't know anything about him.

If Emily was the mother of the child and the child wasn't his, he would definitely take the child as his, but because of the different mothers, forget it. Then there was love, Emily and Lucky had an undeniable one, but Lucky had no love for Sarah, she just wouldn't understand that. She would soon though, she promised. Sarah would pay and pay dearly.

She wouldn't hurt the child though; no she didn't hurt innocent and defenseless things, unlike the mother of the child. Sarah lost her innocent act long ago, but held one for gram, which would be forever tarnished with her lies and actions. It wouldn't be her fault either. That was the best part.

Now to find Lucky, that was needed. He would be cold and wanting to at least get away in his car. He wouldn't go home. Maybe he needed to get away and chill for a day or so. His coat also held his cell and wallet, so those were needed as well.

She stopped and looked around. He had to be around here somewhere. She saw a shadow pass by, that must be Lucky. Gram probably asked him to leave after Sarah excused herself for bed. Though it wasn't good to follow people especially in the dead of night, she did so anyway.

The shadow stopped at a brick house that had just gone up for sale and sat down, it leaned against the brick of the house and stayed there, despite all the things could happen. Upon further investigation she found she was right.

She vaguely saw a small tear fall, but she kept her space for Lucky to think, only when he was better and looking sadder than ever she walked up. Lucky didn't notice her until she sat down and even then he didn't say a thing. That left her to bring up conversation.

"I got your coat; there are needed things in there. Perhaps you can take some cash and your keys and go away to figure this out." Elizabeth suggested and silence followed.

"I'm not going to run Liz, I can't." Lucky spoke up softly, oddly calm. It was like he was a stone, cold and heartless, unemotional.

"Why not?" Liz asked.

"It's not going to help. I know that, when my family was on the run, it saved our lives, but it didn't help our problems. If I run now, Sarah is going to get what she wants, me single and I'm going to lose everything." Lucky explain still unemotional, but she supposed that by now all anger was gone and only misery and sadness was left.

"That's not true; Jax can't fire you just because its being rumored your Sarah's baby's father." Elizabeth mentioned.

"No, he can't, but what good will that paycheck be if I can't and won't use it?" Lucky asked throwing her into confusion.

"It can be used easily." Elizabeth disagreed. Her waitress pay went by fast and sure Lucky's is much bigger, but it can be used. She would go crazy with expensive art supplies.

"You don't understand Elizabeth. I can use it, but I won't feel like it. The only thing that could make this blurry thing called life worth it won't even let me touch her. Sure there's my family, but how can they believe the town slut over me, their own son?" Lucky said throwing some wild observations at her.

"Hard to believe huh?" Elizabeth questioned, but Lucky didn't respond. He stayed quiet again. Elizabeth wouldn't let this go though. "If it helps any, I tried talking to Emily, but the door was locked solid and she said to go away, so I did, it's hopeless until she learns the truth."

"Thanks for trying Liz, but Emily won't talk about it. She's stubborn like that, and I love it about her even if it's a pain at times." Lucky said, giving a small smile at the memories of Emily playing in his mind.

"Then that's why you shouldn't have run, you need to fight for her." Elizabeth encouraged him.

"I could, but Emily won't take it this time. I've done some stupid things and I have gotten by them by a short string for various reasons, but Sarah's accusation is bigger than all of them. She won't talk to me until it's proven that Sarah is lying or she admits it, but I tried everything! Your sister thinks that ruining my life will make me fall into her arms, she's wrong, always will be. I can't let this go by, but I have no idea of how to make her break and I'm a Spencer! Spencer's always have a back-up plan even in the most of unexpected things and this would be one of those times." Lucky explained, bringing more insight to what Emily was like. Sure she was her friend, but was closed off most the time. Elizabeth proposed that was how she was growing up, but didn't ask, if Emily wanted to talk, she would, but she didn't see that happening anytime soon. And Elizabeth respected that.

"Do Spencer's take suggestions?" Elizabeth asked, almost laughing at the funny sound of the question. It was almost sounding like third person.

"Only desperate ones, and if this isn't desperate, I don't know what is." Lucky replied and Liz took it as a yes.

"I know where Sarah's black book of customers no doubt is. I can call them up and give them the current information. It won't prove you're not the father, but it will say there is doubt you are." Elizabeth proposed.

"That's a good start Liz, but it would need to be a public confrontation, so that all would hear about it. Lunch time at Kelly's perhaps. I don't know where your sister hangs out else Kelly's, your house, or under a man's bed sheets, which got herself and me into this mess." Lucky added some details that wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Emily is supposed to work on Sunday at ten; this could pass through her ears." Elizabeth said, thinking she was a genius. Perhaps they can get two rocks in one throw.

"Yeah, but until she hears Sarah totally deny I'm the father, she is going to stick to the rumor, so as not to get burned again." Lucky informed her. She understood she would do the same.

"So were going to have to make her burst her bubble, but I'm afraid a bunch of possible fathers isn't going to do it. But the total emotions that come with pregnancy might help too much stress perhaps." Elizabeth responded, remembering some of her grandmother's conversations when it came to carrying a child. She didn't take it lightly considering she did it some decades ago with one of her parents.

"Yeah, but I'm no expert on what makes Sarah burst even not pregnant. That's your area of expertise." Lucky reminded her. She should have known that!

"True, but I don't know myself though there was this one time, a lawyer came calling for her, she literally ran away and the funny part was that the lawyer just found her notebook in the park." Elizabeth said, laughing at the memory. It was what people called a Kodak moment. It was a shame she didn't have a video camera or camera.

Lucky leaned up with attention, and looked at her with complete attention. "Sarah doesn't like the law?" Lucky asked curiously.

"Yeah, don't know the story behind it, but she does. Though I don't see how that is going to help except blackmail which won't work." Elizabeth answered.

"It can actually, thanks Liz, you gave me an idea." Lucky got up, not as depressed, now feeling like things could go right.

"I did?" She asked surprised. Lucky started fishing in his coat for something. "Can you at least tell me what I said?"

"Not now, I'll explain it to your later, but you're going to have to help me set Sarah up. Could you do that?" Lucky prayed she say yes.

"Yeah, if it's going to help. I want Sarah to be taught a lesson, sister or not." Elizabeth said feeling excited that she could help.

"Okay, you need to do some things. Call the men in Sarah's black book and tell them to confront her at Kelly's during the lunch hour on Sunday. Then before that explosion happens I need you to drag Emily to work no matter what. She needs to hear what is going to be said for the sake of our relationship. I'll handle it from there." Lucky explained an evil grin coming over his facial features.

"Okay, but know what your doing. A lot is riding on the outcome of this." Elizabeth begged, for his and Emily's sake.

"I will, I promise. Sarah went to bed, now would be a good time to steal her book. Let's hope she doesn't notice." Lucky said, secretly saying he wanted her to leave so he could get his plan set up.

"She won't, gram won't have her leaving, but if I ask her to let Sarah out Sunday for lunch at Kelly's, she will. I just won't tell her details." Elizabeth started planning everything in her mind.

"I don't care how you get her there; just get Sarah, Emily and the men to Kelly's." Lucky informed her, now searching for a number.

Elizabeth took her leave and Lucky nearly sighed when he found the number and the person on the other line answered.

"Hello?" The sleep deprived man asked.

"Hey, Jax. Sorry it's late, but I need to ask you something." Lucky apologized.

"Lucky? Oh, it's okay, my fault anyway. I had other things in mind except sleep. So, what do you need?" Jax, now awake giving him more information that he liked, but Lucky quickly forgot about it.

"Can I use Alexis this weekend, I got myself into a small mess and I find that the law needs to come in." Lucky said vaguely. Alexis was Jax's lawyer and if Elizabeth was right, a lawyer wouldn't fit well with Sarah.

"Yeah, sure, want to tell me why?" Jax asked.

"I'll explain later, when your awake, just give me her number and I'll leave you to your sleep." Lucky quickly wrote down the number that Jax gave and said thanks before heading off into the dark, moonless night.

Author's note: Hey, long chapter for you all. Hope you liked it because I have definitely written better chapters. My writing is having problems this weekend. Anyway one question and I'll leave you be. Am21 a daily reviewer spoke of a fourth or fifth story. I'm not saying it will happen, because at the moment I am burnt out, but I would like to know your thoughts on it. Please reply, an occasional review goes a long way.


	24. Chapter 23

A new face after the race

Chapter 23

Sunday came around sooner than Lucky thought. He borrowed Elizabeth's room at Kelly's she used if she closed up to get some rest. Elizabeth didn't use it that often anymore because Emily took it upon herself to close up. He had no problem with it, but he was scared for her safety even though he knew she could take care of herself, but after that last encounter with Mark, he wasn't too sure about that anymore. Sure normal Port Charles guys weren't that strong, but he was still worried nonetheless.

He wouldn't speak of it openly though, but he suspected Emily figured it out early on. His coming around after closing time with the excuse he just wanted to see her was good, but Emily knew him better than that. She didn't mind though, she liked the occasional ride; they spent little time with each other as it was with her schooling and their work schedules. Anytime they had even five minutes together would be considered a blessing.

That time maybe ending though. He didn't want to think so, but it was a possibility. If this plan of his didn't work out and there was always a possibility of that happening. Elizabeth might have been wrong for all he knew, but he asked himself, what did he have to lose? His parents didn't trust him anymore, his job was still there, but this was his social life he was talking about. Then there was Emily, she couldn't get anymore angry at him and that was saying something. She could get angry at a pin falling if her patience was incredibly thin. He tended to keep his mouth shut if it was, but it didn't happen that often thank goodness. If it did, Emily would have been a lot less popular.

But what did he care of that? Emily didn't like big crowds and get-togethers as it was. One of the main reasons they didn't go out and eat often though she had the occasional need to get out. He wasn't complaining though, it made his paycheck a lot heavier and when she did, he could spoil her rotten. Though he might have to do that for a while to get out of the current hole he was in.

He wasn't going into thinking of it though. It just made him angry and he lost good judgment when angry. He couldn't lose his head, not now; when everything was on the line.

The lunch crowd was starting to come though. He would get out of it soon enough, he had to or else he wouldn't make it through the lonely nights.

Emily sat in Liz's car as she drove her to work. She didn't want to come even though the money was needed, but she found she didn't care anymore. She just wanted to curl up in her bed and hide from the world, cowardly she knew, but she couldn't show her face. If Sarah's baby's father was spread, she just would get pity and if she got too much, she would scream, literally.

Emily wanted to believe Lucky that Sarah was lying, but what was she to think? He definitely had the urge because it wasn't happening between them and he was a guy with needs.

She knew from personal experience that for a man to deny the act would be almost impossible. Even for Lucky. It hurt too much to think of that though, so she quickly pushed the memories and thoughts away and settled for studying the scenery.

A blue two-story house attached with a small garage was recently put up for sale and Emily remembered a small family lived there before. They had decided to move to a busy city though because it offered more opportunities.

Maybe she would do the same after she graduated with her degree in journalism. There certainly wasn't anything holding her here. Sure she had Jason and Melissa, but they would be fine without her. The boyfriend status was to be announced, so the only thing really keeping her here was school, her job which would keep until she got her degree, and that was it. Sure she had her friends, but she didn't see that as a reason to stay. They could stay connected by phone and email.

So why didn't she just transfer to another school and get another job and get a place of her own as many kids did? She didn't know, but she suspected that something was here that she couldn't leave behind. That something was probably her heart and soul which belonged to Lucky. Always would. She knew there would be no one else for her, no doubt she could try, guys were always flirting with her and interested so that wasn't a problem. She would just compare every guy to Lucky, her first love and that wasn't right. The other guy deserved more than that.

Which led her to her problem in the first place, but luckily she didn't have to think of it since she saw Kelly's growing bigger in the distance. Work would keep her busy and wouldn't let her mind wander. This was one time she wished for a big crowd despite the pain she would be feeling later. But that would take her mind off her problems as well.

Sarah sat in the chair, eating some fries waiting for her grandmother to show up. Her gram said she would take lunch off so that they could have a talk. About the baby no doubt which was big in her grandmother's mind.

Personally she didn't know what to do about it. A part of her said to abort it, but even wicked she couldn't find the courage to do so. She didn't know how she would take care of it either. The child was a living thing and not one of those plastic dolls she had to take care of in high school. That didn't go too good as it was. Apparently she wasn't fit for being a mother. Which enlightened one option, she would have to give up the child and hope he and she would be taken care of by a nice couple looking for a child.

It would hurt her to do so, but inside she knew it would be better for the child. She would have to sacrifice herself for her child though. It was what parenting meant. Her parents sacrificed themselves multiple times for her brother, sister, and herself. She had to return the favor.

Her original plan of saying Lucky was the father blew up in her face. She thought Lucky would accept the child and play along, and probably would if it was Emily. So it was her. Why hadn't she seen it? There had so much hatred towards her, but what did she expect? She was infatuated with him and took it a bit far, even evil her.

She ignored the rejection, but the anger and total rejection he gave blew it away. She blew any chance she had with him the first time around. She didn't know how to make him like her though. So she blurted out his name, hoping that lucky would go with it. She believed he would, but now she was in even more trouble.

She could deny what she said, but a part of her couldn't. It somehow kept her silent. The more talk of the baby, the more she would want to spit it out though and she guessed she would have to face reality. It just wasn't inviting at the moment.

Her grams took that moment to show up. The bell rang and Audrey approached the table. She sat down. "Sarah how nice of you to join me for lunch today. That room must have been too inviting to come out." Sarah had hid in her room yesterday, saying she wasn't feeling well. That was correct in the morning though so it wasn't a total lie.

"I thought I needed some fresh air and why not get some in the process of having lunch with my grandmother and landlord?" Sarah asked supposedly, with a simple gesture.

"Why not indeed." Audrey echoed Sarah's words and looked through the menu absent mindly.

Elizabeth came to take their order at this time and Audrey ordered a turkey sandwich with some water. She expected Emily, but apparently she was working the cashier today. Sarah saw she looked unaffected as usual, but was a bit off. A pass of guilt passed through her. That was because of her.

She didn't know anything of Emily, but she really knew now Emily didn't deserve to go through this mess either. She felt the lost love and despair in her, but could do nothing. She knew now that the love Emily and Lucky was stronger than she thought and she would have to live with it. She was setting herself up for a fall when she went after him anyway. Her heartbreak was a result of a relentless pursuit that was caused by her and only her.

"So, the reason you really invited is...." Sarah started, motioning for Audrey to answer as Elizabeth left, a smirk on her face when turned away.

"The child as you probably guessed. We have to talk about what you are going to do." Audrey replied, facing her directly.

Sarah sighed deeply. "I don't know what I am going to do yet." She admitted openly, finding her appetite gone.

"That's why we have to talk. It's up to you to decide your child's path, but I can be here to help you decide. I know Friday night I said some things I shouldn't have, but you have to understand my shock and anger." Audrey said, straight to the point and Sarah took the second part as an apology.

"That's okay, I got my self into a mess, I admit. Some things needed to be said." Sarah, said, not placing blame on Audrey for once.

Audrey nodded and spoke up. "Okay, now that's settled what's on your mind with the child?"

"I'm thinking adoption. I can't abort it, but I can't see myself raising it either. I don't have the maternal instincts others have." Sarah replied.

"That's always wise, but can you really see the child off after you went through the pain and misery of pregnancy and labor?" Audrey responded, knowing the connection the child and mother share after those long months and hours.

"I might have to, parents sacrifice for their children, and this would be the only sacrifice I can make. The child deserves better." Sarah revealed her thoughts.

"It's good you realize that; its one step towards motherhood. But whatever you decide to do, know I'll stand by you no matter what." Audrey smiled and offered her comfort, laying a hand on Sarah's. Sarah gave a small smile.

"Thanks, gram. I'll take that to heart." Sarah said as Elizabeth came back with Audrey's sandwich. The crowd was a big larger than expected, so Kelly's wasn't as fast as it usually was.

They ate their meals in a comfortable silence. It stayed like that until a big crowd of young men entered. To the naked eye it looked like a little get together, but Sarah knew better and immediately paled, staring in horror. It was all the men she slept with during the times of conception. Sarah checked a look to Elizabeth, the only person who could do this though Lucky was a likely suspect.

Elizabeth didn't hide her doing and gave a bright smile to Sarah, but Sarah understood her actions. She had this coming and they did have a right to know if they are the father. She shrunk down, hoping they wouldn't notice her. No luck, they spotted her and made their way to where she and Audrey were sitting.

"Sarah, Audrey." They all greeted politely.

Audrey got up from the table. "I need some fresh air." She excused herself and did so, walking out of the entrance of Kelly's.

Sarah inwardly groaned. Great, she didn't need this now. She wanted to decide what to do with the child before talking about the father, which is thought as Lucky, and would, for the moment at least. She would tell the truth when she was more stable minded.

She put up a smile that might have been a little too bright to be real. "Brad, Scott, Chris. What brings you here?" She asked acting clueless.

"You know what brings us here, and we don't have much time, so tell us if what we hear is true." A young, dirty-blond haired boy named Brad cut to the chase.

"Depends on what you heard. A lot of talk has been happening about me." Sarah replied, not exactly lying. A lot of stuff was going on about her.

"We're talking about the pregnancy, Sarah." Another young man asked. He had brown hair though. His name was Scott.

"We want to know who the father is." The final man identified as Chris said gravely serious.

"Haven't you heard? Lucky Spencer is. All of you are off the hook." Sarah played along with her charade.

"There's one problem with that rumor Sarah." Brad pointed out and continued. "You told me yourself that he wasn't interested and complained about it to us all. We highly doubt he's the father if he finds you repulsive, if what you say is true."

"It is true." Sarah argued.

"Then how can he be the father?" All of them challenged her with annoyed voices. Sarah stayed quiet, not knowing what to say.

"A good question, I would like to know as well." A voice announced. Sarah looked up, assuming to see Elizabeth, Emily, or Lucky. But it was none of the above. It was a middle aged woman dressed in a suit with a briefcase in hand.

"Do I know you?" Sarah asked trying to place the woman, but found she couldn't.

"No you don't, but you will soon enough. I assume your Sarah Webber. Am I right?" The woman asked, arousing her suspicions. She looked like a professional from the looks of it.

"Yes." She said cautiously knowing someone will tell her lie if she did.

The brunette gave a sigh of relief. "Good to know, I feared I would confuse you with your sister Elizabeth."

Elizabeth's head flew up with her name mentioned. The woman smiled and turned back to Sarah. Elizabeth's gaze flew to the stairs, where Lucky was hiding. He gave a smirk and lifted his shoulder to another person. Emily. Emily was currently going to the back to get something. Elizabeth caught the message and rushed over.

"Emily, didn't Bobby say to stay at the cashier?" Elizabeth questioned her.

Emily gave her a confused and skeptical glare. "Yes, but she said it was okay to leave if I needed to get something from the back."

Elizabeth frowned, knowing she wouldn't win. She needed Emily to stay at her designated post. "I'm heading back there to get this order; you don't need to do an extra trip." She insisted, knowing Emily was suspicious.

"What is this about Elizabeth?" Emily asked, wary and slightly annoyed.

"What is this about?" Elizabeth played innocent, echoing Emily's question.

"Yes, what is this about? Your insisting I stay here while you get what I need, which you don't even happen to know, nor asked." Emily said, not backing down until she got her answer.

"I'm just reinforcing Bobbie's rules." Elizabeth pleaded.

"Reinforcing Bobbie's rules, right." Emily said, impatient and turned away to go to the back.

Elizabeth shared another glance to Lucky. He made a couple motions that clued in to do what she had to. She stepped in front of Emily and the door and blocked her from going back there. She smiled, but Emily gave her a fierce look and turned to use the back way, not letting Elizabeth stop her.

It was Elizabeth's turn to motion to Lucky. He nodded and Elizabeth returned to her job.

Lucky shifted into his hiding as Emily came by. Boy, can she be stubborn. He thought and grabbed her when she came close enough. He covered her mouth so no scream would come and held her close though Emily resisted his hold. Desperate times, call for desperate measures, he chastised himself as Emily tried getting away from his hold. He wouldn't let go no matter what though. She needed to hear this.

"My sister's a brunette if it helps any." Sarah said, trying to make a peaceful conversation.

"I see that now, but your files had no pictures so I had no visual." The woman announced and gathered a chair near hers.

"You do now." Sarah remarked incredulously.

"So I do, won't happen again, I assure you." The woman said, making some notes. "Did I come at a bad time?" She gestured to the three men surrounding the table.

"No, we were just talking about the current rumors, I'm sure you've heard them." Sarah replied stiffly, wishing everyone away.

"Yes I have actually. From the accused father's own mouth too." The woman informed her.

"You spoke to Lucky?" Sarah said apparently surprised.

"Yes I have, he is my client as well as a friend's employer." The brunette clued Sarah in further. Sarah gave a confused look that she couldn't hide. "Oh, look at my manners. I'm sorry; you don't even know who I am. I am Alexis Davis, Lucky's lawyer if you haven't figured that out." The woman now identified as Alexis responded.

"Lawyer?" Sarah stuttered nervously.

"Yes, lawyer. But if you don't mind, this is on my lunch break and I have a case in a few hours I need to refresh on, so could we make this fast?" Sarah made no disagreement, so Alexis continued. "Lucky has been accused of being your unborn child's father, am I correct?"

"Accused? He is the father." Sarah argued, standing by the fact.

"There is no proof on that." Alexis disagreed. "You are aware that you hold the reputation of a bed-hopping playboy bunny, which means there could be a chance he isn't the father, seeing the number of possible men you slept with within your conception date."

"I am aware, thank you." Sarah spat angrily, hating being called that.

"Good, so were on the same level." Alexis breathed another sigh of relief and fished through her briefcase noisily. She pulled out a thick sheet of papers and plopped them on the table, pushing it towards Sarah.

Sarah gave one quizzically look to it and looked at Alexis. "What is that?" She asked.

"Many things technically, let me run it through for you. The vocabulary is more for the judge and lawyer to understand anyway." Alexis replied, and pointed towards the first piece of paper in the stapled packed. "This is a court order..."

"A court order? Saying what?" Sarah interrupted her.

"Yes, a court order and to answer your second question, I'm going to get there in a second. Will there be anymore interruptions so I can continue?" Alexis asked her patience thinning.

Silence ensued and Alexis took it as a yes. "As I said before this is a court order that says the accused father might be fighting for sole custody of the child you carry. I say might because a paternity test is the determining factor and on the next page it orders you to get him tested. If what you say turns to be true, you'll find yourself in court in about a week after the results come in and a judge will determine where the child goes; with the mother or the father in this particular case."

"Sole custody? The child isn't even born! Won't be until next year!" Sarah argued.

"What you say is true, but the earlier you get these things done, the faster I can move on to another case. Would you like to know what happens in the case, which would likely happen considering the ammo I can and will use in court, you lose your child?" Alexis, said not backing down. She has handled many cases like this. Anger is a common emotion.

"Go ahead; the papers will say it anyway." Sarah shrugged indifferent.

"Okay, in the case, no make that, when Lucky wins the custody case, the minute you give birth, the child will be taken from you and you will be banned from seeing the child until it is of eighteen years of age. Any objections?" Alexis asked, giving Sarah a chance to speak her mind.

"Yes one, what if I put it up for adoption?" Sarah asked, thinking she had Alexis caught.

"In that case, I will track down the child and my client will get custody of the child without the court case, making this process much easier for us." Alexis explained full on.

"What about abortion?" Sarah asked.

"That is against the law, but if you want an answer, I'll give you one anyway. In that case, I will have you arrested and sentenced for a possible five years of prison." Alexis said sternly.

Sarah paled at the thought of her in prison. She wouldn't look good in an orange jumpsuit. She grabbed the packet and looked at the court order. "How is Lucky going to pay for the paternity test if a restraining order is given?" Sarah asked, seeing triumph come her way. Lucky wouldn't win, she would see to that.

"Simple explanation really, he's not. On page four, paragraph three, it states that the accuser pays for the test, not the accused." Alexis pointed out.

"Wait a minute! I'm the accuser." Sarah realized.

"Yes, that is quite right." Alexis bit back the urge to roll her eyes.

"How am I going to pay for a paternity test? Those things are expensive. I'll never be able to afford it." Sarah complained.

"I doubt that, how can you have a three hundred dollar diamond bracelet, but not be able to pay for a small test? And you can fight the order, it's in your interest and right to do so, but with those kinds of clothes and jewelry, you'll lose easily and then there are those legal bills. They're nasty these days." Alexis shook her head dramatically.

Sarah realized she was beaten. Alexis was right on all accounts. Lucky would win and she'd have a worse life than now. There was only one thing she can do, come clean and hope for the best.

"What if I said that Chris, Brad, and Scott are right and that I never slept with Lucky?" Sarah surrendered with a deep sigh, but no one cared. They used all pity up for her long ago.

"Then that would make yourself clear of this court order and no legal trouble for you unless the possible fathers make some." Alexis motioned toward the three young men who, secretly giving them some clues to do so. She was all for lying, but about something like this, Sarah needed some to get into some trouble. You don't name a father that isn't a father. A child's paternity you do not mess with, as Sarah was doing. Sure she was still young, but old enough to know better.

"Then their right, okay? Lucky isn't the father, couldn't be." Sarah admitted, louder than she liked. All heard, even the struggling woman in the man's arms near the stairs. Elizabeth gave a sigh and Lucky grinned. That taught Sarah to mess with a Spencer and a child's father. She needed this long ago. Victory was good.

"Then we have no trouble then. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a_ real_ court case to get to." Alexis replied, insulting Sarah a bit, she left and Sarah found everyone looking at her. She looked away to find another observer that stuck out as important.

"So Lucky was telling the truth." Audrey responded, almost sneering. Sarah paled, now she was caught in a mess of all messes.

Elizabeth watched, feeling a little pity, but told herself Sarah had this coming. Elizabeth smiled, Lucky had a good plan, and she had to admit. She didn't like him literally attacking Emily to stay though, but she knew he was desperate, maybe beyond. But the pair was gone. No doubt Lucky took her upstairs so they could talk after the truth came out.

Sarah was in a different position. All were staring. More rumors would be started, but she's the one who got herself in this situation. She saw that now.

Audrey waited for Sarah to say something, but she was speechless, unable to figure out what to do. "Care to tell me who the father is? Or should I say possible fathers?" Audrey asked. Sarah stayed quiet. "Nothing? I hate to do this Sarah, but you are no longer welcome at the house until you figure out who the father is and until I know you are taking this pregnancy seriously. Lying about the father definitely shows you aren't. You don't joke about these things. And if you have any dignity left, apologize to Lucky and tell the Spencer's the truth while you're at it. You turned a whole family against Lucky in this process, I hope you realize that." Audrey announced and left without another word.

Life got worse when Sarah realized that Audrey didn't pay the bill and she had no money on herself. She ended up washing dishes to pay for it and her just reward was glares and evil, cold looks, that started spreading the news that she didn't know who the father of her child was. Her reputation was now at the highest it can be; now she will be totally shunned.

The Spencer's were a good family and to make the family look bad meant you were beyond evil. Now the town slut was pregnant, alone and homeless, not knowing who the father is. No one gave pity.

Soon she would be given more court orders to do a paternity test and all possible fathers took upon Alexis's services, seeing she was a good lawyer and would win at no cost except the child's. And those three weren't even half the possible fathers, and the numbers continued to grow daily. Sarah was in deep trouble all caused by herself.

Elizabeth was shocked, but Audrey announced that threat earlier, so Sarah just prolonged the inevitable. All calmed and she went back to work. Lucky had requested some time with Emily, so she wasn't working until later.

Upstairs it was deadly quiet. Emily stood at the window, looking out while Lucky hanged around the door.

He frowned and paced. She hadn't said a word since she had heard the truth of Sarah's child's paternity. That scared him. Something wasn't right. "Emily, say something, anything. Please." He begged.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. Silence ensued.

Lucky took her apology as for not believing him. "It's alright. Sarah was pretty convincing and it's hard to believe my organs wouldn't jump up to a chance. I'm a guy after all."

Emily said nothing, not even the laugh he expected. He wished for a laugh. Emily was so down and depressed. He took it upon himself to make a move. He walked up to her and touched her shoulders, but wanted to hold her close, but didn't. She was reviving something and that something was the past and when thinking of it, she was reluctant to be touched. So he settled himself with that small touch. It was all he could get for now. "You can tell me anything you know that, don't you?" He said requesting her honesty.

"I know, but I can't speak of it. Not yet." Emily said and Lucky agreed. Emily would break and tell when she felt comfortable enough about talking about it. He had to accept that no matter how much he wanted to know what was hurting her now. She had too much of that. He just had to be patient and it was hard.

She wouldn't talk anytime soon though, despite his asking and curiosity. He would learn of what it was about, but not from her mouth. She should have told him then though, or else the risks and costs wouldn't have been that high and would have saved more lives. What could have been a simple truth became a complicated finding that could save a life.

Author's note: Bad ending, I know. I had trouble in ending the long chapter, so this is what it came to be. Have nothing to say, except to review, as you would expect. They will always be appreciated. Next update questionable, small writers block in figuring out how to get it where I want it. Writer's block evil.


	25. Chapter 24

A new face after the race

Chapter 24

A lone figure sat in a dark office, fingering a picture frame. They were tempted to steal the picture from it, but knew their presence would be noticed if the employer noted its disappearance. There was always the idea of replacing it, but they didn't know where another copy would be. So they settled for a quick look daily. They broke in and stared at it for hours.

This would be the last time though. The security was too tight and the employer felt another's presence as it was. They shook it away, but they were becoming suspicious. He couldn't afford to be caught, so he could come no more. This one last time would have to fill his thoughts until some time has passed. Only then could he come back again.

They quietly left the now empty office, which he had noticed before was dirty beyond recognition. It was obvious the employer had organization issues.

They didn't think much of it though, it wasn't his problem. And boy were they glad for that, they would be surprised if the employer ever found anything in that pig sty. They saw messy, but that office held a whole new definition of messy.

It was common knowledge that the male race weren't the most organized, but that was just crazy. They would know.

They swept past the security guards, who lifted their flash lights at the sound of another presence. They got away successfully and walked to where they were scheduled to meet and talk with an informant. They held some precious information that he could use to their advantage.

They walked fast, for the cold wind and darkness became too much of a target. No moon was out. The only lights came from the cars passing, the dwellings of the citizens and the few light posts Port Charles had.

They made it though and quickly found some warmth in the abandoned place they kept their informant. They were risking all keeping her here. The police were on the lookout for Mrs. Jason Morgan/Quartermaine (a/n: I don't remember which one I used, if I did at all!)

She had an unknowing knowledge when it came to Port Charles and its residents, when she focused of course. She tended to let her mind slip, which was probably why she was locked up in a room some people called padded walls(a/n: I wish I was in one, they'd be so much fun. Sorry, had to add that comment, please go back to the story...)

It didn't take much to steal her away from Ferncliff. The doctors were one of the most neglectful doctors they had ever seen and Brenda put up no fight. As long as they kept her medicated she was fine, but the drowsiness was a pain at times. They were patient though. They had to be. It was always said people who wait to get what they want, usually do. It took some trying to, but they excelled.

They walked up to the woman and saw what she was doing. She was staring happily at the wall, a smile on her face, no doubt counting the visual nails in it. They clicked their fingers to get her attention. A middle aged, raven hair woman left the counting and looked up expectantly at him. They made no sound, and stared.

They left no time, getting what they wanted to know. "Brenda. Its time for our daily information sessions." They taunted mercifully.

Brenda made no movement to assure them that she was listening and the words flew out her ears, as if she didn't hear. They continued anyway. "We've talked about Jason, Melissa, and assorted Spencer relatives." The woman nodded unsteadily. "Now we talk about your daughter's adoptive sibling, Emily. Do you remember her?" The woman nodded again.

"Let's stick to the basics, when did you and your husband legally adopt her?" They asked.

"In the 1990's." Brenda slurred, almost making it seem like she was drunk.

"Be more specific." They spat out angrily, hating her not detailed answers that she gave almost every night.

"In the mid 1990's." Brenda did as he said, but not his liking. They walked up to her and grabbed her. "I want the exact year!" They said as if she had a choice.

"1996." She answered.

They gave a smile and continued their questions. "Did she warm up to you at first?" They asked, assuming Brenda would understand what they were asking but she didn't and stared openly at them, not saying a word. "Fine, did she trust you, like you, at the beginning?" They reworded the question.

"No, she was very suspicious and alarmed." Brenda surprisingly gave an answer in a sentence.

"Did she ever change?" They asked, praying they didn't have to rephrase another question.

"Probably like it to this day." Brenda slurred. They took the answer reluctantly. From what they heard she made no movement to get to know her adopted daughter.

"Do you know why?" They asked.

"It was something about her father." Brenda answered.

"And Emily's father's name is?" They suggested more like a demand than a suggestion though.

"Bowen." Brenda remembered vaguely. Jason spoke little of the guy as did Emily, Luke, and Lucky. Melissa wasn't present in the world yet.

"His first name would be?" They asked, slowly losing patience for this vague woman.

"Don't know." Brenda answered and they let the question slide for now.

"What are her weaknesses?" The investigation of knowledge continued.

"Close family and friends that mean a lot to her." Brenda remembered, especially Luke's son, but she didn't say that.

"Physical?" The next question was.

"None that I would know of, we didn't speak." Brenda revealed.

"Mental?" The final question, until tomorrow at least.

"She has plenty." Brenda answered and found a discovered interest in the nails in the walls again.

They were getting nowhere with this line of questioning, they determined and finally lost all patience, storming out of the place, leaving Brenda to start counting nails again.

Sarah watched Emily close up Kelly's and walk the brisk way to the public sidewalk that led to her home. She made a step forward and one back, trying to run away from talking to her.

She had finally reassessed what it would have been like in Emily's shoes and hear the loving boyfriend had fathered another child. It hurt and now she knew the true damage that she caused and wanted to apologize, make some civil presence between the two.

Sarah finally found the courage and fell in step behind Emily. Apparently Emily sensed her and quickly turned around, making Sarah jump in surprise. Emily had some good senses, she thought, better than most.

Emily stared coolly at Sarah as she regained her balance. Sarah put up a smile. "Emily, hi." She said calmly.

"Sarah." Emily returned the favor and created a tense stance that intimidated her a bit. She gulped and prepared her apology.

"Could I speak with you, just for a second?" Sarah proposed, shivering in her boots, whether she admitted it or not.

"I suppose so." Emily answered and waited for Sarah to continue. Sarah expected her to say no obviously with the look on her face. Why not? Emily thought she had been getting that answer with all Port Charles residents who heard of her misdeeds, especially her pregnancy with no known father.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior." Sarah spelled out and Emily held back a snort, it was obvious this was a painful thing for Sarah, so Emily gave her no more trouble.

"For the times before and after my pregnancy became known. I was so conceited and spoiled and never really realized it until now. I went after Lucky constantly, but I realize now that I lost and that might be funny seeing how I never had him. I was setting myself up for pain and took it out wrongly. Lying and making you think Lucky cheated on you was wrong, but I didn't know what to do and my mind was elsewhere. I know it's saying a lot but could you find it in your heart to forgive me? The love you share is too strong, I hope you know that. Even my beauty couldn't get Lucky away. He is committed to you and wouldn't unknowingly hurt you." Sarah offered and Emily couldn't hide an outrageous look of surprise.

Sarah was asking a lot, but she seemed sincere enough, but Sarah being sincere meant she was asking for something or setting you up. She had been known to play this game over and over again. Emily took Sarah's words to heart though, but couldn't forgive her. The pain and thoughts of betrayal were still there, too strong. She had to offer something though; Sarah was human as was she.

"I take and listen to your words and take your apology gratefully, but forgiveness is a bit early to give. I will give it in time, but not now. It's much too early." Emily responded, not coldly like most of Port Charles, but not nicely either, it's safe to say she was indifferent.

Sarah nodded. She would take what she gets. That little answer took much of her tension off her heart and gut. "I see, I shall wait then and let you get home. I assume you have much to do." Sarah replied, making a mention to Emily's black messenger bag that probably held all notes, homework, and textbooks.

"I do, good night." Emily said and walked away.

"Night." Sarah called back and was prepared to return to the room she rented at a motel to think her pregnancy and whole life through, but something kept her here. She found out soon enough what it was.

Emily was just crossing the street after looking both ways, when a speeding car zoomed down the deserted streets. Emily and Sarah couldn't see what would happen next. Emily was halfway down the street when the car approached. Sarah expected what would happen next and screamed Emily's name as it hit her and sped off. Sarah's shock didn't last long and upon further inspection, an unconscious woman lay possibly dead with the car that hit her running away. Sarah looked at the car for further knowledge. She got the color, model, year, and half of the license plate before it was out of sight.

After this, Sarah ran to where Emily lay unconscious and checked for a pulse. It was there, meaning Emily was still alive. Sarah gave a sigh of deep relief and fished for her cell. She quickly called the hospital immediately.

"Hello, how can we help you?" The receptionist asked.

"A woman has been hurt; she was run over by a red car." Sarah said rushed.

"A woman? Are you with her now?" The receptionist asked and Sarah wanted to scream at the lady. Why would she be calling if this wasn't important? Honestly, she thought.

"Yes, were at Chestnut and Newton." Sarah gave instructions, knowing the lady receptionist would never get there if she asked another stupid question.

"Help shall be there as soon as they can, stay with her, but don't touch her. It may do more harm than good. May I ask the name of the woman? It will help the process of questions go farther." The receptionist explained.

"Emily, I don't know her last name." Sarah answered, scared for former classmate.

"Okay, age?" The receptionist wrote down.

"Umm...nineteen, twenty, I'm not too sure?" Sarah guessed.

"Hmmm, and your relation towards Emily would be?" The receptionist continued her questions.

"We went to high School together." Sarah offered.

"And your name is?" The receptionist asked.

"Sarah Webber." Sarah answered without another thought.

"Okay, stay calm; you should see flashing lights coming. And remember don't touch her, leave it all to the paramedics." The lady said and hung up as another phone ringed from the other end.

To Sarah's relief the receptionist was right and soon the lights were close. Sarah said a quick prayer for Emily and hoped god heard it.

Author's note: Yeah, another chapter done. Another character shall appear with a twist off from this accident. Most likely the next chapter will be up soon seeing I've got school off and fresh ideas. Lucky you, lets hope Emily is, reviews appreciated.


	26. Chapter 25

A new face after the race

Chapter 25

Lucky reluctantly opened his eyes to the ringing of his cell phone. He thought he had turned it off to get some sleep. If it was ringing and wouldn't go off it was obvious he hadn't. He wanted to get a good night's sleep. He considered ignoring it, but something pulled him toward the phone and before he knew it he was saying hello in his tired voice that said he was sleeping before they called. But whoever was on the line should know that, it was eleven o'clock anyway, well make that midnight Lucky realized when he looked at the clock on his bedside night table.

"Lucky!" The feminine voiced screeched.

It hurt Lucky's ears for a second and he rubbed them and got the sound out before answering. "Yeah, it's Lucky, who else would it be?" He said, checking who was calling. Elizabeth, at this time of night, he wondered.

"I don't know it just came out that way." Elizabeth confessed, pacing a hall nearby the ICU section of the hospital, where Emily was at this moment.

"Not to be rude Liz, but it's late and I'm tired and want to go to sleep." Lucky insisted, without really knowing what Liz was going to tell him, and the sleep part of him didn't care.

"Then wake up! This is serious!" Liz realized that she was stalling in telling Lucky the news and he needed to be here, no matter how hurt he'd be. She knew she was in shock still, but she had to get out of it and tell Lucky that Emily might be close to death.

"Better spill it now or I'm hanging up." Lucky threatened, setting himself back into his pillow comfortably.

"You jackass! Emily might be near death and all you can think of is threatening to go back to bed!" Elizabeth commented, growing angry at his carelessness.

"Emily might be near death? What happened? Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Lucky said as the message got through to him. Emily was hurt, he could feel it now. He quickly got up and put on his shirt, grabbing his keys from his coat pocket.

"I'm sorry; I'm just kind of in shock myself!" Elizabeth explained, stealing a look at Jason when his eyes lifted at her exclamation.

"Yeah, tell that to Emily!" Lucky argued, angry she blamed shock on her greetings.

Elizabeth fell silent as Lucky made his way to his truck, climbed in and started it up. He leaned his against the steering wheel. "I talk to you when I get to the hospital." He replied and shut his cell off, speeding for the hospital.

Elizabeth sat on the chair next to Jason and laid her head on his shoulder. Jason pulled her close for support, for whom he didn't know. "Lucky didn't mean it; it's just Emily means a lot to him. He doesn't want to lose her, though he could have done that on his own long ago." He said, comforting her. Elizabeth nodded into his shoulder and stayed there until the doctor came out.

He looked down at them. "Are you here for Emily?" He asked, following the routine he played constantly; the bearer of bad news.

Jason spoke up. "Yeah, we are. Is she going to be okay?" He looked up at the doctor with hope. Elizabeth followed, wiping some tears away.

"Hard to say at the moment, hits and runs are unpredictable." Jason and Elizabeth frowned. "But what I can tell you is that she is stable and is going to be sent to room 330 after we run some tests. When those come in, we will be able to tell you exactly what is going on. But until then, you need to keep hope and call for anymore support you need."

Elizabeth nodded at his instructions. Jason pulled her close. "Can I ask who found Emily and if they witnessed it?" Jason asked, hoping they can get some further information from them.

"Sarah Webber, and I don't know if she witnessed it or not. I'm just the doctor. She's probably talking to the police as we speak." The doctor responded and his beeper went off. He gave a small sigh, things never change. "If you need me, tell one of the nurses to beep Dr. Quartermaine." He slipped away unnoticed as Elizabeth pulled away. He followed her as she walked a small distance.

"Liz, do you have any idea where your sister is? Maybe she can tell us more. Offer comfort, the whole story." Jason asked, as Elizabeth was thinking the same thing.

"I don't know, we could check the police station, but I can't leave. I can call my grandmother, maybe Sarah went to her for support. The baby she carries isn't the major issue anymore." Elizabeth replied, unsure of herself.

"That's a good guess. Do you know if she is working or not?"

"I think so; she's probably at the maternity ward helping out there. She's been there for a few days to my knowledge." Elizabeth answered, walking to the elevator doors.

Jason didn't follow her. She turned to see Jason frowning. She raised her brows. "I'm going to stick around here, wait for news on the tests." He explained and she nodded, climbing into the elevator. "I'll see you in a bit." She called as the doors closed.

The door opened again to the second level where the maternity ward was in General Hospital. She quickly found what she wanted. Audrey was there, sitting by Sarah, at a nearby couch that was close to where the newborn babies were stored.

"Sarah!" Elizabeth called out. Sarah and Audrey looked up. Sarah for once, had evidence of past tears and Audrey wiped her eyes after a few tears fell freely.

"Do you know how Emily is?" Sarah asked, standing up to face Elizabeth as she came.

Elizabeth hugged Sarah. "Not yet, the doctors are running tests for the final diagnosis." She replied.

"I was so mean and cold to her. For a while I didn't like her, more like hated her, but I never wished she'd get seriously hurt. I don't wish death on anyone, especially her." Sarah confessed into Liz's shoulder.

"She knows that. She maybe bitter toward you, but she knows that, besides you don't know that she's going to die." Audrey replied from behind Sarah. She gave a small smile to Elizabeth.

"You don't understand! I saw it all and in the end she was just laying on the cold road, not moving. I couldn't even tell she was breathing." Sarah insisted her head up from Liz's shoulder and walked away from the hug they shared.

"You never can. What happened to Emily was tragic, no one can deny that, but you have to have hope. She's a very strong person from the looks of it. She's been through a lot, and she's survived all everyone has thrown at her." Audrey comforted Sarah and Elizabeth's worries.

Both nodded and Sarah excused herself. When she left, Audrey and Elizabeth sat where Audrey and Sarah was sitting before she came.

"Poor Sarah, she's holding so much guilt." Elizabeth commented.

"She is, but she's trying to make up for it all." Audrey responded.

Silence ensued between them. The only sound that came was from some babies crying and making noises.

"Grandmother, I know this is a bad time to mention it, but do you know what happened to Emily in her past. The big secret she won't reveal?" Elizabeth asked, curiosity not wanting to go away.

"I suppose its time you knew. This is only from hearsay though. I know nothing of it or even if it is true." Audrey answered, pointing out she could be wrong. Elizabeth nodded her consent. "I overheard talk saying that she was abused as a child."

Elizabeth looked at Audrey in shock. She couldn't help when a small gasp came out. It made sense though. Emily didn't like being touched and hid her emotions a lot. When you live that kind of life, you create a good mask to hide all. It also makes you stronger and more aware in some ways. That must be the case with Emily.

Meanwhile, at the ICU where Jason sat waiting, Lucky arrived, obviously distraught. He looked around uncertainly, looking for someone to talk to. He saw Jason and stalked over there.

"What happened?" He asked, looking for answers to why his girlfriend is in the hospital, seriously hurt from the sound of it.

Jason took a minute to realize that Lucky was there and wanted answers. "Emily was hit by a car from the sounds of it." He answered, unsure of the details.

"Hit by a car?" It took a few seconds for Lucky to absorb the information.

"Yeah, apparently Sarah was the witness to it all." Jason informed him.

"Sarah? Seriously?" Lucky asked, in shock. Sarah was the last witness he would expect when it came to Emily, given her current stunt.

"Yeah, shocking, isn't it?" Jason made conversation, seeing that it gave him comfort in this time of need.

"Yeah, did you speak to the doctor yet?" Lucky asked, determined to ask Sarah later, when he knew how Emily was going to be.

"Briefly, he said that he doesn't know how Emily is until they do some tests, which is what he is doing now." Jason explained.

"So, she's still alive?" asked a hopeful Lucky.

"Yeah, but for how long is the question?" Jason commented, unsure if Emily had it in one last time. Sure she was strong, but strength doesn't always save you. That could be now.

"She'll hang on, she has to." Lucky replied, knowing he wouldn't find life worth it without her.

A sympathetic silence fell. Jason and Lucky hoped for the best, praying once or twice.

Luckily, pun intended, the doctor came with the results faster than normal.

Both Lucky and Jason sat there looking at the doctor as he approached, hopefully carrying good news.

Dr. Quartermaine sighed, looking over the folders he held, making sure his diagnosis is correct. "I assume you're the boyfriend." HE asked Lucky seeing he wasn't there before.

"Yeah, is Emily going to be alright?" Lucky asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Well, there is good news and bad news." The doctor stalled, trying to figure out how to explain this.

"That's expected, now can you answer the question?" Lucky asked impatiently.

"Emily will be fine given time. Her head should be fine, the force was concentrated on her right shoulder and wrist when she fell, but we don't know that for sure until she wakes up, which is indefinite. She sprained her right wrist and her right shoulder isn't broken nor sprained, but extremely tender. Other than that she was lucky. She will be in some major pain for a couple weeks, and the bruises will heal." The doctor reported.

Jason gave a sign of relief as did Lucky. "Can we see her?" Jason asked, speaking up.

"Yes, but only briefly, she needs her rest and no distractions. She is in room 330, but I repeat brief visits only." The doctor warned, going to talk to a nurse.

Jason said he would go after Lucky, knowing that he needed some time alone with the unconscious Emily. Lucky stopped at the door, pausing to gain some strength to see Emily pale and not good. Taking a deep breath, Lucky entered, closing the door behind him.

Jason watched Lucky go into the room, staying outside. Emily was fine, so why wasn't he as relieved as he should be? Why did he feel like this wasn't over and that someone was after Emily? These questions would come to attention soon; Jason knew it in his heart.

Author's note: Sorry, I thought this would be up sooner, but I lent the disk that held this chapter to a friend. But it's done now! That's the important thing.

I considered stopping at Emily's condition, but knew I couldn't be that evil, seeing I kept you in suspense long enough. The next chapter should be up soon, Christmas break! Yeah! No more Spanish and physics! Hallelujah! Reviews appreciated. And if it don't get time to say this, Happy holidays!


	27. Chapter 26

A new face after the race

Chapter 26

Lucky closed the door behind him before he dared to look at the unconscious woman lying in the bed. With a spurt of courage, he raised his head, meeting the walls at first, but instinctively leading to the bed. There she was his girlfriend, the love of his life.

He crossed the room to her side in a matter of steps. He smiled above her, moving a lock of her hair from its place where it was blocking the view of her angel-like face. She was a bit pale, but what did you honestly expect? She did just get hit by a car, nearly losing her life again.

He didn't know what was up with Emily and these death occurrences, but he knew he didn't like them, but he admitted they kept him on his feet. They happened so many times; he would have to spend every second with her. And he would until all the pain from this specific event was gone, no matter the risk to his job. There were more important things in his life.

Outside the room, Elizabeth just arrived.

"Jason!" She called as she approached him. "Did you hear anything on Emily?"

Jason waited until she got closer to him to talk. "Yeah, we did." He answered quietly.

Elizabeth raised a brow. Jason isn't one to be quiet, she went to question it, but heard the "we", confused she asked "We?"

"Lucky arrived a little after you left." Jason answered, being mindful of the silence that surrounded the hall, unlike her. Besides he was too tired to scream. Sleep hasn't exactly been on his side for the last few weeks.

"Oh, yeah, I called him, I remember now. Is he okay?" Elizabeth asked, looking around for Lucky, but didn't find him. He must have gone on a walk to clear his head or something. Maybe call work saying he wouldn't be coming in, maybe his dad for support for all she knew.

"As good that is expected." Jason replied, noticing she was no doubt looking for Lucky. "He's in with Emily." Jason cleared up her silent question.

Elizabeth nodded. "She's all done with tests?" She asked, questions swimming in her mind.

"Not all, but most. The doctors put her in 330." Jason pointed toward the room across the hall, where Emily lay.

"The test results were good?" Liz asked, hoping that was why Emily was put into a room.

"That's what the doctor said. The doctor told us she has a bruised shoulder, and a sprained wrist. He believes she shouldn't have any head problems and other than that she's okay. I'm having trouble actually believing it though." Jason responded.

"Yeah, I am as well. You don't get hit by a speeding car and then only luck out with those injuries unless you're Lucky himself." Elizabeth seconded his worry.

"Did you find Sarah?" Jason changed the subject, wanting not to think the worst.

"Yeah, she was seeking comfort with grandmother. She was really upset." Elizabeth said, feeling sorry for Sarah. She bet it wasn't fun to see something like that.

"What did you expect? Even your sister can't be that strong and deceiving." Jason replied, as if he knew her sister.

"How would you know that? You two have barely said a word to each other." Elizabeth was confused. Sarah and Jason met only once and Sarah just looked snotty and Jason just nodded in appearance to make her happy.

Jason pulled Elizabeth close. "I know that because that's something you both share in genes. One of the only things you share since I think of it." Jason responded, joking around a bit. Elizabeth laughed, seeing the joke he didn't think she would. It was meant to put less tension between them and it worked.

"Why don't we let Lucky have a few more minutes?" Jason suggested and led her toward the chairs where they could have some quiet time.

Inside the room, Lucky continued to stare at the sleeping Emily. He took a seat next to her and took her hand and kissed the top of her hand. It was a bit cold, but he didn't want to think about why. Emily made no movement as he would have hoped.

He looked back up to her, hoping for physical signs of life except the machines. Nothing he could see. The IV's that were in Emily's arms were dripping from the top bag and the machines monitored her everything. Not able to stand the silence, Lucky made a monologue.

"You have any idea what time it is Em? No, you don't, but it's late. I got out of my bed just to come here, does that mean anything? Though I have to admit Elizabeth's insult worked through my mind. I was so tired I meant to turn it off, but I guess I fell asleep before I had the chance. Good thing too, huh? Or else I would still be at home sleeping as if nothing was wrong. The doctor says everything looked good and you'd be fine, why don't I believe that? I should be happy, but something doesn't feel right."

"Yeah my Spencer instincts are still here though they are seriously hiding themselves when it comes down to it. If they were functioning correctly, I would have been here sooner and I'd probably learn you were lonely a few weeks back. Funny, isn't it? When they aren't here in use you miss them, when their here they're a pain. Dad would probably be disappointed, though I admit we aren't on strict talking terms."

"Ever since he didn't believe me about Sarah's child not being mine, I can't seem to trust him anymore. He apologized, I said nothing. My mom is my mom; I prefer not to bring the incident up at all. Lulu didn't hear about it so, not really revolving around her is it?"

"Other than all is fine. I'm thinking of moving out though. Now living with my parents at twenty isn't all that appealing. My job is fine, Jax is a great boss. I'm glad I didn't go with any other jobs I was offered. You knew how hard it was to pick, I was so in demand that you said it was getting to my head. The determining factor was location though. I could go to New York City, but then there weren't you. I wanted to be where you were."

"I could have asked you to go, but to leave would be so hard. Lulu is growing up so fast, and you kind like sticking around, being a big sister. There are so many reasons to go and to stay, but somehow the staying reasons worked."

"Oh well, who knows maybe we'll leave this place one day. They say the future is undefined. And it is. Who knew we would be dating after swearing there wasn't any attraction between us, that we were only friends. What a joke that was."

This was the end of his speech, and then he remembered the doctor's words: Brief visits. He pulled away from Emily, letting down her hand gently on the bed and after a kiss on the forehead, Lucky left with one last look at her. He opened the door, stepped through and closed it behind him.

Jason's turn to visit, he thought as he made his way to the waiting room to tell him, but stopped as a cold feeling felt through him. The doctor was talking to Jason and Elizabeth, this wasn't good. Not good at all. Paling slightly, he turned toward the closed door where Emily slept.

Lucky watched as the doctor leave them and head his way. The doctor went past him and entered the room gravely. Lucky stayed where he was until the doctor came out, a serious look on his face. Lucky would have fallen there if it wasn't for the wall and his strong grip on it.

The doctor approached him. "You were in there previously?" He asked, looking over a folder, most likely Emily's.

"Yeah I was, why? Is everything okay?" Lucky asked, more worried than he was before.

"I'll tell you that soon when I figure it out for myself. When you were in there, did she wake up, or move even slightly?" The doctor scribbled on his notes.

"No, she didn't wake nor move to my knowledge" Lucky replied.

The doctor nodded, and suggested Lucky wait in the waiting room. Lucky walked there like the living dead, slouching like he was holding the world on his shoulders.

When he got there he asked Jason and Elizabeth what Dr. Quartermaine asked.

"Nothing really, he just asked who was with Emily." Jason said and Elizabeth added "We said you were."

"Why do I get the feeling there's more than this doctor knows and won't tell us?" Lucky thought out loud.

"He probably wants to be positive on this diagnosis." Elizabeth suggested in the doctor's place.

"Yeah and keep us waiting like this, great." Lucky said sarcastically.

"I'm sure he means well Lucky." Jason insisted.

"I know he does, but it's just unnerving." Lucky replied impatiently.

"Anything would be unnerving given where were at." Elizabeth informed him.

"I know! God knows how many times I have been here because Emily seems to have these death meets." Lucky accused them, some anger showing.

"It's not her fault, things just happen to her." Jason argued.

"Too often to categorize them as circumstantial" Lucky argued back, his mind going through all the times he had to do this with Emily, it wasn't right.

"Calm down lucky, we're all worried" Elizabeth insisted, wanting peace.

"Sorry, it's just this happened one too many times. I'm at the end of my rope." Lucky admitted, almost pacing nonstop.

"Aren't we all" Jason echoed.

The doctor chose this moment to come to them. "I'm afraid I missed something on my original diagnosis." He told them.

"Missed something? You're an experienced doctor, how can you miss something?" Lucky accused him angrily.

Elizabeth stepped in between them, looking for peace. "Please excuse Lucky, he's just overly emotional. What did you miss?" She asked.

"We found some internal bleeding, at first we thought it was nothing and then the test turned out to be another's, now there's evidence that is what is happening." The doctor answered Elizabeth's question.

"Can you stop it?" Elizabeth asked. She didn't have to have a grandmother as a nurse to know that was bad.

"We can try, but as a backup I suggest you find someone who shares blood. You do know Emily's blood type, don't you?" The doctor assumed. He knew Emily wasn't related by blood, but wasn't positive Jason knew Emily's medical specifics. They should but adoption children hide things like that.

Jason flushed with embarrassment. "Actually, no we don't. Do you know?" Jason asked, knowing he should really know that considering he was her guardian.

"Look for O negative blood. Good luck, it's pretty rare. Let's hope we can stop it before that's an option." The doctor left, leaving the three of them without hope.

"Emily has O negative, what are the chances!" Lucky cursed.

"Rare." Elizabeth answered quietly, looking at Jason for ideas of leading because Lucky's plans weren't up to being used, even if he could come up with some at the moment.

"Elizabeth, ask all your family if they have O negative blood, Lucky ask your family. Their big, there must be someone who has it. I will go from there. Let's meet here when we can." Jason ordered and no one disagreed.

Jason, Elizabeth, and Lucky set out on their search, knowing if worse come to worse this was their last hope of saving Emily's life.

Author's note: You thought I would leave it like that, did you? Nah got to get that evil in there. Thanks for the reviews, more would as always be appreciated. They would be a great Christmas gift. Wink, wink.


	28. Chapter 27

A new face after the race

Chapter 27

Two hours had passed and it didn't look good. The doctor's attempts of stopping the internal bleeding failed and it looked like the worst. This made Lucky more erratic, Liz sadder, and Jason deeply depressed.

Their attempts of finding anyone with O negative blood were at a loss. And with that mission unsuccessful and the internal bleeding not stopping which meant Emily was out of time, something no one wanted to believe even though it was right in front of their eyes.

Lucky wouldn't give up on Emily no matter what. Jason and Elizabeth felt for him. They knew when Emily went the Lucky they knew would be forever gone. Lucky would go with Emily spiritually and emotionally. All will be left is the empty shell of Emily's boyfriend.

Without Emily, Lucky would be nothing and any future anyone would hold for him will be forever lost; a terrible thing for a young man who had everything going for him.

Jason and Elizabeth sat at the waiting room in silence, waiting to see the doctor come out and tell them the terrible news. He hasn't come yet and Lucky is out of sight, probably going mad with grief. Nothing could be done; it was a hard fact to face.

The doctor told them to say their last goodbyes, but neither could find the strength to do so. They didn't want Emily to go. For Jason Emily was a beloved sister, daughter and a devoted sister. To Liz, a dear friend, they were only starting their friendship.

To Lucky she meant so much more. They were enemies, consultants, dedicated friends, girlfriend and boyfriend, and dear supporters to one another.

These thoughts also went out to Lucky, who had found his way to the hospital roof, lost at what to do. He sat somewhere near the end of the roof, lost in grief. He was going to lose Emily and there is nothing he can do about it.

A door squeaked open behind him. Lucky turned in a rush to see Sarah coming to join him.

Lucky stared at her silently, before turning away. Sarah walked to where Lucky was and sat next to him.

"Hey." She greeted, hoping to get an answer from Lucky in his state of being.

"Hi." He said, quietly, not turning to look at her, but the shining stars.

"Look, I know you've probably heard this a lot tonight and you may not believe me, and you have every right to, but I'm sorry about Emily." Sarah offered her condolences.

"I know me too." Lucky replied sadly.

Silence ensued between them and all that could be heard was the crickets a couple stories down.

"You were there when the car hit Emily." Lucky spoke up, matter of factly.

"Yeah, it was terrible." Sarah didn't get into the details.

"Do you know if Emily was in pain?" Lucky risked a look at Sarah. Sarah saw Lucky's eyes glistening, as if tears were threatening to fall. Which would be proper given the circumstances, but it just wasn't normal to see a man cry.

"I don't know, it's very hard to say. When the car hit, I imagine felt some, but as she fell unconscious, I don't think she could feel anything at all." Sarah answered as honest as she could.

Lucky nodded and put his head down, allowing a tear or two to fall.

"Is there anything you can do? I was starting to think Emily would be a good friend if I gave it a try." Sarah asked, offering what she wanted.

"There's nothing, no one here has Emily's blood type." Lucky said slowly making sure he was understandable.

"Did you think of searching elsewhere? New York City?" Sarah asked.

"I'm desperate Sarah, but not that desperate, besides Emily will die by the time I get here with them. The traffic would be nasty and New York City residents tend to stick to themselves." Lucky responded.

"Yeah, it's a real shame she doesn't have any blood relatives. I mean I've always had them and Emily hasn't. It must hurt to know you're the last of your family. I've always thought I will always have my family, Emily must have thought the same, and then poof, and she's the last living of her family. I've been taking granted of that, and a lot of things, but I'm getting better. I'm going to work on being a better person, which was why I was talking to Emily before she was hit, I wanted to make peace, start anew for my child's sake as for my future. I don't want to be everyone's enemy." Sarah explained, but unknownst to her, he wasn't listening. Something she said caught his attention.

Lucky's thoughts turned to after Mark attacked, they'd gone home and fell asleep, but Emily had a nightmare, one of her past. She spoke during it, or should he say mumbled? Lucky held her as it happened, afraid to wake Emily, no matter how much he wanted to. She needed to see it and personally he didn't want a black eye.

He now remembered some small words that made sense now. Not dad, Emily murmured. Did that mean what he thought? Was Bowen not Emily's biological father? Could her biological dad be alive? Could have Emily inherited her father's blood type? Could he save his girlfriend's life?

It was worth a shot; Lucky thought and abruptly got up. I mean, he couldn't lose anything? Only gain if what he thought was right. He completely forgot Sarah was there and went out the door numbly.

"Lucky? Was it something I said?" Sarah called out clueless as the door slammed shut. Sighing and shaking her head, Sarah stayed where she was in silence.

Lucky made his way to Emily's room as if he knew the way by heart, which he didn't, but he needed a word before he left to go after the only hope she had. He entered her room quietly and closed it as such.

He walked to where Emily was lying. He had a seat near her and picked up her hand again and kissed it tenderly.

"Hey Em." He called to her. "I've got a plan to save you, believe it or not. My mind wasn't working, but now it is. I'm going to go through with it, I know it's a long shot, but I can't lose you without trying to save you in the first place. I won't allow it, but I need your help here. I don't know how long I'm going to be, so you need to hang on however long I am, okay? Can you do that? I'm going to be as fast as I can I swear, but hang on okay? I can't lose you, you mean so much to me. If you die, you're taking me with you. If you can't promise me anything ever, keep this one. Hang on until I get back and all your life will be is happy, I'll make sure of it. At all costs, keep your mind on the future, our future, and hang on to it, I'll be back soon. I promise."

Lucky ended his persuasive speech and reluctantly let her hand go. He laid it back on the bed and took a moment to watch Emily. He ran his hand along Emily's velvety soft skin on her cheek and smiled. He risked a small kiss on her lips, for memory sake.

It was funny, Lucky realized. That was their first kiss. It took place in this very room and under similar circumstances, Emily being unconscious. He pushed himself to get up and leave, but left with a long moment of gazing at the doorway. He finally left and made his way to his truck.

He drove over the speed limit just to get toward his wanted destination. He knew he was risking getting stopped or arrested, but he didn't let his mind concentrate on that. Soon enough he got to the towers, hurrying up to the top floor. He made his way through the door that should be locked, but he was beyond caring about that. Jason must have forgotten to lock it, when he heard news of Emily.

He reached Emily's room in a hurry and caught a moment of patience. He sat on Emily's comfortable bed, trying to be Emily.

Emily must keep a diary, but probably kept it so hidden that no one will be able to know. She probably wrote her past in it and for her that went past personal. So if he was Emily, where would he keep it? In the most unexpected place, but that was countless places, so he tried to go more specific.

He looked in the drawers for the heck of it, but he found nothing of use. He checked her closet and any closed spaces, but didn't find it. He sat down on the floor lazily. Great, he thought, he was getting absolutely no where.

Desperate he search every nick and cranny of Emily's room, not cleaning up the mess, but he will explain that later, this was more important.

No luck even minutes later. He sat among the mess, talking to himself. "Come on Emily, give me a clue! This is your life at stake here!" As he said this, his eyes subconsciously crossed to the desk.

Taking this as a sign, he followed his gaze, he searched the desk thoroughly, but still found nothing. He wanted to scream, Lucky did, and laid his head on the crowded tabletop. He tried to motivate himself. "Come on Lucky, you can figure this out. Your suppose to know everything about Emily."

The only thing he knew was that Emily liked to read, which wouldn't help him any, right? No, Lucky disagreed and searched through Emily's countless book. By the time he was through books were scattered throughout the whole room. Emily would kill him for this, he knew, but he would be glad to take her anger over the dying unconscious Emily.

Lucky sat back down on the crowded floor and grabbed a thick novel. It was purple and old and totally out of place, Lucky realized. He opened it with a sigh of triumph. It wasn't a book! It was a cover to hold her diary! A thick hole was cut in the pages and inside Emily's rather small diary lay.

He pulled it out, searching for what he wanted. He found an entry from a few weeks ago.

_Who said someone couldn't fool a Spencer? I did. Lucky had the guts to come by today when I was working. I thought the silent treatment would work, but Lucky wouldn't take it. He practically demanded I talk, after he did? Yeah right. I had just about enough with him, so I decided to leave. I opened the door to the alley and Lucky fell for it. He followed me and the next thing he knew he had a door in his face. Yeah, shows him, huh?_

Emily wrote and Lucky found himself laughing at her righteousness. She did get him good, he admitted. He'll appreciate Emily continuing to do so when she got better.

Lucky continued searching, and found what he was looking for, or what he thought he was looking for.

_Sarah's child turned out to be someone else's. I should have known better, but what did I know? Nothing, me and Lucky are fine again I think, but I wouldn't blame me if he hated me for me not believing him when he said the child wasn't his. He asked specifics when I got into my past. I couldn't tell him, it would just hurt._

Come on Em, get to the goods, he thought and continued to read.

_The truth is I've been through it once and I didn't like it the first time around, it just hurt too much. To be dismissed by my real father, just because he had a wife and unborn child, a son. Shows he cares more for sons than daughters. _

Lucky, felt for Emily. That's what happened? Oh, that would hurt, so much not to relive the pain again with telling him. So Emily had a stepbrother? That didn't matter at the moment, now he knew his hypothesis was right, he just had to find a name and go from there.

Author's note: Hey all, enjoy the chapter? Yeah, hope you did. Thanks for the reviews, good gifts. So yeah, expect a lot more to happen. Also for prior knowledge when they come up, a new character will be coming to Port Charles. Take a guess if you review, really can't hurt (except for Am21 who knows because that was the Xmas gift for her). Thanks for helping me start the chapter though, it was appreciated.


	29. Chapter 28

A new face after the race

Chapter 28

Lucky started looking for a name right away. Surely, Emily would have it written down. He just hoped it wouldn't be that difficult, for Emily's sake.

Looking towards the end of the diary, Lucky found one more mention of her real father, but that was all.

_I was out with Lucky again today, not that that is common, seeing he is my boyfriend. Surprises me he still is actually, I should have dumped him long ago, but I never will, I know in my heart cause he is my heart. To take him away would break it, never to be healed again._

Lucky felt a sharp pain from reading that entry. He had made so much pain and misery for Emily. He felt extremely guilty for that and made a promise for the future hurts. "I promise Emily, when you get better and in the future I will never put such hurt on you again, as long as I live."

Lucky would live on that, and if he broke it he would hurt himself as much as her. Not wanting to get distracted, Lucky continued reading.

_Silently, when I looked in Lucky's eyes, curiosity about the thing I didn't want to tell him, it was there. He wanted the truth, but kept silent about his wants, it's too bad that he can't ever know. Its enough for him to know of my abuse, but to get that personal, for him to know I'm not who I really am, I can't take the chance of him leaving me. I can't, I just can't so I will have to stay quiet._

Lucky sighed softly. Had he put that much doubt in Emily, that she wouldn't tell him that? He didn't care who Emily was, he knew and loved her because of it. But he's obviously put little faith in himself when it came to Emily.

Lucky decided to leave that behind him for the moment. He'd think and make better when Emily was breathing and doing well. Now he desperately needed a name.

Lucky decided to look back from the beginning, when Emily started remembering all two yrs ago, the real father must have come up, he determined.

Lucky turned to the first page, knowing Emily's biological father wouldn't be mentioned yet, because she was just starting at that time, but was curious about how the first session went. Maybe he was mentioned.

_Today was my first session and my psychologist urged me to keep a diary or journal of some sort. It'd help me get through it, she reasoned. I almost scoffed at her, but strong memories came at me as soon as I left. Lucky was my ride home and was waiting outside when it all happened. He kindly asked if I was alright and if I needed to see anyone, a doctor perhaps. I quickly said no, almost too fast. I was a bit dizzy, and Lucky was worried and insisted I get help. I quickly dismissed the idea again and just said I needed to come home. Lucky didn't push and did as I said and stuck around a bit until he knew I was okay, for the moment anyway._

Lucky smiled at the memory. Emily had come out pretty unbalanced and he admits it scared him. Emily had only recently got out of the hospital after that episode. They were far in becoming a true couple at that point though. At that moment he was just a friend with benefits one might say.

Lucky continued looking through the pages, not paying too much attention. He was invading Emily's privacy as it was. No need to make Emily any angrier if he read her past stories. That's something she would never forgive him for; despite he was doing it to save her life.

He passed a few more pages, lightly skimming them for a mention. He found one.

_I should be sleeping, but no, I just had to relieve probably one of the worst things of my past. _

Emily sounded a bit angry and impatient, Lucky found, but didn't let that stop him for long. He went back to reading almost immediately.

_I was sleeping peacefully until a dream came upon my deep sleep. Usually you don't remember them, but this was a memory, there's a difference. I see no need to get into the differences so I will move on._

_Anyway, as I was saying it was a memory. I was huddled as if I was trying not to be seen. I must have been young, a toddler I say for I couldn't see so high, meaning I was short, shorter than I was now. My mom was there and a man I couldn't identify until I truly concentrated, and then I did I remembered seeing him before. They were arguing I didn't know until I heard my name mentioned. I started hearing their conversation from there._

"_I want to see my daughter." The man argued, and I took it that 'my daughter' meant me so this was about me I found out._

"_You didn't want to see our daughter when your wife and son were alive." Paige (my mom) argued right back._

"_That was then, this is now." The man replied as if he was the common egotistical male, which I have no doubt he was._

"_I'm talking then. You had no care for our child once you found out your wife was pregnant, then all of a sudden, she's dead as is your son and now you want to get to know that precious baby girl you sired?" Paige responded right back, pointing out his rejection of his basted, his illegitimate child, me._

_He didn't deny it. "This is different." He reasoned._

"_No it isn't. You're trying to replace my child with the one you lost. Well, guess what? She's not going to be your son." My mom said._

"_I never said she would or could. I miss my little boy, I won't deny that. But it opened my eyes. I can't choose one child or the other." He stuck up for himself._

"_Give me one reason to believe you." Paige compromised._

"_I don't have a wife anymore. I miss her, but I don't love her anymore. I was about to ask for a divorce when she announced her pregnancy." He explained._

"_And were you then going to explain about her stepdaughter? The one you said needed not to know of our one night, which created that beautiful baby down the hall." Paige continued her reasoning as why she wasn't let him near me._

"_Well, no. I didn't want her to use it against me if she fought me for custody, not that that will happen anymore." The man admitted sheepishly._

"_Well, guess what? The only way you are going to get to know that little girl is if you go to the judge for custody. My daughter and I won't be second; I won't let us or her be your second chance. You had your chance, now you lost it." Paige announced._

"_Take this to court? You will bury me in court with the knowledge that I totally rejected our child since you told me of your pregnancy." The man reasoned._

"_That's your problem, now isn't it?" Paige scoffed. _

_The man left with a hopeless sigh._

The strong entry left itself there and left Lucky there speechless, and jaw dropped. A strong conversation, that was. A strong memory and he wasn't there to help her through it.

Sometimes he really hated how Emily kept all this stuff inside. Lucky looked at the date. Yep, he thought. Emily was extremely closed off the next day.

Lucky let a sigh come and he continued with his searching. It wasn't until a few minutes more when he found something that could help him.

_I thought of him again. The guy had the guts to come to me when I was playing alone at the park, the memory was. He sat next to me on the other swing, a bit too big, but he managed to fit._

"_Hey." He greeted me and I stayed quiet. My mom taught me not to talk to strangers. Though he wasn't technically a stranger, but he was an unknown person nonetheless._

_He introduced himself as Sonny Corinthos. The name meant nothing to me. It was then I saw my mom coming to pick me up. She didn't see 'Sonny' until she was half way to me. She stopped when she did and when shock passed, she walked faster and came to me, taking my hand quickly, picking me and taking me away in a hurry. She only gave the man a cold glare._

Lucky yelped in triumph. It was a name. He found a name. He wasn't positive that it would work, but he found a name nonetheless.

He launched up Emily's computer and logged onto the internet, searching records for a Sonny Corinthos. He thankfully found no criminal records. He didn't want to search for a criminal, no matter how desperate he was.

He looked elsewhere. He looked at the list of deaths, though he thoroughly wished that he wasn't dead for he was their only hope, but there was always a chance, he reasoned. Lucky a relieved sigh to find that he wasn't

Now he looked at personal records. He typed in the last name Corinthos, reasoning that Sonny might not even be his first name. He was right. There was a short list of people with the last name Corinthos. None with the first name Sonny.

Lucky used the little knowledge that he had the fact that he was married and a man. Lucky went through them, looking at every single detail. Half of the list was single with no former marriage, no divorce, and no known kids so Lucky cut those out of his search, leaving him with three women and three men.

Lucky checked out the females records first. The first name was Mary Annabelle Corinthos. She lived in Greece and had two children, girls. Her husband was a traveling salesman.

Lucky didn't count her out of the possibilities, for she might be Emily's stepmother for all he knew. He checked out the other two women and upon further investigation, he realized that they might have something to do with Emily's father, so he kept them as possibilities as well.

Lucky moved onto the guys. Lucky first checked out the age since that was important as well, a Robert Anthony Corinthos was too old to be Emily's father, so he was marked off as a possibility.

The other two men followed out with all he knew. So here he was stuck with three women and two men.

Lucky decided to look at the women again first. After looking at some dates, he found Mary not to be a match, so the genders were equal once again.

Lucky clicked back to the index page and clicked on a Lily Corinthos. He couldn't find anything that wouldn't work with his information. He went back to the index page again and clicked on her. Her name was Caroline Benson Quartermaine Corinthos. She was previously married and had two kids from the sound of things. She took her husbands' names.

Lucky didn't see a connection between these two particular women and the man he was looking for, so he studied the two remaining men. He looked for nicknames, for he assumed Sonny would be one. There was no such list on either.

Lucky decided to go from a different angle. He was going to look at deaths. He found out of all four candidates that could help him that one was dead.

The name was Lily Corinthos. She was pregnant with a boy when she died. Cause of death, car accident. Wasn't that what happened to Emily's apparent Stepmother? The one she didn't know exist because her father feared if he had another child and his wife left him; that he'd lose hope to ever see that child?

Yep, it appeared to be that way. Lucky looked over to see the husband's name. Michael Corinthos. Or was it Michael "Sonny" Corinthos? He wondered.

So this looked to be like Emily's father, Lucky concluded. He was in his early forties and was married again to, what do you know, Caroline Corinthos. So Emily had half-siblings.

Lucky didn't concentrate on anything else or search anymore. He knew in his gut this was the man he was looking for; the one person who could save Emily's life with a small blood transfusion.

Author's note: Yes, that is who is coming to town. But I'm saying this now; it's not going to be like on General hospital. He will not be a mob leader, and yes he is married to Carly, that hasn't changed. I will inform you of any other changes I will make, because this is my story and in my story there will be little mob, its over-obsessing general hospital as it is.

Anyway, Merry Christmas, this is my gift to you. Expect a chapter of an angel wronged soon. I haven't exactly figured out what to put in my next chapter just yet, so I couldn't make the deadline someone wanted. Sorry. Reviews welcome and appreciated.


	30. Chapter 29

A new face after the race

Chapter 29

Lucky settled back in the chair and afforded himself a sigh of relief. He got up a second later, and searched for his coat, which held his cell phone. He had to go through the mess of pushing stuff of Emily's bed just to get to his coat which held no cell phone.

Lucky silently cursed, saying he didn't have the time or the luck, despite his namesake.

He banged his hands on the desk in frustration only to have something slide towards him. Maybe he did have luck, he thought, as he found the something to be his cell phone.

He flipped it open and searched for the number he needed to call. He pushed more buttons and put the phone against his ear. It rang three times before the person picked it up.

"Hello?" They asked casually, as if this wasn't a life and death situation, and it wasn't, in their minds anyway.

"Hey Jax, it's Lucky." Lucky said, trying to be patient.

"Lucky! I expected your call. I heard about Emily, I'm so sorry." Jax said, giving his condolences.

"Yeah, thanks, I appreciate it. Can I ask a favor?" Lucky asked, pacing a little, the best he could because all the stuff lying on the ground. Because of the hurry, he couldn't make small talk, so he cut to the chase.

"Name it." Jax said, eagerly, ready to do anything for his hurt employee, who was also considered a friend.

"I need to use your airplane, ASAP if it's possible." Lucky proposed.

"This is no time to go on a vacation Lucky." Jax insisted.

"I'm not, look I can't get into details, but I think there's a way to save Emily and they just happen to be in another state." Lucky clued him in, desperate for time.

"You're going to have to tell me the whole story later, but okay. Where do you need to go? I'll tell my pilot." Jax said and Lucky felt more hope. If he just could be right, he'd have more than hope, he'd have a miracle.

"Salt lake city, Utah." Lucky answered.

"Utah?" Jax started to ask, but knew Lucky would explain when he had the time. "All right, I'll tell my pilot to wait up for you and to follow your orders." Jax informed him.

"Thanks, I appreciate this." Lucky thanked him, more grateful than Jax may ever know.

"It's nothing, but I expect the whole story when you get back." Jax warned him.

"You'll have it, hands down, but now…." Lucky didn't need to stress the importance of time.

"I know, I know. My pilot will be waiting. It's at airfield thirty-three, a white and blue plane." Jax explained and hung up to call his pilot.

Lucky hung up. He could go right now, but he had one more phone call to make. He dialed Elizabeth's number.

"Lucky! Where the heck are you?" Elizabeth said frantically, but he expected that. No boyfriend disappears when the worst is going to happen to his girlfriend.

"That doesn't matter, how's Emily?" Lucky got straight to the point and grabbed his coat, putting it on as he went down the stairs, balancing his cell phone with his shoulder.

"Holding on, but fading fast." Elizabeth said, torn about losing her best friend.

Lucky frowned when he heard the last part. Hold on Emily, he thought, I'm coming with your lifesaver. Just hold on and be alive to kill me for what I did to your room.

"Listen Liz, I know I probably seem like a heel, but I have to go." Lucky told her as he reached his truck.

"You're coming to the hospital right?" Elizabeth said knowing Lucky needed to say goodbye and get some closure. Emily's death will be hard.

"No, tell Jason I have a lead on a possible estranged family member, who might share the same blood type." Lucky told her, speeding through the roads, to the airport.

"Her family is dead." Elizabeth responded, thinking he was absolutely crazy.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Lucky said cynically. "Listen; tell Jason that, maybe the doctor. I know I seem crazy, but if there's a chance to save Emily, I'm going to do it." Lucky explained as best as he could, given the chance of him being right.

Elizabeth sighed. "Okay, Lucky I believe you. I'll tell Jason and the doctor." She caved in, though still had some doubts, but Lucky as right. He had nothing to lose.

"Thanks, oh and Liz?" Lucky asked before she hung up to find Jason and the doctor.

"Yeah?" Liz asked.

"Tell Emily I love her and I have a way to save her. Persuade her to hold on a little longer, until I get back without a miracle or not." Lucky didn't want to think the worst, but it was looking likely.

"I will, bring that miracle home." Elizabeth said as she hung up.

Lucky made his way to Jax's plane and soon it was off, flying to Salt Lake City, Utah. Lucky settled down for the flight, and took a book out of his pocket. Emily's diary, he wanted to know more about this Sonny.

He flipped through it, looking for more mentions without too much past. He found an interesting part.

_I and my mom stood in the cold night, looking into the children inside, so happy and joyful. Santa clause was inside, handing gifts wrapped in colorful colors and designs, to them. They didn't look any better than the beggars me and my mom were. It was so cold. The lighted sign hanging on the window, said "Merry Christmas."_

_Oh, yeah this is a wonderful Christmas. Its snowing, my coat is too small, and we have no where to go. We were evicted and my few possessions were in my mom's car, the only possession we had left, except the heater wouldn't work._

_A girl in a pink dress smiled in glee as she opened her gift to find a doll. I felt some tears fall. The one thing I wanted was a friend, a doll to give comfort. My mom couldn't get it for me this year, the one thing I wanted. I wondered if the kids inside knew how lucky they were._

_They had attention, comfortable clothes, warmth and food. My mom bought me a cookie this afternoon, knowing that would be the only thing I would be getting for food and Christmas, but other than that, we couldn't afford to eat much. My stomach growled at the thought of food._

_My mom rushed me away, too sad to see the happy faces anymore. She collided against someone and I fell to the side. I looked up to see my mom down on the ground and a man helping her up._

_She thanked him and directed eye contact with him, forgetting about me for a second. When she finally came back to reality, she came to me, asking me if I was alright._

_The man spoke up. "What's two beautiful women doing out here in the cold, on Christmas of all days?" He asked._

_I couldn't see what he looked like, he was much too tall._

"_We fell on some hard times." My mom answered vaguely._

"_Life is hard." The man agreed, nodding. "I'm Scott Bowen." He introduced himself, sticking out his hand for a handshake._

"_Paige." My mom gave no last name. "And this is my daughter Emily." _

_Scott shrunk down to my size. "Hi little girl, how old are you?" He said sweetly._

_I could get a view of him now. He was smiling, waiting for an answer. He had dark hair and green eyes, his face looked like a square. Stubble was appearing on his chin. I couldn't tell his age._

_I put up three little fingers in response._

"_Three huh? Well I have to say you're the most beautiful one I've seen." He said and stood up._

"_You have no where to go?" He asked my mom._

_My mom said, "I'm afraid so, our car is broken and we can't go anywhere." She admitted._

"_You can come to mine, for Christmas. I know you're reluctant to trust a stranger, but call it on Christmas spirit. I have a heater; you don't want your daughter getting a cold." Scott offered some shelter in honor of Christmas._

_My mom looked down to me sadly. She saw my nose was red, I was a bit pale, and my ragged clothes that should keep me warm, not doing their job._

_She couldn't say no. She couldn't risk me getting sick out of all things. She had nothing to lose except me, and she couldn't bear for that to happen._

"_That sounds nice, thank you. Come on sweetheart, were going with this nice man who has warmth." She crooned, and I followed eagerly._

Lucky stopped reading. So that was how Paige and Scott met. Turned out he was no "nice" man like Paige thought. But she was desperate and she had Emily to take care of, so what choice did she have? She definitely had nothing to lose.

Lucky couldn't read no more. It was too sad. He wondered if Emily got sick, he'd have to ask her when she was better. He decided to relax for the rest of the trip. He put the book in his pocket, careful not to lose it.

Soon the pilot announced that they were at Salt Lake City. Lucky had enough time to thank the pilot and take off with orders that he should stay, he won't be long he told the pilot.

Lucky got a rental car and searched for the note that held Sonny's address. He made his way toward the street and looked at the numbers. He was a few blocks down before he found Sonny's supposedly anyway. He could have moved for all he knew.

He locked the car and made his way up the stairs that led to the front door. He didn't see a bell so he took a breath of fresh air and knocked.

He heard a slipping sound coming from inside. Seconds later the door was opening and a dark haired man stood looking at him strangely. He looked old enough to be this Sonny, but there was only one way to know.

"Are you Sonny Corinthos?" He asked, knowing he should have called first. Oh well, Lucky thought, and waited for a response.

"Who wants to know?" The man growled, his hand tightening on the door.

Lucky knew he was going to close the door on his face, so he explained his presence. "I know this is really weird, a stranger coming at night knocking on your door, but I know someone you would like to hear about." Lucky ended up saying.

"It is weird, but I'll give you the reason of the doubt. Who do you think I know who also knows you?" Lucky sighed in relief, he has a chance.

"Your daughter." He said and the man grew angry. He could see it by the look on his face.

"Don't you dare saying you know my daughter. My daughter is gone, disappeared, never to come back." He said, almost sad, but anger hid it.

He made a movement to close the door, but Lucky stopped it. At least he knew he was right though.

"Wait, no she isn't, she lives in New York." Lucky insisted, showing he was desperate.

Sonny's brows rose and he let the door back open. Lucky assumed he wanted details of proof.

"Her name is Emily. She was created by a one night stand, when you were still married to another woman." Lucky reviewed his knowledge out loud.

"Her mother's name?" Sonny asked, wanting more proof.

"Paige." Lucky said and Sonny leaned against the door in shock.

He stood away from the door. "Come on in, it's warmer in here. We need to talk." Sonny invited him in. Lucky didn't notice the cold until he got told of it, too much in a hurry. Lucky followed Sonny into the house.

Please review!


	31. Chapter 30

A new face after the race

Chapter 30

Lucky stepped inside the house and immediately felt the warmth. It was a cozy looking living room. Two sofas a wood table separating them. IT had a nice brick fireplace with pictures on top of it. Another wood table was on the opposite side, and again filled with pictures of a blonde and two boys. His children and wife, Lucky guessed.

There was a dark hallway behind the living room, where more rooms were held. But that didn't matter. He was here for Emily. He had to concentrate on that.

Sonny invited him to sit and Lucky did. Sonny sat across him on the other sofa. "What's your name?" He started, not sure what to call this stranger.

"Call me Lucky, and before you ask it's a nickname." Lucky couldn't stand another question on his real name.

"I see, so Lucky. You say my daughter lives in New York." Sonny said, not acting like he totally believes him, but that he expected.

"Yes, Port Charles to be exact. It's a small town, near Manhattan and New York City." Lucky answered, describing the small town's location.

"I take it your from there as well?" Sonny guessed correctly.

"Yes, I do. It's not widely-known, I know." Lucky explained because Sonny probably thought this was all a joke and he was a good actor. Why he would be joking, he wouldn't know, but it wasn't his home and mind.

"You probably think I'm acting cold, but it's not like that. When Paige and Emily disappeared, I hired a private investigator and paid him big money to find them. He came back with no news. Then I hear crazy stories occasionally, and it tears me apart, from him. But out of them all, you seem to be more believable. No one knows all the details." Sonny explained and Lucky nodded in response. "And I don't want another broken heart. To hear one more of incorrect story…" Sonny stopped, knowing he made the point.

"I understand that Mr. Corinthos, but I'm really not joking. What if I describe what she looks like? Would you trust me that I'm really not making this up?" Lucky offered.

"Call me Sonny." The man offered. "It has been years since I've seen her, so I really have no idea how much she's changed, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

"She has dark brown hair. It falls down to above her middle of her back. She has a small nose, and inadequate ears, a pale reflection, but not deathly. She has brown eyes that seem like you can see through her, and she's skinny, needing to put on a few pounds, but can't." Lucky stopped, not sure what to comment on what's left which would be curves and legs, which would be disrespectable.

Sonny had taken out a rumpled photo that looked well-aged and wrinkled, possibly discolored. He said nothing for a moment. "I believe you. No one could lie about Emily's eyes." Sonny appreciated he had enough common sense not to go in detail of other areas.

Lucky didn't know what to say. So he said nothing. He watched as Sonny walked to the fireplace and picked up a photo. He brought it over and handed it to Lucky. It was of a woman, with a clear complexion, smiling, and happy. She had dark hair and was a beautiful woman.

"This is my first wife, Lily. I was married to her when I had that one night stand with Paige. It created Emily. I thought I wouldn't hear of it again, after the next day when we woke up to each other. But, it didn't. I didn't tell my wife, too scared I guess. Then she came two months later, saying she's pregnant. I was still young, though married. I thought it would be the end of the world if I lost Lily.

"So I denied that it was mine, it worked for a while, but the truth finally hit. I was married and created a child out of marriage. I destroyed my marriage vows and couldn't hurt Lily with that knowledge, so I told Paige I wanted nothing to do with the child. Paige didn't expect me to anyway, so we made a deal, she kept quiet and I paid for the doctor bills and gave some child support secretly. My wife never had a clue.

"It continued that way, long after Emily was born. I gave money, she didn't tell my wife I had done wrong. Then I delivered the check myself after, close to two years. I wanted to see how Emily was doing, I owed her that much. She was my daughter. I knocked on the door, and a little girl answered the door, my little girl. The one I rejected.

"She was the cutest and prettiest little thing in the world. It tore at my heart not to say I'm your dad, but I managed to ask for Paige. Emily called for 'mommy'. She had a great and loud voice, for being so shy and quiet. Paige came, alarmed to see me. She sent Emily away, to get ready for bed.

"She went away and we talked. I handed her the money and told Paige that Lily was pregnant, with a boy. A son. I was so happy and wanted her to tell Emily that she was going to be a big sister, half-way anyway. Paige was happy for me, but told me Emily would never know me; wouldn't know that she was going to have a half-sibling.

"Then I heard the news of my wife's car accident. She and my son were dead. My whole world was lost. I went through all the funeral and arrangements for my wife and unborn, never to be born, son. It was hard, but I realized what a mistake I made, rejecting Emily. She was still a secret to my in-laws and my family.

"I always wanted to be a father. Have children, that was why I and Lily married so early in our lives. And then my little boy was lost, leaving the child I rejected because of fear. I decided to be a father to her, Paige wouldn't have it, and who could blame her? I thought money would cover fatherhood. I was young and deluded. So I kind of tried stealing movements, stupid me. Paige was a good mother and told Emily not to talk to strangers, though she knew I was her no good father.

"Then she disappeared and my search ended eventually, when I met Carly. I moved on reluctantly." Sonny finished the story of what happened between Paige and him.

"Your second wife." Lucky answered himself out loud.

"Yeah, we have two boys. Michael is technically my stepson, but I think of him as my own. Carly had had an affair with someone and he was the result. My youngest son just turned one, his name is Morgan." Sonny explained his family.

"They don't know they have a big sister." Lucky observed how Sonny skipped her name when it came to them.

"No, not even Carly. I didn't have the heart to tell her, the pain was too raw. It's a secret, and I thought the worst, so I didn't see the use of telling my sons. They would probably have loved the knowledge though. Michael always wanted a big sister or brother." Sonny replied.

"Where is your wife and sons, I'm sure you wouldn't be saying this if they were around." Lucky asked, noting that part of 'secret'.

"At Carly's parents' house. Her mom is having some health problems and Carly is helping keeping the fort there, and thought the kids would like to see grandma." Sonny responded.

"I see." Lucky said. "Can I ask your blood type?" He asked out of the blue, but it needed to be asked, that was why he was here.

"My blood type?" Sonny asked, confused. "Why do you need to know? What kind of question is that?"

"It's an odd question, but it's about Emily, I was curious if you shared the same blood type." Lucky said truthfully, praying Emily got her blood from her father.

"What type of blood does she have?" Sonny asked reminding Lucky he left that part out.

"O negative." Lucky told him and Sonny nodded, givinghim hope.

"We do. I always thought that was strange, Emily is so much her mother." Sonny told him.

Lucky smiled, he had never met her, but he believed it. "Can you afford to go on a small trip?" He managed to ask, wanting to be this carefree, but Emily was counting on him and O negative blood. Sonny's blood type, just as he hoped. Maybe there was a god.

"A small trip? When, now? Is that why you came to find me? To find out my blood type." Sonny asked, feeling a bit used.

"Yeah, I would love to go into detail, but time is of the essence." Lucky described the hurry.

"Time is of the essence? Did something happen to Emily? Does that something tie in with your question of blood types?" Sonny asked, now worried a little.

"Like I said time is of the essence, could I explain on the way to the airport?" Lucky offered knowing time was running out fast. He could feel it in his gut. Emily was leaving this world and the person he found could help, but only if they get in there in time.

Sonny took his serious look of dread and agreed reluctantly, grabbing a few quick essentials. He locked up and Lucky drove to the airport, while telling Sonny of Emily's hit and run, her internal bleeding, and that there was little help available.

They got on the plane, and told the pilot to step on it. They lounged in the back, impatient and worried. Sonny tried comforting it with questions of Emily.

"Where did Paige and Emily go?" Sonny asked, curious.

"I don't know, but I'm thinking Arizona. Paige got evicted and made her way there, for a new start I suppose. There she met a Scott Bowen and they eventually married." Lucky told him of what he knew.

"Is that a guess?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, Emily is quiet about her past, I found about that stuff and you from Emily's diary." He told them reluctantly. Who knows what Sonny was thinking?

"You looked in my daughter's diary for answers? That's invasion of privacy." Sonny told him.

"I know, Emily is probably going to kill me, but I was desperate and I would be happy to be killed, knowing Emily was alive." Lucky told him the truth.

"Desperate, yeah, I'd say so. You tracked down a stranger just to find the same blood type, just so you could have my daughter live and kill you." Sonny asked, having trouble believing this crazy story.

"Its crazy, but I'd do anything for her, even act like the complete fool, something I don't like doing usually." Lucky responded, praying they got to General Hospital in time.

"You must love my daughter a lot then." Sonny figured out he was the boyfriend by now. He spoke of Emily as if she was the greatest treasure in the world. If that didn't clue him in the running to Utah for help, invading her privacy, and running on adrenaline, would have. Besides he was in the same age range his daughter would be in.

"I'd die for her." Lucky told him, dead serious, and Sonny was happy for his daughter. She found love and happiness, total protection.

They soon got to the airport, speeding towards the hospital. They parked quickly, entered and made way to where Jason, Elizabeth, and hopefully the doctor were. Elizabeth was crying softly on Jason's shoulder, while Jason comforted her as much as he could, run his hands through her hair.

He looked at Lucky with hatred for the moment, before turning to stare at the stranger that Lucky was with.

"Lucky, who is this man?" He let go that Lucky left, ditching Emily at her time of need, for the moment.

"Someone who can help." He said vaguely. "Where's the doctor?" He asked, looking around, praying he was around.

"In the room, trying to do all they can, but its, her time's ending." Jason stuttered, keeping his tears as best as he could.

"I hope not. This is Sonny Corinthos, he's Emily's biological father. They share the same blood type." Lucky gave him an 'I'll tell you later' look.

The doctor took this opportunity to come out. "Jason, Emily will be…Lucky, back so soon? With help? Elizabeth told me you might have some." Lucky smiled, Elizabeth took his message well, not that he should have doubted it.

"Yeah, he shares the same blood type as Emily's. I was hoping that could help." Lucky explained and Sonny still stayed quiet.

"That true?" The doctor asked Sonny.

"Yeah, we do. How can I help? I want to help my daughter." He said desperately. He had just found his daughter; he can't lose her at the same time too.

"I need blood, care to give up some?" The doctor asked, hoping for Lucky, Jason, and Elizabeth's sake he is.

"I'll give up as much that is needed." He told the doctor in all seriously.

"Come this way, fast, we need it fast." He told the urgency and Sonny followed.

Jason looked at Lucky. "I hope this works, or else……" Jason didn't need to finish the sentence.

Lucky nodded and looked at the room door. Emily had to pull through. He'd be lost without her; lost, never to be found again.

Please review!


	32. Chapter 31

A new face after the race

Chapter 31

Lucky grabbed a shirt and pulled it over his head, in a hurry. He had come home last night to sleep for a few hours, shower and change his clothes. Now that all that was done, he was heading back to the hospital. He couldn't stray from Emily's side for long and the few hours he had away from the hospital was too much in his mind.

Sonny ended up saving Emily's life. What looked like death was overturned. The only problem was that Sonny gave too much blood, so he too was stuck in bed, gaining that back. Emily's internal bleeding had stopped and they literally pumped her full of blood. She was to make a good recovery, but the amount of blood she originally lost made her lose all energy. So much she had been recovered for a week, but yet she was still asleep, making up for all the lost energy. She had yet to wake up or even open her eyes. She still made small movements, like a move of her hand, that said she was still there, just too tired to make the small effort of waking up, even for a second.

The doctor said it was normal, but it still worried Lucky. They said she might have problems when she wakes up, being a hit and run case. She could have head problems, be more emotional, et cetera et cetera.

He left his room, in the mess that it was, and always was. His parents understood though, Emily was the world to him, and if he needed to be at her side constantly, so be it, so they didn't stress chores or cleaning he usually does, just to be useful.

His dad was in the kitchen, reading the paper when he was in it too. "Hey dad." Lucky said, and grabbed an apple from the fruit basket.

"Hey, Lucky. Heading to the hospital?" Luke asked, knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Lucky didn't stress the later. Everyone didn't know what later was.

"Can you wait for a second?" Luke requested.

Lucky hung around impatiently near the door. "Not really, but I guess you deserve that much." It was his father after all, and he had been blowing him off. He felt a little guilt in that, but what was done was done.

"Good, sit down." Luke pulled out a chair and Lucky begrudgingly did so. "How's Emily?" He asked first.

"Getting better, I just wish she would wake up and reassure me of that." Lucky told his father his worries, something he never told anyone yet. Everyone was optimistic; he however was quite the opposite.

Luke nodded. He understood that himself. "She will." Luke reassured him. She should, Lucky did enough to get her that way. Traveling on impulse, knowing he was acting absolutely crazy.

"You know, I'd love to be there when she does." Lucky hinted.

Luke gave a small laugh. "Right, right, sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were keeping up your health as well. The last thing Emily needs is you ill too." Luke said.

"I'm fine dad. I'm not that off the wall with worry." Lucky told his father, though he couldn't say it was the truth.

"Are you sure about that? You have bags under your eyes, lost some color, and I'm beginning to think your losing some weight, in which you really don't need to." Luke listed Lucky's appearance problems.

Lucky knew off all those things though, but he was trying to do better. He was well enough to keep constant watch on Emily, just not do anything too strenuous, which was enough in his mind. "So I'm not sleeping well, that doesn't mean I'm not okay. My weight and color don't really matter anyway."

Luke let it slide. When Emily awoke, she would kick him out of her room and tell him to get some sleep, maybe eat a full meal. "Fine, just so you know your sister is going to come by today, with Melissa and Jason. She wanted to see how Emily was doing." Luke informed Lucky.

"I'll remember that." Lucky told him and left, the door slamming shut. Luke heard his truck start up and pull out of the driveway. He gave a deep sigh and continued reading his paper.

Lucky first went to see Sonny because Emily was being checked on by the doctor and a nurse. He walked in to see Sonny, looking in a book or magazine, Lucky couldn't say for sure.

"Lucky, come in." Sonny dropped the magazine, Lucky found out, on the night stand recklessly.

Lucky went to the chair near the night table and saw the magazine. The cover gave a preview of parenting. Lucky looked back at Sonny, who was leaning against his pillows. "You know, those things won't help you with Emily." Lucky commented.

"I know, but it was talking about preteens in which what Michael will be in a couple years. Need to know what to do, doesn't sound like too much fun." Sonny told Lucky, not wanting to really think about Michael a teen. He liked him at the age he was, though he was a bit troubled, but what kid wasn't.

"It isn't, ask my dad." Lucky reassured him and they laughed. "How are you feeling today?" He changed the subject to Sonny's health, which had gone in a small, temporary decline.

"Better, maybe I can get out of here soon. I need to see Emily." Sonny gave a sigh, but still was smiling, he just had worries for her and what would happen. Chances are, she'll kick him out in anger. She probably didn't have enough strength yet, but when she did, he would meet the security guards or on call nurses.

"She's still sleeping." Lucky informed him.

"I know, the doctor keeps me informed. But it doesn't matter, as long as I get to see her. I don't know what to expect honestly. Your description is good, but I have no idea what she looks like or acts like for any matter. Don't know if she'll even give me a chance." Sonny told him his worries, which in Lucky's mind will probably end up happening. Emily isn't good to be around when angry.

"All you can do is try and know when to retreat. I'm going to have to do that myself, a lot when she hears what I did." Lucky couldn't help but wince at that thought.

"No doubt." Sonny laughed again. For not knowing anything on Emily, he knew she got her mother's anger, and that could be violent if provoked. And Lucky will definitely provoked Emily's anger.

"Tell me something." Sonny said out of the blue, and Lucky looked at him waiting for his question. "When you first came to my house, why didn't you tell me you were Emily's boyfriend?" Sonny asked, curious.

"Well, a couple reasons. One, I think you would have been able to figure it out. Two, you thought I was a joke, and three fathers usually arrange for the boyfriend of your daughter to get hurt, or worse." Lucky listed his reasons orally, right on all accounts.

Sonny chuckled. "You got that right. I was dating this girl sophomore year, can't remember a name, but her father hated me. When she broke up with me, to go out with the star football player, he made plans for me to fall down a couple of stairs, because I was no longer under her protection." Sonny explained.

"Did you?" Lucky asked, reluctant to believe it went through. But what did he know?

"No, he used those plans for the star football player, who was just using her to make his ex-girlfriend jealous. Good thing for me too. He ended up missing the whole season, made a fool of him." Sonny replied, laughing slightly.

Lucky laughed at the story. "You don't plan to do the same do you?" Lucky hoped Sonny wasn't thinking of doing such a thing.

"Don't worry, I won't do that, but threaten you if you hurt Emily, intentionally or not, I will do." Sonny gave Lucky a warning, which was expected.

"Emily's friends and guardians have done that. I ended up on ignoring them, but you might be a different story." Lucky explained.

"How long have you been dating?" Sonny asked.

"Three or four years, can't really say for sure." Lucky said reluctantly, and Sonny's brows rose.

"You can't say for sure?" Sonny was obviously looking for an explanation.

"We had an anniversary a month or two back, but I kind of forgot about it." Lucky informed him. He suddenly felt really uncomfortable in Sonny's presence.

"Even I know not to forget an anniversary." Sonny told him. Lucky couldn't tell if Sonny was angry or just bewildered.

"I was a jerk with a busy schedule." Lucky said vaguely, not wanting to get into it.

"Glad you realize that." Sonny responded, glad Lucky realized that.

"Took me a while, but I will never do that again, I swear. I have never seen Emily so angry with me that might change though." Lucky stated.

"It could. Why don't you go see her? I know you only came here because she had company." Sonny told Lucky. Lucky was a little embarrassed, but he needed to see Emily, so he just laughed and said goodbye, making his way to Emily.

Lucky made sure no one was around, not wanting to take up their time. The doctors and nurses were done for the moment, so he was alone with Emily. He took her hand and kissed it, appreciating the feel of her velvety skin.

He took the opportunity to stare at Emily's beauty. Even unconscious she was beautiful. Her skin had more color, and she was breathing slowly. Her hair flew across the pillow. Her lips were still and unmoving, she was obviously breathing through her nose.

It was quiet, and it was almost killing him. He needed to hear her soft voice, comforting and pleasant to hear. He needed to hear her say that she's fine and that he could relax. She was doing neither, rather taken with sleep.

"Emily, wake up would you? You've been sleeping for a week already; I think you have enough energy to at least open your eyes. That's all I ask, only for a small second, to know you will awake in time, and stop scaring me like this. How can you be fine if you're sleeping? It's certainly not the drugs, you don't have that many. When you awake, you probably will, but you haven't so I'm not worrying about that yet.

"So there's no real reason for you still to be asleep. You can heal awake as much as sleeping. If you're scared of a repeat, I won't let it happen again. I will be at your side every moment until your fully healed. No one will hurt you again if I have my way, which I'm sure will not let you down."

Lucky promised Emily that she'd be safe, but yet she wouldn't awake. Frustrated, he turned away and left, a bit loud. The door slammed in his wake.

He didn't turn to Emily again. If he did he would have noticed a hand reaching out to him, seeking support and comfort, before it fell to its original position, still again.

Please review.


	33. Chapter 32

A new face after the race

Chapter 32

Lucky glanced once at the closed door, before fully turning away, wanting to be away from that room. It was too silent and too depressing. He went to the edge of the hall, where a window was.

He stared out of it, letting his thoughts wander. He wouldn't be discovered, people were too busy to notice him. Maybe that was a good thing; no one would want to be around him when he was like this.

It's all that drivers fault too. He took out his anger on the driver of that vehicle, on Emily's unconscious form. It wasn't her fault; she was the victim and didn't see it coming. He had just let go of his emotions at the wrong time, when he was near Emily, who was as defenseless as a newborn infant.

The police had come up with Nin, nada; nothing when it came to Emily's hit and run. They had the vehicle, and half the license plate and still nothing. It was really starting to tick him off. He wanted to kill the driver himself, which was his first impulse, but trusted the police. What a waste of his time.

He should have done an investigation of his own, but he was at Emily's bedside most the time. Emily was more important than revenge. Or at least he thought so, but with Emily not cooperating, who really knew anymore. It was like she didn't want to wake up, and his attacking her for it wouldn't help any. Now she would never wake up.

He would never see her smile or her sparkling, soulful eyes. Never hear her angel like voice that usually comforted him. Never feel his heart start beating again, like he usually did when she was near. He'd never feel alive and well again, when he was in Emily's company.

He hated to be pessimistic, but he was starting to lose faith. Not in Emily, God. He didn't know why, but he saved her only to have her waste away, either way he'd lose her. Like a coin toss. Life didn't work that way though. You couldn't pick and choose all that easy, it was a difficult process. Usually the person had to go through all the pros and cons and talk to the person, et cetera, et cetera.

It really depended on the situation and this situation was hard to describe. He couldn't say it was life and death, but he couldn't say it was either. It had a simple solution, it just wouldn't happen, maybe never.

He let out a sigh. He should get out of here, but something kept him here. Probably Emily. He turned to go back to the room, but stopped when he found a couple kissing smugly, like two teenagers, a little way down the hall.

Emily and he never did that. Emily liked private displays of affection more than public ones. He accepted that, but sometimes when they were both in high school, they hung around after and took a few minutes to themselves when the halls were empty for the most part.

Lucky almost laughed when he studied the couple further. They were no teenagers, no college students, but a married couple. He saw the gold marriage rings on their fingers. They were mature adults and they were acting like far from that. He bet they were newlyweds.

Lucky made one more astounding conclusion, letting out a chuckle. The couple didn't notice, being too involved with each other. He couldn't believe it, but the proof was right there. The red hair on the woman, the dirty blond belonged to a very familiar person. His boss of all people, a newlywed and mature adult, soon to be father. He was going to have to tell this to their child.

Lucky decided to break it up, just to see his boss's face and the embarrassment of his wife. He walked up and cleared his throat a couple times, finally getting their attention. They came out of each other's world, and saw Lucky. They were distraught and busted.

"Lucky, it's nice to see you." Jax said, and regained his composure.

"I'm sure." Lucky couldn't help hiding his smirk.

Skye stayed silent, too embarrassed to speak. "Here to see Emily?" Jax changed the subject. Lucky let him for the moment, but would bring it back up later.

"Yeah, why are you here?" Lucky quickly and expertly changed the subject on him again.

"Skye had an appointment with Dr. Meadows." Jax told Lucky.

"Oh, I hope all is well with the child?" Lucky asked.

Skye finally spoke up. "Yes, they are well." She gave a bright smile, happier than she could ever be. Her pregnancy caused her to glow.

"They? As in more than one?" Lucky asked, shocked to the bone.

"Yeah, Dr. Meadows put up an ultrasound machine and found not two feet, but four. We're having twins!" Skye said happily. Jax was happy but a bit overwhelmed, but this was that kind of news.

So this was why they were smooching like teenagers. They were celebrating not one birth, but two. "That's great, but can you handle two? I hear newborns are hard to take care of and all infants for that matter." Lucky asked.

"Were going to find out, aren't we?" Jax said, expecting the unexpected.

"So you are do you know the sex of the children yet?" Lucky asked, but suspected it was still a bit early for that.

"No, but we should find out in the next few months." Skye told him and smiled down at her bulging stomach, guiding her hand on it as to get close to the children she would born in the next year.

"Any names picked out yet?" Lucky asked.

"We picked up a name book a few days ago, but we haven't exactly found any names that sound right for our children." Jax said, but didn't have to mention that they were looking for one at that time.

"You have plenty of time." Lucky reassured them.

"Yeah, your right we do." Skye took a deep breath and rubbed her bulging stomach again. She looked up at Lucky. "Do you mind if I see Emily?" She asked, as if he controlled who could visit Emily and couldn't.

"Be my guest." Lucky said. Skye did so and entered Emily's room, closing the door behind her. Jax stayed with Lucky, outside in the hall.

"Why weren't you in there with Emily? From what I hear, you're there constantly at her side." Jax asked, curious.

"I was, but I got too frustrated, and left." Lucky told him, needing to talk about this with someone. Why not have that person be Jax?

"Frustrated? What'd Emily do? She's unconscious." Jax was confused.

"Nothing, she just took the butt of it. I'm just more frustrated against the police that should have found the driver by now." Lucky explained.

"That's a smart one Lucky, take out your frustration on your unconscious girlfriend." Jax replied, obviously not liking what he did.

"I know which is why I left. So I don't punish the victim of this whole mess." Lucky reported his decision.

"At least you're thinking straight in that department. Can I help by putting more pressure on the police? I'm sure a lawsuit threat by a rich man can set them straight." Jax offered his assistance in this matter.

"I'd appreciate it if you did, I would have done the same by now if I knew I was going to be heard." Lucky answered, feeling a little better about the search. If threatening doesn't work, nothing will.

"I'll get on that later today, but now I think I should get my wife home to rest first." Jax told Lucky, his eyes straying to Emily's closed door. "Then you can take your spot back and apologize."

Lucky didn't know what good it will do, but he should and he had absolutely nothing to lose. Lucky didn't get to respond, as Skye came back out. She went to her husband and smiled at Lucky, in reassurance.

"Just be patient Lucky, she'll come around soon." Skye said, offering some comforting words.

"I'm trying." That was all that Lucky said, and they said their goodbyes. Lucky watched the happy couple walk down the hall, holding hands

Lucky took a deep breath and took control of his emotions. When they were controlled he returned to Emily's side. He took Emily's hand in his and stroked it gently. He didn't know what to say, so he just let the silence take over. That was until it really got to him, so he was forced to apologize.

"Em…" Lucky started and stopped. "I'm so sorry for……a lot." Lucky realized. "I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you, I shouldn't have read your diary, and I shouldn't have done a lot of things. But I can say I'm not sorry for reading that diary, as ironic as that sounds." Lucky knew that knowledge would lead to his possible death, and would get no time to explain, so he did so now.

"Em...Look baby, let me explain...I have read your diary, I know I shouldn't have but I did. When you're awake you'll understand! I had to - I had to save your life and if you can't forgive me for that...well...then I'll have to live with it. But I will NOT apologize for saving your life. If you want to kill me you'll have to wake up - at least you'll be alive to do it."

This was Lucky's ploy for Emily to wake up. It didn't work from the signs of things. He rubbed her cheeks lightly, finding them wet. He looked down at her in shock. Emily was crying, and it was his entire fault.

He shouldn't have yelled at all. "Emily, don't cry, I didn't mean it, really." He begged, knowing women's tears got to him, as all guys. Emily didn't cry often, it was a rare event when she showed such emotion, so that made him even sadder.

He closed his eyes himself and almost cried himself, but kept his eye sockets dry somehow. He opened them to find two brown eyes staring right back at him. He jumped back in shock.

"Emily." Lucky afforded a smile of happiness. He wanted to grab her and kiss her, hug her and never let go, but knew she was too weak. Her eyelids were drooping already.

"Lucky…" Emily didn't saw much more, but kept awake somehow, battling sleep.

"I'm so glad your awake, Em. You scared me." Lucky felt some tears of joy slip from his eyes. It was unmanly to cry, but so sue him, he was having a moment of weakness. All men do, and given what he went through, he thought he deserved to cry a few.

"Lucky…" Emily tried speaking more, but couldn't.

He soothed her attempts. "Its okay Em, you don't need to speak. Don't strain yourself." Lucky insisted gently.

"Have to…" Emily spoke again, "need to know….what happened." Lucky stared at her in shock. She didn't know? Couldn't remember? Does that mean she had some kind of amnesia?

He didn't get the opportunity to ask, Emily falling into a deep sleep once again. Lucky panicked. This might be bad.

Author's note: On my poll, I will have Carly be half devil, half angel, but I'll be sure to be more devil, not that I wouldn't anyway. Reviews are always appreciated.


	34. Chapter 33

A new face after the race

Chapter 33

Lucky searched out the hospital to find the doctor that was taken care of Emily. He found him at his office, hunched over his desk. He knocked, announcing his presence, a little impatient, but kept it hidden.

The doctor looked up and gave his full attention to him. "Lucky, what brings you here?" He asked, not really surprised to see him. Lucky had been the constant at his patient's side.

Lucky decided to get into it. "Emily woke up." He said simply.

"She did? That's great. Did she show any signs of pain?" The doctor quizzed him and took out Emily's chart to write this down.

"It was hard to tell, she was still very weak, she could barely speak and open her eyes." Lucky reported and the doctor wrote down Lucky's observations.

"What did she say?" The doctor asked next.

"Not much, but she did say something that worries me." Lucky told the doctor.

"What was that?" The doctor asked, curious. He stopped writing, looked up at Lucky expectantly, and waited patiently for an answer.

Lucky took a seat, knowing this better be said sitting down. "She asked what happened. It was like she didn't remember the accident." Lucky explained, not hiding his concern in this matter.

The doctor frowned and took off his reading glasses. "Lucky, its not uncommon. Usually hit and run victims black out, permanently hiding the memory. However, it's also a possible sign of amnesia, I'm afraid." The doctor admitted, though he hoped not. From the hear of things she's had a hard life as it was.

Lucky gave a heartfelt sigh. Emily didn't need this, nor did he. He was at the end of his rope as it was. "Its only a sign?" He asked, hopefully.

"At the moment, yes, but we'll know for sure when she wakes up again. I can test her with simple questions, as when her birthday is, what is today, her age." The Doctor explained.

"We can't do anything now?" Lucky was obviously disappointed.

"I'm afraid so, why don't you go sit by her and wait until she wakes again. There's nothing you can do now." The doctor suggested and Lucky left without a word.

The doctor seriously hoped Emily didn't have amnesia. Lucky looked like he was about to collapse himself. This would just be the breaking point.

Back in Emily's room, Lucky was at her side. He should feel some relief, Emily awoke, and everything should be fine. But that question changed everything. Could he survive with Emily having amnesia?

He didn't know what to make of situation, though he knew one thing that gave him hope. Emily identified him without question, the only good sign he sees. He prayed to god that was a good sign of her being able to remember.

"Emily." He called out in the silent room, almost brokenly. "Tell me you don't have amnesia, I couldn't handle that too, above all things. You've put me through enough. I know you didn't mean too, I place total blame on god and that driver, but you did.

"I guess this is payback for all the crap I've done. I deserve it, but don't you think your stretching it a bit?

"Come on Emily, wake up, this one time, and I'll be the happiest person in the world if the worst hasn't happened."

No response. There was complete silence, and that led Lucky to do as he wanted to do for a week and more, cry. There was no one to see him, and he couldn't hold back the tears of sorrow anymore.

He cried his eyes out until they were dry and could produce no more salty water. He then wiped his eyes, and reluctantly left the hospital. He found he could stay there no more, not at the moment.

When Jason, Lulu, and Melissa came later that afternoon, Lucky had still not returned. Jason had expected Lucky to be there when they came in, but he wasn't.

He opened the door, prepared to ask Lucky if he could come in, but he wasn't there. He decided to not worry about it, perhaps he had went home to get some sleep, knowing Emily needed him strong.

He came back out and called Melissa and Lulu in. Lulu frowned when she didn't see her brother there; she was hoping to see him. She had seen so little of him lately. She knew the reason, but still wanted attention from her big brother. That was an extra reason to come here, only to find him gone.

Melissa stayed quiet, too sad to see her big sister in such a form. She was usually so strong and smart, always striving and achieving. She was busy, too busy for her sometimes, but always made time for her when it was requested. She thought Emily could do anything, but so see her so weak and helpless……….it was unlike her big sister.

Jason pushed the two young girls towards the bed. "Go ahead, speak up. Emily can hear you. Tell her what your thinking and how you feel." He persuaded them.

He had tried to get Elizabeth to come, but ever since she found out about Emily's past, she couldn't get near her. It was a shock and Jason didn't understand why Elizabeth was staying away just because Emily had a dark past. Emily wasn't the first, and certainly wouldn't be the last to have one.

Elizabeth couldn't explain it to Jason. She couldn't put her feelings into words. She knew she didn't care about Emily's past. It was who the person is that counts, but she knew if she saw Emily, she would imagine Emily's past. It would make her vulnerable and she would never be able to get it out of her mind. She would forever see a beaten child in her mind whenever she saw or spoke to Emily.

No, she needed to get through the shock first and would explain later. She needed to get past it, and she was trying to, but keeping it inside wasn't helping. She didn't know who to talk to about it.

Certainly not a psychologist, she wasn't that desperate. She couldn't talk about it with Sarah. They were civil to each other, the result of this tragedy. But she didn't know if Sarah knew of Emily's past. She couldn't talk to her grandmother. She was a good listener and would understand, but didn't think she would be comfortable with her. She was still looking for that person to talk to, and hasn't found them yet. It explained her distance from her best friend.

Lulu climbed up the chair and sat near Emily's unmoving form. "Emmy." Emmy was her nickname for Emily, and used it when she wanted something, so it was expected that she would say it now. "You have to wake up, Lucky's very sad. I don't like seeing him sad. I like him happy. I like everyone happy and no one is."

"You can make him happy though. You do, Lucky's much happier when your around. He acts the same with me, but I'm not you. You're different, like you're his lucky charm. His name will have no meaning without you there." Lulu said and everyone listened, and if this was under different circumstances, would have laughed at Lulu's theory. But it wasn't.

Melissa went up next, but didn't say a word. She was too sad to speak. She wanted her big sister back and couldn't do anything to make it that way again. At one time, she used her as proof that her mommy's and daddy's marriage was going well. It wasn't, but she knew Emily would always be there. She is that kind of person when conscious. When she disappeared for a few days, she lost that reassurance. She knew her perfect life was crumbling.

Her mommy is gone, her daddy is heartbroken, and her big sister wasn't here, in the physical world. She was for a while, but then left again. She didn't understand why, it was too complex for a six year old. Her daddy just said Emily had an accident and needed to recuperate. But she had been doing that for a week, Emily was usually a fast healer.

Jason didn't say anything, just grabbed her hand for assurance. There was really nothing to say. He could explain Elizabeth's absence, but that would be inappropriate and Elizabeth's job, when she's up to it at least.

The three of them silently left a few minutes later, but that didn't stop anymore visitors from coming in.

This time around it wasn't Lucky again, but a bashful, ashamed Sonny. He walked into the silent room and cautiously entered. Emily was fast asleep as she had been for seven and almost more days.

He had just been released, but he had to see Emily just once before he left. He would return, but he didn't know when. He had to do some stuff and figure out some things, and how to explain to his wife and children about Emily was one of those things. It wouldn't be pretty, but it had to be done.

He took a seat by Emily's side. He was silent at first, unable to speak because he didn't know what to say. He knew an apology was needed, but to just start it out with it would be weak.

He took that time and studied his sleeping, grown up daughter. She had grown so much, and grown into a beautiful woman at that. The guys must be clinging when Lucky wasn't around. Yeah, Emily was a prize to be treasured and he hadn't done that. He could blame it on him being young and stupid, but that would only be an excuse. He wasn't going to make excuses anymore, and face reality. He was a real jerk.

She saw so much of Paige in Emily, but could notice a little bit of himself too. Those ears of hers were definitely his mother's. The hair was a mix of Paige's and his. His was too dark, while Paige's was a light brown. It made contradictions to Emily's hair color. Some would say it was black, but others would argue auburn, which was close enough in his mind.

He couldn't see the eyes because the eyelids were close, but knew it was Paige's. Her eyes had been the only way to see how she was feeling. He only saw hatred and anger in them when it was on him, but when it was towards Emily, they would reflect happiness and hope. Emily was the apple of her mother's eye that was for sure.

He now found himself ready to speak. He spoke with obvious reluctantly, but somehow hid the guilt he felt. "You've grown up to be a beauty Emily. I wish I could say I was there to see you turn that way, but I can't. I wasn't there; I don't know who was really there to see you do that. Maybe your mother, I don't really know.

"But lets not speak of the past, it hurts too much and that's why it's called the past, it happened long ago. Present is a better time. I'm hoping we could forge some kind of relationship, I'm not going to make you, but I finally found you, I have to take the chance. I thought you were dead for so long and it tore at my heart, though I bet you are laughing at that comment.

"I don't have a heart in your mind. If I did, I wouldn't have treated you so badly. I would have recognized you and faced the consequences with my wife. I took the coward's way out I realize and boy am I feeling that now. I don't blame you, I was a complete jerk. I meant nothing to you. I was just your sire; the only thing we share is biology, an accident in your mind. I don't even deserve to be called dad or father.

"But here I am asking for another chance. Are you going to take the offer? Your probably won't, but I have some hope, and that is what is mainly keeping me here. I'm going to go away for a couple days, but I'll return and see if we can salvage something of a relationship." Sonny told her and stood up, not able to say anything more.

He took one last look that would keep his hope alive until he returned and left, closing the door behind him.

Please review!


	35. Chapter 34

A new face after the race

Chapter 34

Lucky stood in the dark catacombs, liking the isolation. He knew danger was lurking around, but he didn't care. He had other things to worry about, more important things.

He took out Emily's diary from his pocket. He knew he should read no more, he got what he wanted, but he needed to be near Emily again and if this diary was the only physical way, so be it. He was already in trouble for reading it anyway.

He flipped to a page that added some to the passage where Emily learned of her father.

_I was caught. As soon as my mom closed the front door, in a huff, she saw me. I made no movement to run away. I was caught, dead line and sinker._

_She walked toward me with a smile, though I believed she was just doing it to hide her anger at me for eavesdropping. She came to me and picked me up, taking me into my bedroom. It was of course, in pink, the normal color for infant girls._

"_Didn't I say to get ready for bed?" She asked nicely. She tucked me into bed; I was already in my pajamas, so I kind of followed my mom's orders._

_I said nothing, but stared at her with wide eyes. "Did I do wrong?" I asked, scared I did wrong and would be blamed._

_My mom laughed and gave another big smile. "No, sweetheart, you did well. You were a very polite little girl. I taught you well in that aspect." _

_I was happy to hear as much, as would be expected. She continued. "I did wrong though. I should have taught you to stay away from strangers, but I thought it could wait. I should have known a brilliant little girl like you would have figured out eventually."_

_She lost me at this point, but I kept listening anyway. "I take it you heard the whole conversation?" I nodded at this point. "I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner, but I thought Sonny was too cowardly to actually face you."_

_My mom pulled me in closer, so that my head was on her shoulder, close to her chest. "Sonny is your father. He didn't want anything to do with you, so I never mentioned him to you. I didn't want you thinking you were unwanted, that you were a mistake. You're far from that, you're my precious baby girl, no one will hurt especially that evil father of yours."_

"_Mothers protect their children, and that is what I'm doing. You're too young and vulnerable to realize the real truth, so I have to do that. I probably don't have to tell you this, but if that man ever steps near you, ignore him. It's rude, but much deserved I assure you."_

The entry ended there. Lucky found it depressing, but what isn't his life at the moment? Happy, could be there, but it wasn't. That one part of his life that made him happy was missing, all because one stupid driver.

He knew drivers were stupid, but to hit a person and leave as if nothing happened? It made him angry. He was careless at times, but that was crazy. He was never that careless.

He left his mind drift away from those thoughts. He was here, reading this diary without permission, to get to a happy place. He let that take over and found another entry that followed Paige and Scott's meeting on the cold Christmas Eve. The entry was on the next day, Christmas Day.

_I woke up late that next day, feeling out of place. I cried for my mommy, scared. My mom came running. I crawled into her arms, into the feeling of being safe. _

"_What's wrong sweetie? Are you okay?" She asked me softly, my face hid her neck. She was scared I was sick._

_I didn't say anything, didn't have to. She figured out why and soothed my fears. "Its okay sweetie, you know that nice man we met last night?" I nodded into her neck. "He offered us a place to stay for the night; I took him up on it. You fell asleep in the car, so you didn't see it before you went to bed. Want to? It's a very nice place." She took my head and offered me to look around._

_I was in a nicely decorated bedroom. It was painted a nice shade of blue, and everything matched it beautifully. The bed was comfortable, but much too big in my view._

_We checked out the hall next. It had a lot of doors and there was a red carpet leading down to it. It was painted beige and it looked nice. We didn't check out the rooms, there were just rooms. _

_We made our way down a lovely stairway. You would think he was rich, and we soon found out, he was. We landed in a big room, a hall with connecting rooms. There was a big closed, oak door._

_On the right there was a kitchen from the sound of it and to the left a living room with a big Christmas tree. My mom went that way._

_The living room was small in comparison, it entered into a dining room within a few meters, I saw. They didn't last long there, but to the tree. My mom was never able to afford a tree, so I found every one that wasn't ours fascinating._

_It was decorated with red and gold. Cardinals and gold ribbon were all over it. Gold bulbs that reflected you were numerous. IT was one of the most beautiful trees I have seen, so decorated and orderly._

_Scott came out from the dining room, my mom flipped around to meet him. "You have a lovely tree." She complimented him._

"_It is, isn't it? You don't' really notice when you don't have someone to share it with." Scott told them._

"_You live alone?" My mom asked curiosity abounds as was I feeling the same way. I couldn't have filled it, because I was still in my mother's tight hold._

"_There is the hired help, but they have off the Christmas season. It's quiet without them here." Scott led them yet another clue that he was rich._

_My eyes found the bottom of the tree finally. There were a few wrapped gifts there, and I couldn't silent the squelch of happiness, even though they weren't mine._

_Scott laughed and my mom got a little embarrassed. He crossed over to her and took me from her arms cautiously. He sat me down near the presents. He kneeled near me and told me about them._

"_These were supposed to be my niece's gifts when she was born. She was due yesterday if she lived. Her and her baby died in a car accident in late November. I didn't have the heart to return them and I was so broken."_

_I felt some pity and sympathy, but gave a big smile to him, and it was contagious. He continued. "The father of my niece was expecting a boy, but when he learned it was to be a girl, he left. I brought her here to take care of her and her child in her time of need."_

"_There's no real use for them anymore, but I suppose I kept them for a reason. You want them? I mean their girl things and it is the season of giving." I wanted to say yes right away, but I couldn't be selfish, so I looked to my mom. _

_She smiled warmly and even though she hated charity, it made me happy, so she said it was alright. _

_I opened up the biggest one first, my mom and Scott watching from afar. It was a doll, just what I wanted. It had blonde hair and a blue dress. It was the best gift I ever received in my life._

_While I opened the others, my mom and Scott talked. "I'm glad your daughter likes them so much. It seems it was worth getting, despite them not going to the objected person." Scott said._

_My mom wiped the tears that fell when she saw me so happy. "Yeah," She agreed. "You've made my daughter so happy, thank you."_

"_Its nothing, I enjoy seeing her smile as much as you." Scott told her. _

_When all was opened, and I was over in the corner playing with them they continued talking near the blazing fireplace that was connected in the walls._

"_I'm in need of a housekeeper, if you're interested. You and your daughter could stay here, and be cared for." Scott offered mom the position._

"_Oh, no. I couldn't abuse the hospitality you have given us after all you have done." My mom responded._

"_I insist, I mean look at your daughter. She's so happy. It'd break her heart to leave. Have you ever seen her so happy in her young life?" Scott insisted._

"_No, but I was going to get her in an advanced preschool. She has always been smarter than the other kids." My mom argued, knowing this arrangement was for the best though._

"_We have one five minutes away. Its very prestigious, Emily will do well there." Scott easily answered._

_Paige considered all the options and looked at her happy daughter. She has never been this happy, that was true. She had no choice but take Scott up on his offer. She would soon become his wife._

Paige would soon regret her decision, Lucky thought. Scott was only playing them and using the easiest way to Paige's heart, her daughter, Emily. His Emily. He would kill Bowen over again for that. No one used Emily. She was far too precious and valuable to him; to everyone Emily met and got to know.

His watch chose that moment to go off. He had the alarm set and was surprised to see the time. He had strayed from Emily that long? He really needed to get back, now that his head was cleared for the most part. He could totally concentrate on Emily now, who really needed his support.

He went back to the hospital and to Emily's room. It was later than visiting hours allowed, but he had permission from his Aunt Bobbie, so he was fine considered.

Emily had evidently woken up again and moved to sleep on her side. The bright moon rays from the window fell over Emily's body that was covered with the traditional hospital blanket. Emily's dark tresses were highlighted and it couldn't have been a better site to come back too.

His Emily was all right. He hated to be possessive, but after what he read and what she just went through, they were the highest feelings shown. Emily would hate it and he probably would need to tone them down more, but until then he was reveling in those intense emotions. It wasn't often when they could be shown.

Emily preferred to stand on her own, but now that she was so vulnerable, she needed to be taken care of. Emily was a terrible patient, but got through with it begrudgingly.

Lucky was surprised when a yawn came. He hadn't realized he was so tired; he was so buzzed up all the time now a days. He reluctantly gave himself to sleep, resorting in the uncomfortable chair as a bed. He fell asleep looking at his sleeping angel of beauty.

Later, a dark figure opened the door and stepped inside. He noticed the man sleeping in the chair and was as quiet as possible, though they didn't think it mattered. He was sound asleep, but they were taking no chances.

They leaned over and touched her face lovingly. Emily sighed in her sleep, scaring them for a bit, but they soon got over it. "Farewell, my angel. When we meet again, you'll be mine."

They left quietly and snuck out of the hospital. No one noticed the differences that took place there; the occupants of that room sound asleep and would stay that way until the next day.


	36. Chapter 35

A new face after the race

Chapter 35

Lucky woke to the sound of rustling sheets. The sun shone brightly into his eyes and he closed them to get them to work properly. When they did, they laid their eyes on a beautiful, peaceful sight.

Emily was facing him with her back to the sunshine, fast asleep, though not deeply. She moved positions again, in the night. Lucky let a smile come onto his face with this welcome sight.

It was never better to wake up to the woman he loves, healthy and alive. He reached over and touched her cheek softly, making sure she was real. It was almost dreamlike and he would die if this was a dream. He and Emily had been through too much.

Emily made a small sound, as she felt Lucky's touch. It wasn't one of pain, maybe pleasure. Emily wanted to see him as much as he wanted to see her.

He waited until Emily decided it was time to wake, rather than wake her up just to crush her in his safe arms and tell her everything was alright and everything would be okay. To touch and feel the warmth of her, to reassure him that Emily was there. That she was alright and would be even better come a few days.

Emily woke up a little later, reluctantly so. She fussed a little, as if she was an infant who was about to wake up, screaming for mommy or daddy. She gave into consciousness eventually and when she did, she gave a small smile when she saw him.

"Hey." She greeted, still pale and obviously tired, but well enough to have a good, short conversation with him.

Lucky smiled and laughed in relief. "Hey sleepy head. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine, I'm just really tired." She replied and battled with her drowsiness.

"Is that all?" Lucky asked, knowing she must be feeling something else.

Emily took a moment to get settled and balanced before answering his question. "No, a bit hungry I guess."

Lucky nodded, figuring that out. She had been only fed liquid food to keep her going. She needed to eat something solid; to regain her strength. Lost in thought, about this subject, he almost missed em's intense wince. Emily couldn't hide it and closed her eyes shut, her hands in fists. Her face scrunched up in pain.

Lucky grabbed Emily's hand and gave it a squeeze to tell her it was alright and he was there. Emily returned it gratefully and gradually lessened the tight hold, as the pain passed to an acceptable amount. She didn't open her eyes.

"Emily, sweetheart." He called, touching her cheeks gently. "It's alright, your going to be in some pain. You've been through a horrific ordeal. It'll get better given time, I promise you." Lucky said, comforting her, wishing he could feel her pain, or have it instead of her. He kissed the top of her hand.

Emily's eyes opened, and he saw tears threatened to fall; she was in so much pain. "Everything hurts." Emily responded, trying to bear all the pain life dealt her this time.

"I know, and I'm sorry, so sorry. I could get the doctor to prescribe some drugs to stop or even lessen the pain. It will make you drowsy and tired though." Lucky offered.

Emily couldn't say anything, so she just nodded in response. Lucky gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll be back with the doctor, okay? He'll bring some pain killers." Emily made no movement to reassure Lucky she heard him. He dropped her hand and went in search of the doctor.

He found the doctor leaving another patient's room. "Lucky, any change with Emily?" The doctor asked pointedly.

Lucky nodded. "Yeah, she woke up with a lot of pain, it's almost overwhelming, and so I came to search for you to see if you can give her some pain killers?" Lucky told the doctor.

The doctor answered, "Let me give this file to the nurse, look over hers and get some medicine, and I'll do that."

Lucky let him leave to do as explained and went back to Emily. Emily was staring blankly out the window. When she heard the door open and close, Emily looked over at him expectantly.

Lucky walked to her side. He grabbed her hand again. "I spoke to the doctor. He's coming with some pain medication." Lucky told her.

Emily attempted a small smile and nodded the pain too much for her to speak. He welcomed the silence, loving being near her again. It felt so good, like he was finally living his life to the fullest again.

The doctor came, pills and water in hand. "Good morning Emily. How are we doing today?" He said pleasantly.

"I'm alright, hanging in there." Emily replied, hanging onto Lucky's hand tightly, taking in the comfort coming from him.

"Good to hear. I have some medication here, and I want you to take them, not that I don't expect you to decline them, from what I hear." The doctor told her, teasing a bit, trying to lighten the situation.

Emily took them gratefully and swallowed each one. The doctor continued. "While were waiting for those to react, I am going to ask some questions. Answer them if you wish, I'm not going to force you."

Emily waited expectantly, crossing eyes with Lucky. The doctor took her silence as a sign to continue again. "First question, what century is it?" The doctor was obviously checking her memory, checking on Lucky's suspicions of amnesia.

He wanted to ask Lucky to leave, but knew by Emily's tight hold on Lucky, she wouldn't let him budge from her side.

"It's the twenty first century." Emily answered correctly.

The doctor nodded and wrote something down on Emily's chart. "Second question, what are you majoring in college?"

"Journalism, it's a broad field." Emily told the doctor.

The doctor nodded and wrote again. "Third, how long have you and Lucky been dating?"

"Three years, since senior year in high school." Emily responded.

"Fourth, when were you adopted by Jason?" The doctor asked his last question.

"When I was twelve years old and had no legal guardian." Emily replied.

The doctor smiled. "That is all; Lucky could I talk to you outside? Let's leave Emily to get her rest." The doctor noted that Emily was getting really drowsy as he asked his final question. The drugs had come into effect.

The doctor went outside expectantly, giving them a few seconds to themselves. Lucky said goodbye to Emily. "You sleep okay? You need it, it will help a lot. When you wake up, I'll be at your side, you can bet on it." Lucky assured her.

Emily nodded to his wishes. He kissed her for the first time since what felt like forever, and pulled away, and reluctantly left her to talk to the doctor that was waiting outside, in the hall for him. Emily curled up back in bed and fell asleep after he left.

Outside the doctor and Lucky talked. "Well, it looks like Emily is clear of amnesia. She just probably doesn't remember the accident, which might be a good thing. It's not the best thing to remember." The doctor told him.

Lucky couldn't deny that. "So everything's good?" he asked, hopefully, praying that there wouldn't be another problem throughout Emily's healing time. There had been way too many as it was.

"I'd say so; Emily looks to be just fine, with time of course. She just has to heal, and from what I see, that shouldn't be a problem." The doctor reported. Lucky felt some relief. "So therefore I suggest you leave Emily be for a few hours, and get some rest a shower perhaps yourself. A new change of clothes can't hurt. Emily won't be going anywhere."

Lucky took the doctor's advice, feeling now he could leave Emily alone with the faith that'd she'd be alright and was in good hands. He went down the hall and was almost out, as he heard his name called. He turned to see Mr. and Mrs. Jacks.

"Jax, Skye, hey." Lucky said, surprised to see them here. They certainly weren't here for a check up for the children Skye carried. They just had one.

"Lucky, I'm shocked; you're leaving Emily's side." Jax teased him.

"Yeah, I am. Emily's going to be just fine, now I have to concentrate on getting me that way." Lucky informed them, for the moment putting his health on priority.

"Good to hear, I like my employees healthy and alive." Jax joked and Skye joined in with a small laugh. Lucky just nodded at his comment. "So Emily is going to be alright. Did she wake up? Last we visited she was still unconscious." Jax asked for an update.

"Yeah, she did. A few times actually. I was just speaking to the doctor and he said some very positive things." Lucky reported.

Skye smiled. "That's great to hear Lucky."

"Yeah, any problems before you spoke to him?" Jax asked knowing hit and run victims could be unpredictable. There was always a fear of head injuries, memory loss.

"Well, I got a little scared when Emily couldn't remember the accident, but it turns out its normal to not remember that kind of thing. I'm starting to think that's a good thing, for Emily's sake. She's been through far too much." Lucky updated them, mentioning the amnesia scare he and the doctor went through.

"I have to agree with you. Its better Emily doesn't remember that." Jax agreed with Lucky and the doctor on that notion. "Is she awake and taking visitors?" He finally asked.

"She's taking visitors, but I doubt she will be awake. The doctor just gave Emily some pain killers." Lucky informed them.

"I take it she is in a lot of pain?" Skye asked a little worried about that.

"Yeah, she woke up and was fine until she really was awake, then it really hit her." Lucky explained.

Skye and Jax frowned a bit, but knew it was nothing serious. It was expected that Emily would be under a lot of pain, but still they had to feel for her. "Skye, why don't you go and visit? I'll be there in a minute, after I talk to Lucky." Jax insisted.

Skye nodded and Jax didn't really concentrate on Lucky until Skye was out of sight. More for security purposes than separation pain, Lucky determined. Skye was a little vulnerable with her pregnancy.

"I went to the police and had a few words with them." Jax told him privately.

Lucky had almost forgotten about that, too concentrated on Emily, more than her almost killer. Good thing Jax reminded him. "You did? Thanks. What'd they have to say back?" Lucky dug for the goods that would deliver a man prison time.

"Let's just say Emily's hit and run is one of the high priorities." Jax smiled with satisfaction.

"That's really good to hear Jax." Lucky told him, feeling some more relief.

"I thought so too. I'm going to find my wife. You get some rest. When you come back to work, I want no zombie." Jax teased Lucky some more until he went to accompany his wife.

Lucky went straight home, feeling much relieved and able to breathe freely without something bad happening. He parked his truck, got out, locked it and went inside his parent's house. No one was home, so that meant he was alone and free to sleep peacefully. He went into his room, closed the door, and climbed into bed, falling fast asleep.

When Luke got home, after picking up Lulu at school, he smiled.

"Lucky's home!" Lulu said excitedly. She would finally be able to see her big brother! She jumped up with happiness.

Luke laughed and led Lulu towards the front door. "He's probably sleeping princess. You're going to have to wait until he's up to talk and bug him." Luke told her.

Lulu frowned for a moment, but looked at the bright side. Lucky was still home! Which meant that Emily must be well Lucky wouldn't leave Emily's side otherwise.

Luke and Laura figured the same thing and weren't surprised when Lucky didn't wake up until much later. They knew now that everything was fine. Everyone was happy and life was back on track, for the moment anyway.


	37. Chapter 36

A new face after the race

Chapter 36

Lucky made his way to Emily's room as he had done for the last week or so.

Emily had gotten gradually better and was gaining strength by the day. She looked like a hopeful case, though Emily was known to be a bad patient. She wasn't exactly the most agreeable patient in the hospital. With her quick wit and stubbornness, she could turn out to be pain in the neck. He could imagine the nurses running out of the room, wanting to see the doctor because they were at the end of their patience and wanted a new patient.

Emily was quite a handful, especially when she was feeling vulnerable. She hated feeling so, she thought it put her at a disadvantage and could be considered a weakness. Still, Emily has let him take care of her and help her, which was an improvement. He knew it wouldn't last long though, so he took all he could get.

Lucky was surprised to hear yelling coming from the hall down. Surely that couldn't have been Emily, could it? IF it was, why was Emily yelling angrily? Lucky considered it could be Emily just being moody, but he sincerely doubted it. Emily never raised her voice like that unless there was a real reason.

As he got to the door, he came to the conclusion. Yeah, that was Emily for sure. As for why, that was an answer he didn't not yet know. It couldn't have been at him, or else he would have gotten it by now. Or was she just waiting to let him have it until she was at full strength? Anything was a possibility now.

He stood near the door, trying to hear what was going on and to see what to prepare himself for. He could hear nothing through the thick hospital door, so he would have to enter the war zone and found out for himself. He took a deep breath and prepared for the worst, though Lucky didn't know or want to know what that was.

He opened the door and was met with really bad news. Emily wasn't just mad, she was royally ticked off. At who was the next question? He searched around and saw the main suspect, Sonny. Yeah, no wonder why Emily is really unhappy.

However this means nothing good for him. He was busted in a major way. And here he thought he was going to get away with all the crap he pulled, he should have known better.

Emily next move just proved him right more. He was barely in the room, (he was trying to sneak in, hoping Emily wouldn't notice, unsuccessfully may I add) when something came flying toward Sonny and him.

They both broke apart with fascinating reflexes and got out of the way of fire just in time. The thrown object broke upon its meeting of the wall. IT crumbled into a million pieces on the floor them.

It was the vase that decorated the room a bit. It was cheap and probably made with little care, but now it didn't really matter anymore. The supposedly brilliantly, colorful decoration was now in shreds, pieces that would never be put together again. That was no jigsaw puzzle someone would put back together.

Sonny and Lucky gave each other a look of shock and fear. Emily angry was never a good thing, and if she was being violent, things were even worse. They were screwed, who knew which one would leave alive.

Sonny was the more courageous one and spoke up, shaming her for throwing and destroying that vase. "Emily, that wasn't very nice." He commented openly.

If possible, Emily got even angrier. "Nice! Nice doesn't even describe what you did to me! And you come walking in and expect a welcome return? Expect me to be nice? Me, your bastard that you refused to claim, made out of wedlock, while you were still married?" Emily screamed.

Sonny knew she was right and thought of what to say again.

Lucky tried to get Emily to calm down, for her sake and his. As far as he was concerned, Sonny had already paid his dues and was no longer needed. This couldn't be good for Emily, not now when she was still weak. And finally because he was kind of scared out of his wits himself and feared what Emily would do to him.

"Emily……" Lucky didn't even get one word farther before Emily started screaming at him too.

"Don't you dare say one word in his defense. I'm not happy with you either, and believe me, I'll be breaking you off piece by piece when it's your turn, so until then say nothing if you wish to keep your tongue to use for your defense! Trust me; you'll need it when I'm finished with you." Emily threatened him and Lucky gulped nervously.

Saying he was in trouble with Emily is not even cutting it. He was about to be dumped from the looks of it. He really needed a good defense this time around; too bad he was no lawyer. It could have come in handy about now.

Emily continued blasting Sonny while he figured it out. "I wish I could say thanks for saving my life, but I'll be lying. I'd rather be dead than ever see your face again. You destroyed my whole childhood! It was suppose to be happy with a house, some pets, and two loving parents! I got one loving parent, Casper for a companion, and a crappy apartment that was outrageously pricey!"

Sonny tried getting a piece in this conversation. "Emily, I'm sorry." That was all he could come up with, and boy, he realized, did it sound weak.

"I don't want your apologies! They mean absolutely nothing to me. I'd say they were twenty years too late. I don't want to ever see your face again! Leave me alone!" Emily just about finished, but Sonny couldn't leave it be, not now when he just found her.

"Emily, let me explain……." Emily interrupted him again, so he couldn't finish his sentence.

"No! All explanations, apologies, any speech you could give are irrelevant. Unless you plan on building a time machine and fixing the past, they mean nothing to me. You mean nothing to me!" Emily yelled, obviously collecting some attention, but they let Emily be. She needed to get all this out, they realized.

"No one can change the past, just live for the future. The future presents a new chance." Sonny insisted, almost desperately.

"Any chance you could have died years ago. The only thing we will ever share is biology and this conversation." Emily finally finished from the looks of it.

Sonny considered trying to reason with her, but knew it was a losing cause. Emily's right thumb was already threateningly near the security button. It was best to retreat for now and try again later, when Emily was calmer.

He shared a long sympathetic look with Lucky who was caught in a trap as much as him. He left without another sound. This left Lucky alone open for Emily's threats and such. It was time to face his actions.

It was silent for a while and Lucky didn't know what to say to break it. Any apologies would be forced back at him and he didn't know what to say to make Emily think better of his actions.

Emily spoke up, eerily calm. "Do you have anything to say in your defense? Anything at all?" She asked, and Lucky felt like a real jerk now. Emily was tongue-tied, she loved him but couldn't get over the betrayal he caused by reading Emily's diary.

Lucky struggled with a smile. "On what action?" Lucky tried to see if humor could help or even get him out of this mess.

Emily glared at him, annoyed. "This is no time to be funny Lucas. Pick one." Emily said, not convinced at all.

"I'm sorry Emily, for all of my actions. I wrecked your room, invaded your privacy by reading your diary, and hunted down your father, which I knew you wouldn't be happy to see, but I was desperate. I couldn't lose you. I love you so much, the thought of my life without you…" Lucky stopped, trying to get a hold of himself and his emotions before he continued.

"I just can't see it. Without you in my life, I'm nothing. You are my life and you have no idea what I was thinking. I mean at first you were supposed to be fine, but then the doctor just happened to 'miss' you're internal bleeding. There was no one with your blood type. No one to help save you and I couldn't handle that, couldn't.

"I wish there would have been another way, but there wasn't. So I had some hope that your past could help. I know it was wrong, and you have no idea how much I didn't want to do that, but I had to. I tore up your room in the process and I was going to clean it all up when this was over, I just haven't got to it yet. You were more important than a messy room."

Lucky paused, and he saw he had got somewhere with his explanation with Emily by looking at her face. She was trying to understand, but still felt so betrayed. He continued.

"So I found it and opened it. I didn't read it all, just the necessary parts, where Sonny came in. Then I took the little information I had and used your computer to search him up. I had to take the chance Emily. I couldn't lose you without putting up a fight.

"So I hunted down Sonny and explained what was happening. He came, gave blood, and here you are alive. I feel bad and am very sorry for what I had to do to give you life again, but I will not apologize for saving your life.

"Your probably thinking it was a waste of time. By now, after everything that's happened, you're probably wishing you were dead, and I understand. I don't blame you. You've had a hard life, harder than anyone I know. You have been through so much. You've just had it, you wanted to leave the misery of the world behind, but I couldn't let you.

"If you die, so do I. I need you Emily, I need you so much. I know that might be selfish, and it is, but……." Lucky stopped, not sure what more to say. He already made his point. So for his last and final plea, he subjected the real betrayal.

"I know the biggest thing is the diary. You kept it knowing it would never be looked at, never viewed, and I broke that privacy. Your past is your business, but it was needed and I couldn't exactly ask you." Lucky allowed himself to make a fool out of himself, and to laugh nervously.

"I only read the parts where Sonny came in and where Scott did as well. I was very careful when reading, not to read something you'd rather not tell me nor know. I know that is just as bad, but it is not all that bad as you think. I swear. I'm only nosy when its life and death situations." Lucky finished and knew he could say no more to help his case. Emily was the judge of his life and the result was all up to her.

He searched his pocket and brought out the book, Emily's diary. He handed it to her, and with a small smile that expressed hope, turned and left, waiting to find out his future. He knew the decision wouldn't be easy so he planned to stay away for a few days and give Emily some space to think, even though it would kill him to do so. It was necessary however, unfortunately. Only Emily knew what his future would hold.

Author's note: Hey everyone, hope you liked chapter! And while were talking about it, lets give a big handshake for the vase! It did a great job for only a few seconds of glory if I say so myself. Please review!


	38. Chapter 37

A new face after the race

Chapter 37

Elizabeth walked towards Emily's hospital room. She felt she can finally see her friend, she had it figured out. It was going to take a while to completely forget what she learned, but she could finally see Emily without seeing an abused person calling for help.

She met the doctor as he came out and he smiled softly at her. Dr. Quartermaine was a friend of her grandmother's and she knew him well, you could say.

"Morning Dr. Quartermaine." Elizabeth said politely.

The doctor was just as polite. "Morning Elizabeth, are you here to see Emily?" He asked, hoping as much. Maybe Emily's friend could lift her spirits. Emily seemed to be deeply depressed and wasn't eating, sleeping little, despite the pain she must be in.

"Yeah, I am. How is she doing today?" Elizabeth asked, full of hope. She was glad to hear Emily was doing well a few days ago, but sensed some trouble when the doctor hesitated in answering.

"She seems depressed, and that worries me. She isn't eating much, and the only way she will gain her strength back is to eat." The doctor reported.

"Maybe it's the hospital food." Elizabeth suggested.

The doctor gave her a smile of encouragement. "I agree, the hospital food isn't all that great, but that isn't the problem. Emily is. She just plays with the food and waits until the nurse or I leave before turning it away fully." He explained.

Elizabeth frowned. "Is she sleeping?" She asked, curious why neither Jason nor anyone else knew what was happening. It could have been a sudden thing, but that she doubted.

"It's hard to say. The pain killers usually knock her out, but she hasn't wanted them for a couple days. I'm guessing if she sleeps at all, it's not long. The last time I know she's slept, it wasn't deep, the conscious sleep I personally call it." The doctor responded.

Elizabeth waited for the doctor to translate what he said in understandable English with a patient look. "That means she closes her eyes and rests, but isn't really sleeping." The doctor followed after she gave a blank look.

Elizabeth nodded in understanding. "I see, what does that mean for Emily? Is it stalling her healing time?" She asked, curious.

"No, she's still healing, but not as much as she should be if she slept and ate. Those are big factors with her healing and to be frank, she's not doing either." Dr. Quartermaine answered.

"So what could I do about it? I can't make Emily eat or sleep. I don't have control of her, no one does." Elizabeth asked a little confused about what the doctor was saying.

"No, your right, but if you could get Emily to open up and talk about what is making her so depressed, and making her not sleep and eat, perhaps we could find a solution where she does. It's essential with Emily's already weak body." The doctor persuaded her.

Elizabeth nodded again. "I shall see what I can do." She turned and the doctor walked to continue monitoring his patients.

She took a deep breath for strength and opened the door. She entered and closed it behind her. She studied the room first.

IT was nice and big, comfortable. It was one of the nicest rooms in the hospital she saw. Simple, but motivated the patient for a good recovery, so it could be used again after they had. However, it was doing Emily no good.

She turned towards the bed, where Emily was. She was facing the window, and didn't acknowledge her presence at all. The breakfast was untouched and sitting on the table. Emily looked to be asleep, but somehow Elizabeth doubted she was. She was probably just lost in thought.

She walked over to where she was and took a seat near her. "Emily?" She called, looking for attention. Emily made no movement to acknowledge Elizabeth's presence again.

With a sigh of despair and disappointment, she walked to the other side of the bed. She frowned again. Emily was depressed to say the least.

Emily's eyes were open, but there was no emotion in them, it was as if she shut them off. She wasn't smiling and she wasn't frowning, she was just lifeless. There was no life there at all.

Elizabeth would have thought she was dead if she didn't move occasionally or blink for that matter. Okay, this was scary, Elizabeth thought. She must make Emily say something, move, or else she was going to start freaking out in fear.

"Emily, it's me Elizabeth. I came to visit you." She said and got absolutely no reaction whatsoever. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, I was just figuring out some things." There was still no reaction. "Emily, say something, acknowledge my presence, anything!" Elizabeth begged desperately.

She had never seen Emily so lifeless since they met and became friends. Emily was never happy, but she wasn't ever this uninterested either.

Emily finally blinked and Elizabeth found she got Emily's attention. "Elizabeth." Emily said neutrally, cool.

Elizabeth managed a smile. "Hey, everything okay?" She tried being happy for Emily's sake, maybe it'd be contagious.

Emily shook her head. "No, not really." She admitted, with some more emotion this time around.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Elizabeth suggested, trying to figure out the problem, though it'd be easier if Emily would say what it was.

Emily said nothing, just looked at the object in her hand. It was a small book, and had a red cover. She couldn't read what it said, but soon figured it out. It was her diary, the one Lucky read, and that was the clue to what was wrong.

It was Lucky, again, of all things. Lucky had done it again and now she was again cleaning up the pieces. "Lucky told you huh?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, that man he tracked down did. Lucky could have told me when I was out cold, but I obviously didn't hear." Emily said, being more specific.

"If it helps any, no one liked Lucky's actions." Elizabeth said, hoping that'd help.

Emily shrugged. "It doesn't matter, what is done is done." Elizabeth sensed more truth in that cryptic message, but didn't push it.

"Your right and I'm really sorry. The betrayal you must feel, I know your past is very personal, and not to mention that was invasion of privacy." Elizabeth replied, trying to make light of it because it obviously wasn't.

Emily didn't acknowledge her apology, but stated a fact. "You know." Emily said as if the whole world was forever cursed and it probably was in her point of view.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah, I know of your past. It's terrible." Elizabeth didn't bother with an apology, though she wanted to, but the fact was it couldn't have been changed. An apology was just a couple words, filled with pity, something Emily never liked.

Emily laughed as if evilly. "Yeah, terrible, my past was just terrible." She said with obvious sarcasm.

Emily must think it's all out. She had done everything to keep it hidden, and now it only increased with Lucky reading about it. She didn't know what to do to help Emily through those feelings.

"How's that saying go, what hurts you only makes you stronger?" Elizabeth tried motivation.

"Yeah, I guess." Emily didn't acknowledge the motivational part.

"Is there anything I can do?" Elizabeth wanted to help her friend, but didn't know what she could. It was all Emily's duty, and it was a heavy one.

"No, nothing unless you have magical powers and can change the past." Emily was obviously being sarcastic.

Elizabeth changed the subject. "Has Lucky been around today?" She asked, hoping that would make Emily happy. Lucky usually did.

"No, not since he gave me back my diary." Emily answered, impassive as ever.

Now it all made sense. Why Emily was so depressed. Lucky had to admit his crimes to her, returned what was rightfully hers, and disappeared. That was what happened. He felt so guilty he stayed away from Emily, thinking it had been the right thing to do. The idiot, it only made him look worse.

He definitely deserved a word or two. "Why don't you sleep?" Elizabeth suggested, knowing it was tempting. Emily looked so tired.

"Sleep sounds nice." Emily murmured as her eyelids closed and finally fell asleep.

Elizabeth quietly left the room and closed the door, wanting Emily to sleep. It was very much needed. She took out her cell phone and looked for Lucky's home telephone number.

She called and got Luke Spencer, Lucky's dad. "Hi, Mr. Spencer. Is she Lucky there?" She asked sweetly and politely though she felt anything but those things.

"No, actually he isn't. Could I take a message?" Luke asked, over the phone.

"No, that's okay. Do you, perhaps, know where he went?" Elizabeth asked, mentally adding: so I could give him a deadly piece of my mind.

"Work, surprisingly enough." Luke said and it was a surprise, but it only made her angrier. So he's throwing himself into his work to forget about Emily. Nice Lucky, really nice, Elizabeth thought.

"Okay, thanks Mr. Spencer." Elizabeth hung up and fished around her pockets for her keys. Usually she walked during the nice days they'd been having, but this needed to be said now.

She went down into the parking lot, where her car was and drove it to the headquarters where Lucky worked. She entered the double, glass doors and made her way to the receptionist. She smiled at Elizabeth. "Hello, what can I do for you?" Elizabeth personally wanted to wipe off that smile, so much it hurt but didn't, but the urge was there. It was just the lady's job, not her fault.

"Yes, I need to see a Lucky Spencer immediately." Elizabeth stretched the immediately, in serious tones.

"The computer specialist?" The lady asked, knowing only one Lucky Spencer.

"Yes, that's him." Elizabeth smiled sweetly, though really impatient.

"He's on his rounds; could you wait for him in his office?" The lady asked.

Elizabeth wanted to scream an impatient "no!", but didn't. She pasted on a patient face and stiffly said "Yes, I'm in no hurry." She openly lied, but doubted the lady noticed. She probably saw many people each day in a hurry that was openly rude and obnoxious.

"His office is on the fourth floor, down the right, room 440." The lady answered and Elizabeth thanked her and walked to the elevator. She got off on the fourth floor and easily found Lucky's office. It was open and unlocked, so she invited herself in.

Lucky's office was messy, but that was expected. Lucky had and never will be an organized person. Everyone had come to terms with that sentence. Lucky's poor parents, how had they gone through Lucky's messiness for all these years?

He had a desk, a chair behind it and a computer on it too. It wasn't too personal, for the exception of a photo of him and Emily from last summer. Everything was so great then, happy, nothing could go wrong.

She settled herself into Lucky's chair behind the desk, preparing herself to be the boss for this argument. It was comfortable; she'd die for it to be in her room, so she could do homework in style. Though there might have been a problem of her falling asleep in the process.

She was like that when Lucky came in. The door opened and it took Lucky a moment to register that Elizabeth was there and most of all in his chair. "Elizabeth?" He questioned. "What are you doing here?" He was curious. She had never come to see him like this before. No one had except Jax, his boss so he had a right.

Elizabeth gave him a direct look that said I'm in charge here; with a stiff smile. "Lucky, good you're here. I have some things I need to say to you." She said in all seriousness.

Lucky smiled and prepared himself. This wasn't going to be pretty.

Please review!


	39. Chapter 38

A new face after the race

Chapter 38

Lucky pulled out one of the chairs and sat in it, waiting for Liz to say what she had come here to say, whatever it was. He had to try to at least stall, because he still had work to do. Being absent this long didn't help him at all, though it was for a good reason, Emily.

"Elizabeth, can't this wait? I mean I really have to work, I'm seriously backed up." Lucky asked, though he knew what the answer will be.

Elizabeth eyes grew colder and she looked even angrier if that was possible. "No, this can't wait. This is very important, not that you seem to be caring very much!" Elizabeth said firmly, and probably would look threatening if he wasn't too busy and exhausted to notice.

"Then by all means, continue and have your say, so I can get back to work." Lucky motioned for her to continue as if carelessly, as if he hadn't already made that impression.

Elizabeth marched to the door, out of the chair and locked it. No one could bother them or pay witness to what she was going to say and do to Lucky. She went back to the desk and sat, staring as if Lucky was a bunch of bull.

"First of all, you won't be going back to work if what I say makes any contact to your small brain and if Emily means anything to you." Elizabeth started, hoping she was coming off like a bossy woman, because she wouldn't have no more of explaining and pull Lucky away from his cowardly ways. She had about quite enough of it.

"Emily? Is she okay?" Lucky's face showed concern, but she highly doubted it was real given the stuff he was pulling lately.

She marched up to him and spoke to his face, angrily. "Is she okay? Is she okay? No she's not okay! And you know why?" Elizabeth poked Lucky to get his attention. "You! You're the problem, again!" She made her point throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

"Me?" Lucky asked confused. "What'd I do except all that stuff I pulled when she was dying?" Lucky was obviously blind to women's minds and how they work and feel.

Elizabeth would have to explain it! That just made her angrier. She wanted Lucky to think and figure it out on his own, but obviously that only makes it worse.

She got in his face again. "I'm not talking about reading her diary, destroying her room, finding her unwanted and hated father Lucky!" Elizabeth told him.

She stepped back seeing she had his full attention, about time. "This is about the now! Emily is angry about all that stuff, but the real thing that is bothering her? You keeping your distance."

Lucky got the confused look again. "I'm only doing that to help Emily get over it and see what she wants." He argued, not seeing the point of this rather angry conversation, which was turning into an argument between friends.

"That's the problem Lucky! You're giving her too much time to think. Woman's minds turn angrier and given the time Emily has had to 'think' about your actions, she's not very happy, in fact she's down right depressed." Elizabeth thought about throwing something or hitting him on the head, but didn't for Emily's sake. Lucky needed to be conscious and healthy for them both.

"Depressed?" Lucky said as if he doubted her words. "I've seen Emily many things, but not depressed. It isn't in her." Lucky was missing the fact that Emily was vulnerable and open for hurt, unable to put on her usual brave face because she was too weak to do so.

"News flash Lucky! She'd been hit by a car and was left to die! She is weak and vulnerable and needs a champion, a knight in shining armor to protect her. The point is she isn't herself! She's not as strong; she's fragile, easy to break." Elizabeth described how Emily was, in vivid detail, so nothing could be missed.

"Emily doesn't want to see me Elizabeth." Lucky argued. "She feels so betrayed by my acts! How do you think I feel?"

Elizabeth didn't account Lucky's point of view, but it was too late now. His views needed to be corrected. "I realize it hurts and I know Emily isn't very happy, but that doesn't mean you keep your distance! It's hurting you and especially Emily. She hates to be this weak; it isn't in her to be it, and her past taught that. She doesn't show it though because she thinks you'll be there to do that for her and then you run away and disappear days on end, and then there's no security, so she shuts down, letting in the hurt. It's the only thing keeping her alive!" Elizabeth argued, not caring whether Lucky catches that she knows Emily's past. It's not the issue here.

"Isn't she eating?" Lucky asked.

"What part of depressed don't you understand Lucky?" Elizabeth asked amazed at the bonehead he'd become. "They eat little. The doctor told me Emily only plays with the food that is delivered and then when his or a nurse's back is turned, she totally turns it away. You have any idea how hard it was to get Emily to sleep? She looks terrible Lucky, like a zombie." So Elizabeth was exaggerating a bit, but if it put Lucky in his place, so be it.

"That isn't good for Emily's already weak state." Lucky shook his head, in disappointment, concern, she didn't know.

"I know that! The doctor knows that! Everyone knows that!" Elizabeth shouted. She took a deep breath and got control of her emotions. She tried sounding more calm and collected, more of a help.

"Look Lucky, what I mean to say is that she needs you right now, as mad as she is at you, she needs to see you! Don't you realize that by avoiding her, you're making her, both of you, your relationship worse? By giving her the time she needs, she's isolating herself into her own emotions, which probably consist of misery and despair? God Lucky, she's a wreck without you." Elizabeth described the picture she saw, so much she could paint it if it wasn't so damned depressing, too depressing for her.

Lucky got up and went to the window. He looked back at her with an unreadable face. "Thanks Liz, I'll go see her, but I think it goes deeper. I think something else than me brought on her depression." He said cryptically.

Now Liz gave Lucky a confused look. "Something else? Lucky if you don't take responsibility for your own actions…" Elizabeth never finished, because Lucky interrupted her.

"I am Elizabeth, but I know Emily. She wouldn't go off like that just because me, I don't have that much control over Emily and her emotions!" Lucky replied. He spoke a few seconds later, with much grief and guilt. "I think she remembered." He frowned as if he was in pain.

"Remembered? What?" Elizabeth was lost once again.

"The accident, Elizabeth. She remembers that night, the night she was hit by the car." Lucky told her; firmly as if there was no way possible he could be lying or toying with her.

Elsewhere, in a happier office, Jax leaned back in his chair, a phone in hand.

"Skye for the last and final time, no!" Jax said into the phone, and on the other end was his wife. "I will not even consider if we have a boy or two Jack as a name."

Skye and he were talking names, and she openly suggested Jack, but Jasper would have nothing to do with it. It was too much of an inconvenience.

Skye sighed and let it go on the other end. "Okay, what about Alexander? Alex for short." She suggested.

Jax thought about it. Alexander Jacks, it didn't sound too bad, but it was far too popular for his liking. "Its better and its catchy, but it just seems too popular. I want a not so common name for our kids." Jax answered.

"I suppose your right, are you totally against a name that starts with J?" Skye asked, because she had a few written down.

"Yes, Skye, I will absolutely not have any J's." Jax said determined, not to do what his parents did.

"In that case, Jake won't work." Skye had started to like that name, but if Jax wanted no J's, so be it. "So if you're totally against J's and anything I suggest why don't you give some suggestions?" Skye said, turning the tables right from under him.

Jax thought about it. He was being picky, but this was his children's names. This would stick around them forever, or at least until they're eighteen and could legally change it.

"How about Derek?" He asked, but somehow knew how Skye would react.

"Derek! No, no child of mine will carry the name Derek; it's an absolutely negative name." Skye said snidely.

Jax laughed. Derek had been a bully during Skye's school days, which had only been picking on her because he liked her and her red hair. She would always deny it though. "Well, I tell you something we are obviously not getting anywhere with boys names, have any for if we have a girl or two?" Jax suggested they move on to the other gender, the other possibility.

Skye smiled brightly. "Well, not that you mention it…" Jax paled there. She obviously had lots, by the sound of her tone and answer. They would be here forever.

"No J's right?" Jax made sure, being stubborn with that again.

Skye scoffed on the other end and it echoed into his ears by the telephone. "No, those are crossed out; you've made your case pretty clear." Skye answered.

"Good, please continue then." Jax replied.

"Well, I have Alexa, Gabrielle, and Amber?" Skye chose three off her list and threw it at Jax.

"Gabrielle? No I don't think so." Jax disagreed with that one.

"It wasn't one of my favorites either, how about the other two?" Skye responded.

"Alexa is different, but I don't think it will work this time around. Amber, it's not bad, but it doesn't really sound right." Jax tried it, and found it was just as unsavory s the right time.

"I suppose your right, how about Susan or Stacy?" Skye asked.

"Susan, too old-fashioned, Stacy, nice name." Jax thought about it for a few seconds. "It's a possibility, don't cross it out." Jax didn't' promise anything, but they did need some options.

"Okay, what about a flower name? Like rose or lily, daisy?" Skye asked, not really considering it, but it could be nice to name a daughter or two after a flower.

"It's not all that bad, but I don't know, Skye." Jax said, unsure as of yet, it may grow on him. He tried a few suggestions himself. "Okay, hmm, Megan or Maria?" Jax asked, finding the names on a few employee's wife's' or daughters' names that was near.

Skye thought about it before answering. She wrote down Megan, but not Maria. "Megan isn't a bad idea, Maria, no, don't think so." Skye answered.

Jax shrugged indifferently. "Okay, let me think of a few more. Ashley, Vanessa, Brandy?" He picked names out of nowhere.

"Maybe Ashley and Vanessa." Skye gave in to those two, but knew they wouldn't be one of the most popular choices when it came to naming their children.

"Okay, that's enough names for today. I should be working anyway. Have to run a business, make sure its going smooth." Jax gave in to the paperwork on his desk, waiting to be looked at and read.

"Okay, I'll see you at home. When are you going to be home?" Skye asked, feeling now she could use a small nap, maybe a sandwich after, depends on the twins' appetites

"I should be home around five, depends on the amount of work I get done." Jax responded.

"Okay, don't bring it home. Bye, love you." Skye said good bye.

"Love you too." Jax smiled and hung up the phone. He set down to get some work done, so he could get home to Skye and his unborn children as soon as he could.

Just as he started, a knock sounded. He called for whoever it was to come in. Shyly, Elizabeth entered, not closing the doors.

Jax put on a smile again. "Elizabeth? What can I do for you?" He asked politely.

Elizabeth didn't return it. "Lucky told me to tell you that there was an emergency, and that he took off."

Jax took this as a sign, Emily. He wondered how long it would take before he went running back. "Did he say when he'd be back?" Jax asked, curiously.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, he didn't." She was somber and he wanted to ask, but bit it back. He'd know in time.

"Okay, thanks." Jax said, and Elizabeth took this as a dismissal and left, closing the door behind her.

Author's note: Hey everyone, hope you liked the chapter. Reviews are always appreciated. Also, thanks to evil but friendly rival for helping me out when i had a few troubles in writing this chapter. As for questions on me updating an angel wronged, I started the next chapter, but I'm afraid I'm having a hard time actually writing it. I'm going to try this weekend to do so, but I can't promise anything. But because everyone is being so nice and patient, those who read this get a preview.

Next chapter on an angel wronged: Jason and Elizabeth interact with each other and a surprising get together.


	40. Chapter 39

A new face after the race

Chapter 39

Lucky braced himself for the worst as he opened the door. Emily was fast asleep. He quietly closed the door behind him, to not wake up Emily. Even from the few feet of distance between them, he could see the bags and how tired she was.

Emily looked so peaceful, like an angel, even though she wasn't radiant like the ones he saw. Elizabeth was exaggerating a little when she said Emily looked like a zombie, but it did get him on his feet, so obviously it made its' effect.

Emily was paler than usual, probably not from eating, he supposed. The hospital gown Emily wore hung off her frame, more so now. Before it had done the same because Emily didn't weigh much and had a good frame, she couldn't really gain weight. But now over the past few days Emily must have lost even more weight. He'd have to be sure she gained it back again. If she lost anymore weight, it might just be unhealthy.

He settled down onto a chair nearby. No, Emily wasn't a zombie, but it Emily's image still tore at his heart. She was absolutely exhausted, on the verge of collapse he suspected.

He smiled solemnly, and ran a hand across Emily's cheek. Still velvety, he realized. He had always loved Emily's skin, so soft and touchable. She didn't let many people touch people because her past, so he was one of the lucky ones.

He would have laughed at that thought if he didn't suspect he would wake up Emily, and he really didn't want to do that. Emily needed her rest, now of all times.

He touched her silky hair, that hasn't changed. It was still as dark and thick as before.

Emily made no movements when he did this. She was really, deeply asleep. She was sleeping like a log, an infant, and he would say the dead if that thought didn't sit well with him.

He smiled down at her, and touched her softly. Eventually Emily responded by making a little sound, reluctantly opening her eyes. She concentrated on him.

"Lucky?" Emily asked, tired. She wanted to wipe her eyes so she could see that for sure, but was far too weak to even move that much.

"Yeah, it's me and I'm not going anywhere." He said and appreciated the sight that was low and behold him.

Emily managed a small smile before closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep again, with a light burden this time because he was there and said he wouldn't be leaving.

It wasn't until much later that Emily woke up. Lucky was standing near the window, deep in thought. She made a small whimper and barely caught his attention. Lucky went to her side, to find Emily awake, but her eyes closed.

Lucky knew it was because the pain she was still feeling, but it still made him worried. Every little moment of uncertainty made him do that.

"Emily?" Lucky called her. "Are you alright?" He asked, worried.

Emily shook her head no. It was the pain though, because Emily's hands were in tight fists. He griped one and got to lose her tight grip in that one to hold it and comfort her. He rubbed the top of her hands, and soothed her with kind words until the doctor came with the drugs he asked him to bring. Along with a meal, both of which she would take, he'd make sure of it.

The doctor smiled at Lucky and set the glass of water, the drugs, and made room for the meal a nurse would bring in a few. Emily made no movement to even acknowledge the doctor.

The doctor knew he couldn't examine Emily now, but it wasn't necessary at the moment so he didn't push it. "I want you to get her to eat and take the pills." He instructed Lucky.

"I will." Lucky confirmed and the doctor left them alone. He called to Emily. "Emily, there's some pills you need to take. It will make you feel better, take away the pain."

He helped Emily lean up and handed her the water and the pills. Emily took them and settled back down again. It helped her, but he still knew there was an inner pain that needed to be addressed, just after she ate. He wasn't going to bring it up until then.

A nurse brought the meal and left to do the rest of her job. Emily didn't even acknowledge the food that was left for her to eat. Lucky knew this was going to be a hard thing to get her to do. Sleeping and taking medication was one thing, but eating was another.

Emily was silent and huddled on the bed. She didn't even have to guess what he wanted her to do. "Emily you need to eat, you need your strength." Lucky insisted, and Emily knew he was right, but she had no appetite.

She stubbornly shook her head no. Lucky thought of another way to get her to eat. "Come on Emily, would you just eat a bite or two?" Lucky asked asking for a little.

Emily recognized Lucky's game. He'd start her to eat a little, and then keep insisting she'd eat even more, well until the meal was gone and digested. She again shook her head stubbornly no.

"You really are a bad patient." Lucky said a little annoyed at her stubbornness. He never really observed at how strong it was, and that it had made him mad, as in crazy, at times.

It had the opposite effect when Emily nodded and gave a small smile. Lucky saw she saw that funny, or was it his reaction. Whatever it was, it disappeared on Emily again. Okay, he'd have to switch plans.

He went and sat at the foot of the bed. "Emily, you really should have told me you remembered the accident, someone. It's not going to help to keep it all in. Last time it drove you to exhaustion." Lucky told her.

Emily looked away, a little upset now, towards the wall. Lucky went back to the chair, but Emily made a movement to look anywhere than him. It was really bothering her, he'd have to make it right. He got hold of her face and pulled it so that he could see her face and held it so she couldn't move it again.

Emily was blinking furiously, no doubt trying to stop tears from falling. He smiled sadly and made room for him on the bed, holding her near, like he'd wanted to do since the accident. He held her as she cried out her pain, and held her like there was no tomorrow.

When he heard her sniffle, that meant she was out of tears for the moment. "Emily, it's alright. No one expects you to be that strong while you're injured. Quite the opposite, they except you to be weak and vulnerable, an easy patient." He soothed her, and calmed her down a bit.

"Whatever you're thinking, I didn't mean to sound accusing or angry, or disappointed. It was just a statement of fact. I'm just concerned, so worried. You don't need that extra stress, now of all times." Lucky replied.

Emily gave no response, and if not for the flutter of her eyebrows on his neck, he'd think she was asleep. "That's no reason to stop eating. You need your strength your going to get better. You'll be fine, I promise you." Lucky told her.

He reached for the meal on the night table and brought it near. Emily put her head on his chest and stared at it for quite a few moments, before giving in and reaching for the food. She didn't eat it all, not even close to half, but he'd take what he could get. At least she ate something for the first time in days, and it was a start he realized. He'd have to work on it.

They stayed like that for a while and when Lucky finally looked at his watch, he thought it time to go. He hated to do so, but it had to be done. His aunt was at the end of her wits with him staying late. He overused his connections. But he hated to leave Emily.

For all he knew she may go off and stop eating and sleeping again, and he didn't want that to happen. It couldn't happen. Emily was supposedly fast asleep when he pulled away and settled her down, but her hand stopped him from making another movement.

It wasn't a strong hold, weak when it came to Emily, but it made him stay to see what she wanted. "Don't go." Emily managed to say. She was still visibly and worriedly weak.

Lucky smiled and looked into her eyes that cried for his support and presence. She needed the safety and protectiveness of him in her weak and vulnerable state.

"I wish I could Em. I really do, but my Aunt Bobbie's at her wit's ends. She can't pull anymore strings. I'm already over visiting hours. I really wish I could stay the night with you in my arms, but I can't no matter what I do." Lucky reluctantly told her.

Emily's eyes threatened tears to fall again, but she accepted it hesitantly. She made movements to turn away. Lucky stopped her. "Emily, don't turn away. I don't want to do this, but I'll be here first thing in the morning, I promise." Lucky told her.

He'd probably not stick around long, having to report to work, but he could manage work and Emily. He'd just make her sleep during the times he wasn't there and be there when she woke up. He did have to get her to eat, so that meant he'd come when all meals were being served. It could work out; he'd make sure it would.

Emily nodded in response, a bit disappointed and sad. She said nothing and waited for him to leave. Lucky saw this. "I'm not leaving just yet. I have something I need to give you before I go." He told her and pulled out a box.

It wasn't big, it wasn't small, and didn't look expensive, but was enough to catch Emily by surprise. She didn't smile, but gave him a strange look that said "what are you doing now Spencer?" because she didn't like surprise gifts or presents unless it was an important day. She said it was a waste of money and manipulation of advertisement.

He handed it to her, and she took it but didn't touch it, trying to figure out his game. He only gave gifts when he was trying to make up for something. She looked down at it and studied it closely.

Lucky allowed a laugh. "Come on Emily. It isn't a bomb, I swear! Open it; it's a safe gift, no dangerous stunts here." Lucky persuaded her to open it.

With one last glare, Emily gave into impulse and opened it slowly, being careful of the box and taping. She stared in shock as to what was inside.

What is it? Guess! Here's a clue: look back to the diary entries and if you want review and state your answer. I may give the person with the winning answer an honorable mention. Or just do it for fun and to see if you were right. That could be an considered accomplishment to you for all I know.


	41. Chapter 40

A new face after the race

Chapter 40

Emily didn't know what to say. She should feel so betrayed again. Lucky had just presented her with a gift of her past, something she hated to be reminded of. But she didn't.

She stared down at the box, and into it. It was a doll, but not any doll, one she received when she was three, when she desperately needed a friend. It was an exact replica of the one she had.

The same blue dress with the same flower pattern on it the same hair style the same blond color. The smiling face that was painted on there, that looked never-ending.

It wasn't a painful memory; this doll was the only friend she had for years because the other kids misjudged her. The girls hated her for taking the male attention away from them, the nerds for being smarter than them, the boys for her being girly though she was practically a tomboy compared to everyone else. She could get near bugs, get dirty, always had energy, but then that "coodies" thing started. She was alone again.

She distanced herself from then on, and then found another reason to keep her distance. She still aced every test, was the smartest despite skipping two grade levels, and always did her work. They rarely did group work, because the school decided they needed to be an individual before a bunch of them could be a group.

All the times when free time or lunch was given, the other kids would spend time with the other students, but no one cared for the outcast and she pretended not to care. But inside, she felt so lonely, craving attention and was deeply miserable. She always hid behind books, drawings, and she never really got any food, ever.

Usually, the kids always had lunches to share. She'd seen the kids trade a cookie for a few chips, or their pudding perhaps. She didn't have lunch most the time. The few times she did, she never had the appetite to eat it anyway. She saved it just in case she didn't get any dinner, which happened a lot.

She couldn't ask for free lunch, everyone thought her dad was rich and well able to pay. But that was only on the surface, realistically, he was almost bankrupt. He had recently found alcohol and gambling, and that led to major money loss. They were to lose everything. He finally realized he was broke and far into debt, they sold everything that had meaning.

Her mom had barely had enough to pay for the small due of graduating at the top of her elementary class. The real trouble started from there. For the rest of her years up until his murder, she was being starved, beaten, neglected, lonely, and deeply depressed, but no cared to notice. No one cared at all, their lives were perfect, why ruin it to help someone crying out for help.

Yeah, and everyone wondered why she was so depressing and against happiness and humanity. Happiness never lasts, and humanity was just a bunch of selfish jerks that only cared for them. No one else matters. Survival of the fittest, they say. And ironically enough the selfish brats never made it, only the ones with the hard life and set determination did. The people like her.

Lucky had never met with such standards. Sure there was that on the run because people wanted to kill you thing, but he had a good life overall. He had a big family who loved them. Married parents, who love each other to death, loved him, their eldest child and only son, their junior. He had food and shelter, love, everything she desired her whole life.

And what was she? A smart, attractive girl that kept everything hidden. Who lived the happy life as long as she could, having seen it so little in her young life. Yeah, she and Lucky made a good match, the only thing they had in common was their wits and where they lived, the high school they attended.

Lucky got deeply concerned by the silence that ensued. It was dead silent, and he immediately felt like a heel. He'd brought into this already depressing room, a piece of Emily's past. Good thinking Lucky, she really needed to replay her past now of all times. Notice the sarcasm.

Emily was probably lost in thought, but she seemed about to burst out in tears and she hadn't even taken the doll out of the box. He reached for her hand and rubbed the top of her hand to get her to come home. "Emily." He called. "Em." He called again, using her nickname that he used occasionally.

At that point Emily came out of her revelry. She blinked and saw him, but still said nothing, but somehow Lucky knew she was listening. So he explained the gift while he had the chance. "While I was reading your diary, I came across that entry. And I thought from how you wrote it gave you happiness and security, something that is needed now. I can't stay here and at your side all the time I regret to say, but I thought it would keep you company when I wasn't around. I'm not saying I want it to be a substitute when I'm around though." Lucky explained.

Emily processed this and took the doll out of the box and gave it a big hug and nuzzled it slightly. She said nothing for a few moments, but Lucky saw it was a good sign. "Your right, she did make me happy and feel safe, she was my only friend in the world besides my mom, during those days." Emily explained back. She gave it another big hug, and appreciated the gift, despite the memories that probably came with it.

Silence ensued as Emily checked every part of the doll out. She played with the hair, straightened the dress, and stroked it lovingly. "Thanks Lucky." She gave him a small smile.

Lucky returned it. "Your welcome, I'm glad you like it." He said and appreciated the picture there for a moment before reluctantly breaking it. "I should be going; I'm over the visiting hours as it is." He told her.

Emily looked at him with the small smile still. "Okay, see you tomorrow?" She asked, cuddling the dolls some more. It was becoming a real comfort; he was starting to get jealous.

"Yeah, but until then it's bedtime for you and your new friend. The least I could do is tuck you in before I go though." Lucky got up and went to where Emily was.

Emily got situated on her right side, with the doll in her arms as if she was a small child again, and Lucky made sure she was covered with the hospital bed sheet. He kissed her softly on the forehead and left with the image of Emily fast asleep in the bed, the doll enclosed securely.

The next day, Lucky arrived only to find a redhead race past him. He heard voices calling for him to stop. He turned and saw the one, the only Sonny Corinthos. He was surprised to say the least, though it was expected. Sonny seemed to be one who didn't give up without a fight.

He held an infant, maybe six months old, with him. "Michael!" Sonny called lightly, not hoping to make a scene, "Slow down, this is a hospital." He ordered and Michael stopped by Emily's door.

So, Lucky guessed, this was Emily's half brothers. The redhead, as was obvious, was Michael. He was skinny, seemed to be excited to see his big sister, and was maybe a year older than his sister, Lulu and Emily's sister, Melissa.

Morgan was shy and had dirty blonde hair, and held onto Sonny tight and was watching as his older brother raced ahead, agitating their father. Michael was still stopped at Emily's room and impatiently waited for his dad and little brother.

He encountered Lucky along the way. "Lucky, hey." Sonny said pleasantly.

"I take it this is your other kids?" Lucky asked, knowing the answer anyway.

Sonny nodded. "This is Morgan, and the runaway was Michael, but I believe you figured that out." Lucky smirked in reply. Sonny made the introductions the other way. "Michael, Morgan this is Lucky, Emily's boyfriend." He finished.

Michael looked up at him. "Your name's Lucky? Cool." Michael said, amazed. Morgan obviously too young to be talking, said nothing, but only huddled closer to Sonny for security.

"How is Emily this morning?" Sonny asked.

"I haven't seen her, but I think she's fine. But don't push it okay? She's still weak and vulnerable." Lucky advised him.

Sonny nodded and heeded his advice and gave Michael the permission to go in. He followed and Lucky followed him as well.

Emily was awake and staring out of the window that expressed sunshine rays through it. She looked surprise when Michael popped in, but lost it to an unexpressive face when Sonny walked in. That explained it, Lucky knew she was thinking.

Michael smiled brightly at her. "Hi, I'm Michael." He said, politely, introducing himself.

Emily managed a grin. "Emily." She said, she couldn't put out her hands for a handshake because they had IV"s in them.

Sonny got in the conversation. "Emily, this is my other children, Morgan and you've met Michael." He switched it around again. "Michael, Morgan, this is Emily. My eldest child and your half-sister, the one I told you about." Sonny said.

His cell phone rang as he finished the introductions between half-siblings. He checked the caller ID. He frowned. "I have to get this, would you take Morgan?" He asked Emily.

Emily agreed and took him into her arms. Morgan was resistant for a few seconds, but soon found Emily safe to be with, even after just meeting her. He immediately noticed the doll he gave Emily the night before. He reached for it in want. Emily handed it to him and he happily had it in his grip. He played with it for a little, and Emily told him "My boyfriend gave that to me. You like it? I do too." She told him sweetly, cooing like a young mother.

While Morgan played with the doll, Michael made conversation. "Your boyfriend's name is Lucky isn't it?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, it is. It's a nickname he goes by." Emily told Michael, while still watching Morgan play happily.

"That's so cool! I want a name like that. What's his real name?" Michael continued his questions.

"As unhappy as I am with Lucky at the moment, I don't think I'm the one you should be asking that." Emily answered.

Michael looked to Lucky, standing in the corner watching this scene. "What's your real name?" He asked him, still wanting an answer.

Lucky grinned. "That's a question for another day I'm afraid." Lucky said and winked at Emily. She just shook her head in response and paid attention to Morgan.

Sonny came in just then. "Sorry that took so long, important call. Is everything good in here?" He asked, though he saw all was.

"Yeah, I was just asking Lucky his real name, but he didn't answer. Just said ask again later." Michael told his father and it wasn't hard to figure out he absolutely loved Sonny to death.

"That's his right." Sonny told Michael and looked towards Lucky. "Are we interrupting something?" He asked him.

"No, I need to head to work anyway. I was just checking in to make sure everything's okay here. " Lucky told him, but kind of wished he said yes, just to get sometime with Emily, alone.

Sonny nodded and tried to get Morgan away from Emily, but he whined in response. Sonny let it be and made some space for Lucky to say goodbye. Lucky walked to where Emily was and kissed her softly. She had a smile on her face and that made him happy too.

"I'm going to work okay? I don't want you to push yourself though. Eat and get some sleep, all right? I'll be back at lunchtime." He told Emily lovingly.

Emily smiled at him. "I will." Lucky pulled away and gave her a look that said "I love you". She returned it and he left the room.

Last thing he heard was Michael asking, "What does Lucky do?" Lucky laughed and made his way out of the hospital, on his way to work.


	42. Chapter 41

A new face after the race

Chapter 41

Emily listened while Michael talked of his teacher, the homework, his studies, his good marks.

"Math is a little hard, she's talking of division and I can barely do multiplication." Michael complained, and Emily tried staying awake, Michael was a lovely kid, lively and nice, but she was just so worn out. Her eyes kept falling, until they stayed closed.

Sonny saw this and went over to Michael. He had been sitting in the chair, letting the three half-siblings get to know each other. That was until Emily was about to fall asleep. He almost forgot she was still weak and vulnerable by the way she was. She needed rest, but Michael was too talkative to notice.

"Michael, are you hungry? It's almost lunch time." Sonny asked. "We could try that place that was highly recommended, Kelly's wasn't it?" He offered.

Michael's stomach grumbled, but he really didn't want to leave Emily, who he now found, fast asleep. "Did I bore her that much?" Michael asked, curious.

Sonny didn't explain the extent of her injuries, so Michael didn't know of Emily being so weak. You could barely tell, really, Emily showed more strength than he could, given the situation. "No, of course not, she was really interested to hear you talk of school. You were far from boring, but you remember she's still injured? To heal, she needs to sleep, and she simply didn't have the strength to stay awake anymore." Sonny explained.

Morgan had fallen asleep too, right on Emily, her doll she received from Lucky close by. It had been a tiring experience for them both, but it still made a cute picture. Morgan really liked his big sister, as did Michael from the sound of it.

"She'll be okay, right?" Michael asked a little worried. "She's pale and looks like she's about to collapse." He looked up at Sonny, expecting an answer.

"She'll be fine, Michael. She's still sick, and Emily, from what I hear, has always been a little pale looking. It's her natural color." Sonny told him. He had heard that from Lucky. They'd spent some time discussing Emily and had got some useful information from him.

"Really? That's a little strange, I mean James has a sister who puts a bunch of makeup to look it, but behind it all, she's really red." Michael described. James was one of his best friends back at Utah.

"Does he? Well, yours isn't like that, she just came that way. Now, we were talking food?" Sonny asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, do you think I can get a huge hamburger with fries?" Michael asked. He loved hamburgers and fries.

"Yeah, sure you can. Let's just get your brother here." Sonny reached for the sleeping Morgan and raised him from Emily, placing him on his shoulder, to use as a pillow to continue his nap. Morgan contentedly did so.

Michael grabbed his bag, unintentionally bumping the night table, allowing something to fall in that wasn't his.

They left the hospital and made their way to Kelly's, entering and taking a seat near the windows so Michael could look out in fascination. He really loved this town, everything was small and simple. The people were nice, and for a small town, there was a lot to do. It wasn't fast like home.

"Hey, dad?" Michael called Sonny.

Sonny was looking at the menu and taking care of Morgan, and when a moment let him, he looked at Michael. "Yeah?" He asked, not sure what Michael wanted. Dessert perhaps, Michael had a sugar tooth.

"Can we live here?" Michael asked, and took Sonny for surprise.

He had thought of it. He wanted to be near Emily, to be a father to her as to his sons, but he wasn't so sure moving would be a good idea. For one, he didn't know how Morgan or Michael, or Carly would respond. Second, he had no job and no place to stay. He'd have to do his research, get a job, get a place, and check out the schools, before anything was final.

"I don't know Michael, that'd be a big change." Sonny told him, unsure.

"I know, but I really like it here. The people are nice, the food is good, the slow pace is better than the city, and besides, Emily's here." Michael explained his likes. "Morgan would grow to like it too." He insisted.

Sonny smiled at Michael, full of uncertainty. "I like it here too, and believe me, I'd hate to be distanced from Emily, but Michael, there's more to a move across states than you know. We'd have to find a place, I'd have to find a job, and you'd have to change schools, so much more. And don't forget your mom. I don't think she'll appreciate moving." Sonny explained.

Carly had been enraged to find out he had an illegitimate child, but that argument didn't go far, because Sonny for one, pointed out Michael was illegitimate. Carly couldn't deny it, and then sputtered off in anger, that he didn't tell her. Though she was allowed to be angry, he'd kept something from her, but for heaven's sakes, Emily was thought dead! Carly didn't care though, and he eventually blocked her out. When he was done, he went into Michael's room and delivered the news.

Michael had been so happy; he threw thousands of questions at sonny. He answered them to the best of his ability and explained it all. Michael told him he wanted to meet her, and because he had a few days off, here they were. Morgan just came with them, Carly was still angry, and didn't care if they went to meet her. She needed to "process all he said."

Sonny knew it had been bull, and he didn't care anymore. That call, he had gotten when he was with Emily, had been his lawyer. He was filing for divorce, and was just working out the details of getting full custody of Michael and Morgan. Carly didn't suspect a thing.

She was too busy in her own world, her own affair, with of all people, Michael's jerk father. Her mom was never sick, she was fine, she was just meeting her boyfriend, and they no doubt found a room for some privacy. He was so angry at first, but soon learned he didn't care. That he'd lost all love he had for her, he was just acting to keep her ignorant. She was dependent on him, and when he was going to officially file for divorce, she was in for a fight. She'd be able to spend time with her boyfriend, all she liked, with the kids gone, and him having full custody. He didn't care what'd she do for money, but he expected child support too.

The only real trouble was telling Michael. He'd be crushed, and broken hearted; he just didn't know when would be a good time. He'd hate to ruin his day. Morgan, as an infant, would just be innocent, and probably wouldn't remember a thing.

Their waitress showed up. It was Emily's best friend and co-worker Elizabeth. "Mr. Corinthos, how are you doing today?" She asked a notepad and pencil in hand.

He smiled at her. "I'm doing okay, enjoying my stay. This is my son Michael and Morgan." He introduced his sons.

Elizabeth smiled. "Hello Michael, have you seen your big sister yet?" Elizabeth asked, being polite and friendly, with the small town attitude.

"Yeah, she's cool! But she fell asleep on me." Michael was disappointed he wouldn't be spending anymore time, for the moment anyway, with her. He really liked her and wanted to know more.

"Sick people do that. What could I get for you?" Elizabeth commented and continued with her job.

Elizabeth took their orders and left to give the cook the list. Michael continued looking out the window, and Sonny found a bottle for Morgan, as he whined for a drink. He took it in his hands, with some help from Sonny, and drank from it.

When the food came, Michael dug in and Sonny just finished feeding Morgan. He busied himself exploring and looking around the small restaurant, from his dad's lap.

A few minutes later, Jason and Melissa came in, looking also, for a bite to eat. Jason also didn't mind seeing Elizabeth. They had seen so little of each other, their schedules not matching.

The lunch crowd was slowing, but not enough for them to talk just yet. So Jason and Melissa ordered from another waitress, and waited. They made small talk, of school and plans, and he updated her on Emily.

Michael was messy with ketchup and grease, so Sonny told him to go wash up, allowing him a chance to talk with Jason, the man who adopted his daughter.

They had just gotten their food when Sonny walked over, with Morgan. "Could I sit here?" He asked, politely, even though he'd rather just sit and talk without permission. He wanted some questions answered, ones no one will tell him.

"Be my guest." Jason said, reluctantly so. What could he really say to this man without breaking Emily's trust? Thanks for saving her life? Oh, that's original, besides he shouldn't be thanked at all given him and Emily's past.

"You're Emily's dad, right?" Melissa asked, curiosity abound.

Sonny looked to Melissa. She was a very pretty and innocent little girl, taken care of by the looks of it. "Yes, I am." Sonny answered.

Melissa gave him a weird look. "You don't look like her at all." Melissa observed, having yet to learn of genetics and such.

"No, your right, she looks nothing like me. She takes her after her mom." Sonny answered and the little girl fell silent again. Why, he didn't know, and he wasn't going to ask just yet. It was, of this moment, none of his business.

"I assume all blood lost is back." Jason said lightly, changing the subject for Melissa's sake.

"Yeah, all is returned." Sonny replied, as Michael came back from washing up. Michael gave Sonny's company a glance and waited for his dad to explain. "These are my sons Michael, and Morgan."

Jason finished the introductions. "I'm Jason and this is my daughter, Melissa." Melissa looked up at the sound of her name and saw Michael; she smiled and went back to her food.

Michael skipped a greeting and got to the goods. "If you adopted Emily and took care of her, does that make me a big brother again?" Michael didn't launch the question to anybody in particular, so anyone was open to answer. Melissa continued to ignore everyone around her.

Sonny answered. "Michael, that's going a little far, don't you think? I'm sure Jason doesn't like you talking like that about his daughter." Sonny scolded him.

Jason interceded. "That's alright Sonny. It's a good question, but you have to understand Melissa is timid, quiet, she's not very lively, but it's really up to you and her to determine that. If she wants a big brother its fine with me, but if she doesn't, she doesn't." He answered the question and Melissa continued to mind her own business, even though this was about her.

Sonny knew the only way he and Jason would be able to talk is if the kids go away. He took his wallet and pulled out a bill that would pay the food bill. "Michael, would you and Melissa go pay the bill? Get a cookie if you want." Sonny asked, and Michael took the bait.

He goaded Melissa away and that left the two of them alone. "You don't mind your daughter having sweets, do you?" Sonny asked just to be safe.

Jason shook his head. "No, I'm fine with it." Jason said and cleared the air. "Listen, I thank you for saving Emily's life, but don't expect anything friendly. Lucky spilled about you and her past." He cautioned Sonny.

"I don't expect anything less, especially from Emily, but I'll handle it. Could I ask a few quick questions?" Sonny asked.

"I can't promise answers, but go ahead." Jason responded, determined to keep Emily's past a secret from Sonny, despite the guilt he wanted to inflict. The fact was it wasn't his place.

"Understood, can I ask about Emily's adoption?" Sonny proposed. He was curious about why it came to this way, since he knew very little of Emily's life after year three.

"What do you want to know?" Jason asked for specifics, it was a very broad topic, but he could talk about it, most of it.

"Anything you can tell me. When, why, how, pick one." Sonny would go for anything.

Jason cautiously answered. "I adopted Emily when she was twelve, after her father, correction stepfather, died." Jason left out the details.

"Do you know when her mother died?" Sonny asked he knew she was dead if Emily got adopted, but not any specifics.

"She died a year or so before I met Emily, of cancer I believe. I can't seem to recall the kind." Jason said, not really knowing anything of her mom's death. Emily was traumatized about it, so she couldn't really speak of it.

"Cancer." Sonny murmured, a bit sad. "That's terrible, so Paige died, her husband died, and she got adopted by you." Sonny got the timeline right. "If you had known of me, would you have given her up without a fight?" He was curious, but knew he couldn't play the what-ifs.

"I'd probably do what's right for Emily. Let's say you didn't totally reject her and was a part of her life, then I'd say yes, but you did, so I probably would have fought you, me and my wife." Jason told Sonny with explanations.

Sonny nodded in understanding. He wasn't all that trusting when it came to Emily; he had to live with that. "I totally understand. I was a jerk back then, but I'm learning and trying to make better. Would you answer me if I asked what happened to your wife?" Sonny asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Jason considered saying no, but he'd hear eventually, if he was going to stick around, and from the sounds of things, he was. "My wife has some problems a few years ago and had to go get them figured out." Jason didn't designate what areas was the problem, which was far too detailed for Sonny, a stranger if anything to him, to know.

"I see I'm very sorry about that." Sonny said, and figured out that was why Melissa was so quiet, she was missing her mom and needed a figure that could be one to her to really open up. "I noticed between you and Emily, there's no paternal feelings, more brotherly and sisterly ones." Sonny observed.

"Yeah, after you and her stepfather Emily had it for fathers, so we stuck to sibling like feelings. It was for the best." Jason reasoned.

Sonny was kind of glad to hear that, he'd have no real competition, if Emily gave him a chance of course. It was all her decision. He debated whether or not to ask about Emily's stepfather, but knew Jason wouldn't answer. Emily was very quiet about her past, everyone knew and said. And the stepfather would definitely go in the past.

"Thanks for your cooperation; I have a few answers at least. I'll leave you and your daughter be." Sonny said, as Michael came back, cookie eaten, as was Melissa's. "Come on Michael, let's be going. It was very nice talking with you two." Sonny replied and he and his sons left.


	43. Chapter 42

A new face after the race

Chapter 42

Lucky brought a bag with him, as he walked to Emily's room, on his way to check on her during his lunch. He opened the door and found an empty bed. He dropped the bag in the chair and stayed calm. He felt Emily's presence, he could tell by her smell. She was here, just not in the bed, where she should be.

"Emily?" He called out in the room. He looked around the room, and soon found some dark brown hair sticking out of the other side of the bed. Emily must be sitting on the floor. Why he didn't know, and he couldn't figure out why, but she was.

He walked over to the other side of the bed, and found Emily. She was sitting on the floor, just as guessed, with her hospital gown on, it stopping at mid-thighs. Like as if she was wearing one of her mini-skirts, which he loved to distraction. He ignored that though, because he rather found Emily's long legs too tempting to resist.

"Emily." He called again, and Emily looked up at Lucky in surprise. Their eyes met, before Emily turned away, back to the window.

"Lucky, you startled me." Emily told him.

"Sorry, I should have realized that you were deep in thought when I came in and got no answer the first time." Lucky took a seat on the floor, next to Emily.

Emily said nothing, but allowed Lucky to pull her close into an embrace. Her head was on his chest and his head was on her head. It was of a comfort to her.

"So, is there any particular reason why were sitting on the floor?" Lucky asked, once he was comfortable enough, which was on a floor which was far from comfortable, as he could.

"No one said you had to join me." Emily murmured leading him to believe something was wrong. He hoped it wasn't him, and he didn't think it was, if she was happily into his proximity. Unless she was waiting to strike, of course, but he took his chances.

"No, your right let me rephrase that. Is there any particular reason why you are on the floor instead of that comfortable bed up there?" Lucky asked, hoping she wouldn't fight him today for answers. He really didn't want to play the guessing game today.

"Which reason would you like?" Emily asked, telling him there was more than one.

"Tell me all of them." Lucky said, really glad she wasn't fighting him emotionally, the only good part of the aftermath of the accident. Not that it was good anyway; he just liked how she relied on him and didn't fight him so much. It was tiring.

"I wanted to close the shades, the sun was too much." Lucky waited for another reason. "And I wanted to see if I could walk. I can't." Emily replied, cluing him in now to her sudden disappointment.

She didn't have the strength to walk apparently and was visibly upset about it. She felt she was too vulnerable again. Without the ability to walk, she was though, she was practically defenseless, and something she isn't use to.

"Em," Lucky responded, comforting her. "That's expected. You don't yet have the strength to walk, it'll come soon though, I promise. You just can't expect yourself to have the ability to walk just yet. You need some more time to heal." Lucky explained, gently.

Emily pushed him away. "I don't want to wait and I don't want any stupid promises, I want to walk now!" Emily showed some anger at herself and gave out some frustration on him. She was about to break again, he could see it. She was tired of feeling this way; it was starting to show more, by the day.

Lucky took her in his arms again, as she sobbed, soaking his shirt a bit, but he could care less about his shirt. It'll dry eventually. The fragile package in his arms was worth more, much more.

Emily eventually calmed. "You can't rush your healing Em; you need to give yourself time to heal on your own. But of course, the bad patient here disagrees." Lucky brought some humor in, bringing back his comment from a few days ago.

Emily gave a small laugh and dried her eyes. "Your one to talk Spencer, since when have you been a good patient?" Emily taunted him.

"Okay, you have a point there. Our stubbornness makes us one of the most unruly patients ever." Lucky agreed to Emily's point. He's been to the doctor and the hospital a lot and not one time had he been considered a "good" patient.

Silence fell between them and they enjoyed the time together, in each other's arms. Eventually, Lucky knew they had to get off the floor. For one thing it was really uncomfortable, and two the doctor or the nurse on call, finding Emily wasn't in bed would freak.

"Okay, its time to get off the floor." Lucky announced and stood up, Emily in his arms, one under her legs, the other on her back area, without a warning.

"Lucky! What do you think you are doing?" Emily asked, alarmed. She locked her hands around his neck in fear of him dropping her.

Lucky laughed at her alarming question, finding, holding her like this was really enjoyable. He also liked scaring her like that, her reaction was even better. It brought her even closer to him. He'd have to do it more often.

"Emily, chill, I'm not going to drop you. I'm just putting you back in the bed." Lucky told her and laughed some more, dropping her on the bed.

Emily gave him a dirty look and covered herself with the blanket. "There are other ways to put a person who can't walk in a bed, you know." She said a little annoyed, but he knew she enjoyed it as much as him.

"I know I just found that way more appealing." Lucky said and sat on the edge of the bed.

Emily rolled her eyes and scoffed. Lucky loved it anyway. Lucky changed the subject. "Did you eat yet?" Lucky asked, motioning toward the meal on the night stand near her.

"I ate a little." Emily shrugged as if it was unimportant. Lucky didn't bring up the subject that was a conversation for another hour. He didn't want her annoyed at him for the moment.

Emily noticed the bag sitting in the chair. "What's the bag for?" She was immediately suspicious, and gave him a look that said it.

Lucky was confused for a second. The bag, what bag? Oh that bag. He thought. He wasn't going to bring that up just yet, but since Emily noticed and was already suspicious, he had to answer.

"That bag is a surprise for you when I feel you deserve it." Lucky said cryptically.

"When I deserve it? What do I have to do, kick you off this bed?" Emily threatened, and made movements to do so, but Lucky leaped off the bed before she got the chance to do so.

Lucky now stood and walked over to the bag. He brought it close, using it to taunt her. "If you must know, this is your school bag." Lucky told her.

Emily looked and studied the bag. "That's not my bag." Emily told him. Her bag was older and dirty, and wrecked with a dozen holes she had sewn up a couple dozen times. And the strap was falling off, and that did not look like it at all, it looked almost new, though the color was right. She had a small fascination with the color black, so obviously it was black.

Lucky held up his hands in surrender, as if he was getting arrested. "Okay, I'm caught. It's your _new _school bag." He told her.

Emily gave him another annoyed look. "You got me a new school bag?" She asked, not angry, but obviously not happy with this second gift.

Lucky stood proudly. "Yes, I got you a new school bag. Your old one was about to fall apart." Lucky justified.

Emily gave him a look that said "And?" She had no problem with her old and wrecked school bag. He did however, so he took this opportunity and got a new one. It shouldn't be that bad, it was the same color. She liked the color black when it came to accessories.

Lucky ignored Emily's look. "Want to take a look inside?" He teased her.

"No, Lucky, I don't." Emily responded, wide with sarcasm, but then grabbed it from him. "Give me that." He let her take it and watched her search through it. Emily was definitely getting back to her own self that was good; he was starting to miss the old Emily.

She gave him another suspicious look. "All of my textbooks are in here." She commented, wanting an explanation.

"Your textbooks and all of your assignments that you have missed since you've been here." Lucky told her, and Emily found he was right. He explained. "I didn't have much to do today at work, and I knew you were worrying about your studies and missed work, so I stopped by all of your professors, and got it all, put in this bag and brought it here."

Emily still gave him a suspicious look. "And you gave it to me knowing I'd probably overwork myself when I'm supposed to be resting." Emily commented.

Lucky took it from her as she said it. "I know which is why I'm taking it back." Lucky responded and put a good distance from her, back into the chair.

"Hey! That isn't fair! You shouldn't mess with an injured patient like that." Emily objected.

"Your right, I shouldn't." Lucky replied. "But I am." He teased, with a grin.

Emily rolled her eyes. "I should dump you." Emily muttered. "On second thought I should have dumped you long ago." She added later.

Lucky didn't let Emily's comments faze him on the outside; inside however, some worry gave way. He didn't let it rule though. "Should we talk terms then?" Lucky asked, motioning towards the bag. "For your homework, your school books and the bag." He added.

"Don't let me stop you." Emily said a bit annoyed with Lucky's behavior. First he carries her into bed, taunts her with her school supplies, and takes it back, only to ask "Should we talk terms?"

"In that case then, I want you to do three things: eat, sleep, and get better. Those are my demands." Lucky settled him at the foot of the bed again.

"How about we negotiate? I'll sleep and get better, for my books and assignments; you keep the bag and stuff the eating demand." Emily tried compromising.

"What's wrong with the bag I got you?" Lucky demanded, totally missing the point.

"You picked it out." Emily responded, being funny, a small smile on her face.

"I'm going to ignore that and move onto my next question. Why won't you eat?" Lucky asked, not willing to negotiate, but change some things, sure.

"Do you even have to ask? I mean you try eating that stuff the hospital calls food." Emily motioned towards the food.

Lucky laughed. The food was the problem, all along? What do you know? It was almost funny. "So you're saying you have no trouble eating, it's just hospital food? Is that what you're telling me?" Lucky was shocked, that it would be so easy, Emily was usually very complex and complicated.

"You're the computer genius, figure it out." Emily said cryptically.

Emily's answer proved the obvious, and that shocked Lucky again. Did Emily just say something simple and noncomplex? Something was wrong there.

Lucky brought on changes anyway. "Okay, so if I brought you something to eat, you'd eat it? All of it?" Lucky asked, for example.

Emily compromised. "On two options maybe, one that I like it, and two, not all of it. Maybe half I could do." Emily told him his options when it came to the food discussion.

"You do realize that bringing food in here is against the rules, right?" Lucky asked, knowing if he got caught, he had no more support from his aunt.

"And here I thought Spencer's lived dangerously." Emily stated, throwing her hands up. "What was I thinking? A Spencer breaking hospital rules." Emily shook her head, obviously being sarcastic.

Lucky laughed, she got him once again. He had already broken the rules that were widely known. "Okay, we have a deal! We're going to work on the proportions though." He cautioned her.

Emily just rose her brows, yeah that would be hard to do. Emily was stubborn, especially when it came to proportions of eating. She rarely overate and mostly underrate, given her size.

Then he got up from the edge of the bed, walked over to where Emily was, and sat down at her side. He was planning something, Emily could feel it. "What are you doing?" Emily gave him an evil eye of suspicion and waited for an answer.

He pulled her to him, his hands at her waist. "Something I've wanted to do for days." Then he pulled their faces together, and gave her a kiss full of force and emotion, things he wanted to express for days. He loved kissing her, she tasted so sweet.

It would have gone on forever, if they didn't find the need to breathe. Emily was panting wildly as they pulled apart reluctantly. Her chest rose through the hospital nightgown, but Lucky looked elsewhere, for both their sakes. The last thing that needed to be done is them literally making out, turning into something more. It was the wrong place, wrong time to do that, if anything.

"Where'd that come from?" Emily asked, shocked again. She had yet to breathe clearly since he laid that one on her.

Lucky gave no explanation, just said "I love you." Emily just smiled in return and replied, "I love you too."

He gave her one other kiss, for the road, lighter this time; however they still broke apart reluctantly. "I have to go." He told her and got off the bed.

"Where? You said you were all done at work." Emily asked, throwing his words at him.

"I am, but I have a date with two lovely, young girls who promised they'd help me with something, and chances are I'm probably late anyway." Lucky answered, and picked up the bag they compromised over, and put it near the night table, at the side of the beds, where Emily could reach it.

"You're finally cleaning my room and got Melissa and Lulu to help?" Emily translated Lucky's excuse.

Lucky smirked, gave her one last kiss and left with a wave. Emily smiled as he left, then got comfortable and fell asleep, peaceful and sure, her doll always at her side.


	44. Chapter 43

A new face after the race

Chapter 43

"Lucky?" Lulu asked her brother, who was busy fixing Emily's books and desk, because it was too high for Melissa or Lulu to reach. He was sitting there, now trying to alphabetize Emily's books, but for his wandering mind, it was too hard to concentrate on doing that. He kept putting authors with last name starting with the letter H, before G. He might as well give up.

"Lucky!" Lulu screamed louder, finally getting his attention.

He looked over at Lulu and looked at her, not really noticing her. Had he zoned out again? "Yeah?" He asked, not interested. He would have sighed if he hadn't kept it back.

"What should we do with Emily's stuffed animals?" Lulu asked, holding out a bear wearing suspenders. Emily's other stuffed animals were on the bed and Melissa was going through them, finding she liked every one, whether it be a bunny or a monkey. She had a smile on her face, the first he'd seen for a while. She was, at the moment, having Emily's monkey dance with her help.

Lucky held back a laugh, as to not make Melissa pull away from them and the fun she was having. He thought of what to do. They should stack them on Emily's window, but Emily had outgrown them and they just, sat all alone. Emily would, if she was here, give them to Melissa, so he would do the same.

"Well, we should stack them on Emily's window sill." Lucky said, and Melissa frowned a bit, sad again, and the monkey stopped dancing. "But Emily is a grown woman, and she was saying how she was going to give them away, but that would be just too difficult and complicated, so much is going on." Lucky stopped again and watched Melissa's eyes widen with hope. "So, if Emily was here, she'd have you two probably divide them, but I don't Lu, don't you think you have a big enough jungle?" Lucky asked, suggesting something anonymously, knowing his little sister would catch on. After all, she was a Spencer.

"Not really, but I don't think mom or dad would appreciate me bringing a couple more home, even though I treat them well." Lulu said, eventually catching Lucky's drift.

Melissa's face brightened again. "They're all mine?" She asked with disbelief, hugging the monkey close, smile on her face.

Lucky laughed this time. "Yeah, kiddo, they are." Lucky answered and Melissa grabbed a few more and hugged all of them.

Lucky appreciated the sight, being sure to tell Emily of it, when he delivered her dinner. "Lulu, why don't you help Melissa move all her new friends into her room while I call and order dinner?" Lucky suggested.

"Pizza, right? Cheese and pepperoni, nothing else, like that stuff you like, sausage?" Lulu asked. She still didn't like how he ordered his pizza, though she could always pick off the sausage.

"Yeah, Lu pizza cheese and pepperoni toppings only." Lucky reassured her.

"Go order! I and Melissa will be putting Emily's old animals in her room." Lulu persuaded him, and he left. He went to the phone, dialed the number, and ordered two pizzas. One pepperoni and cheese pizza for the youngsters upstairs and a sausage one for him, maybe Jason, and Emily to share.

He went up the stairs and stopped by Melissa's room. Even with their small arms, they had easily gotten all of Emily's stuffed animals from Emily's room to Melissa's in one trip. He was kind of impressed, he had to say.

They didn't notice him, and continued finding places for all of Melissa's new friends. He went to Emily's room and found solace in there. He was barely away from Emily for a couple of hours and he still missed her, as if he had been away from her from days on end.

He sat on the bed, and still smelled Emily's unique scent and she hadn't been in here for almost a week. He always loved cuddling with Emily on the bed, her safe and near, in his clutches, where she belonged. If he had his way, he'd never let go.

He loved the silence, yet he would rather hear Emily's voice. It's too bad he deleted all of her messages from the last time they talked. He'd like to play it, just to give him some part of Emily.

Speaking of his cell, it went off. Lucky searched his pockets and pulled it out. He flipped it open and said "Hello?" he forgot to look at the caller ID.

"Mr. Spencer, I presume?" A lady said on the other end.

"Yes, this is him." Lucky said, not sure who the lady was, but he must have given his number to her for a good reason.

"This is Susan Hollandsworth; you spoke to me about a special order." The lady reminded him.

Oh, yeah. Lucky thought. He remembered now. "Yes, I did, I remember now. How is it coming along?" He asked.

"Quite well, it has been finished and will be sent tomorrow. We should have it in a few days. Could you come pick it up within that time?" The lady suggested, using a question.

"I can thank you. I will see you in a few days." Lucky told the woman, mentally placing a reminder. This was not something he could forget, very important.

"See you then. Good day." The lady said and hung up.

Lucky sat back down, happier. This special order would change his world forever, and tie Emily forever to him. She wouldn't lose him, and he wouldn't lose her, not if he had anything to say of it.

A knock downstairs announced the delivery of the pizzas. He got up from the comforting bed, traces of Emily, and went down the stairs, opened the door, and paid for the pizzas. He put them on the kitchen table, and got out plates and napkins. Melissa's and Lulu's running feet bouncing off the stairs, as he did.

"Pizza!" Lulu screamed, scrambling for the slices. She put three huge pieces on her plate, grabbed a chair and started gobbling it down.

Melissa looked at Lulu in shock. Sure she had seen Lulu like this, they've been friends long enough, but still, this was a new experience. She mutely looked away, put a slice of pizza and grabbed a napkin; much neater than her friend.

Lucky laughed. "Geese, Lu. Don't you want something to drink before you choke?" Lucky laughed again. He got up and got some water from the faucet, placing it before her.

He also got Melissa one and sat down to eat himself. A few minutes later, Jason came home after a long day of work. Melissa looked up from her plate, unlike Lu, was on her fourth piece, and went to meet Jason.

"Daddy!" She called, happy to see him.

Jason smiled at his daughter and gave her a hug. "Hey Melissa. What's that I smell?" He asked his stomach rumbling.

"Lucky ordered pizza, he said it was a reward for helping him clean Emily's room." Melissa explained.

"It's clean then?" He asked, leading her back to the kitchen, so he could get some dinner himself. He usually wasn't one for pizza, but he was hungry, and a few times a year couldn't hurt.

"Yeah, Lucky gave me permission to take all Emily's stuffed animals. She has this cool monkey! You can take him on his arms and make him dance!" Melissa said as he sat in the chair near Lucky and took a piece of sausage. Lucky had some good tastes, he had to say.

"Really? Can he be a ballerina?" Jason asked, finally seeing his daughter happy in some time.

"No, but I'm working on it." Melissa said, determined to make Emily's bear a ballerina.

Dinner went on. Lulu continued stuffing her face, gulping down six pieces before Melissa took the last one. They all talked and enjoyed each other's company, before Lucky had to leave to deliver Emily's dinner. He wrapped a piece of pizza in a napkin, taking all the grease away, just as Emily would, and put it in a bag.

Lulu was spending the night at the penthouse, so he didn't have to take her home. He drove to the hospital, hiding the food, as to not get caught, and entered Emily's room.

She was still asleep, peaceful looking. It'd probably be better for him and Emily that she sleeps, but he needed to know she ate. She could easily break the deal.

He decided on how to wake her, but found one only appealing way. He kissed her soundly on the lips, and pulled away, to find two bright, brown eyes. She was still tired, visibly so, but surprised. "There's another of your appealing ways." She complained, closing her eyes, wanting to sleep more.

"Yeah, I thought throwing water on you would get me in trouble." Lucky joked. Emily reached out and elbowed him in the gut. "Ouch! Hey watch it." He exclaimed dramatically.

Emily smiled and snuggled into the pillow more, satisfactory. Lucky goaded her with the food. "You want your dinner or not?" He asked, but received no answer, Emily would rather sleep.

He nuzzled Emily's neck, but only received was an elbow colliding with his jaw. He saw the doll clutched and grabbed that. Emily leaped up in surprise. "Hey, give me that!" She ordered.

"Not until you eat." Lucky held out the meal. He was obviously messing with her, and getting bruises because of it.

"The only way I'm eating that is if I have company." Emily said stubbornly.

"What am I called?" Lucky asked, insulted.

"A jerk that walks around the hospital, harassing injured vulnerable women patients." Emily told him.

"Hey, you're not that vulnerable if you ended up giving me two fresh bruises." Lucky argued.

"Would you like a black eye to go with them?" Emily offered, obviously resorting to her defenses. They were building up again; a very good and bad thing.

"You do realize this is your boyfriend, right? The love of your life?" Lucky defended himself, expecting her to disagree anyway.

"Oh, that's right; would you like your sun to stop shining then in that case?" Emily gave an even better offer.

Lucky fell back a few steps with that threat, after giving up the meal and the doll. He had no more hostages to use against her; he was defeated at the hands of an injured hospital patient!

Emily smiled at her victory, gathered her doll, and ate the piece of pizza, with the exception of the crust.

"Don't I get a thank you?" Lucky asked.

"I being grateful and polite wasn't part of the deal." Emily objected, and he was caught red-handed, again. Damn, he was going to have to work on making better deals.

"Do I get one anyway?" Lucky tried asking.

"Try again tomorrow." Emily replied, winning this round easily, without a real effort.

Lucky had to leave though, but had to try to get a pleasant goodbye. "Do I get a kiss goodbye at least?" He asked, trying one last time.

"Try at your own risk." Emily answered, and Lucky knew if he did, that last threat Emily made would become reality. He decided to retreat anyway. He'd come back tomorrow with better wits. That last phone call, made his brain slip from reality.

"Okay, guess not. Love you though." Lucky offered his love instead.

"Hmm…ditto." Emily answered, snuggling up to the pillow again, falling asleep.

Lucky smiled and ran a hand down Emily's cheek, undisturbed. Emily was definitely getting better, gaining her wits and strength back. He'd have to watch out more. She was a feisty one, and he almost forgot about that, so use to the weak, ever willing Emily. She'd rarely be that, so he would take this one experience to heart. He'd never really get her again, but he still had to admit, it was good Emily was becoming herself again. She was more often outsmarting him ever since she had. He even liked it, though most the time he was just appeasing her, he insisted.

Lucky left to get home and sleep, but would everyone's be uninterrupted and just as peaceful like Lucky's?


	45. Chapter 44

A new face after the race Chapter 44 

Sonny sat the desk, looking at the computer screen. He was surfing the net on the laptop he brought with him. He was supposed to be getting some work done, but instead he was looking for a house and a job that was open in Port Charles. He didn't know if he was even welcome, but he had to look. If Michael liked this place, so would Morgan, and so would he. The getting the job and a place to stay, the schools would have to be researched before anything was final though.

Michael came out of the bathroom and was searching through his bag for a change of clothes, which he found, when a little book fell out. Michael picked it up, and studied it. It wasn't his. "Dad?" He called.

Sonny turned around reluctantly, interested in his latest find, and looked at his eldest son. "What is it?" He asked.

Michael held up the book. "This isn't mine." He simply told his father.

"Bring it here." Sonny waved Michael towards him. Michael walked toward him, in the chair by the desk and handed it to Sonny. He opened the cover. The first page was blank, but he found a surprise on the next page.

She's dead. It read. Sonny startled back in shock. Then he figured it out. This was no published book; it was a book that held personal writing, a diary. Sonny cleared his throat. "Your right, it isn't." He told Michael, closing it.

"Then what is it?" Michael asked, curious.

Sonny refrained from answering for a few moments, until Michael visibly showed he wanted an answer, by stomping his feet. "It's your sister's diary." He explained to Michael. "It probably fell into your bag when we were leaving."

"Why was Emily's diary in the hospital? Where anyone can stop and look at it?" Michael asked.

Sonny considered telling Michael that story. It wasn't that good; he didn't want Michael to go off reading it too. But he did deserve an answer. Michael wouldn't do that. Lucky was desperate for help, maybe the only reason he would have read. That certainly wasn't the case here.

"Emily's boyfriend, Lucky, you remember him, right?" Sonny asked for reassurance.

"Yeah, the computer specialist, he gave Emily that doll Morgan loved too." Michael replied.

"Well, I didn't tell you how I came to find out your big sister weren't dead." Sonny introduced and led Michael to one of the beds of the hotel room.

"No, you didn't. What happened?" Michael asked, waiting for the story.

"Okay, let me start from the beginning. You know how Emily and her mom disappeared, seventeen years ago?" Sonny asked, though Michael wasn't born yet, so he wouldn't know per say.

"Yeah, you told me that when she was three she kind of disappeared with her mom, Paige, I think it was. The people looking for her said she was probably dead and you believed them." Michael was obviously paying more attention to him than he thought.

"Yeah, that's right." Sonny assured him. "Anyway, now in the present, you know how your sister is hurt, and a patient in the hospital?" Michael nodded. "She's there because she was hit by a car, a week or more ago." Sonny explained. Michael is seven years old, he could handle it.

Michael's face fell into shock. "She was the victim of one of those, hit and runs?" He asked. He'd seen the reports on the nightly news when he couldn't sleep, or in one of the newspapers that was often on the kitchen table when he was eating breakfast.

"Yeah, and she nearly died because of it. She had internal bleeding, where you bleed from the inside out, not the other way around." Sonny told Michael.

Michael's face scrunched up in thought. "How do you stop bleeding from the inside? Can you do surgery and place band aids where it's bleeding?" Michael asked his ever knowing father.

Sonny had a mighty laugh. "I don't really know, but it's not like your bleeding inside out. You can't put pressure on it like if it's just a small cut and it will stop bleeding. But, you can look that up on the internet later, okay? Let me finish the story?" Sonny proposed and Michael fell silent.

Sonny continued. "So Emily was literally dying, because they couldn't stop the internal bleeding, and no one has her blood here. So Lucky was beyond desperate, hoping for a match, and when no one found anything, he ransacked your sister's room and found this, the diary. Emily's very private diary, it kept things she didn't want anyone to know of." Sonny explained further, holding up the diary he held in his hand.

"Like what?" Michael asked curiosity increased.

"Like me for example. I hurt your sister deeply when she was young. I wasn't ready for a child, despite Emily being out of wedlock, as I thought. I got scared by the thought and I thought my first wife would leave me if she found out about her. So I paid off Paige, and totally rejected her. Emily didn't want that known; she has a thing against pity." Sonny explained, going into detail.

Michael figured out the rest of the story for himself. "And Lucky found you through Emily's diary, invading her privacy." He responded.

Sonny nodded. "Yeah, and he tracked me down, urged me to give blood so your sister could live." And found my only daughter. Sonny skipped that part, because that much was obvious.

"How'd Emily get her diary back, if Lucky had it?" Michael asked.

"He gave it back after having the guts of admitting his sin." Sonny replied.

"Didn't Emily take it personal? I mean he invaded her privacy, that wasn't right, even if it did save Emily's life." Michael knew he would take it personal if someone read his thoughts, if he had a journal or diary.

Sonny laughed again. "Yeah, Emily took it very personal. I don't believe Emily will ever forgive Lucky for that transgression. He will be paying majorly for that for the rest of his life."

"No doubt. I'm going to take my shower now, okay?" Michael got up and walked to the bathroom.

"Don't slip okay? I don't want two children in the hospital." Sonny advised him.

"I won't!" Michael called from the bathroom, door now closed.

He checked on Morgan on his bed, surrounded with pillows, so he didn't fall. Fast asleep, leaving him alone and giving him time to find a job and house, but he'd rather not do that. He really wanted to sneak a look at Emily's diary.

He knew it was wrong, but he really wanted to know what was the big secret of Emily's was. She wasn't budging, and she probably would never tell him. He had the opportunity to find out, but should he?

It seemed to be the question of the day. No one would see him, if he took a tiny peak. His mind battled over this decision.

Meanwhile, at the Spencer residence, Lucky was trying to sleep, but found he couldn't. He was exhausted. He was spending his every strength, his every waking moment really for Emily, but yet he couldn't sleep. He just rolled around, not able to get comfortable.

He eventually faced it. He couldn't sleep despite the fact he was close to collapsing. He walked over to his window, only in his boxers, and looked out the window.

The stars were sparkling, but the moon was gone, not seen. Must be the phase where the moon hid. He couldn't remember the specific name, he found that particular subject in earth science boring. He slept threw the whole lecture and never bothered to learn them later. He still did well on the test though, by guessing on the questions.

He didn't care for that class. He was never the science person. His mind didn't extend that far, too deep and too many rules, he liked the vague stuff, unless it came to technology.

Emily was taking advanced placement chemistry that year. Lucky didn't even comprehend what she tried explaining to him, the next year when he took chemistry. He just kind of smoothed through by guessing again.

Emily was always the brilliant one, the genius. She was no nerd though, far from it, she was just the smartest person he knew. School was easy for her and even though he knew all the nights, up until midnight, she was studying or doing homework.

He was always lazy and often lost his work, but he graduated, and here he was a computer genius, doing pretty well.

He laughed. His math and English teacher swore he'd never take that walk, never get his diploma, that he'd never make something of himself.

Emily's teacher's never said that. They gave all good reports, saying she was an absolute genius, and she was. One year, she took physics, no advanced placement, no honors, because they wanted a class together. All her other classes were advanced placement and honors, but she gave up one because she didn't think she could do it.

Turned out she could. She was in there for a week. The teacher gave them what the final would look like and told them to try it. She ended up acing the practice test, without even learning the stuff. The teacher talked to other teachers and counselors, who talked to the vice principal, who talked to the principal. She was moved into honors physics for a couple more days, but they found she was too brilliant to be in honors, so she was again moved to advanced placement, where Emily did quite well.

He suffered through the class without her and did badly, but not too badly because she was a great tutor and got him through. He missed her though; he really liked having her near him, though he admitted with those five days, most of the time he daydreamed, drinking in her presence and smell. It probably helped him concentrate better with her gone.

He really missed her and he only left her side, three hours, fifty-three minutes, and twenty seconds ago. What could he say? He was obsessed with Emily, loved her to distraction, every particle of his being was always on her. He needed to be at her side every minute of the day to be sane and full.

He really was a sad, pathetic fool. He followed Emily blindly, he'd even walk through fire to get to her, endanger his health to make sure she was fine. He wasn't joking to Sonny when he said he'd die for her. He'd die for her a thousand times if that meant she'd keep living life those thousand times. He was a lovesick fool, and he had to say he loved every moment of it.

He wondered if this was how his dad and boss felt and if so, it felt good to be one of those suckers that went for marriage and children, the whole shebang, despite the agony and misery of dealing with relationships and women, they're ever changing emotions.

But Emily made him whole. They were parts of each other, risking everything for each other, for their love, their future. He smiled and sighed with love. Yeah, at times all that stuff was a pain, a misery, a never ending mystery. He was one half of the whole, Emily was the other half.

He sat back down on the bed, leaving the mysterious sprinkles that littered the sky. He picked up a photo and smiled at it. It was great; Emily was absolutely beautiful, happy as could be.

He and Emily had a connection. If he was miserable, she was. If she was happy, he was. If she was angry, well, he was miserable. Okay, maybe so they didn't have that much of a connection, but right now it was tingling.

In the dread of his stomach he felt something. Something was wrong he could feel it. Emily was in danger. He couldn't explain it, but he felt what she felt for the most part and part of that was if something was wrong, along with his Spencer instincts, sharp as ever, she was in trouble. She was in fear probably too.

This wasn't good. She was already too vulnerable and weak, he needed to be there. He grabbed his shirt and put it on, grabbing a pair of jeans and sliding those on, he quickly put his shoes on and tied them, reaching for his coat, which held his cell phone and car keys. He grabbed it, putting it on as he was nearing the door.

Everyone was asleep, so he quietly unlocked and opened the door, only to quickly close it quietly and lock it. He ran to his truck, slid in, and started it up. He backed up and sped towards the hospital. He tried the phone in Emily's room, but no answer, not that he expected one.

He just hoped that Emily would be fine by the time he got there. She had to be, or else he would kick himself if something happened to her. He couldn't lose her. She couldn't be hurt anymore.

He parked, locked his truck and took the back stairs, going at an intense speed. He sped up those stairs, not tripping once, despite his rush and imbalance. He got to Emily's floor only to hear the sound of breaking glass come from the hall. A sound of more chaos followed, but he ran towards it anyway.

The nurses would probably be too late, but he wouldn't be. His Emily was in trouble, and he wouldn't stand there and let it happen. She meant too much to him.

He slammed open the door to Emily's room, to find Emily awake, but widely spooked and scared, so much that she was shaking, with fear most likely. She didn't even notice him, falling into a temporary shock.

He looked for the mess, where the sound of glass came from. A man was struggling on the floor. Emily must have thrown the vase at him, to stop him and make the sound for help from the nurses.

Lucky went up to the man and lifted himself from the ground. "Who the heck are you and what are you doing in my girlfriend's room (way after visiting hours nonetheless)." He growled at the man, wanting answers.

The man's only answer was a swift to Lucky's middle. Lucky's grip on the man was gone and him temporarily injured, unable to prevent the intruder's successful escape. The man ran out the door and down the hall, from the sound of his shoes hitting the tile floors.

Lucky stood and cursed silently as he saw the man gone, and probably escaped for his lucky, pun intended, kick. He'd go after that man later, he promised, and would probably kill him in the process. It was well deserved as far as he was considered.

But first, he had to check up on Emily. She was the important thing here; revenge was the second thing on his priority list.

He went to Emily. She was still in shock, still shaking with fear. He sat down at her side, but she made no movement to acknowledge him. "Emily? Are you okay? What happened?" He asked, looking for answers too.

The nurse on call barged in. It was his Aunt Bobbie. "Lucky? What are you doing here? Did you sneak in here and spend the night again." She excused, thinking the intruder was him, but it wasn't this time around.

Lucky shook his head. "I did, but I was the second person. Someone was here before me. Someone who meant to hurt Emily." He explained. Emily didn't account for his presence, still in shock.

Bobbie looked shocked. "Are you serious? How is Emily?" She raced to the hospital patient. "Oh dear, she's in shock." She said, only reaffirming Lucky's suspicions.

"I know." Lucky said on the verge of tears. Someone tried hurting Emily again. His mind should be focused on going after the guy, because Emily wasn't in at the moment, but he couldn't leave Emily's side. He wouldn't ever again.

Bobbie checked Emily over. "I will be right back." She told Lucky and left. When she came back she had a sedative with her, and security not far behind her. "I'm going to give her a mild sedative so she could sleep the shock off." She explained and put the liquid in the IV top.

It came to Emily soon enough. She fell asleep and Lucky settled Emily in, wrapping the blankets around her, making sure the pillow was fluffy enough.

Now it was Lucky's turn to explain what happened to security and his aunt. "Lucky, what happened?" She asked worried, fussing over Emily slightly.

"I don't know. I just had a bad feeling and came here, by the time I got on the floor I heard glass breaking. I suppose Emily hit the intruder with the vase, and he was struggling when I came in. I tried getting him to talk but he kicked me and escaped." Lucky patted Emily's hair softly in reassurance she was fine, but he had to say this cycle of attacks was getting to him. He was even more worried.

One of the security guys wrote down Lucky's account. The other studied the glass pieces and spoke up. "There's blood on some pieces so she must have got him good. Maybe we should have some of the blood tested, to find out who was the intruder." He suggested.

The other agreed and they picked up the useful evidence and left Bobbie and Lucky alone.

"I'm going to report this to the police; maybe the intruder was the one who hit Emily." Bobbie excused herself and left.

Lucky didn't think of that possibility, so it was a good thing his aunt did. He stayed at Emily's side, making sure she wasn't dreaming of the attack. She would need to explain fully what happened when she woke and wasn't stressed because of the attack.

He bent down and picked up the doll that must have fell away from Emily, during the struggle. He brought it up and tucked it near Emily, in her arms for more security. Lord knows, she needed it now of all times.


	46. Chapter 45

A new face after the race

Chapter 45

Lucky lounged on the side of the bed, asleep, at Emily's bedside. That was the scene Sonny walked into come next morning.

He had come to give back the diary that was rightfully Emily's. Last night, he admitted, he read the first page. He'd done exactly what Lucky did, and his justification of he had to know was weak.

It had been an interesting entry, full of emotions. There was hatred in there, there was despair, and most of all, there had been hopelessness; hopelessness that made Sonny even guiltier. He'd shut it right after that page though, but still he invaded Emily's privacy. This wouldn't help him obtain a father-daughter relationship like he wanted, that was for sure.

The entry that Emily wrote was:

_She's dead. My mom is gone and dead, and though I know she didn't mean to, she fought all she could, she left me with that so called step father of mine. _

_  
I can't help feeling a little hatred towards her in that aspect. I loved her and I know she never wanted to leave me alone with that poor excuse of a parent, but she still left me. _

_The cancer was just too much, it was too strong, even for her to beat, and now, once again, I have no where to go. I could leave this place, track down that supposed father of mine, who lives in another state, but I don't care to ever see that jerk again._

_Father doesn't even fit his description, sire is more like it. From now on the person who reluctantly gave life to me would be known as my sire._

_I will rather spend the next eight years with this abusive, arrogant bastard, possibly dying in the process. Maybe I'll run away when I'm sixteen, and more ready for the world. No one would miss me here. No one cares._

_This isn't a better fate than what would happen if I tracked down that reluctant sire of mine. I can imagine his reaction to seeing his bastard daughter in the doorway. He'd ask who I was, and once he'd find out, he'd be in shock. I have grown a lot from the last time he had seen me. He wouldn't even recognize me, not that he'd care to. _

_He'd ask what happened to my mom, I'd explain, and then he may politely, dutifully consider getting custody, maybe. No, actually that'd be pushing my hopes. He didn't care to make my presence known to his family when I was born, so why would he ten years later?_

_Oh, well, he'd just neglect my existence even if he cared to get to know me. At least I'll be acknowledged here...absolutely not, I will not call attention elsewhere. I know what my fate is, and I have to accept it, most painfully._

(End of entry)

His only daughter had followed the same past. His stepfather had abused him too, but his mom didn't die off like Emily's. She protected him, but Emily had no one to protect her. She had to take the blunt of the punishment.

He wished he could say that gave them common ground, but that was never very good psychologically. Emily must have as much mental problems as his; someone should have stepped in though.

During his abuse, the legal system was still corrupt, as it was now, and bad, but it should have been better for her. They'd cared more with time, but she had been one of those forgotten children, never a great thing.

Sure foster care would have been crappy and disorganized, but it'd be better than getting punched everyday. He would know all too well. Even with his age your painful pasts never leave, coming back all the time. You just had to face the demons and find ways to deal. Emily must have found a way thank goodness. He'd have to ask or research later, but now he had to return this, which brings us back to the present.

Sonny decided to leave the young couple be and come back another time. He placed the diary back on the night stand and opened the door, planning to leave swiftly and quietly. He opened the door, as quiet as he could, but yet, it still creaked. Sonny froze in place.

Lucky sat up alert to such a tiny sound. He turned swiftly, and caught Sonny. Lucky breathed easier, and Sonny knew something was up. "Did something happen I should know of?" He asked a little worried.

Lucky was about to say something, denying his accusation probably, but stopped. "Yeah, something happened." He said quietly.

"Care to tell me what?" He asked, surprised to see Lucky this down. Maybe he'd get his answers and he'd know why.

"Close the door and we'll talk." Lucky instructed him. He was Emily's father and had the right to know what was going on.

"Are you sure? I mean, we don't want to awake Emily. Shouldn't we talk outside, and give her some peace?" Sonny asked confused.

Lucky shook his head stubbornly. "No, not this time. I'm not leaving this room or Emily for that matter." Lucky said stubbornly. Something was really up if he was not leaving Emily's side.

Sonny accepted it because he knew Lucky wouldn't budge. "Okay." He said and closed the door and stepped back in. "Talk." He ordered Lucky.

Lucky didn't give details, the full story, just cut to the chase. "Someone broke in here last night." He told Sonny.

"Someone broke in here? Emily's hospital room? A hospital room at all?" Sonny asked, amazed. No one usually broke in hospital rooms, where patients slept, unless you were a nurse. It was unheard of.

"Yeah", Lucky verified. He reached and tucked a lock of Emily's hair away gently.

That explained it. Lucky was scared of a repeat. Now as to why someone broke in…. "And they broke in…why?" Sonny asked, curious.

Lucky didn't answer right away. He took his time. When he spoke, and answered his question, it was a minute or so of silence later. "I don't know for sure, but they meant to hurt Emily." Lucky told him, surprising him again.

He had been hoping for an anonymous intruder, but this was planned he realized. This break up was intentional, just as he feared. For reassurance, he asked "Are you sure about that? Do you have any proof?"

Lucky looked over at him, annoyed from the looks of it. "Yes, I'm sure." Lucky snapped. When Emily made a small, inaudible sound, Lucky calmed down, he didn't want to wake up Emily. "Would Emily have thrown a vase at the guy if it wasn't it self-defense?" He asked, quizzing Sonny.

Sonny considered bringing that first vase incident up again, but didn't. Lucky had a point. There was no way Emily was in a tantrum in her sleep, or he thought so anyway. "What did Emily have to say of it?" He asked.

"Emily fell into shock afterwards and that's why she's sleeping, to wear it off. My aunt Bobbie, a nurse, gave her a mild sedative, she's hasn't woken up since. We don't know what truly happened, won't know until Emily wakes up." Lucky explained.

"Is that expected to be soon?" Sonny asked another question.

"I don't know." Lucky sighed with worry. He went back to his silent vigil over Emily and shut down in fear over Emily's safety. He wasn't real talkative today, he observed.

Sonny could think of a dozen more things to ask, but knew he'd only get silence in response, so he did as Lucky suggested, retreated. "I see, I'm going to go and come back another time, when its better." He slipped out, but Lucky didn't even know he left.

He didn't really care at this given moment. All that mattered was Emily and her safety, and if he being here all the time satisfied that demand, so be it. He wasn't going to leave her side until this threat was eliminated. Death or an arrest, so be it, though he would prefer the death, preferably because of him.

Maybe he could hit and run him, get his revenge, but that wouldn't fulfill the need, no more was needed. He deserved a kick here, a couple punches, some choking, and an encounter with death.

If he could, and that guy showed his face, Lucky wouldn't mind breaking his neck, but he wasn't that strong. It was a good thought though; A very appeasing one at that.

He spied some movement, even through his deep thinking. Emily was stirring, she was waking up! He stood up and waited for her to wake up completely.

Emily clutched the doll possessively, moved her arms and legs and opened her eyes slightly. Emily looked even worse awake. She really was in bad shape, despite just waking up after a dose of some strong drugs.

She looked up at him, but just stared, eye's a little hazy looking. Then she promptly closed her eyes again. "Emily." He called, more worried. "Come on, wake up." He patted her cheek gently, lovingly. She didn't. "It's okay, I'm right here." He tried that line.

Emily's eyes fluttered beneath her eye lids. Lucky took it upon himself to get her to snuggle up to him. He took a seat and took her in his arms, doll and all. He laid his forehead on her head and rubbed her arms.

"Lucky…" Emily murmured, obviously still under the influence of the drugs.

He comforted her. "Its okay, Em. You're safe." He soothed her and she settled down in his embrace.

"Man…" Emily struggled saying, still much afraid, but too weak to really show it. "Broke in..." She couldn't continue, it all being too much.

"I know. I took care of him." Lucky told her, lying. She hated being lied to, but it's absolutely necessary this time around. She didn't need be scared of him coming back.

"Used vase…" Emily continued. "Don't know what happened." She responded.

"I know you got him good." Lucky told her, smiling slightly. "The forensics is doing some testing on the blood that came from that hit." He was very proud of her.

"Who…" Emily paused, knowing he understood her question.

"We don't know yet, but when we do, I'll tell you, okay?" He suggested. "Why don't you sleep some more? I'm not going anywhere." He insisted.

He felt Emily nod and settling down in a good sleep. And before he knew it, he was following her path. He fell asleep, with the fragile package in his arms, offering him some support. She always brought him peace, and this peace let him sleep soundly for the last few days.

Elsewhere, a man paced at his idiocy. "Stupid, stupid, stupid…" He muttered under his breath.

He knew breaking into the hospital and a patient's room was stupid. There were cameras, plenty of evidence, and he bet they had his blood sample, with that hit he took. He'd be found out before he could fulfill his plans.

He needed to act, before that became known. He couldn't attempt something like that again; he got nearly caught that time. The first time had been no problem, but then again he knew Spencer would exhaust himself into a deep sleep. That wasn't the occasion here.

His Spencer instincts were tingling, and he wouldn't leave Emily's side again. He needed a different plan to get her alone, with no protectors, not that he wouldn't like to take down Spencer. No one got in his way, but one thing at a time.

He needed a new plan, a better plan than the last one; one that would lead to success.

But what? Emily would be watched like a hawk now thanks to his foolishness. There was always that back up plan, but did he really want to go that far? That'd be another charge if he got caught.

Of course if was the keyword in that sentence. He got away with this dozens of times, why would he get caught now?

He had his answer; he was going with Plan B.


	47. Chapter 46

A new face after the race

Chapter 46

Days passed and the intruder made no movements to repeat the break-in. Lucky still stayed close to Emily, sleeping there with her. When he knew someone would stay there, at every moment he was gone, he'd go home, eat, take a shower, and do the necessaries.

When Emily wasn't sleeping, she usually had one of her textbooks open. She read them while he just hung around. At first glance you'd think they were fighting again, but that wasn't true.

Emily felt much better with him at his every guard and in her presence, it let her concentrate better. She didn't have to worry about her safety that way and let her mind slip into other thoughts than what she was reading.

Lucky just let his thoughts wander and enjoyed Emily's company. With her in college and working, they saw very little of each other. He'd enjoy every moment of company he had with her.

As for the intruder's identity, forensics, it seemed was really backed up, and it was still waiting to be tested. His name was still unknown, or if he was a he at all. You couldn't really tell with the dark, but that's what everyone who knew of the event assumed. That included him and Emily.

Lucky was unnaturally jumpy today, as he stood at the window, watching the tiny people and cars move. Over on the bed Emily was reading her journalism book, but took a break, letting her mind have a small relief.

She put it aside and gathered her doll close, looking at it closely, looking for answers. She hated to admit it, but having Lucky here daily was starting to annoy her. Should she order him to go home? To work? That'd be the unselfish thing to do. She was being selfish now having Lucky's full attention.

She just wanted to feel safe and protected, but it was destroying Lucky, she could see. He needed to go home, get a full night sleep, a good meal, and maybe take a long relaxing bath. Spend some time with his family. He had other obligations than her.

She sighed but didn't get his attention. "Lucky, go home." She told him.

Lucky turned from the window to her. "I can't." He argued.

"Yes you can. I'll be fine. He's not going to return, if he planned to, he'd have done it by now." She reasoned, and realized they were going to start fighting. Something she hated to do, but if it got Lucky home to sulk, so be it.

"How do you honestly know that? Maybe he's just watching and waiting for a free moment to strike." Lucky insisted tense and way too alert for her taste.

"Lucky," Emily started with a sigh. "You're getting paranoid, you know that?" She asked him, a bit upset for some reason. Maybe it was guilt finally being expressed.

Lucky's eyes narrowed and he walked over to her. "Emily, this is serious." He persuaded her, like she didn't know that. Which she did, she wasn't stupid.

"I know it is." Emily stated. "But look at you. Your tired, I can't complain too much of your hygiene, you barely eat. You just look out the window, thinking. Sleep and no food are draining your brain power." She described how he looked orally.

"I'll be fine. It's you who needs all that stuff more." Lucky said stubbornly, but knew she was right. He wondered if this was how Emily felt when he insisted that a few weeks ago.

"And I am. I'm really much better Lucky." Emily told him truthfully.

Emily was making a great recovery, becoming stronger as ever. She was even walking, not all that great, and off balance, but she was becoming self-productive. She would soon not need everyone slaving over her every need. Everything was intact, except her heart at this given moment. It was breaking her heart to see Lucky like this, all because of her. It showed how selfish she was being.

"And you're going to stay that way if I have anything to say about it." Lucky argued right back, missing her point completely.

She sighed again, she really didn't want to go this far, but it was necessary. "Lucky, if you don't leave and go home, I'm afraid I'll make you." She threatened him gently, giving him one more chance to leave on his own.

Lucky gave her a confused look before understanding what she meant. She would press the on call button all patients had that made nurses come running. She would proceed to ask security to kick him out.

When Lucky made no movement to go or say anything in reply, Emily grabbed the cord, sorry to do what she had to do, but he had to get some rest.

Lucky grabbed her wrist and got the cord out of her grasp and threw it out of hand range before she could follow through with her threat and plan. Lucky looked deep into her eyes, not to find anger as he'd expected to, but fear mixed with tears. She was scared of him. He made her cry.

He quickly dropped the death grip and moved away. He was acting like a barbaric jerk he finally realized. Emily was only trying to help. He rang a frustrated hand through his hair and calmed down and apologized. "Sorry Em." He told her.

Emily nodded, knowing he truthfully was, and grabbed her doll for comfort. Lucky walked over to her, sat next to her and her doll and gave her a tender, gentle hug. She laid her head on his shoulder comfortably, doll in her arms.

He pulled away and put her face in his hands and kissed her gently, before laying his forehead on hers. "I'm being a jerk aren't I?" No answer came, but he didn't wait for one either. "I'm sorry; Em, but I can't lose you. I know you probably think I'm being a little overprotective, and I probably am, but it's for good reason. You're my whole life, my world; if something happened to you…I just want you safe and healthy." He explained, letting his thoughts free.

Emily spoke up, touched by his words. "I know you do, but the best thing for me is to know you're the same way. I get worried about you too, you know. It's not all one-sided." Emily said sweetly.

Lucky laughed and kissed her again. "I know if it was, you would have kicked me to the dumpster times ago." He smiled at her and gave in to her demands. "I'm going to home and sleep, okay?" He reassured her.

"I sense a but in there." Emily accused.

Lucky proved her right. "BUT, I'm going to ask for a security guard to be right outside your door, for your protection." Lucky explained his conditions.

Emily gave a crooked smile. "No one in the room? I mean, he might return through the window." Emily joked with his prior paranoia.

Lucky knew who he was. It was what they called the intruder. Lucky smiled and laughed with her. "That window is barred, it's impossible, even for me to fit through them."

He gave her one last kiss and grabbed his coat and car keys and left with a small wave. Emily returned it and turned to her pillow. It was time for one of her many naps that she took while she healed.

Later, Sonny came by when she was still sleeping. The guard granted him entry with a nod, and no Lucky, he saw. Emily must have talked him into going home for a bit, good for her. He needed some rest; he was running on adrenaline only.

He took a seat and waited for her to wake up, glancing at her journalism book. Emily was majoring in journalism, he learned from Lucky a little while ago. He opened the book to find it highlighted, no doubt Emily's doing.

He had always liked business more than anything else. He had absolutely no art talent, he didn't do too badly in math, science was always a in the between thing, and he didn't even think about trying music. It wasn't his place, he liked history and politics and business. That was his good subjects. His English, he was sorely lacking. He preferred numbers over in depth questions such as "What did the author mean when saying…"

Emily must have a knack for it, though he heard she was good in all subjects, struggling with math occasionally. Something she didn't get from him, but he had to wonder what she got from him.

Certainly not her looks (though her ears did look similar to his) or her brains, maybe her behavior reflected his. She was very stubborn and her temper, definitely not from him, as much as he got angry, he never threw things. She was certainly strong, really strong, and he believed she got that from him. Determination he also supposed.

He wondered how good of a mother she would be. If she was anything of her mother, great, though there are always those lingering doubts that you'll be a terrible parent. Those were one of those insecurities he shared when he rejected Emily, but he doubted they ever went away.

He didn't think so, he was still unsure with Michael and Morgan and he loved and cared for those boys no matter what. But marriage before children, Emily's creation and disappearance, taught him that, though he should have known that before. His catholic teachers beat it into his head enough times.

But he was one of those students who leaped before he looked. It got him in trouble a lot. He was impulsive, and yes Emily was a mistake, but not one he would ever regret. He of course, when thinking on what to do about her (when she was still in Paige's womb), called Emily that at first, but found he didn't regret her. He may have rejected her, but he didn't regret Emily. Not for the world, and especially not now.

He replaced the book back to its original place and found Emily waking up. When she finally was fully awake, she gave him a sharp glare and greeted him, some what cold, some what pleasant, "Sonny."

"Emily, how are you?" Sonny asked. Emily's hatred defrosted a drop or two apparently. It was some progress, not as much as he wanted to make by now, but some progress nonetheless. It was a start.

"Fine." She said stiffly and swiftly changed into a new subject. "Where are Morgan and Michael?" She asked, switching to a more neutral subject to her liking. She couldn't find any hatred toward her half-brothers. They were sweet kids and weren't in fault because their father was a complete jerk.

"With the nurses. Bobbie took them to show them off to her friends and co-workers." Sonny explained.

"Why would Bobbie want to show off your kids? It's not like she related to them." Emily said, confused.

Sonny didn't understand the question until it hit him she didn't know. "Oh, sorry I thought I told you. My wife, she's the illegitimate daughter of Bobbie. She's their grandmother." Sonny explained some more.

Emily was surprised, but she did remember Lucky telling her his aunt gave up a child, when was young and a prostitute. Her stepmother must be that child, and Michael and Morgan, grandchildren. A strange world it was.

"I see." Emily didn't know what to say, but thought of something. "So the mom she went to see earlier was actually her adoptive one?" She asked, figuring it out.

"Yeah, I have to say I will never like the woman. She's a bit of a snob." Sonny went on.

"So you're telling me, that me and lucky are actually cousins by marriage?" Emily couldn't help frown at that. That was plain creepy. She knew cousins did that in history, but now, it was just considered wrong. She quickly switched the subject again, "So when am I going to meet this stepmother of mine." She said, and probably sounded a little snotty, but hey, stepchildren and stepmothers never really got along, and she didn't need a mother.

"Actually, I think she's considered more ex-stepmother." Sonny told her. "She's been cheating on me, I'm divorcing her." Sonny informed her.

"Does she know your intentions?" Emily asked.

"No, I'm waiting to pouch it on her, when I have everything figured out. I'm working with my lawyer as we speak; I'm going to go for sole custody of Michael and Morgan." He told her.

"Why? Isn't she a good mother?" Emily asked, not able to agree. Every child deserves their mom.

Sonny took time in answering. "I don't know if you can call her a good mother. She's a housewife, I work she stays home and supposedly takes care of the kids and house, but she's not bad, but she's lacking in motherly skills. More often than not, she seems them as a distraction with her affair. She usually throws them at someone to watch and goes to see her lover. She did that in Florida too, and that was the cutting line." Sonny explained. "I was going to share custody, I wasn't going to go that far, but once she did that in Florida, a whole new place…I just don't think she has her priorities in line. I can't leave the kids to her; I don't trust her anymore with them."

"That's sweet of you." Emily commented. "But don't expect to easily win. Everyone knows of me and your rejection, its going to hurt your case, a lot." Emily replied.

"I know, but I'm going to have faith in God, to do what he thinks best." Sonny told her.

"What of your family? Have any living relatives that will be looking forward to meet your bastard, whom you hid from them?" Emily asked wanting to be ready if that happens.

Sonny didn't correct Emily's word use, if she thought herself a bastard, so be it. "My father is still alive, but we kind of have problems." Sonny said problems the nice way of saying it.

"Problems like us? He reject you too?" Emily asked interested. Maybe it's in history that their family will have a bunch of bad history, dozens of illegitimate children.

"No, not per say. He didn't know I existed; he just had sometime with her and left, she never told him she was pregnant. She dated this Deke Corinthos guy, and he became my stepfather soon after." Sonny explained.

"Stepfathers are great, aren't they?" Emily was obviously being sarcastic.

"Yeah, grow to be total jerks." Sonny said lightly, not wanting to tell Emily he read her diary and had a similar experience with her.

Silence ensued between them. Sonny stood up. "I'm going to go get Morgan and Michael. I'll bring them in again, before we leave, to see you." Sonny responded.

Emily nodded her consent and nothing to say or do, he left.


	48. Chapter 47

A new face after the race

Chapter 47

A few days later, Emily sat on the bed waiting for the nurse's to be done with her release papers. It was early afternoon and she couldn't wait to get out of here. She was out of the hospital gown and in her normal clothes, today's choice a red shirt and a jean knee-length skirt, white tennis shoes to go with it.

Lucky had brought them sometime, knowing she was going to get released. She was so happy to be out of here, you can only take too much of these four walls. She was about to go mad before the doctor announced she could leave.

So now she waited, trying to be patient, but it wasn't easy. She wanted to be out of here, see the outside of the hospital for once, not the inside, as a patient. She always got brought back here, no matter what she did. She was really growing to hate it.

She tapped impatiently on the bed, making no sound because of the cushioning. When she could take it no more and at the end of feigning patience, she got up and leaned down to get her bag. It was heavy, she not quite at her full strength, but she managed. She opened the door and stepped out.

"Sneaking out of the hospital?" A voice came from the side. She turned to the way the voice came from and found a young blonde man leaning on the wall. He offered her some advice. "If your going to sneak out I suggest you try doing it more discreetly or else you'll be caught." He smiled.

Emily glared at her boyfriend. "And what were you doing out here?" She asked suspicious.

"Catching you in the act of sneaking out?" Lucky tried his excuse, but it sounded like a lie even to him. He was actually thinking about some stuff that needed good timing. He didn't trust himself not to keep quiet about his intentions, so he stayed outside and would go in when he could.

"Nice try Spencer, what's your real excuse?" Emily didn't fall for the lie as much as he hoped.

Now he needed a believable one, but found his mind numb, silence ensued while Emily awaited an answer. "Umm…" Lucky found himself pausing, giving even more evidence of not having a believable excuse.

Emily had her hands on her hips, waiting for the truth that obviously her boyfriend couldn't nor wouldn't tell. Something was up with him, she could feel it. She was going to get an answer.

Lucky was saved from answering for a few minutes, as the nurse with Emily's release papers arrived. The nurse was surprised to find Emily in the hall, but didn't comment on it. She just gave the papers and left when her name was called.

"Are you going to give me a ride home?" Emily asked, adding later "You can tell me what you were doing out here in the hall."

"Yeah, about that, maybe we should take a walk in the park. I can tell you all about it." Lucky suggested it was a beautiful day today.

Emily looked at him strangely. "Okay." She answered. 'Why do I get the feeling that you're going to tell me something I'll regret to hear?" She asked him, done being the fool.

"Why do you say that?" Lucky feigned deny, but inside his insides was unstable. He was nervous of her reaction. He was worried she would react badly.

"You're nervous, your vague, who are you and what, have you done with my boyfriend?" Emily demanded, wanting answers.

Now it was Lucky's turn to be confused. Was he really that out of character? He must have been Emily didn't see through him that easily. "It's me Em, its Lucky, your boyfriend." He reassured her.

Emily got straight to the point as to what he was going to do. She knew it when she saw it, and here she thought she would be the one to do it. "Would you break up with me already?" She asked him, ready for the announcement.

She must have been too much of a distraction than she thought; A liability not worth the effort of having around. She understood, it broke her heart to do so, but she did.

The mystery man stood in the shade, leaning against a tree, waiting for his plan to proceed. He watched all the little kids from the windows getting their things together to leave for home.

After a long day of school, their minds needed a break. He'd been there. Elementary school was one of his best school days. He was math whiz and every one of his classmates knew it, he did badly in art and English though.

He just wasn't an artist, not that any of his teachers would understand that. They have this view that everyone carries that gene. Even to this day the best thing he can draw is a stick figure.

In English, there were just too many rules and ways. Even as a native speaker he couldn't comprehend that knife plural was spelled knives. He always put knifes and so on.

He wasn't always a screw up though. In those days he tried his hardest, but after he graduated from it, he just kind of went downhill. No real reason to motivate himself to do the work and understand anymore.

Before that he had the motivation though. He'd been there, and he knew the only way to succeed was to get a good education, his mother's words. She was a great woman, flexible, strong, loving and very attentive up until he turned ten and was entering sixth grade.

Then money became too hard and she got deeply depressed. She started unusual habits such as smoking cigarettes and drinking alcohol. He commented to her that they needed to save money and that she didn't need those things, could use for food and paying rent. The only response was a slap and an order to "shut up."

She stayed like that for a few years, but when she met Fredrick, things changed. She stayed away from those things and paid attention to him more that lasted for a year, until Fredrick dumped her for no reason.

She lost the will to live then and after some pushing he got her to apply for better, well paying jobs, like a law secretary. But they never lasted long and she got into her previous habits before Fredrick.

He got an after school job during high school and got them past barely, but he got no thanks; Just an occasional nod and order to go do something. And because he loved his mother, did so.

His grades suffered and he barely passed his classes by acing the tests, he never did the homework. He even graduated, but the only gift he got with that was a note from his mom saying he was eighteen and now an adult, with an education she thought anyway.

She just left, only stayed was to make sure he was fine until he could take care of himself. A lousy mother, that's what she was, always was. He blamed his father; he broke her heart and left her with a child, no way to take care of it. He broke her, up until her death he found out a year ago. He really did have a pitiful existence.

He got a crappy job at McDonald's and found a new passion that made him live. That job, which he later got fired at months later, helped his new passion. It fueled it, without not really knowing it. It was the entire chain restaurant's fault.

This brought him back to the present and his Plan B. It needed to be initiated and for it to be started, he needed to get to his job, where he'll find his pawn.

He entered the building and looked around the janitorial closet and got his equipment. He started by sweeping the floors, using every chance to search the school rooms through the windows on the doors.

When he was on his next endless cycle of hallways, he found them. They were talking with her teacher and was just saying goodbye. They grabbed her backpack and coat and made their way to the door he was looking in.

He quickly snuck away, but not before the door made contact. He couldn't help the curses that came from his mouth and hurting foot.

She looked around in surprise, surprised to see him. She frowned. "Sorry." She murmured quietly. "I didn't see you." She apologized.

"It's quite alright." He reassured her though he felt the need to smack her for his foot's sake. She walked away quietly and he set the trap up.

He searched his pocket and found what he was looking for and let it fall to the ground and called out to her. "Wait, I think you dropped something." He picked up the paper and gave her it as she returned to him.

She opened it and found a smiling raven-haired woman. It was a photo; A picture of her mom.

Melissa's eyes welled up with tears, but she quickly wiped them away before anyone noticed them. "This isn't mine." As much as she wished it to be hers, it wasn't and she wasn't about to steal it from its rightful owner. She was taught better than that. She handed it back to the man.

He didn't take the photo nor did he act like he heard her. He just commented on her sadness when seeing the picture. "Do you know the woman?" He asked.

Melissa nodded. "Yeah, she's my mom. She went away and left me." She informed him of her misery, a complete stranger.

"That's very upsetting; I know my mom did the same thing." He comforted her with kind words. "Do you know where she went?" He asked her.

Melissa shook her head no. "My daddy said she went away to get help, he didn't explain it anymore than that." She explained.

The man took the picture then and faked studying it. "I've seen this woman before." He told her.

"I heard she was a professional model, that might be where you seen her." She told the janitor, from the looks of it.

"No, I've seen her elsewhere. More previously, can't remember." He made himself look to be thinking and then exclaimed "Actually, now I can. Yes, I've seen her within the week I believe." He totally had the young girl pawned in.

"You did?" Melissa asked, amazed. She really wanted to see her mom.

"Yes I did, would you like to see her? I know where she is." The man asked.

Melissa kept from screaming yes, being unladylike. She really wanted to see her mom and ask why she left and what she needed help with. She wanted to know if she was ever coming back.

But her dad, he needed to know, or else he would be worried when she didn't come meet him outside. On the other hand she saw him daily, and though she loved him, he wasn't her mom. She hadn't seen her mom in ages it felt like, when it had been only two years, which is a long time anyway.

She nodded and she followed the man away from the school, and to the docks, where Emily especially liked, to a place full of big dark buildings.

"Where are we?" Melissa asked, scared she made a mistake in following this man. Her dad said not to talk to strangers, but she was only being polite.

The man, his name yet to be given, managed a smile. "Still in Port Charles, I reassure you. Come, your mom's waiting." He provoked her into following again.

She was hesitant at first, but her mom, she was going to see her mom. She followed him into what her dad called a warehouse. The man turned on a few, short living lights. There was a chair with a person in it.

Their back was to her, but she saw the hair and ran to her supposed mom. It was her mom! She remembered what she looked like easily.

"Mommy!" She yelled and jumped up and hugged her. Her mom didn't return it. She just looked ahead.

Melissa sat on her lap and tried getting her attention. "Mom?" She asked again and again, repeating the call for attention.

She looked back at the man, "What did you do to her?" She demanded.

The man laughed. "Me? I didn't do anything but steal her from Ferncliff. She has been like this for two years." He told her.

Now Melissa knew why her dad said her mom went to help. She was cata-something, it was a really big word she didn't know, but she knew the meaning. It was where the person was unresponsive towards life. She now knew why her dad hid the specifics, to keep her views of a few years ago to her. Not to see this lifeless person who was once her mom.

She felt like crying. "I'm going back to my daddy!" She said and ran for the door, but the man swooped her up easily and restrained her.

He laughed again, more evil though, like thevillains on television. "You can't, you just walked into a trap. My trap." He laughed louder as she struggled.

Author's note: Now you know what Plan B was. What an evil man, using a young girl's insecurities and vulnerability against her! Now that is low…


	49. Chapter 48

A new face after the race

Chapter 48

Lucky stared at Emily, now really confused. "Excuse me?" He screeched, in shock. Of all the people, he didn't expect to hear those words coming from her no matter what how angry she got at him or how much of a jerk he was, not that he didn't have it coming.

"Excuse me?" Emily questioned him back. "I order you to break up with me and you say excuse me?" Emily asked, just as shocked at Lucky's response to her as he was shocked at her statement.

Lucky was once again speechless, not knowing what to say, again. Emily waited impatiently for an answer that he didn't have. She waited for a few more seconds until her patience was dismissed with Lucky and threw her hands up the air as a sign of exasperation.

"Never mind" She told him and picked up her school bag, her new one. The one he got for her "I don't need this. I'll call a taxi." She turned to go and made it a few steps before Lucky became active again and called after her.

He ran after her and stopped right in front of her, stopping her exit. "Emily where did you get that I'm going to break up with you?" He asked, looking for information into the woman's mind. He really needed to get and understand it.

Emily put her hands on her hips. "Well, aren't you?" She asked, annoyed at him.

Lucky immediately rejected her observation. "No!" He said a little louder than he liked. He put his hands on her shoulders and guided her towards a corner, where they could talk about this privately, discreetly. He spoke again, lighter in tone this time. "I'm not breaking up with you, okay?" He told her.

Emily didn't look nor was convinced. "You're not?" She asked, she continued. "Then what was with that hesitant, vague act in the hall?"

"I was thinking and was scared of your reaction to my question." He told her.

"Okay…" Emily said, confused greatly. "And this question is?" She asked him, not getting what was going on with Lucky. It was like he was a totally different person.

Lucky hesitated for a bit, unprepared to actually ask it. He went through so many reactions Emily could have and there was only one way to find out which one it was. He has to ask and find out her feelings on it. Well here goes nothing…"How do you feel about marriage?" He asked finally.

Now Emily was speechless. "Marriage?" She asked him, incredulously. "You're thinking marriage?" She was shocked, now she really needed to know who she was speaking to.

When she commented on children a few weeks back he looked totally freaked and not interested, and now he's pouncing on her with the subject? She really needed some answers here.

"Yeah, why not?" Lucky asked finding out of all his made up reactions, Emily's reaction wasn't one of them. "It makes sense; I mean we've been dating three years. Couples usually get engaged around that time." Lucky knew he was going to regret those words as they came out of his mouth.

Emily's eyes narrowed at him. She was nearly at her wits end with her boyfriend, whoever this imposter was. "Actually, it four years, and beside the point: I'm the one who had to tell you we've been dating three years!" She argued.

"What does me not remembering how long we dated and forgetting our anniversary have to do with this?" He asked, wondering why she brought that into this discussion, almost turned argument.

Emily took a deep breath and rubbed her temples. Why of all the times, does he drop this issue now? She tried speaking calmly, knowing if she got angry she'd use some of her much needed strength up. She really didn't need this now, but she couldn't walk away either.

"Lucky" she started. "You couldn't even remember our anniversary or how long we have been going together, how are you going to remember marriage anniversaries, dates and years?" She challenged him.

Lucky didn't have a real answer to that. He knew those past mistakes would haunt him. "This is different." He objected like a lawyer on defense.

"How Lucky?" Emily wasn't going to take that answer. "You better answer or else I'm walking away and we're over as soon as I leave this hospital building." She threatened when silence followed.

Lucky pounced at that threat. "Emily, this is just different, more permanent. I mean if I see a picture of a bride and groom maybe it'd be a good reminder." He explained, wrongly he found out as Emily's narrowed more.

Okay, Spencer, backtrack or else you're going to be single again in a matter of seconds…

Emily beat him to the punch. "What difference does a photo make? What's the difference between a wedding picture and one of us from last summer?" Lucky had no answer to that either. She continued though. "Lucky, you're not supposed to need a reminder that you have a girlfriend of three years. That's supposed to considered common knowledge. You don't need a reminder if she means anything to you, at all." She lectured him.

Lucky resorted to begging to get him out of this mess. "Emily, you do mean everything to me." He insisted.

Emily's eyes darkened. "Then you'd better start acting like it." She instructed him.

Lucky found a point of argument with that statement. "Hey, I bought you food, visited you daily, went around and got all your work from your professors." He argued.

"Your right, you did, and I thank you for that, but the only thing those things show is that you feel obligated to me. Like you think I'm a duty more than a girlfriend." Emily informed him.

Emily's vile comment stunned Lucky. Where did Emily go off feeling like she was a liability? When did she start feeling that way? All unanswered questions of the female mind.

Lucky took the stiff, angry Emily in his arms. "Emily, you're not an obligation to me." He told her, and Emily leaned her head on his shoulder. "You're so much more than that. You're my love, the reason I get up in the mornings, you're my reason to live. I like, no correction, love spending time with you. You're my first priority, nothing else will match you. Ever." He told her from his heart.

Emily took time in answering. "That's sweet Lucky, but you don't have to lie. I drive you nuts, take everything the wrong way, and turn everything into an argument." She muttered into his shoulder.

Lucky laughed in response. "You do drive me nuts, but I love every moment of it anyway." He told her and Emily gradually relaxed.

"I guess I pretty much blown up the marriage issue." Emily commented.

"I wouldn't say that." He told her and lifted Emily's head from his shoulder, to look at him. "I'd say you had a few points. I really shouldn't need reminders of how long we've been dating, or the exact date of our anniversary, it is supposed to be common sense." Lucky reassured her.

"Too bad you lack the common sense." Emily teased him, but turned serious. "Lucky, when did marriage come in? I mean, a few weeks ago when I commented on the kids at the park, you looked like you wanted to run screaming because it involved being married first." Emily asked him.

"I don't know, it just happened, but I think your death encounter helped it a bit. I mean, the thought of you dying just seemed crazy, but when I thought of what we could have lost, our whole possible future, I realized I'd rather lose you when you carried the Spencer name. Give me better memories." Lucky, leaving one thing out that he was unsure of again.

"Children?" Emily caught on. "You can say it Lucky, you really can't scare me like that again." One surprise today was enough though, she had to say. Marriage really threw her off.

"So you're not completely against it?" Lucky asked, to be sure, to be warned at another rant.

Emily took his hand. "No, not completely against it. I mean, Lucky, I love the idea of having you as my husband, a kid or two, a two story house with a picket fence. I've wanted it as a child, but I'm still in school. I have so much ahead of me before I can even consider those types of things." Emily explained to him.

"So, it's one of those things of not the right time?" Lucky asked.

Emily nodded. "Yeah, one day we'll have all that, just not now, in the near future. I mean, now that were on the subject, even before we think of it, we still live with our families! How can we go jump into marriage, still living with your parents, or Jason?" She asked, challenging him again.

"About that…" Lucky got interrupted though, as Jason came running to them, out of breath.

Emily frowned and let go of Lucky. "Jason? Is something wrong?" Emily asked as she saw the worry on his face.

Jason nodded. "Yeah, when I went to pick up Melissa, she never came out. I looked in the school, asked her teacher, but I was told she was gone already." Jason explained the mystery.

"Did you check Kelly's? My house? Maybe Lulu and her had a play date you didn't remember?" Lucky tried, a little worried that if Melissa is gone, and maybe Lulu was.

Jason shook his head. "I checked Kelly's and asked around, she didn't go there. I called your place, but she wasn't there, there was no play date. Lulu and Melissa didn't have plans today." Jason reported all his sites and encounters.

"Did Lulu know where Melissa was?" Emily asked, worried for her little sister. Something could have happened.

Jason shook his head again. "No, Lulu left early from school for an appointment Melissa didn't say anything that would help. I was hoping she came here on her own to see you." Jason replied.

"Did you check the penthouse yet? Maybe she walked home." Lucky tried a few suggestions.

"I looked there too. I don't know where she is, what if she's hurt?" Jason stressed openly about his missing daughter. She was only six, still to young to be considered secular. She wouldn't know what to do on her own.

"Jason, don't go there just yet. I'm sure she's fine." Emily comforted him, but she knew it wouldn't work, and Jason would stay worried until Melissa was returned to him, safe. "I'm sure there's a good explanation." She reassured him unsuccessfully.

Jason didn't believe her, but she didn't expect him to. She probably just said that to calm her and comfort her. She really didn't want to think Melissa was in trouble, but somehow she knew she was.

"Why don't we split up and search, she couldn't have gone too far by herself. Start at the school and go from there?" Emily suggested, worried, but probably not as much as Jason.

Jason nodded and formulated a quick plan. "I'll take the west side of the school and anything within a few miles, Emily takes the middle, look around the docks, Lucky try the east." He instructed.

Jason left without an agreement from either of them, and Emily was about to follow and do her area of search when Lucky stopped her from doing so.

"Lucky, let me go. I need to find Melissa." Emily urged him with urgency.

Lucky's answer was a solid, "No."

Emily glared at him. "No? My little sister is missing, and you're stopping me from finding her?" She demanded; worry turning to anger towards Lucky again.

"Emily, you just got out of the hospital, what? Five minutes ago? You're not going to search for Melissa, you're going home to get some rest and I'll take over your direction, while your being a good girl and resting like an injured person should do." He explained, and while Emily appreciated the concern, it was not needed.

She pushed him away. "Are you insane? As much as I appreciate your concern for me, my sister, who I remind you is only six, is out there? Scared, alone and in trouble, most likely, and you want me to sit around while that's happening?" Lucky didn't get time to ask Emily to be reasonable, her cutting him off. "I think not." She tore away from him.

Lucky followed her, calling for her to stop. He trapped her in the elevator, as much as she'd like to crush his fingers when he stopped the doors from closing. He obviously wasn't going to get her to agree with him, so he'd have to negotiate.

"Emily, fine, you can look, but you're not going alone. If you're searching, were doing it together. We're not splitting up." Lucky told her firmly.

Emily crossed her arms in defiance. "Fine, but don't expect me to be happy about it. If you weren't so arrogant, we could cover more ground individually, find Melissa faster." She resorted.

Lucky took her by the shoulders. "Emily, don't be so damn bull-headed. I have a reason for what I'm doing. I know we could find Melissa faster if we split up, but you know what happened the last time we were split up?" He demanded, a bit angry with her insolence. She said nothing, just stared at him with angry eyes. "First you got hit by a car, left to die (thank god Sarah was there) and nearly died. The second time someone broke into your hospital room and attacked you and you had to resort to throwing another vase." He told her right into her face. "I'm sorry if I'm being paranoid, but it's obvious you attract trouble when you're alone and I'm beginning to get really sick of it." He continued. "You try being the boyfriend, seeing all these things happen to you and going through that torture!" He finally finished his lecture.

Emily looked away as he let go of her. "It's not like I mean to." She disagreed slightly. He made it sound like it was all her fault.

Lucky took a deep breath and calmed down. He was really being a jerk today, his roughness and blame was uncalled for. "Emily, I know that, but you have any idea how hard it is to see that and not be there to help? I'm your boyfriend; I'm supposed to protect you and I'm always elsewhere when it happens." Lucky said rationally, but Emily said nothing in response.

They drove to Melissa's school, parked and walked, searching in Emily's assigned section. She didn't say anything in response to him, there was complete silence between them. They were searching near the many abandoned warehouses when she said her first words in minutes. "What's that?" She asked, sure she heard something.

Lucky stopped walking and looked at her. "What's what?" He asked, curious and lost. He didn't see anything, or hear anything for that matter.

"I heard something…" She cut off as it came again, ordering him with a hush. There was a small sound, he caught it too. Like footsteps maybe.

"Okay, I wish I could say someone could be checking it out, wanting to buy it, but I can't. Something's really up here." Lucky accused the sound, his Spencer instincts tingling.

Emily nodded and said "I know." She couldn't help the goose bumps that grew on her arms. She was a little freaked out herself.

Lucky took her firmly by the shoulders. "I'm going to check it out okay?" Emily nodded in response, a little afraid to be by herself. "I want you to stay here, out in the open; nothing should harm you if you're out in the open." Emily nodded numbly again. He kissed her gently. "Don't worry, okay? I'm handling this, if you need me, the fastest way your going to get me here is to scream and feel free to do that. Everything will be alright." He promised her with a small, uncertain smile. He kissed her again and left her alone, in the open, as he checked out the small sound.

He entered one building with a hesitant look out inside and entered, again leaving her alone and vulnerable given her injured state.

Author's note: Lucky! How could you leave Emily like that? I mean, that was Plan B! He needed you separated from her! He needed her alone! You fell for it! Hehehehe…


	50. Chapter 49

A new face after the race

Chapter 49

Lucky snuck in, allowing one last glance at Emily. She was hugging herself, not from the cold wind, but from fear. He hated to leave her out like this, but he couldn't risk her if what she heard carried a weapon and knew how to use it. He couldn't risk her life, she'd be better in the open, in sight, if anything happened to her, it would be seen this time around; Plenty of evidence so they could be convicted and shipped to jail.

He stepped in quietly and closed the door and listened for the sound again. It came again, and he listened closely to try to identify it. He couldn't here; it was too far from the sound. He'd have to explore more and move, but he had to first identify the sound's origin.

It sounded like it was coming from above, through the pathetic wood ceiling above him. For all he knew he could climb up there and fall right through it, it look corroded enough.

He first searched the first level, checking every corner, every nick and cranny. It didn't help that it was dark, and the little windows there were, were covered with wood pieces or so dirty, dusty, so grimy that it was too hard to see through.

He found an empty office with an oak which still surprisingly held papers. No sign of life here, but he checked it out anyway. It had a file cabinet, full of cobwebs. He pulled it out to find a few more files, and a few things he'd rather not mention.

He moved on to the chairs, studying them. They looked comfortable, if they weren't dirty and probably bug infested. This office and warehouse must have been something before it shut down and was abandoned.

He could imagine big wood cargoes waiting outside, big burly men checking them out to make sure all was there. He could imagine it prosperous, this office being fit for a king. Maybe there was a picture of a wife or son on the desk, pens and paperclips anonymously. A fat, middle aged man sitting in the chair, hunched over his work, a calculator on his side. He had to get the numbers right.

The bookcase behind him filled with multi-colored hard covered novels, some business, some legal, some history, maybe a fun book or two there for when the son came here to read.

Certainly the man wasn't organized, but still no secretary or maid to clean up after him, no he didn't want anyone in her unless they were with him. He had no idea how to use a computer, so that was absent. Maybe there was a coat rack on one of the side walls. A brown coat, keys in pocket, on it.

He smiled, yeah; this could be a very prosperous place. Plenty of space and luxurious, a healthy business it was. Instead of this haunted warehouse.

He sighed and left to find some way to get upstairs. Maybe there was a stairwell, mostly likely secret. Who knew what was up there, if that was the case. The main focus of the once prosperous business was the first level, their riches. No one even cared to go up there; curious they were, but there was nothing there they knew.

It was probably worse than the first level in that case though. Oh well, he needed to find a way up either way. He found himself in a dark corner, searching the walls for a trap door of some kind. He found nothing and turned only to hit a banister.

Lucky cursed, not able to hide them or keep them from being said. Now he was glad Emily wasn't with him, she'd probably lecture him on bad language and laugh at his stupidity.

He smiled and concentrated on the object, yeah, just what he was looking for. A stair case, the stairs themselves looking broken and deadly, but what other choice did he have? He couldn't chicken out. Maybe Melissa ventured out here and got lost accidentally. He doubted it though, for a six year old, she was sharp like an eight year old. Besides she wasn't much for horror movies and still had a slight fear of the dark. She wouldn't go in here, but he still had to check the upper level, just in case.

He creaked up them, afraid that he'd fall through. Another supposed job for Emily. Her weight would be nothing even for the broken, corroded stairs. He, however, was a different story.

He got up safe though and watched his step closely. He'd be no help injured and he imagined falling through onto the ground level would hurt. As much as he wanted to feel some pain, so he could relate to Emily, he wasn't that desperate to relate.

He found a hall, maybe a dozen doors on both ends. He'd have to check out everyone, each one of the doors probably locked. This would take forever. Still he had to do it, reluctantly so. He'd rather be at Emily's side though, it made him feel better.

He would be soon though, and he took Emily as motivation, he searched everyone, not finding a thing. He found out the answer to the sounds though. A bunch of rats, that's what it was.

He grumbled beneath and walked down the hallway and down the corroded stairs without fault. He however hit the banister of the stairways again. This time he swore loudly, hitting his head in the same area again.

His cell rang though and that brought his pain and the likely bruise that would form thanks to his insolence into another world. He opened it and greeted the person, whoever was calling him, with a "hello?"

"Lucky?" Jason's voice came at the other end. "Did you find her yet?" He asked, hoping that he did. He was really worried. He had no luck on his end that only left him and Emily.

Lucky didn't lie, as much as he liked to. "We're still working on it." He answered, he continued. "I take it you didn't find her?" He asked back.

Jason shook his head on the other end. "No, I'm worried Lucky. This is so unlike Melissa. She's usually a very good kid." Jason told Lucky, though he already knew. He hung out with Melissa, she was quiet and was very good behavior wise. She rarely broke the rules that Jason set.

"I know, Jason. She's usually so reserved and considerate, sometimes too often for her own good." Lucky couldn't help adding.

"I know, without her mom, it seems like she's only half the person she use to be." Jason also noticed the difference when Brenda left to get help with her depression and before it was noticed. There was nothing he could do though but be the best single parent he could be.

"We'll find her Jason." He reassured Jason comfortably.

Jason sighed on the other end. "I know," He said. "But I'm so worried Lucky. So much could happen to her. She's still too young to know all the dangers of the world." Jason explained with another hopeless sigh following.

"You have to have some faith Jason. You don't need to go get all worked up. It won't help." He suggested. He wasn't one big on faith, but he got his Emily back. That meant something to him. He was no religious figure now, thanks to that miracle, but he wasn't a non-believer either.

"I know, but I can't help it Lucky." Jason confessed and Lucky nodded. He probably couldn't. When you're a parent, you never stop worrying, take his mom for example. She still freaks at the idea of him moving out, even though he's twenty.

"So much could happen to you alone." She insisted. "You could get robbed, killed and you'd have no one to be witnesses."

Lucky loved his mom, but any of those things can happen even without living alone. She still babied him, though most the time it was embarrassing and annoying, but he didn't let that on for his Mom's sake. She was just trying to be a good mom, who just had real trouble letting go of him.

"I know Jason, but you have to try." Lucky suggested.

"I'll try." Jason promised. "Where are you looking at the moment?" Maybe he could take elsewhere, though he knew there was little of Port Charles he knew to search.

"I'm at the docks." Lucky told him vaguely. He wasn't going to bring up his direct location for Jason's sake.

"That's Emily's area." Jason reminded him.

"I know, but I'm not leaving Emily alone Jason. (A/n: even though he did anyway) It's going to take more time, I know to search, but Emily's a priority too. She just got out of the hospital." Lucky explained.

Jason knew Emily was Lucky's first priority and he respected that even though he wished to ring Lucky's neck. It wasn't that Melissa didn't count, she did, and she just wasn't at the top of the list. He'd been there himself.

"Okay, have you done your part yet?" He asked Lucky. Maybe he could take that, not feel useless, keep busy.

"No, why don't you? We'll keep searching here." Lucky suggested to Jason.

"Okay, sounds good. Call me if you find her." Jason advised him and hung up.

Lucky put his phone away and started walking towards the door he came in, to return outside, to Emily, when a thought hit him. What if this was a set-up?

It was all making sense; he didn't want to tell Jason, but what if Melissa was the pawn? To a game perhaps, organized by a psycho, to get Emily? It all added up.

Emily's hit and run, the break in, Emily's defense of throwing the vase, him running away. He was probably going to regroup his plan. Find new ways to get to her; Perhaps using Melissa as a pawn to get to Emily. But what about him? Was he part of the master plan?

But that wasn't the burning question in his mind. Who would do such a thing? He knew Emily was desirable; Dead-drop gorgeous, brilliant a real genius, nice to the eye. Those were one of the best things in her not that looks were what mattered. He liked, loved her even, for the inside. Her stubborn stance, her ability to drive him mad, her quick wit that sometimes bordered on annoying.

No doubt, he loved the outside, it was just an added bonus, but it wasn't what mattered to him. So it is easy to see why people would go to great lengths to get Emily, but to go through her sister? That was sinister, crazy.

But it was only a theory; he had no proof, no witnesses, and no suspect. He knew how investigations went. You needed solid proof and he had none, but it couldn't hurt to run this by Emily. He stuffed his cell phone in one of his coat pockets and raced to the door, opening it, closing it and running outside to Emily, or where Emily was supposed to be anyway.

Lucky looked around and cursed sinisterly. Emily was gone.

Author's note: A little short I realize, but hey it got to the point! Please review.


	51. Chapter 50

A new face after the race

Chapter 50

Previously: Lucky looked around and cursed sinisterly. Emily was gone.

(Now in Emily's point of view)

Emily stood in the open, just as Lucky instructed, keeping a sharp look around her surroundings. There was something definitely off about this area, and chances are Melissa was here in the trouble, whatever it was.

She normally would have went ahead and looked around, despite Lucky's warnings, but she knew she wasn't yet at a hundred percent and still quite vulnerable still. She rarely ever called for Lucky's protection, but she wasn't stupid either. She knew she wouldn't be as likely to fight back successfully if anything happened to her. She knew her limitations, most unfortunately.

Sometimes she wished she could be impulsive, it creates a lot of mistakes, but the deed would be done. Melissa could be found and home sleeping.

Emily studied the sky. Clouds were coming, the sun was falling, night was returning once again. A storm was approaching and forming, a big one, she could feel it.

She should be tucked in bed, on her laptop, writing up one of her papers she had to do. Melissa should be in her room, getting ready for bed. The storm would have scared her and she probably would take one of her numerous stuffed animals and walked to Jason's or her room, it always changed, mostly it was her though. She would climb in and sleep with her until the morning.

Of course, that was what should be happening, but no Melissa was still missing in action and she stuck out in the cool evening, worrying her mind away. She could do nothing about Melissa, until Lucky came back, but she really could have asked for Lucky's coat. He'd have given it up without question if she needed it. Her coat was at home, the day she was hit by the car it was too beautiful of a day to wear a coat.

Winter was coming fast and the storm was probably going to be one that canceled school and left people stranded in their homes. The last time that happened was her junior year of high school. It gave her time to study more for her finals, but on breaks she went down to find Jason by the fireplace, setting one up. Melissa was on the couch, shivering even under the wool blanket she had wrapped around her. The cold also brought some real low temperatures; she was just too distracted to notice it.

They invited her, but she declined. Brenda joined them eventually and when she snuck down to get a drink, they were all huddled around the fire, having a jolly time. Like it was Christmas.

The next time she wanted a snow storm to go down, she wished Lucky got stranded at Jason's place and had to stay the days with her. By the time she wished that, they were dating, but it never happened and she was beginning to believe it never would. However, her imagination would never let it go. It came back and haunted her even to this day. Wishful thinking, that's all it was.

She shivered. A blizzard was definitely coming, and if Lucky didn't return soon, Melissa wouldn't be found soon and they would get caught in it. A thing she didn't wish even against her enemy.

The world could be nasty, but the weather could be even more dangerous. So much could happen to you, mostly resulting in death. Once she got caught up in a thunderstorm, it was raining so hard and the rain was terrible. She really got the experience of a blind person. She was really scared too.

All her classmates got picked up and left early. Emily tried waiting it out in the entrance of school, doing her homework, but it never did. It just got worse and worse so she had to man her wits and fight the winds, little visibility, and the fear of being struck by lightening. She got lost many times, turning on the wrong streets, facing the weather head on more. She got home two hours later and got really sick as the result, but she still went to school the very next day, on the verge of collapse. No one cared though, her teacher commented on it though, but could have honestly cared less. She spent the weekend and the teacher's planning day getting over it, ruining her whole holiday. (Her mom was dead at this time).

But this was the now, the present, and this wasn't about her. It was about Melissa. Despite being scared and alone, cold and shivering, she was starting to get impatient. Lucky was taking too long and the storm and darkness was coming too fast. Melissa needed to be found and the only way that was to happen was for her to dismiss Lucky's strict instructions.

She hated to do so, but this needed to be done. Now, real urgent it was. She hoped Lucky would understand. She didn't go at first, still scared to the bone, but she took Melissa as motivation and looked around the first building on her left.

She walked in, out of the harsh wind, and that was the only good thing about the place. It freaked her out and she didn't get scared easily. She never did. Lucky tried every horror movie he could, but the result was always him getting scared. She barely flinched.

But this was reality, not fictional like the movies. Lucky never figured that because she never got scared because she knew it wasn't real, but now that was a different story.

She decided to get moving on the search, the sooner she checked it thoroughly, and the sooner she got out of here and reunited with Lucky, her protector if anything.

She looked around, but found she couldn't go past the door, so she took the coward's way out and backed out back into the open. She felt herself bump into something. Something hard and stable, she didn't find out what it was before she felt her mouth being covered and seconds later…everything went black.

A few minutes later, a frantic and worried Lucky hovered in the open where Emily should have been. He needed a plan, but he couldn't find one, couldn't think of one. Emily wouldn't have run off and went on a solo search no matter what the circumstances.

Sure she probably would have considered it, maybe even took a step or two, but never have fully gone through with it. He knew she wouldn't have.

He really shouldn't have tallied that long on the phone with Jason, or at least talked with Emily by him. He should have known this would happen.

Above him, at a partially bordered window a figure looked down and laughed evilly at the scene before him. The boyfriend was worried sick, off his game, his plan B had gone perfectly to well, plan. A door behind him shut and he turned to see his helper.

"So?" They asked. "Did the diversion I made help? Did it keep the boyfriend busy and away? Did you get her?" They continued with their questions. They needed all yeses, this was very important to them and their life.

The figure at the window smiled at her. "You can breathe easy. I've got her." He got up and away from the window, walking to the other person in the room. "Your diversion worked perfectly, and he fell for it, hook line and sinker." He allowed a laugh of pure evilness come. He loved these games he set up.

His companion smiled happily. "See, what a genius I am?" They were looking for credit.

"Yeah, pure genius, I thought your using the little sister idea was good, but the diversion one…I'd have never thought of it." He appeased her.

She smiled brightly, a bit evil, and tossed her hair. "I am, aren't I? The little sister one wasn't that hard though, but maybe some of those horror movies I saw when I was a teenager helped with the second. Distract one, separate and attack, and boy am I now glad I wore these heels. For once the sound they make was extremely useful." She thought heels were always a problem, but they looked nice and she even considered not packing any, but phase two needed them. Her feet would disagree sooner or later today though.

"So what next?" She asked eager to get this whole thing over. The sooner it is, the sooner she could get her life on track again. It had got an extra speed bump thanks to that bastard downstairs.

"Well, we have two options." He started, teasing her a bit. He liked to prolong this, but obviously his assistant wasn't that way. He wouldn't force patience on her though.

She clunked her heels on the wood impatiently, waiting for an answer that was long and delayed. "Well? What are they?" She asked, if not more impatient.

"Patience, my dear, patience is the keyword. You shall get what you want in time; you've done your part, now my part is coming, but not just now." He said patiently, calmly, probably driving his accomplice to madness most likely. But he actually liked the sound of that, in all truth.

"I don't want to wait! I want your part done, now!" She ordered as if she was the mastermind of this plan. She was obviously use to being the center of attention, and got very conceited and bossy as the result.

His eyes narrowed. No one bossed him around. He marched up to her threateningly. "I suggest you lose the attitude or else I shall work you into my plan more." He threatened her and she suggestively paled. "Good, now let's get this plain and clear. I'm the boss, the mastermind of this whole thing; you are just the accomplice, the helper. Things shall be done on my time, my rules, and my orders. Is that clear? Because if you have a problem with it, I shall find a quick solution to the problem, got it?" He said very intimidating.

He wasn't much length wise, with her in heels, but he was still quite stronger and very capable of this "promises". Now this was where her partnership was starting to turn out very wrong. Maybe this was a very bad idea now; maybe what she wanted could be worked out other ways. However, it was too late and she had to stick it out, she had to come out of this alive. The bastard's death would be regrettable, but hers was worth more than of the other.

She gulped and answered. "Yes, very clear." She reassured him, hoping he'd back down. She could be unruly if under fear and intimidation.

He smiled a crooked smile and backed off just as she had hoped. "Good, now that we have that clear, should I get down to our options?" He asked, and she nodded like a good little girl.

"Now, the first option we have is to go patronize the boyfriend. I promised revenge, and why not rubbing it in, like rubbing salt into his wounds?" He asked, and a pause followed.

She assumed this was her role now to ask what the second was, so she did as supposedly expected. "And the second option is?" She asked.

"I'm glad you asked." He taunted her. "The second option is to go introduce ourselves to our captive and leave the boy be, for the minute anyway." He explained.

She managed a smile. Confrontation was her kind of thing, now he was talking her language. "I vote for the second option myself." She volunteered.

He smiled again. "I thought you would and I have to say, even though the first one is very appealing, the second one is appealing too. I love to talk to and see my victim before I get through with them." He explained and led the way.

She followed eagerly.

Author's note: Yeah, She and he will be identified next chapter….but before that comes, any guesses on who they are?

P.S. Thanks to evil but friendly rival who helped me out, I'm having a few mentionable writing problems.


	52. Chapter 51

A new face after the race

Chapter 51

As Emily came to consciousness, she didn't see much. It was mostly dark and all she could see was shadows and a small light coming from an open window not too far from her view. But even that wouldn't help with the problem of darkness.

The storm clouds had come just as she predicted. No sun was out and darkness was falling, if it hadn't yet. She would have loved to go check it out, but found she couldn't. She was stuck in this prison; she was tied up to something. She could feel the tight rope around her wrists, conveniently tied behind her, around a wooden structure.

She was sitting on the cold floor, her legs near, tucked together. Her knee length skirt was lifted higher in that position, but that left her feet up to a little above her knees, able to feel the cold that came from the floor.

She felt the cold and shivered a bit, trying to determine if she could get loose from the rope holding her here. She moved around her tied wrists and the rope felt tighter when she did. Yeah, whoever did this was definitely a boy scout. She was stuck, unless she could cut the ropes.

Her jack knife she always hid in her boots was probably reachable, but she had to wait, though a part of her didn't. She needed to find out what was happening, where Melissa was, and just who was behind this. Her getting her jack knife out was to wait for the right moment, and this wasn't it.

Still she struggled, hoping she could at least loosen the hold, because it was starting to really hurt, but found the only thing she did was give more pain than ever. She clamped down and bit her tongue to keep from crying or screaming of the pain. Her eyes watered all the same anyway.

Soon she stopped all together, until she figured out what was happening, and that meant sticking around, she could use that jack knife of hers, the only way she would get lose without her captor's doing.

She concentrated on sounds coming from every direction. Through the ceiling, she could hear the click of heels everywhere. There were two people involved though, so the other one, she assumed must be male and not moving.

She could hear the wind howling in the coming night, but that didn't help her situation any. There were a few other sounds, but she couldn't recognize them, so they must be nothing big. The only clue that would clue her in was the heels coming for upstairs…actually wait a minute. There was a familiar noise near.

It took a second before it clicked. It was something for sure, making sad noises. It wasn't a sigh, but more of a sob, they're crying. She took the chance and called what she thinks what the crying figure was. "Melissa?" She whispered, and repeated it. It echoed off the wall.

The crying stopped and then she heard a sniffle and approaching steps. They were reluctant, hesitant but made her way towards her.

They stopped and soon ran to Emily and hugged her. Yeah, it was Melissa for sure. At least she was safe and sound. Upset maybe, but thankfully not hurt.

Melissa's hands went around her neck and cut off some of Emily's air supply. "Emily, I was bad, I went against daddy's rules and talked to a stranger." Melissa confessed and lightened her tight hold a little, letting more air come through.

"Its okay, no one's perfect Melissa." Emily comforted her, though she felt anything but.

"Daddy's going to be so mad at me." Melissa confessed again, a fear this time. Emily wished she could hug Melissa herself, but alas, she was still tied to this wooden banister, arms not useful.

"No, he won't. He maybe disappointed, but he's not angry. He was so worried when you disappeared like that, you should have seen him." Emily said to Melissa, hoping her words helped because she couldn't offer more than that.

Melissa continued her story of how she got there. "The man knew where mommy was, I wanted to go to her. I missed her so, but when I got here she's wasn't my mom, she was just the shell of my mom. There's no one there." Melissa started crying again.

Emily sighed and nodded her head, as much as she could anyway. That was why they kept Melissa away; Brenda wasn't the mom she knew anymore. But she knew sometimes you had to see for yourself. But everything was clicking into space.

Brenda was the pawn to get Melissa, the second pawn, here, and Melissa was the pawn to get Emily here. She should have seen it before.

She knew this was planned and she absolutely was caught, at least until opportunity knocked and hopefully Lucky came to throw the hero act. But she had to get Melissa away before that went down, so she wouldn't be hurt. She hated to send Melissa here away, alone like before, but it was essential to her survival. Someone needed to be notified right away.

"Melissa, what I'm going to tell you is very important." Emily believed she saw Melissa nod, mostly upset. "You need to escape, you know the way, and I know you do. You need to run to the nearest house, knock on it and get the owner to open up. Say you've been kidnapped and the police needed to be notified immediately." Emily told Melissa her instructions.

"But that'd be lying." Melissa objected. "I followed him, he didn't kidnap me. He kidnapped you." Melissa was too smart and too obedient for her own good sometimes, and this is one of those times it drove her nuts.

Emily feigned patience. Melissa didn't need to get yelled at. "Melissa, I know lying is wrong, but given the circumstances, it is necessary." Well past necessary, actually but Melissa didn't need told that just yet. She'd explain it in more detail later that is if she lived to do that.

Melissa nodded again. "Okay, but I can't leave you or mommy here with him. He's dangerous, he'll hurt you both." Melissa expressed her concern, and while Emily was glad and deeply touched, it wasn't the right timing.

"I'll take care of her and myself, okay? I'm not that vulnerable, I promise you. But the biggest thing that will help is you safe; I don't need to be worrying about you along with your mother." Emily insisted desperately.

"Okay." Melissa said most reluctantly. She let go of Emily and turned around after one long, last look at Emily and as a few tears fell, she ran out of the huge room and out the door, to safety, hopefully heading to get help that was desperately needed.

Emily took a deep breath of relief, at least Melissa was safe. Now she needed to figure out how to get her and useless Brenda out of this mess she walked into. But it was kind of hard to get out of this mess, if you didn't know what this mess was either.

She struggled in the ropes a little more, but stopped as the click of heels stopped. They were coming down; she could feel it and they brought trouble with them.

Outside the room she was being kept in she too found another intruder. The front door creaked open and a person stepped inside. At first she feared it was Melissa, but the sound was too soft, it was someone who knew how to sneak in. It was Lucky; Melissa must have encountered him on her way out and spilled her whereabouts.

She felt a little better about this whole situation now. Lucky was here, and he directly spotted her upon his arrival. Emily shook her head, telling him not to step from that spot. He needed to be hidden, an element of surprise if necessary.

He made movements to disagree with her plan, as she expected, but reluctantly got the message and stayed at his spot, in the shadows, unseen.

She looked with hope at Lucky, feet away in the shadows and turned away to meet her captors. A blonde woman in a skirt and spaghetti strap, with heels entered first. She was pretty, but her age was showing. And those clothes didn't help any, just clashed and made her look sluttish.

She didn't have to guess as to her name, but didn't have to guess at the man's, the accomplice she believed, name either. She saw them both and knew them in different ways. The woman was her soon to be ex-stepmother and her once acquaintance Mark.

The woman stepped up to her first. "I finally meet my troubled stepdaughter." She sneered and up close she looked even worse from afar. Her looks from her contrasted the wicked witch of the west on Wizard of Oz.

Her nose was huge and Emily swore she saw a bunch of pimples, even for her age. Her eyes were angry and dark, but really unappealing. The mouth was far from kissable, and the wrinkles numerous. She didn't know what her father saw in her, because it wasn't looks, because she was sorely lacking in them. When she was younger she supposed she would have been attractive, but the years she put on had changed that. Majorly.

"Aren't you going to say anything of your stepmother?" She put on a hurt look that made her even look uglier. Forget Wicked witch of the west, she was far prettier than this woman, despite her age.

"You need a breath mint." Emily choked out as she smelled the woman's breath. It was horrible.

Emily saw Lucky smirk from the shadows, proud of her. Mark found it funny too.

"Well I never." Carly felt insulted and visibly showed it. She backed up and looked at her accomplice, he knew it too, but didn't say anything. "How dare you, my husband's tramp, insult me like that?" She spit out.

Emily smiled and came back with another smart aleck remark. "It takes one to know one." Emily insulted her stepmother again.

Carly took a step to slap Emily and Emily quickly moved her head so that her hand missed and she hit air, and knocked her to the ground as the wind air took over her. Mark found this funny and continued laughing.

Carly retreated from Emily. Even if tied up and vulnerable she still came off very strong. She took her retreat with the last of her pride and marched over to mark. "Aren't you going to support me?" She demanded, looking for a step in.

"Now why would I deny the truth?" Mark asked, amused and very much admired Emily's spirit, even if in desperate situations it was still strongly intact. She would me an admirable opponent, not any of those weak ones he took on before.

Lucky analyzed he situation and they shared eye signals as communication as the two accomplices quarreled. They had a plan in mind, they just needed the timing correct if it was to work.

Carly returned to Emily, but didn't go for the insults now. She figured out Emily was quick witted and very intelligent to come back with another one, that much is obvious. "I can't wait to get rid of you." She spat and Emily didn't look convinced or intimidated as she'd hoped.

"That's easier said than done." Emily informed her steadily, showing no fear from this woman. She was desperate, but not particularly dangerous. She was exactly what women are expected to be: weak. She relied on the males she attracted, and that may have worked earlier in history, but certainly not today. She was bound to get disgraced and humiliated, and she may have felt sorry if she wasn't part of this whole plan.

"No doubt, but it will be done. Once you're taken care of I can go back to stabilizing my marriage. You messed everything up!" Carly accused her, angry.

"And you and you lover did play into that?" Emily asked, again unconvinced. Carly was just pointing fingers to place blame her failed marriage on anyone but her, the real reason.

Carly looked shocked. "How do you know of my lover?" She demanded.

Emily shrugged as well as she could. "Sonny? Who else? I mean this is the first time I've met you, it's not like I was spying on you." Emily answered her, relishing on annoying her to bits.

Carly paled now. "Sonny knows of AJ?" She asked shocked at Emily's announcement. "Oh no." She said softly.

Emily threw in a comment, just to rub it in. "Yeah, I think the correct term your looking for is busted." Emily rubbed it in just as she wanted to.

Carly ignored Emily and started to comfort herself by talking to herself, ironically enough. "Okay, plenty of relationships get back together after that betrayal. Sonny will take me back, I know he will." Emily felt sick; this stepmother of hers was one pathetic woman. She knew of counting on a man, but this was crazy.

Emily decided to tell Carly of Sonny's actions. She needed to make a threat of her own. Sonny may not like it in the end, but hey, does she really care? "You keep telling yourself that, but it's not going to come true." Emily commented.

Carly turned around, not exactly enraged, but in denial that she screwed up her marriage, all on her own. "How do you know that?" She demanded an answer and Emily gladly gave on just to give her the pain and misery of a thing called reality.

"Because he told me he was going to divorce you." Emily explained to the pathetic, denial woman.

"He was lying." Carly snarled at her, in anger and still in much of a denial state.

"Right, you keep telling yourself that, but then that one day when you get a package in the mail, it will be divorce papers. Reality sucks, doesn't it?" Emily asked her, her head crooked to the side in all seriousness.

"I still have time to make it straight. Just because his getting the papers doesn't mean he will sign them or get a lawyer." Carly reassured herself, making Emily really sick of her innocent and denial act. Enough is enough.

"He already has a lawyer, he has signed the papers, he's worked out the details and they will be filed momentarily. If things worked out, you'll be single again and free to see that boyfriend of yours without being legally connected to another man." Emily told her.

"I'll talk some sense into him, he wouldn't think of separating our children like that." Carly encouraged.

"Well, when you get the divorce papers, you'll probably be present with a restraining order and a court order stating that he's going for sole custody of your children too." Emily explained the final string hopefully the end of her denial. She knew reality was bad, even worse, but really…

Carly fell silent. She was finally putting all the pieces in place. Silence ensued strangely enough until Carly thought too much and broke it. "Well, in that case I'll have to fight him and win. It shouldn't be that hard to do, give your history with him." Carly declared confidently.

Emily shook her head. "No doubt, but I think when the judge learns of this plan of yours and your part in it that won't matter anymore." Emily threatened and swore she would use it if she got out of her alive. If not, Lucky would use it. He'd saw and heard as much as her.

"Not if you're dead." Carly sneered at her.

"You wouldn't kill me." Emily was sure of that. Sure Carly was visibly desperate, but she couldn't hurt her, she was too weak and much too stupid and dependent.

"Your right." Carly reassured her, but continued. "But that doesn't mean Mark here won't."

Emily visibly paled. That if she came up with was turning into a real negative thing. She looked past Carly and made eye contact with Lucky who was as scared as her. Lucky tried looking positive, but couldn't offer her any comfort. He even knew she was in deep trouble, trouble that wouldn't be easy to make it out of alive, as she had hoped.

She was literally screwed and the chances of her making it out of this alive decreased dramatically with Carly's words and Mark's evilgrin.

Author's note: Yep, those are the chosen villains of this particular story of the series. Were you surprised?


	53. Chapter 52

A new face after the race

Chapter 52

This chapter may be a bit graphic to some peopleand full of adult themes, just so you are warned. Read at your own risk.

Carly stood up, confident and proud. "I've done my part of the bargain, do yours and we'll be set." She told him and as thunder sounded she shivered and left without a proper goodbye.

When her click of heels stopped, Emily knew she was alone with the murderer of the duo. And she thought Carly was the real mastermind, the top bad guy. Apparently she was clearly wrong on that assumption.

Mark approached her and kneeled down to her level. Emily faced him head on, despite the fear she felt. "Good to see you again Emily." He greeted her, and she would have believed him if she didn't know the evil he carried inside him.

"You must excuse me because I can't say the same for myself." Emily spat at him. Sure she was scared and probably wouldn't live to see the big snowstorm, but she wouldn't go down like a coward, she was going down a fighter.

"No, of course not. Our last meeting was…" Mark searched for a word to describe their last meeting. "Very interesting." He chose.

Lucky, now too angry to be controlled by Emily, was seething with fury. Emily hoped he would stay there, it might be the only way she'd come out of this breathing.

"That's to say the least." Emily commented with anger herself. How could she be so stupid? The truth was right there, staring her in the face all along.

He ignored her comment, and continued to talk of that night. "You know, I never did get that kiss." He hinted to her.

"You won't ever get that kiss you jerk!" Emily responded, full of venom and full blown anger.

"Such language for such a pretty little girl." He cooed to her and lifted her chin so that they were even more head on. She saw he had green eyes and they met her brown, but she wasn't as weak as she looked, that's what she told herself anyway. Mark had been quite strong that night. She had no doubt he could break her neck and kill her.

"What's it too you?" Emily demanded and shook her head out of his hold. Lucky had grown even angrier as Mark touched her. That said nothing good.

"Nothing, really, but when I'm through with you…" He didn't go on, just paused, again looking for the right thing to say. "You know, I must say you're a formidable opponent, my other victims were so easy to break, so weak, but you are different; so strong, so emotional, so damn brilliant." He commented.

"You have to forgive me if I don't take compliments from a murderer!" Emily argued, snarling at him, hiding her weakness. This anger was draining the little energy she had quickly, but it was a good cover. She stopped and asked the question of the day, at least in Lucky's mind. "Wait, your other victims?" Emily would have gulped in fear if she didn't want to keep a strong front.

He smiled, almost evilly. "Yes, I'm no amateur murderer Emily. Would you like me to tell you about them?" He offered her information that may work to her benefit.

"No experienced murderer talks of their victims." Emily said logically. "That's how you get caught." Emily explained, not believing him.

"You see! There's that spunk and fire! Now that's what I was looking for!" He said with triumph. "But to answer your question, why not spill my guts? I mean you'll just be joining them. Maybe I'll tell my next victim of how much fun you were. I mean my previous others were quite a bore. That's why I had to go for a challenge this time around." He informed her.

"And I proved to be a challenge?" Emily asked, making conversation and prolonging time. She wished Melissa and that help she would bring would hurry up.

"Exactly, yes! You were my chosen challenge, quite an honor I assure you. The meetings were all different though. My previous victims I found at a fast food restaurant, in which I worked. You, I just encountered on the street. I knew by how you walked you would be that challenge I was looking for." He told her.

"How I walked?" Emily was starting to get sick. This guy really needed a life. "How does the way I walk define how much of a challenge I would be?" Emily asked, never had she heard that one before.

"I took a class on human behavior. For a project we had to choose a certain act someone did daily. Kiss, hold hands, eat, and open their lockers for example. I chose how people walked. I analyzed it during lunch time. I wrote down my examples and compared it to the person." Mark got up from her, thankfully in Emily's point of view. He could be very intimidating.

He continued. "So that's what I did with you, as of all my victims. I watch how they walk and that defined the range of hardness. My first one walked hips swaying; attracting guys attention everywhere, from every angle. That means she's a looker, but also very conceited and attentive, with a sort of fear of commitment."

Emily found herself amazed, no matter how much she didn't want to. This guy was very precise, she had to give him.

"You however are a different story." Mark introduced her back into the present, unfortunately. She hoped she would be forgotten, no such luck. "You walk with a sway of your hips, but not as much as the normal female. You walk with a known strength, with determination, a stable sense of life and movement. This means you know that you're a looker, and like the attention of the male species, but not that much that you come off conceited or attentive. No fear of commitment there either."

He continued, much to her resistance. This guy would drive her mad before he was through with her. But the good part of it was that time was stretched, allowing help to come. This should have been a welcome distraction if she wasn't so damned weak and in this possibly fatal mess.

"But I'm boring you with this mindless chatter, so let me get to the point. Your walking type eventually means you are that challenge I was looking for; my next victim." He finished finally, much to her relief and frustration.

"Just how many victims have you had before me? I'd like to know a number before I end up coming that last one." Emily offered conversation with a purpose, much more interesting for her sanity's sake.

His brows rose up in thought. Out loud he said, "Let me see. There was Linda, Leslie, Savanna, Katherine, Amanda, Victoria, and Cindy if I'm not mistaken. She was called Cinderella for a nickname too." He told her.

Great, Emily thought miserably, I'm to be the eightieth right after all the names in the world: Cindy. She really hated that name now. Her and that name had a history before, but now it was even worse.

"So, adding Emily means we have eight. I've always liked that number, actually." Mark ranted a bit more than Emily would have liked. "But, I'm rambling about nothing again, so why don't we get back on track?" He suggested, not that he was expecting an answer from her.

"How about you let me go?" Emily suggested instead, struggling in the ropes for effect.

Mark shook his head. "Now why would I do that? You'd go off to the police and report me and then how can I play the games I have prepared for us? I really do want to reach an eighth victim." He said, creepy. That's what you'd like to hear from your captor.

Emily tried persuasion. "How am I going to go to the police? I don't know if you've seen the outside, but I wouldn't make it alive out there in that weather. Its not possible, so therefore I can't rat you out." Emily persuaded him, knowing that wasn't all true, but hey, she had to try.

"You have a point there." Mark said and marched to the window and looked outside. A mix of rain and snow was falling and the wind gained speed. It rattled against the window planes unsteadily. "But I can't chance it. Either way you'd end up dead." He murmured, most reassuringly.

"Fine, if you want me dead, would you kill me already?" Emily asked, and Lucky was really hoping this was part of her act.

Mark laughed. "And miss the fun that we'll have?" He asked her. "Course not, that can't happen. This eighth victim, namely you, must be memorable, the challenge I wished for, not that you haven't disappointed me in that aspect just yet." He explained, seriously ruining her chances of survival.

Emily was almost scared to ask, but she had to know. "And the fun that will happen will be?" Emily asked, probably marking her death sentence anyway.

"I haven't decided just yet, actually. So until I have, why don't we continue this intriguing conversation we're having?" Mark suggested to her. He didn't wait for an answer. "Now, what were we talking about? My previous victims, that's it. What else would you like to know of them?" He opened up the topic of conversation to her.

Emily decided to pick a subject he previously said, still staling for time which wasn't on her side at all. Melissa! She thought a little annoyed, where the heck is you and where is that help you should have called for? She went away not that long ago.

"How exactly did you kill the others?" Emily forced herself to ask, when she really didn't want to know herself.

"Well, I suffocated one of my first victims. I hung a one or two of them, so they would mainly shut up, they were really annoying me with their constant rambling. I poisoned one and made it look like she used drugs to kill herself. I stuck one in their car and made them drive off a cliff, but I didn't use that one again. It's too complicated and wasn't enough pain and misery for the conceited brat." Mark described, sincerely making Emily very uncomfortable, but it was her question, a regrettable one at that.

"No guns or knives?" Emily asked a little surprised at that.

Mark shook his head. "No, those are too traceable and messy. Too much evidence would have got caught easily if I did those." He answered her question. The answer was much less graphic thankfully.

"I see." Emily murmured very uncomfortably. She struggled with her ropes hoping that they would loosen somehow. She could get her jack knife out, but she had to wait for the right moment; when she and Lucky's plan would come into action. Still she fished around in her boot, wanting to be ready for whenever that would be.

Emily made contact with Lucky, who was still seething with fury. Soon he wouldn't be controllable and Lucky would go half cocked, never a good thing. She made eye contact and gestures as well as she could, telling him he would come in soon. She didn't know if it got through to him though.

She paid attention to Mark, who came back to her side, much to her dismay. He created more conversation. "You know, I may have thought of what to do with you after all." He announced and Emily felt her control slipping.

He came to her and sat across from her, much closer than she ever wanted. "Out of all my victims, I've come to one conclusion. You're much more special than I realized. My other victims have been lookers, but you are the most beautiful of all." He paid her a compliment, but it was far from appropriate.

"They've mostly been blondes, they agitate the crap out of me, but I got a brunette one and she was fine, tried a redhead, but she proved to be a disappointment." Mark reported to her.

"And they're curves were all different. Tried the big chested ones, too big for my taste, tried the very small ones, too small, and so I went for the middle sized ones. They work best of all." Mark got remarkably closer and Emily tried staying strong as she knew what was coming. It was pretty obvious what he had done to those girls before their death.

With Lucky's help he wouldn't go that far, she knew it. Lucky would step in before that. Emily made the signal to start their plan as Mark touched her neck. He led it down to her collar bone and was inches away from the beginning of her cleavage. (Lucky grew very angry as he watched him do this obviously.)

He never got there thank goodness, as Lucky initiated their plan.


	54. Chapter 53

A new face after the race

Chapter 53

Mark looked away distracted and excused himself as some sounds came relevant from the other room, the front room. Emily took her jack knife out as Lucky came around the bends.

They found out the room Emily being held in had another doorway. Lucky ran to her and took the knife from her hands and started tearing through the rope, being as careful as they could. They were going to get caught quickly and had little time to get Emily free.

As soon as Emily was nearly free, Mark came running in and became enraged at the picture before him. Lucky cut the last of the strings that the rope held and accidentally cut Emily in the process. It wasn't deep, but with her sensitive skin from the rope, it hurt more than it should have.

Lucky stood up and stood in front of Emily, like a protector. Meanwhile the two men gave each other dirty, threatening looks; Emily tore off a piece of her skirt and wrapped it around her wrist, to stop the small cut from bleeding. It was all she had at the given moment.

Eventually, as Emily was done, Mark attacked Lucky. Emily screamed as she feared they'd fall on her, but Lucky pushed Mark away and took their fight elsewhere. Emily sighed with relief, she really didn't need that. She was really glad Lucky was there. He even knew what she needed without saying and even through his fury he read her easily. Usually anger clouds a person's judgment, but not Lucky obviously.

As they fought Emily tried figuring out what to do. She couldn't leave Lucky alone with Mark; I mean this whole thing was her fault. It wouldn't be fair to Lucky, but on the other hand the best thing she could do was leave Lucky. He'd feel better to know she escaped successfully. But she herself wanted to stay here and know what happened, unlike the last time this happened. She collapsed and totally missed it all. She didn't find out what happened, just that Zander was dead and Helena the same. No one would give her the details or the end result other than that and they meant well, she really didn't need that extra information, but it would still be nice to know.

And the alternative reason was she didn't feel too safe unless she was with Lucky. She'd get over it; she couldn't be too dependent on Lucky, but not now. It was much too early to start feeling otherwise. It was still happening!

While Emily considered her options and the boys angrily fought, below the floor, in the basement, quite a racket was being made. The old electric system, the reason why the warehouse was abandoned, was making quite a ruckus. It spit and sputtered, even though it hadn't been used in years. It was reaching its final point. It was going to explode.

But no one knew that or when it would happen. It started slowly, before big sparks came spilling out of the holes. It was shorting out and that could mean only one thing: disaster.

But up above no one noticed a thing. Lucky and Mark continued their fight oblivious to Emily or anything else around them, and Emily was just unsure of what to do. She just stared at the fighting men, and watched them as they fought to kill from the looks of it.

Normally she probably would be bothered with these violent scenes, but she was too out of her element to really notice. She was trying to figure out why they were fighting.

Certainly not over her, sure it started that way, but now it was different. There was a whole new issue she didn't know. Emily just supposed it was Lucky taking out his anger to Mark's moves on her, especially that last one. She didn't think on that though. She needed to be aware and ready for anything.

Help had yet to come, and she was beginning to think they would never. So it would be up to her to stop the fight going on between the macho men she attracted. She really loved Lucky, he was so caring and gentle and loving, and he wouldn't hurt her like anyone had in her past. But it still scared her to see what he could be.

She made no movement though. She really should stand up and stop Lucky and Mark, and as much as she thought Mark deserved it, they really needed to be leaving and she was far too weak to take anymore today. He'd get his just desserts in jail eventually. She had no doubt it was a rough place to be.

It was then she noticed the sounds and movements from below them. She couldn't hear them well, given the blows and groans of pain of the fight, but she could feel the wood floor moving unsteadily.

She placed her ears on the cold floor and listened to see what was happening. She heard nothing at first just some hisses, but then a bright spark went off from below. That was the first clue of what was happening.

The warehouse was having an electric shorting, and given the probable age of the system, she knew it was bad. Then something hit her, why this place was abandoned.

She read in the newspaper, a few years ago that it was going to be closed down because the electricity system was unstable and very old fashioned. For safety, it was reasoned; it would be evacuated and abandoned. The city agreed it was the best thing for this place before it killed someone.

She stood up and the ground beneath her continued to move unstable. IF this was California and if New York was under a distinct fault line, she would have thought it was an earthquake, but neither was the case. This place was going to explode and them with it if they didn't get away from it quickly. Now, as soon as possible were better words to think of it.

She didn't know if a fire had started, but the sparking, hissing sound maybe the start of one. And she didn't care to make sure she was right, they needed to leave this place, even Mark, even though he probably deserved to go down with the building. The girl's mothers needed closure and she couldn't forget of Brenda. She was helpless; she wasn't even checked into reality.

She turned towards the fight to find Mark sailing to the floor as Lucky gave him a sound punch. "Lucky!" She screamed, hoping to tone him out of his anger. Anger seriously clouded your judgment and Lucky wasn't an exception.

It was a few moments before he turned to her. She could see bruises coming and maybe a black eye, but those were minor injuries. If they stayed here they might end up with life threatening ones.

Lucky said nothing, probably embarrassed of his actions, but Emily would let it slide if they got out of here alive. "Lucky!" She called again. "We have to get out of here." She told him.

Lucky said nothing again, much to her tension and stress. She really didn't need a toned out Lucky here. He just stared at her, and she would personally kill him if he was lost in thought. Really bad timing Lucky, she criticized him.

He gave her another look, more into reality, but she could still understand the question. "This place is going to explode. The electricity is shorting out." Emily explained as urgent as she could.

Lucky turned one last time to Mark's unconscious, unmoving body before turning back to her, but when he did, it wasn't a pretty sight. A large crack was spreading on the wood and he began to smell smoke. Emily was right, Lucky realized, now completely present. They needed to get out of here.

He made a movement to walk over but the floor was increasingly unsteady. He had to get to her quick, but not make any quick movements ironically enough. He watched as the crack stretched across the floor more. It reached the wall, and they were separated by a widening canyon.

He cursed as he cautiously made his way to her. Great time to close off your ears and lose your cool Lucky, he thought, criticizing himself and his tendencies. He was almost near Emily when one of the halves completely broke, sending the wooden floor and its occupant down with them into the fire that use to be the basement, a tornado shelter or something he noticed, at one time.

And worst of all it wasn't his half. He watched as Emily's eyes met his, full of fear and he heard her scream as the floor broke beneath her, sending her with it.

For the first time since he came upon her being held captive, he spoke. "Emily!" He screamed as she disappeared with the falling rubble. He looked in horror down, but found no sign of her, even if the fire gave light. He could see broken wood pieces, but no evidence of Emily.

Without thinking he jumped down there as well. The smoke filled his lungs and he coughed, his eyes watered, but that didn't stop him from finding Emily. He moved around, being careful, but yet reckless. He wasn't kidding when he said he'd die for Emily.

He began by moving pieces, but didn't call Emily's name for two reasons. One, the smoke was too much to do so, and two Emily was probably unconscious with the debris falling on her and the distance she fell. Sure he made it and would probably have some injuries thanks to his jump, but he was too worried to even feel a tinge of pain. He simply blocked it out. He didn't know how long it would last though but didn't go from there.

He continued his search, never failing. He wouldn't fail to find Emily; he would die before he gave up. As he got ankle deep in the rubble he found something, a hand from the velvety feels of it. He continued digging up the debris until he found and dug up a head, covered with dark, long hair.

He breathed a little sigh of relief as he found a pulse. Emily had a big piece of wood on her though, and he began to feel the adrenaline leaving him. He was loosing strength, but he ended up pushing it off her somehow gaining the strength to do so.

After she was free he sat down, all exertion gone. He gathered up Emily's body and held her like an infant in his grip, bridal style like he did in the hospital when she couldn't walk, but there were no arms around his neck this time.

He cradled Emily's head, calling her. "Emily, wake up." No response came. "Emily, please wake up." He begged again. "This is really a bad time to fall unconscious, you realize that don't you?" He asked her, and still no response. He felt tears come to his eyes.

"I should have listened to you. I was just so up in my anger, I should have realized something up, the floor being very unstable was a very good sign there, but I didn't recall it, did I?" He confessed as a few of his tears fell on her right cheek. "I'm sorry, so sorry. We could be safe right now. You should have left me; I shouldn't have gotten so into that fight." He continued and barely noticed as the other half of the floor fell.

The fire was spreading and the building was going to come down, on them most likely. The fire surrounded them now, they were stuck. They were probably going to die. He could probably make it out, but not with Emily. She was too much baggage at this point.

Well if she was going to die, he was going with her. If Emily could only wake up on last time…a small sound came from her lips. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Lucky…" She called weakly, and he finally saw how tired and exhausted she was. The day was too much for her; far too much for her weak and exhausted, still recovering body.

"Emily." He smiled gratefully at her, as best as he could give the circumstances.

Emily tried speaking again, but the smoke was making it difficult. Their oxygen level was running extremely low. If they didn't die of a burning warehouse falling on them, they'd certainly die of too much smoke inhalation.

"Lucky…" Emily couldn't get the rest of her message out, but Lucky still understood it. She coughed some and then tucked her head into his shoulder for comfort.

She said she loved him and there was no way he could say it back, but they both knew very well how they felt about each other. It was no secret anymore. He just tucked her in his arms close, protecting her to the best of his ability.

Outside, between the winter snowflakes and growling wind stood a huge crowd of people. The fire was too much out of control and the weather not helping the visibility, there was nothing they could do.

Melissa had done exactly what Emily commanded. She had ran to the first house and yelled for help. She exclaimed that she had been kidnapped and needed to call the police immediately.

However, with the weather and the police officers ignorance, they didn't believe her story. They called Jason and they had been reunited. It took forever to tell the whole story and then the still ignorant officers had called their next in command and finally got the message.

But by then it was too late. They couldn't stop the fire, they couldn't see, couldn't do anything.

Jason and Melissa went to the scene and Jason held her close to him, not letting her go, protecting her. Lulu, Luke and Laura went too. They widely expected Lucky was in there too. Sonny got called up soon after. Michael and Morgan were with Bobbie, so he was alone.

Along with the immediate family members of the thought people inside the burning inflame, was rescue workers, police officers (even the stupid, ignorant ones), and paramedics were on the scene.

They looked on with hope, but as the building fell to pieces, their sister, brother, mother, son, daughter not coming out of it, was diminished. Everyone screamed out their family members' names in grievance.

In Jason's firm grip, Melissa screamed "Mommy!"

Lulu, in her dad's arms screamed for her brother "Lucky!"

Sonny, in horror and despair, watched his only daughter and oldest child going down with the building screamed "Emily!"

And then there was silence.


	55. Chapter 54

A new face after the race

Chapter 54

The flames eventually extinguished and all that was left was a once big, wondrous warehouse was ashes and a bunch of unsearched area, where all was hoping that was where their loved ones were.

Jason held Melissa as she cried, trying his best to keep his eyes from sprouting tears. Lulu was huddled in her father crying for her supposedly lost big brother and Laura cried at his other side. Luke himself felt like doing it himself, his only son…but he didn't.

Sonny's reaction was all different though. He had never been good with grief. He usually resorted to anger and blame during times of grief so it was no surprise that was what he did this time.

He marched up to the ignorant officers who didn't believe a word Melissa, an innocent little girl, said. "You! You could have stopped this!" He roared in anger at them.

The men said nothing, deeply embarrassed; guilty they played part in people's deaths. "I will have your badges for that!" Sonny threatened and would no doubt make up to it.

They looked shocked but said nothing. Jason came with a now sleeping Melissa on his shoulder. He put his free hand, the other holding Melissa in place, and put it on one of Sonny's shoulders.

"Sonny, this is neither the time nor the place." He told Sonny. Though he never would say he and Emily had been father-daughter, that didn't mean he didn't care for her. He also has to figure out his wife. He was now a widower more than likely. He'd lost a daughter and a wife all in the same day.

Sonny looked at Jason warily, rather wanting to punch the guy in the face, but didn't. Jason was right. He'd follow out his threat later, when he was more level headed and evenly emotional.

"Why don't we go back to my penthouse?" Jason asked. "The searchers have our phone numbers; they'll call us when and if they find something." He suggested.

Sonny nodded. Little Melissa probably needed to be home as well. "Shouldn't we bring the Spencers there too? It might be wise that Lulu and Melissa have each other while this is going on." Sonny suggested right back.

"I already asked them. They're coming too." Jason informed him. Sonny nodded again, not sure what to say to that.

Soon they were at the penthouse. Melissa was sleeping in Jason's bed and soon Lulu would be joining her, when her and her mom and dad got here.

The first thing Sonny noticed was a photo of Lucky and Emily above the fireplace. They were smiling, and so in love. He sighed, holding back tears. "Lucky did tell me that he'd die for Emily. I just never thought he was being that serious, that he'd ever have to." He told Jason.

Jason took a seat on the sofa across from the fireplace. "I know me either. Early in Emily and Lucky's friendship I had no doubt they were falling in love and he'd do anything, even die, for her. I never doubted it, never, but no matter what the trouble Emily unintentionally got herself into, I thought it would never go that far myself." He sighed, still holding tears back.

Sonny turned around. "Emily was a trouble maker?" Sonny highly doubted that, but he didn't raise Emily so why would he know?

Jason shook his head. "No, she was an absolute angel; she rarely got into trouble, was any. But for some odd reason she always attracted it." Jason told Sonny.

Sonny took a seat in the separate chair. "Attracted trouble? With her looks and brains I don't doubt it." He shook his head in longing.

"Emily was always modest when it came to her looks. Guys, especially Lucky, always ended up literally drooling over them. She was a looker but never actually accepted it." Jason replied, missing her even more.

"She's modest, was modest." Sonny corrected himself. There as no solid proof that Emily was dead, but how could anyone survive that?

Silence fell and a knock sounded. Jason got up from the couch and went over to the doorway and opened it. Lulu, in Luke's arms, and Laura was by his side walked in.

Luke handed Laura the sleeping Lulu and took it upon herself to get her daughter to Jason's bedroom, where Melissa was. If there was a time in which they needed each other, it was now.

It was solemn and silent when Laura's footsteps stopped. This left the three fathers there, not sure of what to say. Silence followed but Luke made conversation. "Does anyone know why our children were in that area of Port Charles?" Luke asked, curiously.

Jason answered this one. "It was all a set up from the looks of it." Jason told him.

"A set up? As in a trap?" Luke asked. "Why?"

"I don't know, but I'll tell you what I know. I didn't tell anyone this but a few weeks ago Brenda was taken from Ferncliff." Jason told them firstly.

Luke was visibly shocked and Sonny didn't know how to react to that. Jason continued anyway. "From what Melissa told me this man, which was how he got her to go there." Jason explained Brenda's significance

"He used Brenda as a pawn? That's sick." Luke commented and no one disagreed.

"Yeah, I know but that is where this gets interesting. Next he used Melissa another pawn, to get Emily there for some reason, and of course Lucky had to follow." Jason finished. "And that's how they got in that area. I'm not sure what happened from there except Emily allowed Melissa to escape, which is how we know all that happened before." Jason came back to the present story.

A voice spoke up from the stairway "Brenda was in the warehouse too? When it went down?" She asked as she came down and sat along side her husband for comfort.

Jason nodded, not able to say anything better than allow a sob to sound. He couldn't though. He needed to be strong, he can fall apart later.

Sonny asked a hypothetical question next. "Do you think Emily and Lucky could have escaped before the warehouse came down?" He supposed, not sure what to think. He'd like to say so, but he it was just hope that his daughter and her boyfriend was alive.

Luke, Laura, and Jason shook their head. Laura started crying a little, thinking of the son she lost. Luke comforted her and answered his suggestion. "No, I know my son and as much as he is a Spencer, but no. He'd stay to help Emily, even if it cost him his life, as well as hers. I doubt Emily could handle that much more and escape and if Emily was there, so was Lucky. He'd go down with her, I'm absolutely certain of that." Luke explained.

Laura gave a full blown sob. "My poor baby boy." She hid herself in her husband's embrace.

Sonny talked some of Emily and his deepest regrets. "I only just found Emily. I was just getting to know her. I missed so many years of her life, and now…" Sonny didn't have the heart to finish the sentence.

"Emily's death wasn't unnoticed and unheeded Sonny. She saved Melissa that has to count for something." Jason tried looking the positive way.

"Yeah, I guess so." Sonny answered, with a sigh. Silence ensued once again, but no one was for conversation until his phone rang.

They all looked up with hope. The workers may have called with news, good or bad they didn't know. Sonny looked at it for a second before answering it.

"Hello?" He asked through the phone and was a little disappointed when it wasn't who he thought it was.

On the other end was Bobbie, a worried one. She had heard the news of the explosion and burnt down building. "Sonny! It's so good to see hear from you. The kids worried you were in at the scene and were hurt because of it." She told him and he took the kids as her and Michael, Morgan was probably fast asleep.

"No, I'm fine Bobbie; I was just called in near there." He calmed her worst fears.

Now Bobbie was confused. "You were called in there? Why?" She asked.

Sonny looked at Jason and Luke, and the sad Laura. He didn't see a reason why he shouldn't explain. "Because Emily was in there." He told her solemnly.

"Emily? Emily Bowen?" Bobbie asked she obviously didn't get the memo because she asked "Why were you called in because of Emily? You have no relation to her."

"Bobbie, I hate to tell you this now but Emily is my daughter." Your step granddaughter, he thought but didn't add that in to his answer.

"Daughter? How can she be your daughter? Her father's name is Scott Bowen, it says on her hospital records. I know I've seen it." Bobbie explained, obviously not believing him and at the very wrong moment. He really didn't have the time to explain it. There could be a very important call coming.

"Bobbie, I hate to be rude, but I really have to go, but I'll leave you with a quick explanation: Stepfather. Tell the kids I'm fine and I love them, okay?" Sonny said quickly and hung up.

The three other occupants looked at him warily. "Bobbie and the kids heard and feared that I was there and got hurt." He explained easily.

Everyone nodded solemnly, accepting his explanation even with the extra words in his conversation. Minutes passed and an impatient Laura stood up, not being able to take it anymore.

She marched over to Jason's phone and screamed at it. "Ring you stupid thing! Ring and tell me my son is alive, ring and tell me anything!" She broke down in sobs again; coming to her aid was Luke. He guided her back over to the couch, holding her close, embracing her again.

Sonny and Jason frowned at Laura and at each other. Sonny sighed. "I'm sorry Laura. Lucky wanted to protect my daughter and would die doing it, and I know Emily wouldn't have accepted his choice if she had the opportunity." He told her solemnly.

Laura shook his head. "It's not Emily's fault, he would have done it even if he and Emily didn't know each other. He's independent like that; he'd done it on his own accord no matter what. Like his father, he's a sucker for damsels in distresses." She comforted Sonny from across the room.

"I suppose all men are like that." Jason added to Laura's comment. No one disagreed at that either.

Sonny and Jason heard Laura's question to Luke, even through her sobs. "What is Lulu going to do Luke?" She asked, "Her big brother was one of the brightest things in her life."

"We don't know Lucky is dead Laura. He could be alive, you know us Spencers, and we can't really die." Luke tried seeing the positive point in all this. It hasn't actually been proven that he was dead, or he was hoping so. He couldn't lose his son, as couldn't Lulu or Laura.

The phone rang a few seconds after he said that. Jason looked warily at it before picking it up, reluctant and hesitant. "Hello?" He answered slowly. This could be the information that broke or made their lives.

Silence ensued for the millionth time today. "Okay, yeah, we'll be there." Jason said into the phone and hung up.

Sonny, Luke and Laura looked at him with hope. "What'd they say?" Sonny asked, almost afraid to find out what they did and might hear.

Jason opened his mouth to speak and shut it again before fully gaining the ability to say what he was going to say. "They said…."

Author's note: (Ducks as a vase comes flying) I know, I shouldn't have done it, but I had to! Thanks for reviewing, and as much as I hate to do this, these next few weeks are going to be very busy for me, so I can't promise a quick update. (ducks again as another vase comes flying) you might have to wait a few weeks maximum to find out what the short conversation was about. And I'm going to leave it as that, because were seriously running out of vases here….


	56. Chapter 55

A new face after the race

Chapter 55

Previously: Jason opened his mouth to speak and shut it again before fully gaining the ability to say what he was going to say. "They said…."

He still couldn't speak for a moment. "They said that the workers are at the bottom of the rubble, where our loved ones are thought to be buried." Jason paused, working on how to say this. "They suggested it might be better for us to be there if they find…something." Jason finished.

"If they find something?" Sonny asked. "They haven't found anything yet, at all?" He was getting agitated and angry again.

"Not that they told me." Jason kept calm. That wasn't the greatest news, but it wasn't the best of news either.

Sonny refrained from commenting anymore. Until they heard solid facts and proof, there was no conclusions, no closing of this horrific event.

Luke spoke up. "Laura? Why don't you take care of the kids? The rest of us will go and see what's happening." Luke suggested. He added later, "We'll call when we find out something."

Laura wasn't happy with his suggestion; this was about her only son, her oldest child (even though she saw him as her baby still) but knew he was only protecting her and the children. Luke would call and tell them what was up. She nodded her consent.

The men got up and walked gravely to the door, and after offering a wave to Laura, Luke followed the men back down to the ruins of a once useful warehouse. Dozens of people in hard hats and with shovels worked throughout the night. The snow was still falling still and visibility wasn't great, but it could have been much worse.

They approached the guy who was in charge of the clean up and search. They didn't have to ask, the guy knew what they were thinking. "We haven't found anything but wood and ashes as of yet, but were getting there. One of my guys will call out if they find something the minute they do." He reassured them.

"You are open to work all night if absolutely necessary?" Jason supposed.

The guy nodded. "If there was no one in there and it collapsed, no, but there is human lives at stake this time so it's different." He didn't have to say the chances of survival, they knew them. It was low and very unlikely any of their loved ones would come out alive and breathing.

Silence ensued as they walked around and observed the guys at work. When they were half the warehouse away, a scream sounded. "Sir!" It shouted. "We found something!" The lead guy and they ran toward the scream desperately.

A couple guys were crowded over the find. The man in charge ordered them away so he could see. They couldn't see anything at this point. He sighed. "This one's dead, no pulse, keep looking!" The man announced. The others did, and worked twice as hard from the looks of it.

They went over to it but were blocked. "You can't see it until we figure out its identity." He called over an ambulance they carefully latched the corpse and into the stretcher it went.

You couldn't see a thing that would help the identification purposes. It was just all black and burned. They paled slightly. This could be one of their loved ones, was, but just who it could be drove them nuts. There were four possibilities, none of them good.

They tallied around a little longer, waiting for another shout, any sound turned their head. Nothing, after that body was found they naturally was more nervous and upsetting. It was quite easy to scare them, all of them, even the ones with the strongest controls on their emotions.

They sat on the sidelines, waiting for more calls, more talk, to know that their loved relative was alive. Luke took out his cell phone but couldn't call Laura until he knew the whole truth. Just because he didn't want to worry her just because only one dead person was found, the three others left accounted for, not yet established dead. He wanted all facts until he called what probably will be an upset Laura and you couldn't calm down an upset Laura, he's tried.

"I really don't know what Laura or Lulu would do without Lucky." Luke confessed, out of the blue.

"Same here. Michael and Morgan and Melissa really cared for their big sister, if she's…" Sonny just stopped and shook his head. Emily couldn't be dead. She had so much ahead for her. She was just two years away from getting her bachelor's degree in journalism. She had three younger siblings to make an example for and be there for them. Her and Lucky had youth and love. They'd make a lovely married couple, parents even.

"They're alive, they've got to be." Jason said firmly holding so much emotion and hope in he'd probably burst.

All the men just firmly nodded, not sure what to believe at this point. "Then who do you think is that dead body, you think?" Luke had to ask, get that in the open.

"My money is that is probably Brenda. You couldn't see much but the height and the build I saw, it must be her. She is, was, my wife, and I think I'd know if it was her or not." Jason answered solemnly.

They trusted Jason's judgment on this, but couldn't help commenting on it. "Poor Melissa, she's lost her mother. She's going to be crushed." Luke said.

"Yeah, she is. I'm sorry Jason, but you still got Elizabeth there and I hate to sound rude and unsympathetic, but maybe it was for the best. Brenda just kept you from growing and living life to its fullest. Maybe it can bring closure, for you and Melissa." Sonny tried seeing the positive view of this death.

"Maybe, she was just going to stay like that forever most likely. If she made no change these past two years, there'll never be any." Jason didn't take it personally, didn't give it much thought at this point. "But Melissa would be fine. Her mother wasn't around much, she'll miss her, but Emily was. She could handle losing her mother, but I really don't know if she could handle losing her big sister. Emily's grown to mean so much to her, to everyone." Jason explained, again solemnly.

Everyone was spared any comments as they looked over to see the medics coming again and the lead guy, they didn't care to ask for a name at this point, looking over something. They must have found something again.

Jason and Luke didn't make a movement to check it out. Jason too upset about his wife and Luke too worried he was going to lose his only son. Sonny got on his feet and went over to investigate it for the other two and himself.

This body was more visibly able to tell some features. He overhead one of the medics saying "Early twenties," Sonny was scared at this point but quickly listened more. "Let's see if we can tell the gender…male." The medics could find no more proof of identity.

To Sonny that meant good and bad news. It wasn't Emily, but it still could be Lucky. If he wasn't mistaken, Lucky was twenty or twenty one.

He made his way to the two other men. Luke looked up at Sonny. "What was the count?" Luke asked.

"Dead male, they guess early twenties." Sonny sat down again, the relief that wasn't Emily too great.

"They didn't say anything else?" Luke asked.

Sonny shook his head. "That's all they could find out with that one." He told Luke.

Luke shook off the fear that that could be Lucky. "That's not Lucky." He said firmly, unmistaken.

"There's always a chance it was Mark, the whole villain of this piece, and if so, serves him well, at least I don't have to kill him myself and risk jail time." Sonny replied.

"It was Mark, I'm certain. If it was Lucky, they'd have found Emily near him. He said to you himself that he'd die for her, and so if he did, he'd be near Emily in doing so. No Emily, no Lucky." Luke explained, sure of his judgment.

Jason added in. "Yeah, that's true. If you find one dead you find the other near. Lucky wouldn't leave Emily like that." Jason responded.

Then Sonny asked the question of the day. "Then where are they?" He demanded of them.

Luke and Jason just looked away and shook their head showing they had no idea whatsoever. Absolutely clueless, like him they were.

Silence fell between them and they barely noticed the heavy sounds going around them. Metal shovels clanking against the rock, grunts of pain and hard work, the creaking and smack of wood pieces falling on each other as they get piled on each other in a frantic search of hope.

Minutes passed and no more appearances of a body or two. If Jason and Luke were right that if they found Lucky, they found Emily, they needed to be found quickly. No one had any idea what happened to those two, but it was also obvious that if one was dead, the other was most likely was and vice versa. They cared more the vice versa one.

The lead guy, named Patrick, rubbed his temples, it was getting late. It was getting cold. They were at the last layer. The last place those two kids could get, but he doubted they lived. At that point, if they didn't die of injuries, they'd die of too much carbon dioxide and too little oxygen.

He went over to the other end and watched as his guys did their work, striving and working to find these two unfortunate souls that got caught in such an accident. He looked over at the three men waiting for news.

He really felt for them. He had a kid of his own at home. If he lost his son David he'd certainly be lost. David would turn four in a week. He was so little, so much like him, so much like his mother.

His wife was a little difficult at times, okay, most of the time but he loved her. Beth was such a joy. She was very optimistic, very beautiful, but too stubborn for her own good. But then again she said the same thing about him. Either way little David was going to be a stubborn one, no doubt about it.

He frowned. That's what this couple should have had; the house with the picket fence, the children, the dog that kept them busy, the happiness that they or anybody else deserved.

But now it was doubtful they'd get that happy ending. Very doubtful, he thought as one of his workers called him over, gesturing wildly with his hands. He hurried over to where the worker was, being careful of all the rubble and people.

"What have you got there?" He asked the worker who he now identified as Bobby, a man who he had reluctantly hired. He had a criminal past, a dark childhood, but from what he saw was keeping his head above the water, trying to do better, be better than he was. Making up for those years he had wasted uselessly, the mistakes he made, the lives he ruined.

"I'm not sure yet, I'm still getting there, I just need to move this huge pile of wood." Bobby told him and Patrick pulled on his pair of gloves and helped Bobby move it away and off a discovery Bobby believed he had found.

They went back to find a shock and the discovery Bobby predicted. After moving some smaller pieces and calling for the medics to come once again, they looked closer.

The small couple held there, holding each other in each other's arms. They looked so peaceful, their hands held together, the boyfriend protecting the girlfriend with his life, literally as he discovered their mouths crushed together.

He almost smiled at the pretty picture they made. Bobby checked for pulses and looked up. "They're breathing sir." He reported and he requested his help that they pull them apart. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, and they'd need help right away as the medics were near to receive them.

The medics took it from there as they raced the living victims to the hospital. Whether they would stay among the living was the question now.

Author's note: Yes, I finally updated! Aren't you happy? If anyone is reading this, remember to check out some of my newest stories "The massacre" and "Running into the Unknown." You'll find them under my name, in the lists of stories. Review if you so wish.


	57. Chapter 56

A new face after the race

Chapter 56

Previously:

The small couple held there, holding each other in each other's arms. They looked so peaceful; their hands held together, the boyfriend protecting the girlfriend with his life, literally as he discovered their mouths crushed together.

He almost smiled at the pretty picture they made. Bobby checked for pulses and looked up. "They're breathing sir." He reported and he requested his help that they pull them apart. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, and they'd need help right away as the medics were near to receive them.

The medics took it from there as they raced the living victims to the hospital. Whether they would stay among the living was the question now.

Fellow searchers watched as the paramedics stabilized both patients on the stretcher, they quickly but carefully loaded them into two awaiting ambulances.

Luke, Jason, and Sonny, all of them tried to see who they were as they saw movement in that area of the wreckage, but were shielded by the light and smoke from a small after explosion that occurred suddenly, without warning.

By the time everything had cleared, the ambulances were on their way to General Hospital and they had no answers as to the people's identities.

Sonny saw Bobby, the worker who had found the people, and ran over there, Jason and Luke trailing behind him. He was turning to leave as they got near.

"Wait, wait, please. Can you tell me who were they?" Sonny asked him as they got his attention.

"They're unidentified as of yet sir. They were breathing but we don't know who they were." Bobby told them, identifying them as the possible parents.

"Could you tell what gender they were at least?" Jason asked him.

"Yes, of course. I could clearly see a male and a female. They were wrapped in each other's arms, the male was visibly protecting her from the damage, I suppose." Bobby shook his shoulders, not quite sure what to say or what to tell them.

The men looked at each other. That sure sounded like them, and as they predicted, if you found one, you found the other. But they wanted to be sure, so they asked one last question.

"Do know anything else? Like, their hair color maybe?" Luke asked, supposing this could work to their advantage.

Bobby's brows rose in thought. "Well, it was hard to tell with all the smoke and ashes, but I'd say the male was a blonde, the female…well I'd like to say it was a brown, but it looked more like black too." Bobby answered him.

They all smiled. It had to be their children. Luke would know as would Sonny, he never could figure out whose hair color Emily got either. Paige's was light brown, but his was black, it must have made a mixture as time passed.

Luke grabbed one of Jason's arms and one of Sonny's and pushed them towards his car. "Come on, we have to know, like now before we drive each other nuts." He insisted as they all piled in his car.

Lucky started it up and raced down the streets to get to the hospital where possibly, most likely their living children were.

At General Hospital, the ambulance a little ahead of Luke and the guys the paramedics pulled the two out and raced them in to the emergency room. Bobbie was on call.

Bobbie rushed over, seeing as she was needed. "What do we have here?" Bobbie Spencer asked.

"Two victims, one male, one female. No identification as of yet. Age, we guess early twenties. They each have a pulse, somewhat shallow. Smoke inhalation, and possibly burns." The paramedics said as they put the two patients into two different rooms.

"Do you know anything else that could be of use?" Bobbie asked them, following the male. Another nurse followed the female.

"No, it's hard to tell what other injuries each might have." One answered everything were questions with no answers at this point.

Sonny, Luke and Jason followed swiftly, only to be told that they had to wait until the doctors and nurses were done with their evaluations of the damage. So they paced the sitting area, at least Sonny did. He didn't handle grief and had little patience as it was. It was beyond tested as far as this night went.

It was maybe five or ten minutes later, thought it felt like hours to them, that the doctors and nurses came out.

Jason and Luke stood up almost immediately and Sonny just stopped and looked at them with hope. Their children, those had to be their children anyway, must be all right. They were needed too much to leave this world; they had such a bright future ahead of them.

Emily would be a great journalist one day and Lucky would only get better with computers. There was so much for them out there for them to go. They were so young and vibrant, a couple who deeply loved each other, it was obvious.

The doctor spoke, the same doctor that was for Emily before and hopefully was now. "We cleaned them up so they can be identified." The doctor started and their faces fell and lost some color.

"They're dead?" Sonny nearly choked on the words he just spoke. They had made it this far, they survived the falling building and so much more. "Tell me their not dead." He practically begged him.

"Their not, but that's not to say they won't be. The next twenty four hours will be critical for each of them. There's no promise that they'll pull through." The doctor informed them.

Luke, Sonny and Jason breathed easier. They weren't dead and will pull through, they knew it.

The young nurse spoke up. "If you would come with us to make sure they are your children…" She didn't wait for them, it wasn't a suggestion. They followed like pigs for a slaughter, heads low, about to panic at any given moment.

They went into the first room that held the female. This wasn't Luke's place to be, though he probably could identify Emily if it was indeed Emily. It was Sonny's and maybe Jason's if Sonny couldn't take the responsibility, which they would understand.

Sonny walked over there hesitantly and stopped at the foot of the bed, looking down before he gained the courage to look up. When he did so, the tears that he had wanted to let go finally let go.

Jason was confused as Sonny started crying. He investigated it for himself and found himself smiling, a bit relieved. Sonny wasn't crying as in upset, but in relief. Emily had made it through.

Luke smiled thinly as he saw Jason do so. One of the two was alive, for that he was glad. Now it was his turn, and he left to go next door, to find out the truth of the unidentified male.

There was no one in there, as everyone was with Emily. He opened the door and entered silently. The room echoed his footsteps and made him slightly jumpy as each one sounded around the room.

He finally made it to the bed though and faced the unidentified male. He was identified as Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Jr. all right. His son was alive, and looked pretty bad, but he was alive as was Emily. Things would work out now, he knew.

Jason was at the door and watched the scene in front of him. "Luke?" He called from the doorway.

Luke looked over at Jason and willed himself not to be Sonny, crying out of relief. "It's Lucky all right." He told Jason, but didn't glance his way.

Jason looked for himself. Lucky did look bad, but if the worker was right, Lucky took the blunt of the damage, protecting Emily to the best of his ability. He knew how it was to rather have yourself hurt than someone you loved that deeply. Lucky probably saved Emily's life, again, but this time a different way. There was no diary around this time.

They went to speak to the doctor as soon as they got their piece of mind back. The doctor gave his report to them in the hall.

"Lucky indeed saved both Emily and his lives." He told them.

"By taking most the hits of the falling rubble?" Jason asked.

"Yes, well, that is another way he did so, but no, you are aware they were caught kissing?" The doctor asked.

Everyone was pleasantly surprised, despite half expecting that. If they thought they were going to die, they'd probably die lips locked.

The doctor took it as such. "Well, you know now." He said and thought of a good way to explain this, as simply as possible. "Moving onto the explanation, Lucky made a good decision in doing so, a kiss of death let's call it." He proposed and they waited for him to continue, he didn't disappoint them. "The smoke in the air made it hard to breathe; for both of them, and how long they were stuck under there was no oxygen…they would have honestly died without that kiss of death." He explained.

"How so?" Luke asked, smiling for his boy.

"Like I said before, there was no oxygen with the fire and they were stuck for some time, but by kissing Emily and staying much like that, he shared oxygen with her and her with him. The only reason your children are alive today is that smart move. By sharing his oxygen he gave us enough time to get to them. Without that move, well, we wouldn't be talking here." The doctor supposed, not that he could tell the future or anything.

"Are they going to be okay then?" Sonny asked the doctor.

"It's hard to tell at this point. Lucky took the blunt of the injuries in protecting Emily, so he has more problems." The doctor told them.

"The details, doc?" Luke asked, a bit impatient, to know if his son would be all right.

"Neither Emily nor Lucky have any burns luckily. It seems the flames took away from where they were stationed, more like surrounding them than hurting them." The doctor guessed, though he didn't know the straight facts, only Emily and Lucky did.

"The diagnosis doctor." Luke snapped and wouldn't apologize for it. He didn't want the doctor's theories, he wanted the diagnosis.

"Emily injured her shoulder again and is extremely tender. There are some breathing problems of course, but that should be cleared up soon. Plenty of scratches and bruises, her wrist got sprained again. Her right arm is in a sling." The doctor replied.

"And Lucky's diagnosis?" Jason asked jumping in front of Luke's upcoming question.

"As I said, he took the blunt of the injuries. He has a serious concussion and his ankle is sprained and there is a broken rib or two, and plenty of more bruises and scratches, not to mention a pretty big one on the forehead." The doctor reported on Lucky's side.

"Will they make it though?" Sonny asked, speaking up now, all of a sudden.

"That is a question I can't answer. Lucky's head injury might be fatal and Emily may well stop breathing with all the smoke she inhaled for all I know." The doctor told them, disappointing them some.

"Didn't Lucky inhale the smoke as well?" Jason supposed.

"Yes, of course he did, but not as much as Emily. He didn't get enough to cause lasting damage. Emily wasn't so lucky." The doctor responded.

"So what do we do?" Luke asked, no longer silent as he heard the plain truth.

"I suggest you pray and hope for the best. You can see them if you like, but no stress will be brought in there, they are weak as it is." The doctor warned and turned, his job done and gave the files to the nurse on call.

The three men looked at each other, grimacing slightly as they did so. They knew what each was thinking. Time it was all about time and they hoped there was enough for those two lovebirds.

Author's note: To everyone reading, i'm believing this story is down to four chapters, so it will be ending shortly. I will be concentrating on this story until i get this finished, in which i believe i will start another new story. I hope you'll be sure to watch out for it and there will be a fourth edition of this story, but i'm not sure when it will actually happen. Much is happening on this end. Reviews are always appreciated.


	58. Chapter 57

A new face after the race

Chapter 57

Author's note: No, I'm not a doctor nor nurse or one of those medical professions nor do I have really any real knowledge of the stuff. So if I'm medically wrong…

The next twenty four hours were indeed crucial. It was a matter of life and death, with all the events happening between the couple.

Sonny was in Emily's room when it happened. He was sitting at the side, in a chair, speaking to his daughter in hopes she could hear him and wake up.

"Emily, you can't leave just yet. What of Morgan, Melissa and Michael? They are going to need their big sister as they grow up, especially Michael. He's always wanted a big sister or brother, but he was the oldest until lately.

"He loves it so, and he finds you probably the best sister in the world. He's going to be a pre teen in a few years; he's going to need someone to help him through it. I'm going to be there of course, but I have no real late experience in the matter.

"I'm going to need a babysitter for Morgan and I know he loves having you around. He's always full of smiles when he's around you and you are so good with children. He loves that doll Lucky gave you; it's practically always at his side since I've given it to him for comfort since you couldn't be there. It's a magic worker, he always knows your there, don't disappoint him when he grows up, you have to live.

"Then there's Melissa. I don't know much of her, but she cares for you deeply. She's probably hoping you and Lucky will get married so that could make her and Lulu official sisters. She's a lot like you, she looks up to you. Between her and Lulu, they look up to their big sister and brothers.

"There's Lucky too, you can't leave him here. Without you he'd go mad, and will never be the same." Sonny didn't mention that Lucky was in serious condition as well.

Then he had nothing to say so he sat and waited and waited, and waited until something happened in a silent vigil. Then the machines started making a faint constant beeping noise.

He looked up suddenly and checked the machines, but he couldn't place the problem, as Emily's breathing grew even shallower. When it continued for a few moments more he decided to get the doctor and ran out of the room.

It didn't go unnoticed in the other room either. Luke watched as his son struggle, moving slightly, but nothing was wrong. All the vital signs were good it was just Lucky who seemed restless even though he was still unconscious. He couldn't find an explanation to this odd discovery.

It lasted a few minutes before the restlessness stopped again, still and silent. He frowned in confusion, what had happened? He left the room to find out and confront the doctor.

"Doc, what the heck happened?" He asked him, hands on his hips impatiently.

"Could you be more specific Mr. Spencer? I don't quite get what you're asking me." The doctor asked, just as confused.

"My son, he was restless more than a few moments ago, as if he was panicking slightly." Luke demanded an answer, but it didn't come from the doctor, but from Sonny who was standing around the doctor wanting answers all the same.

"Panicking? About what?" Sonny asked him.

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Luke slightly snapped at Sonny but it didn't seem like it mattered what anyone did anymore. It had been a very long day.

"I don't know about your son, Mr. Spencer. It's never happened before, medical wise anyway there is no answer." The doctor told Luke.

"No medical answer, what does that mean?" He asked.

"It isn't a medical question, Luke." Sonny told Luke, catching on now. "It's psychological and mental."

Luke still couldn't get it. "Mental? How can it be mental? I saw it physically." He disagreed.

The doctor cut in. "Mr. Spencer, could you say your son and Emily had a special bond?" He asked Luke.

Luke didn't really have to think about it. He knew there was. "Yes, of course there is. Those two always had that special bond others never did." He still didn't see the relevance to the situation though.

"A minute ago, Emily had some real trouble breathing. For some reason, enough oxygen wasn't getting through her lungs, just as I suspected. I believe now that that special bond told Lucky there was trouble on her end and panicked as if to try and be there." The doctor theorized.

Luke supposed it was possible. "Emily is all right now though?" He asked.

"It's still hard to say, Emily is on oxygen. I thought she could take breathing on her own; apparently she needed more than I thought." The doctor explained and his beeper went off. "Excuse me." He skipped away, leaving Sonny and Luke without another word.

"Emily's on oxygen and Lucky knew it when he settled down. He knows Emily's not so good either." Luke commented, having a little trouble believing it himself.

"Luke, do you think it possible that they may be two separate people with interconnecting lives and feelings?" Sonny asked a thought came into his head.

"If Lucky knew about Emily's problem even though he wasn't even conscious, I wouldn't doubt it." Luke answered truthfully though he couldn't really understand it. It was just too supernatural, not that he was an expert on human behavior and relationships.

"Then the answer is right there, you said when we worried that they were under that rumble, that if one would be found, the other would as well." Sonny started his explanation.

"Yeah, what about it?" Luke asked, wishing for a cigar or two.

"Don't you think it possible that their recoveries connect? I mean, this doesn't sound logical, but lucky panicking isn't either but maybe when one wakes up the other will. It seems like Emily and Lucky are dependent upon each other's recovery." Sonny said, probably sounding a little bit crazy.

"I wouldn't doubt it at this point, but how can we help with that? It's up to one of them to make the first move so the other can make the second." Luke told Sonny.

Sonny sighed, knowing that was the truth. "I know, so once again all we can do is wait." He said.

Luke nodded solemnly when something hit him. "Hey, where did Jason go?" He looked around, they didn't see him leave but then again, they were preoccupied too.

"He told me he was going to call Laura because we all knew you wouldn't, given the present circumstances. I think he wanted to talk to Liz for support too." Sonny told him, shrugging on that last part.

"Laura, I was supposed to do that, huh?" Luke frowned, thank goodness for Jason he thought mentally. Jason didn't really have blood ties like this so it wasn't that personal in this area.

"Yeah, you were." Sonny checked out his watch. "The kids will be up soon and will want to know what is going on. We can't protect them too much more." He murmured.

Luke had to agree but said nothing out loud, just nodded his head silently. He got up to go back to Lucky's room, when the doctor stepped out and went into Emily's and got the constant vibe of danger that followed him for years.

He looked back at Sonny and felt much the same vibe as Luke. When it came to their children, they were both in the same predicament despite having lived different lives.

"What was that about?" Sonny asked, paling slightly in worry.

Luke bit his lip. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out." He told Sonny and walked towards the doors and stood guard until the doctor came out of Emily's room, then ambushed him.

Sonny came along just as Luke asked the question of the day, "What's wrong?" Luke asked pointedly.

The doctor visibly sighed. "Lucky's tests came back fine. His head injury wasn't as bad as I thought it might be. I predict he'll make a full recovery." The doctor wasn't happy as he said this though, despite it being good news on Luke's side.

"Then what's wrong?" Sonny demanded when he saw that it was good news but the doctor was highly disappointed when he said it. Something was definitely up.

"I had hoped that both would take so well." The doctor replied, sighing again.

Sonny paled now. "What's wrong with Emily?" He asked, more worried than ever. He had half a mind to shake the doctor to get the information, but refrained. It would help none; more keeping the information hid longer, something he couldn't handle.

"Even with the oxygen mask there isn't enough oxygen for her heart. I don't believe it's going through her lungs as much as I had hoped again. It's working too hard to get that oxygen." The doctor reported to them.

"So, Emily's on her way to a heart attack?" Sonny asked, not exactly understanding what he was saying, and had a hard time truly understanding it.

"That's one of my worst fears, yes." The doctor verified for him, nodding slightly.

Luke and Sonny shared a scared look. Lucky would be fine, physically anyway, but without Emily…he just couldn't do it, wouldn't do it mentally.

"Is there anything that can be done? Open her lungs more for the heart to receive the oxygen you're giving her?" Sonny threw out some senseless ideas. So call him desperate, he was.

"I'm afraid not. I tried the drugs and I tried the oxygen, there is nothing more that I could do medically. It's all up to time and faith." The doctor left them again, solemnly.

Nothing had to be said, Luke knew what had to be done. He turned swiftly and went to Lucky's room without a word. He sat on the stool on the side of the bed. "Lucky?" Luke called him, hoping for a reaction. Preferably a quick and painless one, but pickers couldn't be choosers, so he would take whatever he got, as long as he got one.

Luke heard a small groan of misery, and saw some slight motion of Lucky's head, but then stopped, still again. "Lucky?" Luke called again. "I hate to wake you, knowing you need sleep more than ever, but you need to. Emily needs you. I wouldn't be doing this unless it was absolutely necessary, you know that." Luke insisted, but refrained from shaking Lucky awake, amazingly enough.

Lucky's head turned Luke's way and under his lids his eyes moved rapidly, but he still didn't wake. Luke didn't say anything more, knowing that Lucky's confused and confounded mind needed time to process all he said.

And indeed, Lucky did. He heard it all, especially the "Emily needs you." But he couldn't make any movement to go to her. His head was pounding, everything hurt and all he wanted to do was sleep it off. But there was a constant feeling that Emily truly needed him, was calling out for him.

There had always been a connection like that between them, but he had trouble believing it until it actually popped up and happened. It was like that every time and he could remember when he felt it, but this time it was stronger than usual.

Emily truly needed him, now more than ever but yet he couldn't go to her still. He wished he could say he was better off than her, but he felt that scare earlier within him but it had went and he had thought she was better. Apparently it was only a temporary thing.

Outside, Sonny was telling the doctor to move each other in the same room that they gained support and strength from each other, always had. But the doctor was sticking with the hospital rules that sexes weren't to be mixed, no matter what.

Or was until, Bobbie came to where they were arguing. She marched up to the doctor, brushing past Sonny in the process, and stuck a finger in his chest.

"Listen to me, my nephew and his girlfriend has a strong connection and with the separate rooms its killing it, killing her. She needs him next to her, and I don't care about the hospital rules, they're meant to be broke anyway. What is more important, the rules or the rate of your living and dead patients?" Bobbie reasoned with the doctor roughly, determined to help Sonny, her nephew and Emily. She was too valued to lose just because of some stupid rules considering rules were bent before anyway, and many times at that.

The doctor was considering it when one of the two rooms they were in front of made a loud noise signaling the dead lining of one of the patients.


	59. Chapter 58

A new face after the race

Chapter 58

The doctor turned towards the doors, fixing his ears on the doors and which one it was coming from. He turned to the right one and entered to find one of his patients sitting up in bed and pulling the cords and IV's from his arms.

"Lucky! What is the meaning of this?" The doctor demanded his hands on his hips.

Lucky ignored the doctor and got himself free from the machines and cords sticking him in this room. His head was killing him and every movement hurt, causing some misery on Lucky's part, but he barely noticed. This wasn't about him. It was about Emily.

"Lucky? Would you care to answer my question?" The doctor approached Lucky.

Lucky rolled his eyes and answered the doctor, "Emily." He said with determination.

The doctor took Lucky's arm and tried pulling him back into bed. "Emily can wait." He insisted.

Lucky pulled his arm from the doctor, causing him to get dizzy, but again he didn't let it bother him. There were worst things. "No she can't." He insisted slightly annoyed and angry. This man was keeping him from the most important thing in his life.

Bobbie stood in the doorway, as the doctor noticed this. "Bobbie, tell your nephew to get back into bed." He commanded Bobbie to do so.

Bobbie just ignored the doctor's orders. "Do you want me to get you a wheel chair Lucky?" She asked him.

Lucky thought about shaking his head, but thought against it. "No." He replied firmly. A wheelchair would just take longer than what was absolutely necessary. Between the times it took to get it and to go around all those curves was just a complete waste of time. "Just help me up. I'm not sure my ankle could hold me up." He asked of her and Bobbie gladly complied.

The doctor rubbed his temples. These Spencers were stubborn ones alright. "I don't think that this is wise. Your head wound is very serious, any sudden movements may…" He persuaded Lucky otherwise.

Lucky really rolled his eyes this time and interrupted him. "No, what is unnecessary are you taking up my precious time and Emily's with this useless jibber jabber." Lucky said rudely.

"This useless jibber jabber may save your life." The doctor responded.

"Can it save Emily's?" Lucky asked him.

"Well, no. I can't do much with Emily anymore. It's all up to her and the medicine I gave her now." The doctor replied truthfully.

"Then you can't help me." He alleged and without another nasty word toward the doctor, he was on his way to Emily.

On the way Bobbie told Lucky what was happening with Emily. "She isn't doing very well and is having breathing problems. She's on an oxygen mask at the moment, from what I hear the oxygen still isn't getting to her heart, causing it some considerable stress." She updated Lucky.

Lucky flinched with almost unbearable pain as he walked, but didn't let it stop him from his destination. "So she's at a threat of a heart attack?" He asked his aunt.

"I believe so. There are numerous other possibilities, but that is probably the worst that can happen." Bobbie explained to her nephew.

"The medicine isn't doing its job?" Lucky assumed, if it reached this level of danger.

"No, not really and the oxygen isn't helping as much as we'd like." Bobbie replied as they got to Emily's hospital room.

"Then let me talk to her, alone preferably." Lucky had faith in himself that he'd make Emily want to get better. He had to.

Bobbie wasn't sure about the alone part, but respected Lucky's wishes. "Of course, as soon as we get you settled in by Emily, I'll go tell your father that you're your always stubborn, determined self." Bobbie commented.

"You wouldn't have it any other way." Lucky responded.

Bobbie smiled and organized a chair near the bedside. Sonny was gone and outside, hoping Lucky could help. "Your right, I wouldn't." She sat him down in it. "Do you know where you saw your father last? Or where he went." She asked him.

"I sent him out, but I assume he's on the pay phone or on his cell calling mom." Lucky told her.

Bobbie nodded and left Lucky be, alone with Emily, just as he wished it. He reached for her hand and held it between his, placing a small kiss on the top side of it. Then he settled his chin on top of it, telling her that he was there for her.

He said nothing, just sat there and waited in a silent vigil for Emily to wake up, make some movement, something that would announce the still young life she held was still there.

He watched the machines and waited for…something. He didn't know what to expect, didn't know what would happen, didn't know what to say or do to give her the comfort and support she needed.

Minutes or hours later, Lucky didn't know and didn't particularly care, that something he wanted to happen happened. He was watching the machines closely, making notice of the slightest increase or decrease.

Her blood pressure was at two hundred give or take a small change at one moment before dropping significantly. He watched as it fell to one ninety, to one seventy-five, to one fifty-five, finally a little lower to one thirty two, a more normal blood pressure.

He cracked a big smile and realized that his silent touch and presence had helped as the medicine finally worked, concentrating on the machines, so much he didn't notice when Emily's chocolate brown eyes opened slightly.

It was only when she tried breathing some cool air when she choked on the oxygen she was given, thanks to the oxygen mask he noticed. He reached up and flinching some at the slight movements he had to make to do so, but the reward to see her awake and well was well enough for all the painful work he had to do to be worth it.

"Emily, you had us worried there." He choked out, so happy to see her live and well again, so much no one would or could understand.

"You're crying." Emily replied, softly and very tiredly.

Lucky laughed and wiped at the tears. "So I am." He didn't even notice he was doing so though he felt the tears sliding down from his eyes to elsewhere.

"Don't cry." Emily insisted, placing a hand on his cheek, only to make more tears of happiness fall. She was so cold still, but there was such a friendly feel of it. He took it in his hands.

"I'll try." He replied and worked on controlling his evaporating salt.

Emily managed a small smile before turning her head slightly on the pillow and falling asleep. He was still crying some.

Author's note: Okay, a small short chapter, most likely my shortest yet, but its sweet and to the point. E.B.F.R…you like? Hehe.


	60. Chapter 59

A new face after the race

Chapter 59

"We're live here at the Port Charles docks, where an explosion and building collapse has rocked the local residents. So far the information we have gathered here for you is there are two people dead, but miraculously two survived the cave in and fire. Nothing is known of these survivors other than it was one male and one female. Their identities have also not yet been released. The two survivors were reportedly found together and were taken to General Hospital almost immediately. The survivors are apparently in serious condition, and were in the building when it collapsed. We will have more information for you as it becomes available." The reporter recalled, standing in front of the ruins of Emily and Lucky's latest adventure.

Emily lay in Lucky's arms on the hospital bed and reached for the remote, turning it off with a flick of a button. She went back into his arms and snuggled into his embrace and Lucky gladly wrapped his arms around her, so that she was even closer to him. If he had his way, Emily would never leave his embrace.

It had been a week almost since that fire on that stormy and snowy night, but it was still the highlight of the news and newspaper. It was a wonder how they still kept their identities and the real truth hidden.

Lucky sighed and kissed Emily's hair. "Their never going to let this go, you do know that right?" He asked her, smiling some as she was still here with him.

"Hmm…I don't know about that. There's going to be something big that comes up, like district attorney accused of murder, or something eventually." Emily told him. "But I know that I will never forget it." She looked up at him, his head on her head comfortably.

"Why not?" Lucky asked confused. "If you don't you might just drive yourself crazy with the what ifs." That was what he was doing anyway. He knew it was useless, what happened had happened, but he couldn't help think it. What if he never left Emily, what if they had left before it fell, what if he lost her?

Scared suddenly, he pulled Emily closer in his embrace. No, he wasn't going to think that. She was here, with him, healthy and alive. Emily pulled out of it though and leaned above him. "Because, you saved my life and you know what that makes you?" She smiled and leaned in closer, their lips almost touching. "A hero, my hero." She answered and Lucky smiled some and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

Emily tangled her hands in his hair and they continued kissing lazily until each had to come up for air.

Emily's shoulder was still slightly tender, but alright considering, her lungs were functions properly again and her wrist was still in a tight, but unnoticeable cast, but was getting better by the day. She would no doubt be causing some more trouble in no time, for him and everyone.

He was mending and getting better himself. All bruises and cuts had healed; especially the one on his forehead and everything else was getting there. His ankle didn't hurt anymore, he couldn't say as much for his ribs, but his head was much better. He still had his dizzy moments and he had his share of mind shattering migraines, but they were going away. All the rest he was getting was only helping and to be honest the only thing keeping him rested was Emily.

They fell silent again and Emily went back to laying on him in his tight embrace. "Brenda's funeral was yesterday." Emily said out of the blue, a bit sad, but a bit relieved that Jason and Melissa could move on with their lives now.

Brenda in her condition, helpless and vulnerable had killed her. She was too sick to move and save herself, but Emily for once was thinking of the positive, Brenda was now in peace. She was hopefully much happier than what she was in her catatonic state. At least Emily would like to think so.

"I know," Lucky answered. "It's been hard on everyone, but the closure has finally come for your family; for you, for your sister, and for Jason most of all. No grief could take the place of that burden you and him have felt since she had gotten sick, but it's over now. It's time for new beginnings." Lucky comforted her, soothing her with kind words.

"I know, but I feel so bad for Melissa. Losing a mother is terrible, but at her age? At least I was ten when my mom died." Emily related to him.

He kissed her hair again. "I know, but she's strong and she'll be fine. After all she has a big sister like you to help her through it and not to mention Lulu and her dad." He responded softly.

Emily smiled in his arms. "Yeah, I guess your right." She replied quietly and a comfortable silence fell between them.

So much had been lost. Brenda, Mark (not that he could complain about that one) and all those others that had died at his hands. Emily told all to the police, well most of it, she had one little ace up her sleeve for future use, and their mothers had finally got closure. But still, nothing seemed fair that it was too late for them. They knew nothing of the girls, but knew they probably had some bright futures. Everyone does at one time or another, or in this case, did.

But life moved on if you liked it or not. Out of the blue, Lucky spoke. "Hey, aren't you supposed to get released today?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm all fit to go home." She replied.

"Then why aren't you filling out those release papers. I know you've been dying to get out of here." He asked her, twirling a lock of her hair in his hands.

"You're here." Emily looked up to him and he smiled and gave a small laugh in reply before kissing her soundly.

Lucky leaned down more and they kissed lazily, having nothing else better to do than be here with each other.

They broke apart moments later and Lucky guided her head back to his chest to rest on. Then they just laid there, enjoying each other's company in silence.

Lucky sat back and smelled Emily's hair, catching the unique scent of her. How he loved it, how he loved her, how he had almost lost her. He subconsciously tugged her closer and hugged her tighter.

Emily noticed it and looked up at Lucky. She touched his cheek, "Lucky?" She asked. "Is everything okay?" She frowned, worried some.

Lucky looked up at her and managed to find a response to her worries. "Hmm…." He thought, his brows rising. "Yeah, um, everything's fine, I just have a question, that's all." He answered, extremely hesitant and nervous in asking this. He had wanted to ask for ages, decades it seemed to him, trying to get the correct time and place. It was safe to say that it wasn't here or now, but he knew now pickers couldn't be choosers, so it would have to work, he just wished he had his carefully chosen gift with him.

"Yes?" Emily asked patiently, leaning up to look him in the eye.

Lucky opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out as a knock on the door replaced it. Emily waited for him to speak, but when he didn't, she turned and called for the person knocking to come in. It was obvious he forgot what he was going to say, or maybe a cat caught his tongue.

Disappointed slightly, she greeted the newlywed couple who made their appearance known by entering the room, shutting the door behind them. They greeted them with bright smiles and some nervous tension between Jax and Skye.

"Jax, Skye," Emily answered smiling some, ignoring the noticed tension in the room.

"Emily, it's nice to see you doing so well. Lucky, I can say the same for you." Jax smiled at them, starting what he hoped would be a pleasant conversation.

"Yeah, we're doing fine. How are you and the kids' Skye?" Lucky asked, leaning up on the pillows, holding back a sigh of relief and annoyance. He was happy Jax bit off his question, it was for yet another time and place, but kind of annoyed because it was hard to get the nerve to actually ask.

"Good, very good." Skye told them. "We found out the sex of the babies too today." Skye lead them on, initiating the conversation she and Jax were looking for.

Emily smiled at them. "That's wonderful." Emily replied and Lucky followed with his response of "Yeah, that is. So, what is it, sons or daughters?" He asked, leaning back again comfortably.

"Neither actually, its one of each." Jax answered them, putting his arms around Skye.

Emily's eyes widened in surprise and Lucky was a bit taken back himself but didn't show it. Both were speechless and didn't know what to say or how to respond to that announcement.

Jax and Skye noticed this; they were exactly like that when they found out as well. "And that's great news, but it doesn't help our naming problems." Skye told them subtly.

"I see." Lucky responded not seeing how they could help in that aspect.

Jax added the extra ingredient to their request. "So we decided to see what you two suggested." He finished for Skye.

Emily nodded in reply. "Sure, I guess we can help with that, or at least try to. What do you want to tackle first? The boy or the girl name?" She asked them.

Skye and Jax thought on it. "Let's go with boy first." Skye suggested and took a seat near them, Jax standing behind her, a hand on her shoulder.

Emily looked at Lucky and smirked slightly. "Lucas?" She lifted her brows, knowing full well that he would reject it right away. She wasn't disappointed.

"What? No way! He's not going to be named Lucas, there's enough Lucas's around town thank you very much." He spat at her but Emily laughed in response.

With Emily busy laughing at his predictable behavior, he suggested another one. "Can't you name him Joshua or John?" He asked them, shrugging slightly.

Jax's face scrunched up in distaste. "I don't want double J's Lucky." He responded calmly, even though disgusted with such a suggestion.

Skye's hands launched onto the one on her shoulder. "Jax, why don't we use John for a middle name? After your father?" She suggested, not considering that before.

Jax still didn't like it but only said, "I wanted no J's." He said.

"That's on first names." Skye reminded him. "You said nothing about middle names." She smiled knowing she had him there.

"Fine." He grumbled slightly. "Possible middle name lets see what else comes up first." He gave in that much. It would really have to depend on the first name too.

Skye took this little victory and looked to Emily. "Emily, any other suggestions?" She asked her.

Emily thought about it and threw out some names. "Christopher, Adam, Tyler?" She asked, shrugging slightly, leaning down on Lucky again.

Skye practically jumped up. "That's it!" She exclaimed.

Jax, Emily and Lucky were confounded and gave her confused look. "Which one is 'it'?" Jax asked his wife.

"Tyler John Jacks." Skye replied, liking the rhythm of the name.

Jax had to agree that it was attractive and not bad at all. It did have a certain rhythm and rhyme. "Sounds alright to me, Emily, Lucky? You agree?" He asked them.

Emily nodded her consent and Lucky replied, "Sounds good to me." Then there was one name down, and one to go.

"Then it's settled!" Skye said. "Tyler John Jacks and….?" She asked, leaving it open for suggestions on the girl's area.

Lucky threw one out, as Emily did for the boys, "Miranda?" He guessed, but didn't shrug this time.

Jax thought on it. "Miranda isn't bad." He commented and looked down at Skye who found that name otherwise unsuitable for her daughter. "It's not a bad name, but I don't think so, not for my daughter." She shook her head.

"Do you want her named after a flower? Like Lily, Daisy, or Rose?" Emily asked her.

Skye and Jax agreed there, shaking their heads. "No, no flowers." She responded and Jax nodded there.

"Okay then…" Lucky said and left the conversation open again.

Silence fell as they thought on it, Emily murmuring something under her breath. Skye looked up, hearing it barely. "Paige? Did you just say Paige?" She asked Emily.

Emily looked up, shaking her head and clearing her thoughts. "No, I didn't, I didn't say anything." She responded quickly, shaking slightly. She got off the bed, "I need some air, if you'll excuse me…" Emily didn't meet anyone's eyes as she passed them and opening the door, left the room.

Jax and Skye frowned, looking at Lucky for an explanation. "What's wrong, did we do something wrong?" They asked him, some worry in their eyes.

Lucky just shook his head. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just a wound that anyone can't fix or heal." He responded and looked to the door that Emily left through abruptly.

"Why, if you don't mind explaining of course?" Jax asked him.

Lucky took a deep breath and figured out a simple explanation. "Paige was her mother's name." He closes his eyes and rubbed his temples. He wasn't in the right condition to go after her, so she would have no support, not that he thought she wanted any at the moment, so she can shed her tears.

"Oh dear…." Skye said and put a hand on her mouth. Jax put his arms around her for support and comfort.

Jax looked to the door. "Shouldn't you go after her?" He asked Lucky.

Lucky shook his head. "There's nothing I can do." He told them and hated how he couldn't do anything. That Emily was that vulnerable but wouldn't go looking for support. That Emily didn't need him at the moment. He hated being this helpless, it had happened too many times for his taste and every time usually ended up in disaster or worse, Emily on the brink of death.

"Is she going to be okay?" Skye asked, worried about Emily's obvious pain and abrupt exit.

"I wish I could say she would be, but I can't anymore." Lucky shook his head and felt like crying, for Emily, for the misery, for all her problems which he made his own. When Emily was hurt, so was he.

"Why don't we talk more about our daughter's name later?" Jax suggested and guided his wife to the door.

Lucky turned to the side, so that the door was to his back, so he didn't notice Jax or Skye leave, he didn't even hear the door shut close, he just let his tears fall and hugged himself, waiting for Emily to come back.

But she never did.


	61. Chapter 60

A new face after the race

Chapter 60

Emily fought the fatigue that was ever present as she climbed up the stairs to the porch of the nice home that stood there. She crushed the very important paper she held and held on to the white posts surrounding the porch, letting the stars and dizziness pass.

She didn't hop a couple buses, break into Sonny's hotel room and steal a piece of he divorce settlement and walk all the way here for nothing, even as hurt and tired as she was. So she just gained her balance again and stumbled to the door, taking the brass knocker and knocked it against the wooden door.

Emily steadied herself as the door opened, the figure paling, speechless for a second. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be…." Emily interrupted her sentence.

"Dead?" Emily asked without feeling and looked around at herself. She was still pretty bad looking, but at least she was alive to do this. "Well, doesn't look like it, does it?" Emily shrugged as if indifferent, even though she was everything but.

The blonde quickly went to close the door on Emily, but she had a quick warning. "You close that door and I'll be back with police officers, waiting to arrest you for premeditated and attempted murder, not to mention, aiding and abetting a wanted and very well known criminal." Emily threatened her, in a voice so serious it had to be true.

If possible, Carly paled more and walked back inside, leaving the door open. Emily smiled in triumph and stepped in. It was a comfortable and cozy home, or was at one time.

Carly was sitting at the dining room table when she entered. Asking, "Why have you not just told the police already and pressed charges?"

Emily smiled and went to sit next to her in another chair. "Well, I could have, but I found this information may be some very good blackmail." She introduced her thoughts and actions.

"Blackmail is illegal." Carly rebuffed it, but knowing fully well she was caught.

"So is attempted murder and being an accomplice." Emily reasoned and won again in retorts.

"You have no solid proof." Carly was determined to think that way.

"Actually I do, there's me, the witness and victim you explained your whole plan to." Emily had extra to throw at her if needed, who cares if it all wasn't true. It wasn't like lying was illegal.

"You'll need more evidence than that." Carly insisted desperately.

"Okay, how about the fact you don't have an alibi for that night. Secondly, there was my boyfriend who overheard he whole conversation and in fact recorded the whole thing on his cell phone, then there is my little sister who also seen you, though I really don't want to go that far, but if necessary…." Emily tailed off, knowing she got Carly good there.

"Okay, I get it okay? You have solid evidence that can get me convicted and punished for my illegal activities, but why are you here and not at the police then, reporting them?" Carly asked her.

Emily rolled her eyes, does she really need to repeat herself. Well, this was for her little brothers, so she had to, it wasn't their fault their mother had a severe lack of common sense. "Like I said before, I'm blackmailing you." Emily said and pulled out the paper that held Morgan and Michael's names on there and two lines at the bottom, underneath tons of legal terms.

"What's that?" Carly said, looking it at a side ways point of view, thanks to her position.

"This is a legal document and I admit I can't understand half this legal mumbo jumbo, but I get the main idea and that is the important thing." Emily introduced it, knowing she had Carly right into her trap.

"It has my sons' names on them." Carly noticed.

Emily nodded. "It does, and you're going to sign it, on this line." Emily pointed to one of the lines at the very bottom.

"Not before I know what it means." Carly argued.

Emily shrugged, it was too late for her anyway, and she would win, even if Carly didn't sign it. "As you wish to put this as short and painless as possible it says you sign away all your rights to your children, Morgan and Michael and is restricted from coming a hundred feet from them until they are eighteen." Emily paused, knowing she was forgetting something, and then it hit her like a light bulb. "Oh and that Sonny has full custody and you have absolutely no visiting rights but to put it bluntly you are never to see your kids again until they are legal adults, in which if they want to see you is their choice." She summarized it up for Carly.

Carly stood up from her chair in outrage. Pointing to the paper, she replied, "I'm not signing away my rights to my children, they are mine, not Sonny's and certainly not yours." She accused Emily, but she didn't flinch one bit.

She just calmly found her cell and dialed in a number. "Hello? Yes, is the police commissioner in? He is, but he's busy? Okay, I can wait." Emily hummed as she started to wait.

Carly stood with her hands on her hips. "What do you think your doing?" She demanded of Emily.

Emily looked at her unfazed. "I'm pressing charges, by the way, how do you look in an orange jumpsuit?" Emily looked Carly from up and down.

"What does an orange jumpsuit have to do anything?" Carly asked her, growing impatient.

"I hear that's what prisoners wear in prison." Emily explained simply, without much effort.

"I'm not going to prison!" Carly denied, throwing her hands up in the air, wanting to ring her stepdaughter's neck but couldn't, she'd find assault charges then too.

Emily motioned towards the legal paper waiting for her to sign. "Then sign the paper." Emily wasn't stepping down from this. She wanted her younger siblings to have a good organized and safe life.

"I'm not signing those papers." Carly said frantically, throwing her hands around in anger and impatience.

Emily ignored her pleas and concentrated on her cell phone. "OH, hello Commissioner, how are you today? Good, yeah I'm good too. Yes I was calling about some questions I had. First how much is sentencing for attempted murder? Fifteen to twenty, really, how interesting." Emily continued, noting Carly paling again. "And what about premeditated murder? Fifteen to twenty years too? Aiding and abetting a criminal? Two to five years, you say?" Emily could have continued her fake conversation for hours, she was getting Carly good. She was a better actress than she thought. The truth was, she never really dialed a number, was just talking to herself, but it sure looked convincing, didn't it?

Emily continued her conversation, freaking out Carly by every word and syllable, and enjoying it immensely as well. Who said pay back wasn't sweet? Certainly not her, it was an absolute joy if you go through it the right way.

Inside her head Carly did the math. That would be a minimum of thirty two years, maybe much more with all the evidence and contacts Emily had. But she couldn't lose her children either, but then she found Emily's trap.

Either way she would lose her children. IF she did it now, there would be no trial, no orange jumpsuit, no lawyer payments, but if she fought, she'd lose all rights anyway. She was stuck, so she had to find out if she wanted to risk it all just to most likely lose it all anyway.

So the choices were, lose her children without prison time, or lose her children with prison time? What was better? What was better for her children, to see her go to prison and know she is a criminal or just not know her or see her at all?

She quickly grabbed the pen Emily put near and signed her signature before she lost her nerve. Emily hung up and grabbed her things. Mission accomplished, her stepbrothers were safe and taken care of now. She can worry about herself now.

She left without a word, with her things and a very important paper, not looking back to see if Carly was going to stab her in the back. She'd risk it, Carly knew defeat when she saw it, that was very smart of her, but she was smarter.

Emily opened the front door and prepared to step through it and never return, but ran into something hard. It was Lucky and he grabbed Emily by the shoulders tightly balancing her and trying to reassure himself that she was here and safe.

"Lucky." Emily replied, shocked to the core to find him here.

"Emily." He said, taking a deep breath of relief. She was okay, he told himself, trying to reaffirm that fact again. He was so scared that she was hurt again, in danger, but she wasn't. She was safe, in his grip, his ever protective presence.

Breathlessly, Emily asked Lucky "What are you doing here?" She blinked up at him waiting for an answer.

"What am I doing here?" He echoed her question and again, "what am I doing here?" He grabbed her tightly on her shoulders.

Emily attempted to pull back, but Lucky wouldn't let go of his grip. He scared her in this close proximity, but knew he wouldn't hurt her, he was just angry. "Yes, what are you doing here?" Emily answered calmly.

Lucky took a deep breath and fought his anger and worry. He didn't want to seem threatening, but he saw he scared her some, so he had to back away. He didn't want to scare Emily, didn't mean to.

"I'm here for you Emily. You just ran out of the hospital room and disappeared, did you think I wouldn't be worried? Emily, your not that well to go running to Utah, doing what ever you thought you were doing or you could have at least asked me to drive you to the airport or something." Lucky realized he was holding his breath and let it out, giving his lungs fresh oxygen. "The point is, next time you want to do a crazy stunt like this, tell me, okay?" He summarized his small nervous ramble.

"I'm sorry, Lucky, it was impulsive and stupid, and I didn't register you in the equation." Emily looked down in shame and took what he said in. She really didn't feel good; she put a hand on her forehead as she grew dizzy. "Listen; can we finish this conversation later?" She requested of him.

Lucky didn't have the time to register her request when she swiftly collapsed, Lucky hurrying to catch her fall. He kissed her forehead, it was slightly hot and Emily did look bad. He had a hard time breathing suddenly, again in worry, punishing himself some.

He should have known not to push it when he saw her. He should have known something like this would happen it had happened often enough. Still he picked her up in his arms, Emily's head lying on his shoulder and took her to the rental car he got and drove to the nearest hospital.

There he waited in the waiting room, pacing slightly. He was really starting to hate hospitals, after just got released out of one. He barely noticed as his head started pounding again. He had a prescription for that but he needed to be all here for Emily's sake.

The doctor came out from the hall and approached Lucky. "You brought in that young lady?" He asked Lucky.

He nodded. "Yeah, I did. She collapsed, is she going to be okay?" He asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

"She's going to be just fine; she just needs some rest, nothing to worry about." The doctor replied before moving on to more serious cases after telling Lucky where to go, when he went to see Emily, which was almost immediately.

He entered the room and took a seat next to her. She would probably be out for hours, but he wasn't going to be leaving her side. He didn't need conversation to stay with her; in fact he could do this for days if absolutely necessary though he really would like a time when he could just watch her sleep and not in the hospital, rather full health; maybe after making love or spending the night with her.

That was certainly a pleasant idea, one he desperately wanted in fact. Emily in full health was a mirage at this point, but he had to wonder if she'd ever be that, with her medical history.

Author's note: Yeah, bad ending, just couldn't get a good one written, but the rest of the chapter is good so that should cover it.


	62. Chapter 61

A new face after the race

Chapter 61

Emily dozed until the next morning and woke up especially agitated and irritated as she found she had no clue where she was. She leaned up and groaned as the attempt to gather her surroundings was unsuccessful.

She felt like she couldn't move that she was stuck in the same position, everything didn't hurt, and it was just…numb. She looked up at the ceiling and walls and found her worst fear, not again, she groaned again and closed her eyes, placing her hands over her face as well.

Not again, no more hospitals, she felt like screaming but found she didn't quite have the strength to do so. From what she remembered about before she got here she felt pretty bad, but now she felt a little better, not great, but better which said a lot. She wondered what happened to make her that way.

Slowly she regained her mobility to move her limbs and leaned up on the pillows and studied this particular hospital room. It was as all hospital rooms, white with a night table and all the right equipment and a couple chairs for visitors to sit.

She lay back on the pillows and only wished to disappear. She closed her eyes and saw if she could sleep some more. She found she probably had the ability to do so, but a part of her wouldn't follow the other's steps.

So she woke again and concentrated to see why she was here. As always when she collapsed, everything was blacked out. She lay back on the pillows and took the top one and laid it over her face. She'd give anything to be healthy and normal, just for once.

She heard a creek, but was too busy being miserable to notice anything beyond her and how she felt. Lucky stood in the doorway and frowned slightly, closing the door behind him. "Emily?" He called to her but all he got was a silent murmur because the pillow.

Worried, Lucky walked over and took the pillow off Emily's face. Emily had heard his footsteps, but didn't care to face her boyfriend or anyone else for that matter anytime soon, but found her facing Lucky anyway.

"Emily, what's wrong?" Lucky asked and sat next to her on the bed but the only answer he got was the pillow taken back and a muffled "go away" as Emily placed it back over her face.

Lucky took it back and threw it across the room on the floor so that obstacle was gone, but only got served with another, the second pillow, in which also joined his identical twin on the floor across the room.

Then Emily was left with no physical fences or objects to keep from Lucky looking at her. Lucky took her face in his hands only to find her cheeks, she was crying. "Emily, what's wrong?" He asked sweetly, wiping the tears that fell from her beautiful brown eyes.

Emily made movements to wipe them herself but Lucky's rather large hands stopped them. She shook her head as much as she could. "Nothing." She insisted desperately but up this close she knew he would be able to tell it was a lie.

"Emily, don't lie to me, not after all that has happened." He looked at her with his blue eyes almost pleading for her to let him in but Emily only shook her head roughly hoping he would loosen his hold on her face. No such luck.

Lucky made it still again and made it so that their noses were touching, so Emily couldn't pull anymore stunts rather than punching him or something down that league, but he knew Emily wouldn't do that to him, not at the moment anyway.

"Emily, tell me what's wrong. I hate seeing you in so much pain; it tugs at my heart to see you like this." Lucky practically begged her. "Please, let me in; let me help as much as I can so I don't feel like a failure when it comes to making things better for you."

Emily sniffled and only let out more tears, before pushing him away and putting her knees up and laying her face on the folded tops, wrapping her arms around them to keep them steady.

Lucky barely heard her response, but heard Emily ask "What isn't wrong" nonetheless. Lucky sighed heavily but at least they were getting somewhere, Lucky thought. He didn't give up though, though she really did have a point there.

"Okay, so everything's wrong, so why won't you let me help you or at least try comforting you?" He asked her, considering him desperate at this point.

Then Emily said something he'd never thought he'd ever hear her say. "Because you hate me, can barely stand being in the same room without getting angry at me." She told him and told herself she deserved it at this point. Maybe it was time to let him go, away from her life that was full of unexplainable trouble that drove Lucky mad with worry.

Lucky wouldn't have been surprised if his jaw fell at her reply. He went to grab her hand, but she quickly pulled it away from his grasp. "Emily, I don't hate you, far from it. I love you so much and yes you do drive me nuts with all these hospitals and disappearance acts, but that doesn't turn my love into hate." Lucky struggled as to explain why he yelled at her earlier yesterday. "I was just so worried about you yesterday, more than I should be I know, but with your hit and run and then the warehouse falling on us, then with your mom being mentioned…its more than you can handle." Lucky reasoned.

"You can't help me with any of those things." Emily said choking on her tears that was flowing like a waterfall.

"No, I can't, but I can try and be there. Most wounds heal better when you talk about it." Lucky insisted, finding his eyes fill with tears also, but they didn't fall.

"Not this one, I tried with the psychiatrist two years ago, it didn't work, and it only made it worse." Emily responded unconvincingly.

"Emily…." Lucky searched for something to say. "Then tell me what I can do." He requested of her.

"Nothing, just leave me alone." Emily said, her tears choking her again.

"Emily, I can't do that, not when you're like this." Lucky responded sincerely. She was very unpredictable at the moment.

"Why not?" Emily finally looked up at him, asking him a question. "Because you don't trust me to do something crazy, disappear again?" She figured it out, and that happened to be the details of his feelings at the moment.

Lucky said nothing, just shook his head, not knowing what to do with her anymore. He just walked to the door, opened it and after one last long glance at Emily left. He closed the door and just slid down the wall, deciding to just sit on the tiled floor.

Jax found him there when he rounded the corner. "Lucky?" He asked, seeing if Lucky was awake, his eyes were closed.

Lucky opened his eyes. "What?" He asked with a sigh not bothering to hide his frustration and sadness for once.

"Are you all right?" Jax asked and decided to take a seat next to Lucky on the floor.

"Nope, not all right at all." He said without a care.

"Care to tell me why you are not all right?" Jax asked him, leaving the choice up to Lucky.

"Like you don't know Jax," Lucky replied vaguely, deciding to talk about it anyway, not like things could get any worse. "I don't know what to do with Emily anymore; every time I try to help she pushes me away. She's closed herself into this little box of misery and despair and here I am, her ever loving boyfriend, and I can't do anything." Lucky finished with a sigh, rubbing his temples.

Jax caught Lucky's tone. He was scared, scared of something. Not losing Emily, she's as ever dedicated to him as he is to her. Then it hit him. "Your scared Emily is going to lose it and end up like Brenda, aren't you?" Lucky must have seen how that screwed up Jason for quite a while, Jax figured.

"Yeah, I am." Lucky shared his worst fear with Jax.

Silence fell as that deep, dark truth was revealed and only was broken when the sound of heels came near them and stopped at where they were at. "Maybe she just needs a change of scenery." They suggested and both looked up to see a redhead with a bulging stomach.

Jax smiled at his wife and stood up. "That's not a bad idea; maybe she just needs some fresh air, a change of scenery." Jax proposed and Lucky shrugged, getting up from the floor.

"Not like I have anything to lose, do I?" Lucky asked hypothetically and turned around.

"Lucky," Skye called softly and he turned around but didn't put on a smile. "We decided to call our daughter Madison Paige, will you tell Emily that?" She asked, hoping that would help Emily at the moment.

Lucky said nothing but nodded his consent and entered Emily's room. Emily was curled up into a ball under the blankets, sleeping softly, or at least looked like she was. Lucky just went to the bed and shook her awake whether she was sleeping or not. "Emily, come on, get up." He advised her.

Emily grabbed the pillow and groaned in reply, opening her eyes slowly. "Why can't I just sleep instead?" She requested of him.

"Because," was the only answer he gave and scooped her up in his arms. "We're getting out of here." He reported and grabbed her possessions she had when coming here.

Emily laid her head on his shoulder. "Where are we going?" She asked him as she closed her eyes anyway.

"You'll find out." Lucky answered and struggled to open the door. He took her out of the hospital without anyone really noticing that she didn't sign any release papers. He brought her to the car, set her in the passenger seat and strapped her in before going to the driver's end.

By then she was fast asleep again as he drove to the airport, climbed onto Jax's plane and told the pilot to take them back to Port Charles. He had a surprise for Emily that he had wanted to show her for at least a week or more.

Emily slept through most the flight, only waking when they were preparing to land. "Hmm…" She asked into his lap where, Lucky laid her head to sleep. The whole while through the ride he had watched her sleep, touching her softly. It was becoming a past time for him, all these little moments that were starting to mean the world to him.

Emily opened her eyes to find herself once again in a strange place. She got up and rubbed her eyes. "Where are we?" She asked, completely lost.

"Port Charles," Lucky responded.

"Port Charles?" Emily asked, even more confused. "I thought I was in Salt Lake City…hey, where's my things?" She responded, panicking slightly.

"They're fine Emily, even the legal document you stole from Sonny where Carly signed off her rights to Morgan and Michael." Lucky reassured her.

Emily looked at him. "You know about that?" She asked him. She never told him of her plans to do that.

Lucky smiled and laughed slightly. "Yeah, I do. I was curious when you didn't tell the police of her interaction with the whole mark serial murderer thing, but when you disappeared, it all clicked." He explained how he figured it out. "That was a very stupid thing you did, blackmailing Carly like that, but also very smart and generous. You gave Carly a chance to pick between jail time or not and that is overly nice of you. I'd just sent her to prison." He told her, placing a lock of hair between her ears gently.

Emily smiled and hugged him and while they drove to Lucky's chosen destination, Emily explained the whole thing and gave Lucky a lot more reason to love her. She was loyal and selfless, very selfless. She wanted to save Morgan and Michael and Sonny, even though he might just deserve it after all he's done, the trial and the testimony. Lucky wouldn't have done that and he had to love how she faked that phone conversation so well. She must have been very convincing.

Emily watched the scenery as they drove past all the trees and houses and nature. It was very peaceful, exactly what she needed. "Where are we going?" She asked him again.

Lucky laughed and smiled, taking his eyes off the road just for a second to see her reaction when he said "You'll see."

Author's note: OOH…what's the surprise? Guess you'll find out next chapter, now won't you?


	63. Chapter 62

A new face after the race

Chapter 62

Lucky pulled into a quiet, peaceful residential area that Emily recognized. Coming to work or taking the bus to school, she looked at all these nice houses, with the white picket fences and green yards, nice paved driveways.

They weren't much to other people when you have lived in one of those houses, but when you had a childhood like her, no real home, and no real safe shelter when there were storms, no one to protect you it looked magnificent.

There were barking dogs and happy children with very secure lives, something she never had. Lucky had something of a happy childhood, it wasn't this secure or anything, but it was certainly better than hers.

This street was in equal distance of Kelly's and Port Charles University and a few blocks from Harberview Towers. This neighborhood was what she had dreamed about being raised in since the day she was born. But when she realized it would never happen she wished to raise her own kids, if they ever happened, in something like this area. But she was getting ahead of herself.

She was surprised when Lucky pulled over and parallel parked in front of one of the houses. This particular house was a two-story white house with a garage to the side of it. There was no picket fence, but a nice green lawn and a front porch. It had black framed windows and had siding on it. It was a rather comfortable, but not overly overdone house like some on this block were.

"Lucky?" Emily looked over at him in the driver's seat "What are we doing here?" She asked him.

Lucky smiled at her encouragingly and knew she felt a little uncomfortable and a stranger in this area. "I know the person who lives here." He said and got out of the truck and Emily did the same. Lucky must know what he was doing.

Lucky went up the drive and Emily followed, noticing some of the kids had stopped playing and watched them and Emily even saw a few of them go back in the houses, probably telling their parents that two strangers went to their neighbor's house. Kids were like that, curious.

Noticing Emily hesitated, Lucky grabbed her hand and lead her to the front door. "Lucky who lives here in this house more specifically? I didn't know you knew anyone in this area." At least he didn't tell her that he did.

"Well…" Lucky started and unlocked the front door, letting her in and out of curious glares. "You know how I said I needed to move out of my parent's house and really gain some independence from them?" He asked her.

Emily looked around the living room. "Yeah, what about it?" She asked him.

Lucky opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out and thought better of speaking just yet. Glancing around, he took her hand and sat her down on the brown leather sofa in the living room.

"I looked at apartments, but they weren't exactly what I was thinking, so I was driving down here and found a 'for sale' sign up and so I checked it out." Lucky explained and Emily started to get it.

"You mean to tell me you live here?" Emily put her hands on her hips.

"Well, I placed a bid on it, talked with the real estate agent and the paperwork is being processed as we speak, but I do plan on living here eventually when everything is said and done." Lucky told her.

Emily got up from the couch and went to a bookcase behind it, Lucky twisting around to look at her. "Okay, why would you buy this house Lucky? I mean, its gorgeous and homey, and definitely a good area to move to, but there's so much room. Don't you think you would be better off starting small?" Emily supposed, turning around to face him.

Lucky went to meet her behind the sofa, taking her hands. "I started thinking that way, but then I thought of you and how you said you needed to eventually move out and go out on your own." Lucky replied to her question.

Emily's eyes narrowed. "Lucky, I was thinking after college, when I get a stable job." Emily responded, immediately suspicious of him.

Lucky cut to the chase. "Emily, move in with me. Share this home with me, be my roommate as much as my girlfriend." He offered her and Emily couldn't actually believe he asked.

Emily shook her head. "Are you crazy?" She asked Lucky and checked his forehead for a fever. "You don't feel hot, are you sure you're yourself?" She asked him, eyes still narrow.

Lucky grabbed Emily's hand. "I'm sane Emily. I want the world for us and what's not a great start than living together. Yes, I realize we haven't made love yet and yes that maybe an issue, but there's always the extra bedrooms. We can make this work." Lucky insisted.

Emily didn't know what to say. To say yes right away, finally live in her dream house…but it was a lot to think of and take in at the moment. So she tallied in deciding, she needed time so she suggested "Can I at least have the grand tour before I agree to anything?" She hinted she was interested, but couldn't promise anything.

"Of course, you just had to ask." Lucky responded, wiping his brow, she hasn't fully rejected his offer yet, so he took that as a good sign.

First he showed her the living room. It was a comfortable area, sofa, coffee table, two chairs and a small fireplace. There were also a few bookcases and a plant, but no details, just shells of furniture calling to be made a home. An interior decorator was badly needed, but that could be done.

Next he showed her the kitchen. It had an island and all the works: the oven, refrigerator, microwave, sink and plenty of storage space as well to cook. There were a couple windows that brought in light and a nice preview of the backyard.

Next he showed her the garage. It wasn't huge, but nor was it small. There was moderate storage area and with some empty shelves.

Then came the basement. It was spacious, full of space and a few rooms. The washer and dryer were there as well as the pantry for food and maybe a play room, an office maybe. It was as was the rest of the house in need of an interior decorator.

Finally, Lucky showed her the upstairs, which held the bedrooms and bathrooms. It was all grand; there were wooden floored halls and naked walls. The rooms themselves were small and quaint. There were three bedrooms, two guest rooms and the master.

The two guest rooms were comfortable, bed, dresser, and also wood floors, definitely in need of some sprucing up. The master bedroom was highly impressive with the connected bathroom. It had a huge king sized bed with four high posts, two night tables, large closet, full mirror and two dressers. The guest rooms would have to share the other bathroom that had all the necessities.

Then Lucky led her down the stairs again and quickly showed her the back area and gave her full view of the backyard. Green and wide, full of possibilities it was.

"So…what do you think?" He asked her, hoping for a good review.

"Lucky, it's wonderful, truly wonderful, but I can't afford rent with my paycheck, I don't even have that many savings." Emily had to think realistically.

"Who said you had to pay rent Emily? I was hoping you would let me take care of you, financial wise." Lucky added, explaining the situation some.

"You're asking me a lot here Lucky. To move in with you, to trust you to take care of me, which I know you will, but I always wish to have some kind of independence and this is just…." Emily searched for a word to explain this whole idea. "Overwhelming to say the least" Emily came up with, finishing her thought.

"I know it is and the last thing I want to do is pressure you, it's just, life has dealt you so much and the need to make it all better, its strong. It breaks my heart to see you hurt like earlier today; my worst fear is for you to lose it like Brenda did. I don't know what made her crack, but I don't want to take my chances when it comes to you. You mean so much to me, to lose you like that…" Lucky shook his head. "I just couldn't do it." He finished his persuasive speech.

"Lucky…" Emily truly didn't know what to say, Lucky sounded so sincere and serious at the same time. "It's just so hard to let my guard down, even with you. I love you with my whole heart, but no matter what, the psychological damage from my childhood, it just won't let me be happy and rely on people that easily." Emily confessed to Lucky even though he had figured that out long ago, but for Emily to actually say it aloud…it was a shock.

Lucky nodded and took her hand and pulled her to the dining room table that was in the kitchen. "Sit down." He ordered her as he plopped her into one of the wooden chairs that surrounded the table and left the room.

He came back moments later with a pen and a piece of paper. Emily looked at him warily. "What's that?" She asked him as he sat down next to her.

"Well, at the moment it's just a blank piece of paper, but that soon will change." Lucky reported and took the pen and started scribbling on it.

He did so for a few minutes and Emily still couldn't figure out what he was doing. "Lucky, what are you doing?" She asked him.

Lucky waited a few more moments before answering. "A contract, you just insinuated that you needed a back up plan just in case the worse happens." Lucky didn't have to say what that was. "So, here's your back up plan." He introduced it and pushed it towards Emily.

Emily took it curiously and read it over. Lucky wasn't much of a writer, he admitted it himself, but this wasn't bad she supposed. It mainly said that in case of a break up, that they would cease to be boyfriend and girlfriend but still great friends who shared all responsibility, on all belongings and possessions.

"Satisfied?" Lucky asked Emily as she put down the contract.

Emily couldn't say she wasn't. It had a few details missing, but minor ones, and it certainly satisfied her taste. It was legal enough. Emily nodded her consent. "It just needs our signatures. Who's going to sign first?" She asked Lucky.

Lucky smiled and took out a second pen. "No one, we're going to do it at the same time." He replied and he and Emily signed their signatures on the right places, making their change of location even and legal.

Then Lucky took it and placed it on the refrigerator. "There, it is said and done." He went and sat back down by her.

Emily shook her head. "I can't believe we just did that." She admitted to Lucky.

Lucky laughed and took her hands again and lifted her up from the chair, leading her into the living room. "Come, we have much to talk about." He told her and she followed him. Indeed they did.

Behind in Emily's mind she realized that moving in together wasn't just a big change, it was a new beginning, one that eventually meant more changes, marriage perhaps. But Emily shook it away, Lucky knew her feelings on the subject and knew he wasn't ready for that as much as she was ready for that. Moving in, fine, but marriage, weddings and all of that stuff, not in their future just yet and Lucky understood that. He wouldn't even be thinking about that. At least she thought so.


	64. Chapter 63

A new face after the race

Chapter 63

Lucky watched from the sofa as Emily leaned down to pick up Morgan and walked toward the couch where he sat. When Emily sat down next to him, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, where they watched the scene before them.

Michael, Melissa, Lulu were crowding around the tree, looking at all the presents that were scattered under the decorated Christmas tree. They were wrapped in blues, reds, greens, whites, yellows, purples and had big bows on them as well. Each young child was figuring out which one they wanted to open first, shaking them slightly, testing their weight.

Jason, Luke, Laura sat on the sidelines drinking eggnog, having a conversation over the children's curiosity. Elizabeth, Jax and Skye were invited to Emily and Lucky's Christmas celebration and open house, but each had their own celebration to go to. Skye and Jax were with Skye's family for the holiday and Elizabeth was with hers.

Lucky had eventually told Emily of their decision of their god daughter's name, when Emily was more recovered and she surprisingly took it relatively well. Much better than Lucky thought and Emily liked it, she thought it was an honor to her mother. So the names were set there and problem absolved.

Then the other problem of Sara and her baby was resolved weeks ago, much to their knowledge, they were a little preoccupied. Sara and the father were working things out naturally and Sara was shaping up nicely, becoming a better citizen, granddaughter, expectant mother and such.

The final problem Emily and him had to face was her catching up on all her school work and tests. Emily had started all those health problems right after midterms, so it could have been worse. But Emily had done all her reading, every essay and made up every test and just recently finished her third semester, still at the top of her class.

He was very proud of her for that, but in doing so, they had little time together. Emily was always too busy for him and a part of him understood that he had to sacrifice it for Emily to get all that credit to her degree, but a true part of him missed her. Truly missed her, they weren't set to move into the house until at least January so they were still living at separate places and that never helped the loneliness he felt.

He really wanted to get out of the house though, now that he was officially moving out his mom was more clingy and more over protective than ever, giving him tips of yard work, cleaning up after himself (even though, isn't that why he has Emily?), paying bills and so on. She was officially driving him nuts with all those tips. He knew she meant well, but it got a little annoying after you hear it, oh, fifteen or thirty times.

But other than that, everything was fine for once in their lives. Sonny and Morgan and Michael had moved to Port Charles, so Emily was closer to her family. She and Sonny were still….well their relationship was hard to describe actually (a/n: really, it is.). They could stand to be in the same room, but was unable to make conversation with each other. They tolerated each other because of Michael and Morgan, but the chances of there anything beyond toleration was slim to none.

But other than that, no real trouble near, it all seemed to fade with the holidays. Everyone was here with loved ones, safe, protected and taken care of. That was how Lucky liked it.

"Hmm…Lucky?" Emily called to her boyfriend who was looking at a wall, probably lost in thought.

Lucky snapped out of it and looked at her in his arms. "Yeah, what is it?" He asked her, never getting over how beautiful she looked, vibrant and lively. She was dressed in a red long sleeve shirt and black pants, no real areas showing but she still couldn't have looked better, except in one instance that hasn't happened just yet.

Emily motioned to where Lulu and Melissa was whispering in the corner, by the Christmas tree. "What are our little sisters up to?" She asked him, suspiciously. It must be big, and planned, so that must mean they had helped, also known as Lucky and the rest of the Spencer's'.

Lucky searched for an answer Emily would buy and was failing miserably but that thankfully went unnoticed as Morgan started bawling. Emily leaned up and tried calming him down. It helped none, so Emily got up from the couch and returned Morgan near the presents, hoping that those would distract him.

She took a small one wrapped in Santa Claus wrapping paper and handed it to Morgan who bought the distraction easily.

Lucky smiled at the picture that was before him; Emily, who was very much alive and healthy and all the kids around the tree, especially Morgan who was the apple of Emily's eye. He leaned back and settled down to watch the Christmas magic, only hoping there was a little left for later.

Sonny got up out of his seat and went to the Christmas tree to take over Morgan duty. Emily gladly gave Morgan up and Sonny took it from there.

Emily returned to Lucky and sat by him again as Melissa and Lulu separated to talk to their parents, only to return to the window and watch it, through it more specifically, obviously for snow.

"So, are you going to answer my question?" Emily asked him.

"The question about Melissa and Lulu?" Lucky asked her, avoiding the question again expertly, or so he hoped.

"Hmm…yeah, what are they up to? I know they can't do it alone, which makes me believe that someone is helping them." Emily explained and waited for an answer patiently.

Lucky looked at Emily and saw Lulu and Melissa wink from the window from the corner of his right eye. Then they turned away again and left Lucky alone in explaining.

"They are planning something." Lucky told her straight forward, without the details.

"Planning what?" Emily continued to ask; now knowing that Lucky was the means of it. He wouldn't be this oblivious if it was otherwise.

Lucky was again saved to answer as Lulu and Melissa screamed for joy at the window, jumping up and down in excitement as white show started falling slowly from the skies.

"It's snowing!" Lulu screamed and she and Melissa hugged each other, jumping up and down still.

Michael joined them and observed the weather as well, Sonny bringing Morgan and cooing to him about what it was and such. The other adults just laughed at the kids' excitement and smiled.

Emily and Lucky just watched silently, in each other's arms, where they wanted to be. As far as they were concerned, there was no one and nothing else beyond this moment, this embrace.

Lulu and Melissa calmed but still watched the snow falling slowly, covering the grounds with white dew. Morgan was asleep on Sonny's shoulder and Michael was still playing detective with the gifts.

Then, the adults came and bunched around the tree as the moment, or one of them at least, they waited for what seemed like forever. They got to open one gift, but only one, and the kids' were sad about that, but took what they could. They carefully looked at one after the other with their names on it, eventually finding ones they wanted to open first.

Melissa and Lulu held medium sized packages, one wrapped in red wrapping paper with snowmen on it and the other with blue wrapping paper with snowmen on it. Michael had a little smaller one and was wrapped in white wrapping paper with silver snowflakes. Each gift had a blue or red bow on it, but the kids paid no mind to the bow, the only thing they wanted was what was inside.

Each was happy with what they got. Lulu and Melissa got two dolls that they hugged to death and Michael a bunch of spider man comic books. Michael ran up to his father and thanked him as did Lulu and Melissa went to their parents, or parent.

Emily and Lucky laughed at their joy, they were that age once too, whether they wanted to admit it or not.

Michael came up to Emily with the comic books and they got into a serious conversation about Spider-man and his enemies, such as Dr. Octopus, Green Goblin and all those villains that everyone loved. Emily had liked super powers and such cartoons as a child, so they naturally got together in that area, talking the outfits, the schemes, the endings, all that stuff. Lucky had never been much for that superhero stuff, he just couldn't believe half those things could actually happen, obviously missing the whole point of it all.

As Emily and Michael discussed Spider man and the Mary Jane romance, Lucky's thoughts drifted to a few days ago, when he was at home and while Lulu and Melissa helped his mom set up everything for Christmas at the Spencer residence. Luke was grudgingly doing the same.

(Flashback)

Lucky was half asleep on his bed, coming home after a long day at work. The door burst open and two little brunette girls ran in. "Lucky!" They screamed. "Mom says you have to help." They said at the same time, giggling as if giddy, but that came with the Christmas spirit.

Lucky groaned and leaned back on his pillow, closing his eyes. "I'll help later." Lucky said and expected them to insist but as they got close to the bed they noticed a small black velvet box on Lucky's night table. The curious little minds opened it and awed and broke out in smiles.

"It's so pretty." Melissa commented as a rainbow got reflected off the angles of the stones.

"Uh, huh, it is pretty." Lulu agreed and studied it more. "This looks like mommy's engagement ring, just without these blue stones." Then it clicked and they laughed giddily again.

Lucky opened his eyes to find Melissa and Lulu running out of the room with it. He leapt up and went after the two runts. "Hey, you two little brats, give that back right now!" He ordered them but it was too late.

Lulu and Melissa was showing it to her mom as he ran in after them. "Mommy! Lucky's got an engagement ring almost like yours!" Lulu reported to her mom.

Laura frowned and looked at what Lulu had, first telling them not to take Lucky's things. "Lulu, you know better than to take your brother's things without permission…" Laura stopped as she saw what it was and Lucky was just approaching them. She looked to him. "Lucky, you aren't thinking of….are you?" She asked him and Lucky restrained from rolling his eyes.

Luke came strolling in with a box of multi-colored garland. "Laura, where do you want me to put…." Luke noticed the object in the box as well and whistled. "Nice engagement ring Lucky. When are you going to pop the question?" He asked Lucky and he was now the center of attention.

"That is still up for discussion, but I'm not if two little thieves don't give back the stolen property." Lucky threatened and Lulu and Melissa gave him back the box in a hurry. "Thank you." He said with strain and impatience.

Lulu and Melissa looked up at him and each other and screamed "Were going to be sisters!" happily. The scream echoed in Lucky's ears and he closed the box and put it in his pocket.

Lucky really rolled his eyes this time and rubbed his temples and decided to go back to his room. Laura tailed him. "Lucky, when were you going to tell me that you were thinking marriage?" She asked of him.

Lucky looked to his mom. "I wanted it to be a surprise, but obviously, its not anymore, now is it?" He responded.

"It's not like we will tell anyone." Laura reasoned, and then corrected herself. "Well, it's not like your father and I will tell anyone, your sister and her friend is a different story." Laura replied.

"That's nice to know." Lucky said sarcastically.

Laura smiled at him and patted his hand. "Don't worry; I'll go talk to them. I'm sure if we use the right leverage, they will keep their mouths shut." Laura insisted and left to do so, but Lucky only rubbed his temples again and slammed his bedroom door behind him as he entered it.

(End flashback)

Since then Lucky hadn't asked yet, and no one brought up the subject, even though Melissa and Lulu were helping the situation none by being all giddy and secretive. He was only glad Emily hadn't caught on.

He wanted it to be a complete surprise, a good surprise he hoped. He didn't know what to expect, didn't know what to think what could happen, but there was only one way to find out.

Lucky looked out the window and watched as the snow fell softly, silently. Lucky smiled and thought of the perfect place to do it.

Author's note: Two chapters to go…


	65. Chapter 64

A new face after the race

Chapter 64

Lucky got up from the couch and stood, getting a better look out the window. Trying to look natural and not suspicious, he checked his pockets for the box and turned to Emily and Michael still talking about Spider-man, this time about the movies and how they can't compare to the comic books.

Then as if on cue, Sonny came by. "Michael, its time for you to go to bed," Sonny told Michael.

Michael looked to Emily, and she offered a smile before Michael looked to his dad. "Do I have to?" He asked his dad, almost pleading. His big sister knew so much about spider man, much more than him.

"Well, the sooner you get to sleep the sooner you can open up the rest of your presents." Sonny teased Michael as he glanced at all the stacked and wrapped boxes.

Michael got up. "Okay, night Emily, Lucky." He looked their way and gave the two of them a hug.

Lucky offered Emily a hand and pulled her up so she was standing like him. "Come on, I want to show you something." He told her and pulled her away from the living room and couch, into the hall.

Lulu and Melissa huddled near Laura noticed and pulled on her skirts. "Mom," Lulu whispered. "It's happening; Lucky's going to do it." Lulu hissed, hoping to be discreet but failing miserably.

Laura looked down at her daughter and her friend and smiled as she noted Lucky and Emily's absence. "So he is." She told them. "Come, time for bed you two. It's going to be an early day tomorrow." Laura insisted, inwardly groaning at what tomorrow would bring.

"But mom, I want to see if she says yes or not." Lulu complained. "Melissa too," She added for effect and Melissa eagerly nodded as well with a stiff smile on her face.

Laura looked at Luke and Jason who just shrugged. "Well, I see no reason why Emily would say no, but I also know you two won't sleep without knowing what the verdict was." Laura sighed, allowing them to stay up for just a few more minutes.

Lulu and Melissa broke out in smiles and looked at each other before running off into the hallway, to find where Lucky took Emily to propose.

Lucky had led her to the front door and opened it, motioning for her to go through. Emily gave him a glare in the open doorway. "Lucky, it's snowing and I'm only in a long sleeved shirt and pants." Emily reminded him.

Lucky looked up and down her. "Yeah, I know, what's the problem?" He asked, not seeing her point.

Emily crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Lucky, if I go out there with just I have on, I'm going to freeze to death, look outside!" Lucky looked over at the snow falling and looked back at her. "It's snowing." She told him.

"Emily, we aren't going past the porch, but if you insist, you can have my coat." He reached over and handed her his coat.

Emily narrowed her eyes at him warily and put it on, going outside, onto the porch. Lucky followed, closing the door behind him.

"So?" Emily turned and looked at him. "What do you want to show me?" She waited and crossed her arms, trying to look angry and impatient.

Lucky laughed and put his hands in his pockets. "Close your eyes." He requested of her first.

"Close my eyes? Why?" Emily demanded of him. She wasn't walking into anything blindly again, even if it was Lucky planning it all.

"Emily, trust me." Lucky insisted.

"I trust you with my life Lucky, but things are just a little suspicious between you and our little sisters for my taste." Emily justified, being stubborn.

Lucky rolled his eyes. "Okay, if you must know, I want to give you your Christmas present early and I know you hate that, but I don't want to wait to give it to you. So would you please close your eyes and open your hands?" He took her hands and held them softly, flashing his Spencer grin.

"Fine, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." Emily murmured, grumbling slightly, closing her eyes and laying out her hands.

Lucky watched the snow fall for a second before digging in his pockets for her gift. Bringing it out, he took Emily's hands in his and put it in her hands so that her closed hands clutched the gift. He didn't want Emily to go dropping it even if the box made it so it had some protection.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." He told her and Emily slowly did so.

Emily had felt the tiny box be placed in her hands, identifying the material, velvet. She looked down at the tiny gift and up at Lucky who was grinning at her. She looked back down at the case again.

"Open it." He insisted as he saw her hesitation. Emily did so and gasped, her mouth falling open in shock at what she found.

Inside the tiny, velvet box, inside the indent in the cushion was a small gold ring with a relatively large diamond, with small sapphires angled to its side. Small rainbows reflected off the diamond from the porch light.

Emily immediately remembered where she first laid eyes on it. She and Lucky were window shopping and she couldn't just pass by the jewelry window, she had to look. There was a small ring, gold, diamond surrounded by angled sapphires. It caught her eyes almost immediately.

Emily commented on how pretty it was and Lucky looked with her and said he agreed with her. It caught his eye as well; the design was very unique compared to the other plain diamond rings that were placed for decoration by it.

He must have gone back and bought it for her. Emily closed her eyes at how touched she felt he did so. But it was too much. "Lucky, I'm speechless, I am." She smiled down at the ring and thought of what to say. "But, I really didn't, don't, need jewelry like this." She insisted, forcing herself to close the box and push it towards Lucky.

Lucky pushed it back towards her. "Emily, I want you to have it, no, actually I'm demanding you accept it. I bought this for you and only you, this ring is going to mean as much as to me as it will to you. Wear it and be my wife." Lucky knew he sound be on one knee but found this stance was just too good to let go of.

Emily's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?" Did he just say what she thought he just said? Emily shook her head, no, he couldn't have asked that, no way possible. She was just hearing things, she was sure.

Lucky let loose one hand and used it to tip her face up to his. "Emily, yes, I am. I am asking you to marry me, take my name, have my kids eventually, and until we die be at my side always, for better or for worse." He smiled at her reassuringly.

Emily evaded answering the question by restudying the ring. It didn't look like the ring she saw, the diamond too big as was the sapphires and it was a little classier than a small promise ring it originally was. "This isn't the ring I saw in the window is it?" She asked him.

Lucky smiled and took a deep breath before answering, she hadn't said no yet, so he took that as a good sign. "No, it isn't. I took the style and mixed it up a little. Bigger, brighter stones, upgraded the gold scale, nothing too much of a change from the original design." Lucky explained and waited impatiently, though he did his best to hide it.

Through the window, on their father's shoulders, Lulu and Melissa looked at the scene before him. Lulu was nervously chewing on her nails. She had been waiting forever for this day, but now that it was here, she wasn't really sure she wanted it anymore.

She looked down at her dad. "Shouldn't he be on one knee?" Lulu supposed, asking her dad.

Luke chuckled. "Well, traditionally yes, but you know us Spencer's, were unpredictable and change the rules a bit." He replied finding her question amusing.

They watched as Lucky and Emily stood there, but no hug, no placing of the ring on Emily's hand, nothing, just talk and thinking, much to their barely contained anticipation.

Lulu bounced nervously on her dad's shoulders, clutching his hair. "Why hasn't she answered yet?" She asked, trying to make it happen herself.

Melissa frowned at the display before her eyes. "She's not going to say yes, is she?" Her big sister had always been cautious and she loved Emily for it but now wasn't a time for cautious, it was time for some action, an answer, anything.

"Don't say that Melissa, this is just a big commitment, to take the plunge like this takes some serious thought. Marriage isn't as easy as it looks or sounds." Jason explained and had faith and patience that Emily would say yes, but for the two girls, it meant more than their sister and brother marrying. It meant them being not only best friends but sisters, sister-in-laws, what could be better than that?

"I know." Lulu insisted. "But I want to know now." She still bounced nervously on her dad's shoulders.

"Be patient." Jason responded but knew that would go unheeded.

The anticipation and nervousness did nothing for their patience. So much counted on this moment, a million questions flew their minds; when would Emily answer, what would she say would they hug or kiss, cry even?

It seemed like almost forever and as some movement came from the outside porch, everything went black outside. The porch light had burned out and ruined their view and the Christmas lights Lucky placed on the house didn't help any, shining outwards, not inwards. They were blind as a bat as far as the proposal answer was concerned. The wind that came with the snow revealed no sounds either.

Lulu pulled at her dad's hair and screamed in frustration. "No, dad, make the light come back on. I want to know what she said and what was done." She could imagine Emily and Lucky hugging, kissing maybe, a ring getting placed on one of her ring fingers, but that all depended on what happened to make her wishes and imagination come true and she couldn't see!

Outside, Emily was just as spooked as it went out with a small flickering sound. She looked up at it and found the Christmas lights didn't reach as far to the door as she thought before.

"Emily," Lucky started, searching for what to say.

She looked at the dark figure near her. "Yeah?" She asked him.

Lucky silently scolded the light. Of all the times to go out! He let go of one hand and said "Come with me." He guided her to the porch swing and sat her down on it, while going on one knee before her.

"Emily, I love you so much and I want to make every dream come true for you. I want to make you happy, so happy you'll bust. I know you said you wanted to wait for marriage between us and maybe I'm going too fast but after Mark, the warehouse falling on us, us nearly dying…I just didn't want to waste another day.

He continued, confessing his greatest fears and feelings. "I want to marry you, spend my life with you, eventually we'll do that parent thing, but only when your ready. I don't want to force or persuade you and I know this is a huge decision, so much could happen, but I want to chance it all. I want it all for you, for me.

"Do me the honor of becoming my wife, make the sacred vows that will connect us forever, make me the happiest man alive. Will you marry me?" He asked her and Emily was lost for words, absolutely speechless.

Lucky waited for an answer, feigning patience. He knew this was a huge question to her and all women but he just felt he couldn't wait. He wanted a yes from her so bad, this would be the answer that changed his whole life and he wanted it to count starting right now.

Emily took a few more moments to get herself settled, wiping away the tears that fell from her eyes. She smiled through the darkness, hoping Lucky saw it and answered.

Author's note: I wanted to post this sooner, but do you have any idea how hard it is to be sentimental as in a marriage proposal? It's near impossible! I just don't do sentimental and happy like that. Too much mush and fluff for my taste. I did it though and I just had to leave it like that, no matter how much you readers might hate it. It was too good to resist.

One more chapter to go…


	66. Chapter 65

A new face after the race

Chapter 65

Emily sat on the window seat that overlooked the park and the gazebo where she will get married later today. She touched the glass and smiled at the picture that was being created outside.

Plenty of white, red and yellow flowers surrounded the gazebo and there were a few garlands around the chairs where the guests would sit and the surrounding maze like structures made it only more beautiful. The shining sun helped it lots too. It was certain to be a beautiful sight.

She smiled as she remembered the day that started this whole thing. It was Christmas Eve and Lucky couldn't have picked a better scene to propose at, despite the porch light going off out of nowhere.

She sat there in the porch swing and heard Lucky saw the most touching words he could have said, well, almost. Nothing could beat the sacred vows they would share in a few hours.

She had of course said yes. It was so perfect for her, more than Lucky could ever imagine.

_Flashback_

"_Do me the honor of becoming my wife, make the sacred vows that will connect us forever, make me the happiest man alive. Will you marry me?" He asked her and Emily was lost for words, absolutely speechless._

_Lucky waited for an answer, feigning patience. He knew this was a huge question to her and all women but he just felt he couldn't wait. He wanted a yes from her so bad, this would be the answer that changed his whole life and he wanted it to count starting right now._

_Emily took a few more moments to get herself settled, wiping away the tears that fell from her eyes. She smiled through the darkness, hoping Lucky saw it and answered._

"_Lucky, of course I'll marry you." Emily replied and scooped down to hug him, the happiest she had been in her life so far._

_He stood up and kept her near and looked her in the eye. "Really?" He asked a part of him not convinced he was just hearing things. _

_Emily laughed and sniffed, wiping the tears away. "What, you don't trust my word?" She asked him._

_Lucky shook his head. "No, of course I trust your word, its just you were so reluctant and took so long to answer." Lucky explained._

"_It is a huge decision." Emily justified, starting to feel a little uncomfortable. She couldn't help feel hurt that Lucky doubted her or her love, despite all their past problems._

_Lucky smiled and kissed her soundly. "It is…eh was." Lucky answered and took her hand placing the engagement ring on her finger. He held it up to their view and smiled. "It looks better than I could have ever imagined." He told her._

_Emily took a look at the rocks on her finger and had to agree. "Shouldn't we go tell our little sisters now? They are probably dying to know my answer." Emily asked him._

_Lucky laughed. "You saw them in the window too?" He figured._

"_Well, that and their suspicious behavior. They knew about this before hand, didn't they?" Emily asked him still amazed at the change of events._

_Lucky blushed slightly. "Yeah…they did. They found the engagement ring on my night table and I was pretty much forced to reveal all." He explained._

_Emily laughed. "I'm sure." She replied and took his hand and stepped toward the door. "Well, shall we?" She invited him with her hand, her diamond shining slightly._

_Lucky took her hand and they walked into the doorway entrance to find two very impatient little girls and two adults trying to calm them. They stopped as they entered and saw the diamond, their smiles and screamed with joy, before running off to report it to Laura._

_End flashback_

Emily smiled at that memory. Toasts and congratulations followed promptly, not to mention the night she and Lucky shared in their bedroom. It was her Christmas gift even without the engagement ring surprise. It was supposed to be her anniversary gift, but Lucky messed up those plans.

She had just finished her sophomore year in college and was now supposed to be preparing for her wedding. She wasn't though, just thinking back to all the history she and Lucky shared.

She imagined Lucky would be taking care of his end of the ceremony though she imagined how he was cringing in the thought of wearing a black tuxedo and the eventual use of his full name.

That was his worst complaint during their half year engagement. It truly drove her nuts how he complained about that and no matter how much she said for him to suck it up and mention the brief time he would have to use it.

It mattered none to him, as did the wedding planning really. She tried getting his input in the wedding but he was always disgusted by all the processes, color selections, and little details. The only thing he liked was picking out the wedding cake, where he enjoyed all those sweet samples they had.

They eventually concluded about that issue, a chocolate wedding cake, just to be different. It was a simple, small three layered cake with a small figure of a groom and bride in a small embrace on the top.

That was the only thing they agreed on, in fact. Lucky's male mind couldn't decide or even prompt the idea of a wedding and how much it took to create a successful one. That was left to her and it unnerved her so much that this wedding almost didn't happen.

The huge argument that followed all that tension happened at their engagement party a few weeks ago.

_Flashback_

_Emily stood on the outside terrace of Skye's restaurant "the sleeping Elephant", enjoying the peace and quiet that came with the night. Roses' scents came from the bushes near and filled her nose with that sweet smell._

_Lucky had come out as well, as he couldn't find his fiancée and future bride at the party inside. He came up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey, you're missing the party, its inside." He whispered in her ear as if it was a secret told._

_Emily elbowed him in the stomach as to get him away from her, playfully of course. "I know, so why aren't you there, hmm?" She put her hands on her hips trying to seem annoyed and bossy._

_Lucky replaced her hands on his waist and slipped her near again. He looked down at her and put his nose on hers. "I know I was looking for my fiancée. Have you seen her?" He asked her playfully, teasing._

_Emily feigned thinking. "Well, no, but I did hear a car leaving. Maybe she stole your car keys and now your truck?" Emily supposed._

"_Hmm…I'll have to check up on that. But until then, want to keep me company?" He supposed as he dipped down for a small kiss. They kissed lazily until a constant beeping sound hummed from one of them._

_They broke off each other, checking their cell phones. It was Emily's, the wedding planner freaking out because some flowers weren't in storage._

_Lucky watched as she handled it calmly, but inside his insides churned with anger. That had been happening constantly. They finally get a few minutes to themselves and it's destroyed by that small detail and never truly gets the moment back._

_Emily turned to him and replaced her phone back in her purse. She looked at him, noticing the annoyed look on his face. "Lucky? Is everything okay?" She asked him, touching his arm._

_Lucky didn't lie, though he considered doing so. "No, it isn't. That has been happening a lot lately." He replied stiffly._

_Emily frowned. "I know I'm sorry. I told her to take the night off and enjoy life, but obviously she didn't listen." Emily responded. _

"_Obviously," Lucky remarked annoyed as he crossed his arms over his chest._

_Emily continued frowning, taking his hands from his stiff hold. "Lucky, what's wrong?" Emily asked him, sadness reflected in her eyes._

"_What do you think is wrong Emily? Every time we get a few minutes alone together, a rare occasion, she calls and you go after it like a puppy." Lucky explained and took his hands away out of hers, pushing her away slightly. He turned around and leaned on the terrace railings. _

_Emily went to him and stood at his side. "I know I'm sorry that these wedding preparations are taking up so much of our time, that's why I gave the wedding planner the night off. I wanted no interruptions when it came to tonight. I wanted to spend the whole night with you without interruption. This night was about us and our engagement." Emily insisted to Lucky._

"_Yeah, well, that didn't happen, now did it?" Lucky scoffed._

"_No, it didn't." Emily responded quietly. "Lucky, what if…no, never mind." Emily paused and stopped before she said what she meant to say. It was just out of line._

_Lucky looked at her finally. His blue eyes reflected impatience and anger. "No, what is it Emily?" He advised her to continue._

"_Look, it doesn't matter; it was completely out of line." Emily stepped away from him. "I'm going to go inside." She told him and turned away taking a few steps toward the open terrace doors._

"_Emily." Lucky grabbed her wrist as she went away from him. "Tell me what you were going to say." He ordered her in a most threatening way._

_Emily sighed. "I was just going to say that if you participated and helped me with the wedding preparations, maybe we could spend more time together." Emily looked away, knowing fully well that Lucky wouldn't like her answer._

"_Help you with the wedding preparations?" Lucky repeated, echoing her question. "No, I don't think so." He told her._

"_I know that's why I didn't say it." Emily justified her actions._

"_But you did say it." Lucky pointed out._

"_Only because you told me to tell you," Emily argued._

"_But you were thinking it." Lucky said matter of factly._

"_I think a lot of things Lucky." Emily replied._

_Lucky blinked then pulled away from her, letting her wrist go. "I just hate it how we are always too busy for each other." He explained and sighed._

_Lucky heard Emily utter something beneath her breath. "Emily, if you have something to say, say it." Lucky advised her._

"_I said at least you know how it feels like now, to be on the receiving end of interrupted conversations." Emily replied sourly._

_Lucky gave her a cold glare. "What does that mean?" He demanded._

"_It means exactly what I said. Last year that constantly happened to us. We'd have plans but then your work would call with some big emergency and them they are obsolete. Then you'd go play fetch and call and come back hoping to be forgiven." Emily answered him, steering them straight into an argument._

"_This is different. "Lucky insisted._

"_I'm sure it is." Emily replied coldly, before turning away. "Well, I think its time for me to head home. I overstayed my welcome obviously." Emily went through the open doors and headed towards Skye to extend her gratitude for such a grand evening until recently anyway._

_Lucky followed. "I drove you here" He justified._

"_I'll take a cab home." Emily inquired behind her back._

"_A cab?" Lucky asked her. "Emily, come on, don't leave like this." He persuaded her, stepping in front of her._

"_I can and I will." Emily responded and prepared to step beside Lucky._

_Lucky noticed the glares and looks they were getting thanks to this little scene. He took a quick glance over the crowd and pulled Emily to the corner, no need to make a scene._

"_Emily, come on, I'm human and a male, what can I say? I have no interest in all the little details of a wedding." Lucky replied._

"_I never thought otherwise, it was just a little suggestion. You were complaining and I just tried helping the situation and obviously I helped too much." Emily said._

"_I wasn't complaining." Lucky insisted. "Okay, I was, but that doesn't mean you have to get all moody on me when I blow your little suggestion down." Lucky answered._

"_Moody? Who's getting moody? I'm just using the power of retreat." Emily responded._

"_The power of retreat," Lucky scoffed. "Look, I just don't do wedding preparations, all right? It's not my thing." Lucky justified himself._

"_I understand that, and I accept that but obviously these wedding preparations are causing us some trouble." Emily commented on the obvious._

"_Obviously, what else are we talking about? What do you want to do about it? Cancel all the plans, this whole engagement?" He proposed out of anger._

_A flash of pain flew across Emily's face. "Fine, if that's what you want, then do it." She turned away and left his company._

_She stopped at Skye and tried her best at a friendly farewell before leaving through the front hall. Lucky swore under his breath and went after her._

"_Emily, I didn't mean that." He insisted as he stepped outside to find Emily taking out her cell phone._

"_Sounded pretty serious to me," Emily commented._

"_I was angry; people always say things they don't mean when they are angry." Lucky justified._

"_That they do." Emily agreed coldly._

"_Emily, I take what I said before back okay?" Lucky told her. Emily said nothing just continued to put her interest in her cell phone. "What are you doing?" He demanded, snatching the phone away from her._

"_Calling a cab, what do you think?" She snatched it back after giving him a cool glare._

_Lucky snatched it right back and put it in his pocket. "No you are not, I am going to take us home, in my truck and we are going to get this straightened out like mature adults." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his truck. _

_Emily rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath, "mature adults?" Lucky ignored her comment and continued to pull her to his mode of transportation._

_When they got to his truck, he pinned her to the front, getting her full attention and her face to his level by leaning it down slightly._

"_You know what were going to do? We're going to delete the last ten or fifteen minutes and we're going to forget we ever said any of those things. We're going to say our eternal marriage vows in the upcoming weeks and we are going to be very happy, got it?" He proposed, grinning down at her._

_Emily nodded. "All right," Emily agreed with his course of action._

_Lucky pulled away. "Good, now get in the car." He ordered her as he rounded his side and opened up the driver's side door._

_Emily followed his actions with her eyes. "Why?" She asked._

_Lucky looked up from the top of his truck "Because its time we leave this party and make one of our own." He grinned and Emily broke out in a small smile, doing as he said._

They indeed made their own party and here they were, about to be married in a matter of hours.


	67. Chapter 66

A new face after the race

Chapter 66

She should be getting dressed, but she made no movement to do so. She had plenty of time as she glanced over the clock. She looked back out the window and observed as her wedding, her dream wedding becoming a reality, came to life. It just needed two things, the bride and the groom.

Soon, voices sounded outside the door and Emily turned her head as she identified the voices; Elizabeth and Skye, and Lulu and Melissa.

Skye was the matron of honor and Elizabeth the maid of honor and Melissa and Lulu were both the flower girls, since Emily just couldn't pick between the two. In fact, they were probably the most excited of them all and she was the bride. They just couldn't wait until they were sisters, in laws, but that didn't bother them at all.

They were talking about the cake as they entered. "Did you see the cake?" Lulu asked Melissa.

"Yeah, it's chocolate!" Melissa exclaimed.

"I can't wait until we get to eat it." Lulu replied.

"Now girls, it's not the cake that counts, it's the actual ceremony." Skye told them.

"When I get married, I'm going to have a chocolate wedding cake too." Lulu told Melissa as they made movements to get in their dresses for the wedding.

"God help Luke…" Skye said, shaking her head. Luke was going to have a ball when Lulu gets married, that's for sure.

Emily smiled at the two little girls who was currently deciding who wanted the sea form green or the lavender dress.

"Emily, you aren't dressed yet. Why aren't you dressed yet?" Elizabeth asked, hands on her hips, flicking a glance at her watch. "You're getting married in an hour." Liz implied.

Emily turned and looked at the clock. "So I am." Emily responded. How time flew when you were having fun, she thought.

"So why aren't you dressed?" Elizabeth asked her. "You aren't having cold feet, are you?"

Emily shook her head. "No, of course not," Emily replied.

"Then let's get the bride ready then, shall we?" Elizabeth, who was already dressed in a red dress, was done in her preparations of maid of honor.

Emily looked over as Lulu and Melissa decided on the dresses. Melissa had the sea foam green one and the lavender one went to Lulu. She stepped down from the window seat and prepared to get ready.

Skye was outside and already ready as well. Skye was matron of honor and in a festive light blue dress. Outside the door, Emily could hear Skye asking about Tyler and Madison. It pained Skye to get away from her children, Emily's godchildren so. They were so adorable and the apples of their parents eyes as well as their godparents.

Emily smiled as Elizabeth worked with her hair, curling it. Maybe she'd be there one day, not anytime soon, Lucky realized that, but sometime she'd know how it felt. But that was another day, one step before children, marriage.

After her hair was curled and her make up on, Emily put on the wedding dress and after a bit more detailing with the hair, veil, jewelry and all those accessories, Emily was ready.

She fit into the shoes and stepped up to the large mirror to glance and perfect what she didn't think was perfect. But when Emily looked at herself, it didn't look like herself at all. She just wasn't this innocent and go-lucky.

"Emily, you look gorgeous." Elizabeth swooned over her but Emily didn't look at Elizabeth or share her glory. Lulu and Melissa agreed, nodding eagerly, whispering to each other. Something along the lines of "Lucky is going to be so surprised!" that were Emily's guess anyway, she wasn't paying too much attention to them.

Emily wore an off the strap, white wedding dress that gave a little preview to her torso and a long skirt that went to her feet. It wasn't a puffy skirt, like some she saw, but pretty straight and shapelier. Diamonds at her ears and below her neck shined. Her face was simply done and her hair was placed on her head, surrounded by a tiara which held up the white, silky, translucent veil.

Skye was checking on the groom party so she could awe and oh, but in the end, Liz and each of the flower girls went to check up on the bouquets, to give Emily a minute.

Emily went over and plopped down on the window seat again to see wedding guests beginning to be sat in their respectful aisle and row. Everything was ready…well almost everything. The bride was beginning to have her doubts, maybe she was pushing things, went too extravagant.

A knock sounded on the door as Emily looked over at it. Across the room, Emily asked, "who is it?"

"It's Sonny, can I come in?" His voice floated through the dark, heavy oak door.

Emily thought on it for a moment. Why not? She thought and yelled for him to come in. The door opened and he stepped inside, in a black suit.

"Hey, there's the bride." Sonny greeted her. "Everybody is talking about you." He opened up conversation.

"Anything good?" Emily put on a small smile and made conversation.

"Nothing bad, just how happy they are for you and Lucky, that this is a marriage that will last, you know, things beyond that line." Sonny went and sat across from her on the window seat.

"Visit your future son-in-law yet?" Emily implied.

Sonny broke out in a small grin. "Yeah, I have. I have made all my threats and such as to if the worst happens but I don't think it will come down to them." Sonny told her. "He looks sharp though, a ready groom to start a whole new life with the woman he loves and always will love."

Emily's gaze switched from him to the window again. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, sensing internal trouble, taking her hand to gain her attention.

Emily looked down at the touch and shook her head. "It's nothing." Emily stood up and broke their contact. She circled to the mirror again. "It's just…this isn't me. I look so fake and artificial. I don't dress like this, I don't…I just don't." Emily confessed.

Sonny got up and walked to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Emily, I know how you feel. When you stand in front of a mirror and analyze this whole assemble, it does look a little fake and artificial. It's just so big and formal, definitely not you. But think of what it symbolizes, a new life, a new beginning, and a happy ending. It's what you have wanted and have deserved for so long, so think not of the fraud you feel like, think of your future, kids, holidays, anniversaries, birthdays." Sonny insisted, using his own experiences, looking back slightly.

Emily smiled. "Your right, happy ending, a phrase I thought that would never happen to me." Now the bride was happier.


	68. Chapter 67

A new face after the race

Chapter 67

The groom side of the wedding party also left him alone to get his bearings. Lucky stood in the mirror and fought with the tight tuxedo he had on, squeezing it around the neck slightly.

Who wore these kinds of things? Lucky wondered. He had never been for formal wear, he could do the shirt with the collar and slacks, but this was just a bit overdone.

A knock sounded on the door, frowning slightly as he still clutched and pulled on his outfit, but eventually gave up. He'd just have to live through it, it was only one day and he could put this away for the long haul, at least until another formal occasion he didn't see coming anytime soon.

For Emily, he thought as he called through the door. "Who is it?" He asked.

Before any adults could answer he heard the giggling of two little girls, the flower girls and future sister in laws. He groaned before opening the door, the last thing he needed to deal with is two hyperactive girls, that wasn't his job or position in this ceremony at all.

When he opened up he saw colors, a red, a green, a blue and a purple, who knew the exact names, wasn't his area of interest. "Well, I see the parade is here." Lucky commented as they stepped in.

"Ha ha, very funny Spencer." Elizabeth sneered, entering the room.

"Lucky!" Two identical little girl screams was heard and they latched themselves on Lucky's legs.

Lucky faltered slightly. "Hey, you brats, get off of me." He told them, but they didn't. "You do know if you don't let go, there will be no wedding, right?" He asked them and that worked as they unattached themselves almost immediately.

Then Lucky moved away, sub consciously playing with the collar again, Liz noticed. "Lucky, you shouldn't do that, its going to mess up your image as the groom." Liz insisted and fixed it all up again, much to Lucky's dismay.

Lucky pulled away, frustrated slightly. If it wasn't bad enough he was going to have to use his full name, but not to mention two little girls that he loved dearly but was truly driving him nuts were going to be part of it, then add the tuxedo in. It wasn't a pretty sight, so he changed the subject.

"How's the bride look?" He asked Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled. "Beautiful, your jaw is going to drop the minute you see her walking down that aisle." She reassured him.

Lucky smiled as the picture of his bride came into mind. "Yeah, I'm sure I will. How's her mental assessment, I know this is a huge step for her, with all that's happened." He explained his question as to not worry them or himself for that matter

Elizabeth's smiled faltered some. "Emily did seem a little worried and off, but I'm sure its only pre marital jitters even the strongest people have them." She answered.

"Yeah, I'm sure everything is fine, she's just nervous." Lucky reassured himself more than the actual bridal party.

Elizabeth took a look at her watch and winced. "Oh, look at that time. The wedding is almost near, time for us to get the bride and our positions. See you at the front." Elizabeth said goodbye as she pushed the girls out of the room. Skye had left the room earlier, again checking up on her babies.

"Yeah, see you then." Lucky muttered and sat down on the love seat and closed her eyes, waiting for patience and tolerance to come. He was going to need it for the day to come.

Still, he was right at time to wait at the altar to get settled and analyze all the guests. It wasn't a lot compared to some, but it was well enough for him, they almost made him feel claustrophobic.

But then the procession sounded and started. Two brunettes in lavender and green dresses walked side by side, throwing flower petals on the aisle as they went. Soon they got to the front and went to sit by their parents, now observing.

Then came the maid of honor with a small bouquet and then followed the matron of honor, then finally the moment of truth came, the bride's appearance. Everyone turned in their seats to see this, as the bride was supposed to out do them all.

She didn't disappoint. Lucky's jaw truly fell as he saw Emily in the white dress and diamonds, the red and white bouquet in her grip, her stiff smile and absolutely stunning aurora of splendor and innocence.

He barely noticed Jason at Emily's side; all eyes were on the bride, especially the groom's. They made it to Lucky's side and Jason handed her off to Lucky and if a glance from far away was jaw dropping, a close up just made you breathless.

Emily's smile was real now, as the beginning was a little rough but Lucky just returned the smile and took her hand, leading her to the priest who stood waiting under the gazebo.

The priest started, bible open. "Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here today to witness the union of Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Junior and Emily Bowen in holy matrimony."

The priest then continued with the objections. "If there's any reason why these two people should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest announced and both their hearts stopped within these moments, hoping no one objected, not that there should be someone, but it was always a possibility in the back of their minds after everything that happened between them.


	69. Chapter 68

A new face after the race

Chapter 68

The stretch of time allowed passed and they breathed easier as that moment of truth passed. The priest cleared his throat and continued again.

"May we have the rings?" The priest requested and Michael stepped on up, holding them on a soft pillow. Emily smiled, Lucky smiled as the priest started getting to the most important part of the ceremony.

"Mr. Spencer please repeat after me." The priest requested and started. ""I, Lucas,  
take you, Emily, to be my wife; to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'Till death do us part."

Lucky echoed the priest's words and slipped the gold ring on Emily's ring finger. A few tears of joy fell down Emily's cheek as she watched him promise to dedicate his whole life to her, Lucky smiling all along the way, just as happy as her.

The sun shined off the gold ring on her finger and she looked up as the priest looked to her. "Emily, please do the same after I speak." He requested again and said, "I, Emily, take you, Lucas, to be my husband; to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'Till death do us part."

Emily repeated the words, shedding some unknown and subconscious tears but didn't swipe them away. Then she took the other gold wedding band and placed it on Lucky's ring finger.

Emily and Lucky's eyes met as they looked up at each other, after promising and vowing to love each other for the rest of their lives and making their marriage complete, in the physical way at least. Legally was a different story.

They were smiling and happy as they looked to the priest for the final blessing. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He announced to all and Lucky lifted Emily's veil.

He looked into her chocolate brown eyes, her into his clear sky blue ones and they kissed, to pull back and into reality, after getting lost in their own little fantasy.

He laughed as the crowd stood and clapped to the happy now married couple. Lucky reached for Emily's hand, his wife, he realized, really his wife after all they had gone though and conquered.

Emily was thinking much the same thing as they walked, ran slightly down the aisle. She finally got her happy ending she always dreamed about, as a child and as a teenager, now it was a reality.

At the reception there were plenty of congratulations to go around and blessings, from people who had meant so much to them, and still did.


	70. Chapter 69

A new face after the race

Chapter 69

After all the ambushing followed, Lucky led her to the balcony, to get a moment alone with his fiancée…uh wife, to say a few vows of his own. He didn't get the opportunity to before, as Emily and Lucky agreed that personal vows weren't meant for public.

He placed his forehead against hers, tugging his hands around her waist so that their lips meant, giving her the kiss he wanted to give her, but couldn't as the mutual public thought again.

He pulled away before it got too passionate. "Emily, those words you said to me, they meant the world to me." He told her and Emily meant to interrupt but Lucky put his finger to her mouth to stop her, he meant to have his say. "But they weren't enough, not for me, not for out mutual love and attraction, not to our friendship or our future." He stopped and prepared what he wanted to say, he wanted it to be perfect, because those were the only vows he would tell her, they wouldn't marry again, but stay married, unless they renewed their vows a couple decades from now, but he wasn't thinking that far. Not yet, he wanted to concentrate on the here and now.

"Emily, you changed my life since I first met you in that cold basement where your step father kept me hostage. As much as some would think I would, I wouldn't change that experience for the world. Cold and damp and terrifying that experience was, but it led me to you, an epiphany as I know it now. My life wasn't the same anymore as you entered it, but it didn't bother me none. You were a great friend for all those years, constant, loyal and trustworthy, but then we grew up and became more than friends, we grew crushes and fell in love with each other but didn't have the heart to admit it until Zander at least."

Lucky grew a little embarrassed at that name mention, but neither was affected by the name, not anymore. Those wound had been healed and forgiven.

He continued, expressing his heart. "But then we came to be and here we are, not without our obstacles. We beat death, betrayal, broken truths, life threatening injuries; everything that life has thrown in our way." He paused again before starting up, Emily hanging onto every word. "Now here I stand with you, looking at you, at my wife, who just promised to spend the rest of her life with me and I admit I've made mistakes in our relationship before and I will certainly continue to make them, after all I am human and you should expect no less, but I will do my best to correct every little one I make.

"I want our lives from now on to be as perfect as possible. Kids are a long way off at this point, but that is fine, when we are ready to be parents, we will be, but now it's not desirable. At the moment and a few days until now all I want is to concentrate on us, seeing as we are to get comfortable with the marriage life before anything else. We are bound to make mistakes along the way, but if we learn from them, they will be all worth it.

"I can't stand here and tell you that a year ago from now that we'll be at our wits end with each other, I can't tell the future and what it holds for us and this marriage. We will have our hard times, we will fight, we will say things we regret, but we will come back and apologize and work through them. Nothing is going to be as important as our marriage to me. I've let my work come between us before, but it won't happen again.

"We will face every obstacle that life gives us from this day on together; there is no other way to beat them in my mind. I don't want to ever lose you, physically, mentally, or any other way, we fight for us, for our commitment, for our promises and for whatever future we have ahead of us.

"From now on," He started and lifted Emily's hand with the gold band on it so that it shined in the sun. "It's all about us; there are no other more important people as us, our lives will revolve around what the other person has planned, what is happening, and we will communicate to the best of our abilities. The road from here won't be easy, and they certainly won't be straight, but we'll get there. With us and our determination to make this arrangement work out, we will be celebrating our fiftieth anniversary before we know it."

Silence fell as Lucky finished and Emily's mind collaborated all he said into her mind, it was a handful even for the genius like her. That was a lot of promises and words to contain. Emily looked away from him and to the bright sun.

She wiped her eyes with one hand. "Lucky….I'm not sure what to say to all that." Emily told him speechless.

Lucky laughed and brought her face to his to give her a powerful and passionate kiss. Emily groaned under the pressure and wrapped her arms around his neck. Lucky wrapped his hands around her waist again and tugged her near, as close as she could humanly get.

When it got way too out of line and almost out of their control, Emily pushed him away and laughed, panting some as she caught her breath. "You just had to do that, didn't you?" She supposed, gaining her composure back.

Lucky tugged her back to his tight grip and just flashed the Spencer grin down at her. "Don't you know it?" He told her before making their lips touch again, but Emily didn't let her guard down that time, she knew what he was thinking.

Emily pulled their lips apart as the pressure between them grew. "Spencer, you reserve those urges for the honeymoon." She advised him.

"The honeymoon is so far away from now." Lucky complained and nuzzled her ear.

"I know that, but our guests are waiting for the bride and groom to start the dancing and eating of the cake." Emily told him and led him one step towards the reception.

"True..." Lucky responded and tugged her back, so that she fell back into his tight embrace. "But you have to tell me a few things first." He told her, flashing a quick smile.

"Define 'things'." Emily's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Come on Em, trust your husband." Emily glared at him but let it go and put her hands on her hips.

"Fine, shoot." Emily told him and waited for him to continue.

"Tell me you trust me." He playfully ordered her.

"I trust you with my life." Emily replied.

"Tell me you want to spend the rest of your life with me." He advised her.

"Lucky, I already told you I did, now let's go back to our guests before…" Emily was cut off as Lucky pulled her back to him again.

"I know you did, but in the exact words I said them in." Lucky watched Emily roll her eyes, but did as he asked anyway.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She repeated his words.

"Good, now tell me you love me." He ordered her, enjoying this game mightily.

"Lucky, we don't have time for this now." She struggled in his tight embrace but his hold only tightened more on her, almost painfully.

"Just tell me, Emily." He insisted but Emily still resisted.

"Lucky…" She pleaded with him, even though she knew he was only being playful. They really didn't have the time for this though. Not now, when they were plenty of guests inside waiting for their appearance.

"Emily, I'm not letting you go until you say it." Lucky told her, deciding to use other tactics to gain her full attention. He turned her in his grip and started nuzzling her neck.

"I'm sure I can call security." Emily insisted, helplessly.

"Ah, but you have to get out of this grip first." Lucky started nipping at her ear.

"Can't you just let me go?" Emily supposed.

"Nope, can't do that until you do as I say." He told her.

"Fine, I love you okay? Now let me go. We do have company inside you know." Emily played into his hands.

"Tell me you will love me forever." Lucky whispered in her ear.

"You're pushing it Spencer, you know that right?" Emily tried a few other tactics she had in mind to keep a Spencer man tamed.

"Ah, but you're a Spencer too." He answered.

"I'm a Spencer's wife, only by name and deed and in a temporary moment of insanity I married him." Emily told him, obviously pushing his buttons so she could get free.

"Hey, what does that mean?" He demanded of her.

"It means you are wrinkling my dress." She answered, as she got away from him. She went to the other side of the balcony and looked out across the scenery from up high.

Lucky walked to where she was and wrapped his arms around her again. "Okay, okay, I am pushing it, but I promise if you just tell me you will love forever I will let it go and we can go back in and face the horde." He told her.

Emily smiled as the cold shoulder tactic worked, but to be sure, she had to ask "Promise?"

She looked back at him and looked at him inquiringly. Lucky smiled at her and said "Yes, I promise." He reassured her.

"Good, because I would love you forever even if you are a jerk and I married you out of temporary insanity." Emily smiled over at him, placing a tease or two in there as well.

"Hey!" Lucky resented that but Emily just laughed and grabbed Lucky's hand as they stepped back into the reception and its guests, to start their new life together.

Author's note: Yes, this is the end of my beloved story, the fourth installation will come eventually, but the timeline in my life is going to be dramatically changing, so can't say when, so eventually. To everyone who read and reviewed, thank you, i hope you liked the ending i created and i really appreciated the support you gave while i was writing this. It kept me going and putting out those chapters. So again, thanks to all who read and reviewed, please do check out my other fics, especially my news ones "a change within" and "from the heart", as well as all my other stories. So until the fourth installation of the seriesis upon us, this is goodbye.


End file.
